Malevolent Power
by DragonFelicis
Summary: Sequel to Shard in Peril. Five years have passed since the Enchantress was defeated. In those five years, new adventures have been sought, battles and friends won and lost. Now, the Planeswalkers must band together once more, with the help of three new allies, as they fight one of their own to prevent the unleash of one of the most despicable forces the multiverse has ever known.
1. Prophecy

**Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**

 **Hello and welcome to Malevolent Power, the names a bit silly but let's just deal with it. As said in the summary this is A sequel to Shard in Peril. That is to say that while this story is the sequel to Shard in Peril it isn't the only one. To understand everything readers are suggested to read my crossover series, Vadam's Redemption. It is crossed over with Harry Potter and there is four stories all up.**

 **If you don't like HP then you are welcome to PM me and I will give you a summary of the important events that happened. You can skip the stories but the event that happened at the end of the third story Vadam's Cataclysm is what triggered this story so… yeah.**

* * *

Darkest soul, Blackest night  
none can match his might.  
Soul of the world's tremble  
it calls upon an ensemble.

Soul of the phoenix his courage burns  
memories of his love he yearns.  
From the flame of his hand his soul flares  
but to the darkness he is bare.

Devil the angel cast out of heaven  
cast off adrift she is now a felon.  
From the light of her blade she will arise  
but to the others she now relies.

The one named of love but so full of hate  
Simple for him to take the bait.  
A broken promise, the fear returns  
Ran for so long but now he turns.

The benevolent man hunted by angels  
Broken, fixed by an unfaithful.  
Darkness yearns from within his heart  
the ones he loves he will be driven apart.

Weary bones alone for so long  
"they'll come for me," he was wrong.  
Years waiting his minds an abyss  
but true companionship he does miss.

A genius stands, completely unwavering  
Watching, waiting for one he finds favouring.  
Broken before but never again  
He will fight to break the chain.

A genius stands, fighting and wavering  
Looking for one she finds favouring.  
Bragging before, her creations strength  
the absence of light shall test her faith.

Red, White, Blue hunting's her game  
the death of her world, herself she does blame.  
Broken, tormented yet she fights on  
father will never let her fall for too long.

Demon fears his brother's wrath  
in his blood he did bath.  
Forced to flee he begins to see  
the true person he could be.

Lazy Demon fallen to madness  
guilt and anger inflict him with sadness.  
Voices speaking of life to sack  
mind splitting he shall fight back.

Against the darkness the group will fight  
alongside Dominaria's light.  
Fighting with her heroes against her hero  
Nox will break them into a trio

To fight love they need Faith  
but against him no one is safe.  
Friendships are formed among the trios  
her greatest move will make her a hero.

To stop the darkness eleven will need  
strength and will to stop his greed.  
Who will die who is alive  
to cause his end they will strive.

* * *

 **So my rhyming skills are getting better. I didn't even use the internet for this one.**

 **Just so we are all on the right track everyone bar Jamore will be in this story and with three new characters. Also the first chunk of chapters will actually be the Bane stories, now the Bane chapters, and so those stories have been deleted.**


	2. Niall's Bane

**Okay I apologise for the huge wait for the real start to this story but I have my reasons… it was Jono101's fault.**

 **Anyway this is the repost of Niall's Bane… not really much different with it.**

 ***Niall is immune to regular fire and lava***

* * *

Niall hit the ground suddenly, falling from 5 feet in the air, landing badly on his feet, minor pain radiating from his left ankle. Where was he? He looked around to see where he was; he was on the edge of a forest, plains stretching in front of him to what looks like an ocean to the north, and a large mountain range to the south; this plane, where ever he was, was very rich with mana, he could feel the mana and the power gushing through his veins; he had only felt this one, on Dominaria.

Niall could see a dark figure lying on the ground a short distance away from him, it seemed familiar too him but he couldn't quite pick out the right memory, a vague shimmer surrounded the figure as it started to form sharper features.

As Niall approaches the dark figure, more distinct lines and colours and features that fit with a living humanoid creature. The long ginger hair flowing off its shoulders, effeminate robes clothing its form; the body of a young woman that Niall was all too familiar with, his heart ache at the sight of this woman lying in front of him, colour showing through her skin, she takes a gasping breath when the final shade of darkness leaves her body.

The woman rises from the ground, dusts herself off and says "Hello Niall." Her voice smooth and gentle, as it has always been. It was Catherine Trinity, Niall's dead wife.

"But," Niall's voice caught in the back of his throat, pausing his speech; "How? You died, I saw it, I held your dying body in my arms;" Niall dropped onto his knees; his heart conflicted between the two perceptions, one of reality, the other of emotion. Catherine walked up to him and tried to comfort him by placing a hand on his bare shoulder, her touch icy cold but also blazing hot at the same time. The woman's fingers broke contact with his flesh as Niall's hand reaches up and violently grasps her wrist, forcing it upwards; "No." He says quietly, "Who are you, and why did you bring me here?"

"Clever boy, you have always been too smart for your own good." Her voice, even with the violent and malicious subtext, remained calm and soothing; her voice remained the same loving voice that Niall remembered every night before he slept, even forty years after her death he can remember her voice perfectly. Niall's gaze meets hers but he does not see the same pale blue eyes he remembers. Her eyes turn black, a deep black full of evil intent.

Niall jumped back, charging up a small fireball in his hands as he skims backwards; however, when it was fully charged and aimed at the woman, something clicked in his heart, and the ball of flame went askew and off target. How could he attack his wife? His heart ached and fought against his mind, each trying to take control of his body.

Catherine effortlessly waved the fireball aside, "Oh honey, you call that fire?" she jests, "This is what I call real fire." She moves a leg back, braces herself as the begins to gather enough red mana to cast her spell; Niall can see the mana flow into her hands as a small flame ignited in her palm; as she faces her palm towards her husband, a sudden concentration of mana flowed past her hand and fuelled the spark, creating a column of flame directed at the pyromaster. Easy enough, fire can't affect me, he thought as the pillar got closer and closer; suddenly something in Niall's mind clicked and he leapt out of the way; however he moved too late, his already injured foot caught in the fringe of the pillar, burning the garb and melting the flesh.

Niall cried out in pain as his feet made contact with the ground, his left leg falling out from under him, the pain excruciating. Catherine walked casually over to his crumpled form and stood over him, "Don't you think it would be better without those pesky thoughts? Join me, and I can grant you what you want most." She whispers seductively into his ear.

"Never!" The crippled Pyromaster screams, he summons a giant wall of flame between him and his foe, buying him enough time to limp away into the forest; it isn't true, she can't give him what he wants most, what he want most died 40 years ago.

Catherine walked casually through the wall of torrential fire, looking to her husband as he disappeared into the forest. "Don't worry, my darling, you cannot hide from me forever, sooner or later I will find you, and you will be mine."

 **######**

Niall limped through the wooded terrain, finding the occasional track but wanting to stay more to the shadows, knowing his agility was sorely lacking with his injury. His heart raced with both fear and heartache, the sight of his loving wife attacking him was more than he could bear; his heart broken and his body rent, Niall considered giving into her and surrendering his will to an easier path.

No, he can't do that; shaking the thought from his mind as he carried on towards the mountain range he saw earlier; if he can somehow get better access to red mana, he might be able to survive. Slowly he limped to the mountains, he knew that there was a long journey ahead of him, make longer when Catherine occasionally flew overhead, making him duck for cover and make sure it was safe to continue. Oh how he wished that he knew even the most basic healing magic, it would make this fight easier by far; Niall knew that his prime strength was raw magical power and his agility, which is now lacking severely with his ankle in this state.

Hours passed as Niall slowly journeyed to the closest mountain peak, there was the occasional sighting of his wife, but she very quickly darted over him, her jests showing her frustration for his departure and stealth. He knew he had to move quickly.

A shrill cry alerted Niall to someone's presence; he remained on guard but melded with the shadows as he saw a clearing with a figure lying on his back. That figure was screaming in terror, Niall stood and tried to move by their side and provide assistance, however as Niall entered the clearing, something jumped on top of the grounded figure, its dark and horrid black form pinning the man to the ground as he continued to cry out in terror.

The black creature seemed to feed upon the planeswalker, devouring his essence; but as Niall approached he saw that the shadow was in fact being absorbed into the other planeswalker's body, the screams subsiding until the man was silent. Suddenly the man awoke, not in terror or a gasp for air, but in an unnatural and evil glee upon his face, a crude smile darted across his face as he leapt to his feet and charged towards Niall, met with a large wall of flames that incinerated him instantly.

Niall was driven to his knees by the show of power he was forced to express, the scares red mana was making him weaker as time progressed; he wouldn't stand much of a chance against Catherine, or whatever she was, Niall was beginning to think that something sinister was afoot, and he was afraid that what he saw transpire might happen to him, he was afraid that he might lose himself to his wife, and to the insanity that clung to the back of his mind that sought to corrupt his very soul.

Niall's final pints of strength were channelled into his mountainous climb. Strangely Catherine didn't show herself during his climb, but Niall knew exactly why; she was waiting at the mountain top, waiting for him to find her, and surrender to her. Over the course of this conflict Niall had time to think, about what has happened, what he has done over the course of the past few hours and his entire life; the parasitic insanity threatened to take over constantly, eating away at his resolve slowly and painfully, utilizing memories and emotions as its primary weapon. This insanity has gotten stronger since he arrived here; could this memory be related to Catherine? Or could Catherine simply be a figment of his imagination?

He cast those thoughts aside, trying not to give his insanity more power than it already had. The combined torture of physical pain and emotional torment hacked away at the pyromaster's resolve, but he carried on none the less, resolute in his quest for survival. As Niall approached the mountain peak, he felt mana surge through his body, filling his very soul with the red mana that was previously denied to him so painfully; Niall sighed deeply, drawing in as much of the invigorating mana as he could with each breath. It was then he realized: he was finally ready to meet Catherine in Battle.

Niall strutted onto the mountain peak, his garb billowing heroically beside him as the wind surged past him; strengthening his resolve to take down his wife and end this misery, one and for all.

'Face me, Catherine!' He called, his voice carried even over the shrill cry of the wind; echoing down the mountain, into the forests and down over the country side. He sensed a presence and turned to see his wife sitting on a nearby rock; comfortably and lovingly, but resilient and powerful; just as Niall remembered her. 'Shall we end it now?' he called.

'That depends, my darling.' Her voice was as sweet as caramel and quiet as a gentle breeze, almost unnaturally so, 'Are you ready to give up? Just come with me and everything will be fine. Lose yourself to your passions and you will be free.' She was every bit as beautiful as Niall remembered her; her ginger hair glowing in the dim light, her smile radiant and her eyes mesmerizing. Niall started to lose himself in her gaze as he fall into the deep expanse that was her eyes.

Niall shook the thought aside once more and threw a small bolt of fire towards Catherine, causing no damage but instead distracting her as he prepared a much larger spell, drawing as much mana as he could from the surrounding mountain, drawing what he could into one final fireball. Before Niall finished casting his spell, something caught his gaze in the corner of his eye; suddenly Catherine was in front of him, mere paces from where he stood, moving closer.

They stood together, facing each other, not a sound was said between them. Niall realized what Catherine was trying to do, distract him in order to draw the mana from his body, making him defenceless. 'If she wants it, she can have it' He thought suddenly, recklessly releasing a large amount of mana in Catherine's direction; this influx of mana rapidly built between the two mages, building exponentially before exploding in pure energy. Both Niall and Catherine were shot back by this explosion, Catherine hit a cliff face with enough force to both wind her and break the rock under her, whereas Niall flung off the mountain peak, he hung onto the edge of the plateau, desperately trying to get a foothold and hoist himself back to his feet.

'Look what we have here?' Catherine stood over Niall's helpless body, kneeling to get a better view of his face, 'A prince caught somewhere where he shouldn't be?' Her fingers trailed teasingly over Niall's hand, the searing hot but icy cold paradox causing his muscles to spasm, threatening his fall. 'You didn't even deserve your throne, you know.'

Niall flinched; after all he's been through, after everything he's done for his people, maybe he wasn't good enough for them.

'Everyone you've every loved, everyone that you've known and ruled, your entire plane and those around it have fallen into grief because you, Niall Trinity, were afraid.'

The beaten Pyromaster cast his head down in shame, knowing all Catherine says is true in his heart, he had let everyone down, and even though the people of Tydaria had forgiven him, he knew that he could not forgive himself.

'Maybe your father was wrong, maybe you aren't the true Herald of the Phoenix.' She taunted.

Niall's head shot up suddenly, his muscles jumped into action as Niall rode a wave of flames into the air. Through a large flash of light that caused Catherine to avert her gaze, Niall had donned garb of pure flames, flames of the Aithne herself, the royal symbol of Tydaria. Behind Niall was a large bird made out of bright white flames, her feathers shone whiter than marble and brighter than the sun, her wings spread wide to show her magnificence.

'You know what? Maybe I am the Phoenix Herald after all.' Niall said confidently, sending the large phoenix behind him to attack his wife; upon contact with the phoenix, Catherine slowly started to burn as the pure flames cleansed her body, screams of terror filled the sky as she slowly burned into a pile of ash spread into the sky by the wind.

Niall had done it, he had won. The burning in the back of his mind subsided, he was at peace finally, and he knew what he had to do next; in order to redeem both himself and his family. He had to return home, to Tydaria.

A blood curling roar echoed through the forest and mountain range, faintly reaching Niall where he stood on the Mountain Plateau. Though faint the Pyromaster could tell it was a force not to be taken lightly, a beast akin to those he has seen on the planes of Lorwyn, Innistrad and the Gruul domain of Ravnica, but this roar seemed different somehow.

A certain malice resonated in its call, untold hatred and agony at the surface of such a tormented creature, thirsting for blood.

Niall frowned, pitying this creature; his sense of honor insisted he should help it through comfort or fire, however he considered this course of action lightly, fearing the strength it may have.

Niall nodded to himself as he decided. Looking to the direction he gaged the call to come from he set off.

* * *

 **Ok so how was Niall's Bane? His dead wife. Hurtful don't ya think?**


	3. Tri-lac's Bane

**So here we are with Tri-lac's Bane. Our former youngest member going up against a being of pure evil… well she's not the youngest anymore as of the next chapter.**

 ***Tri-lac and Niall found each other after Shard and have remained together ever since***

* * *

Tri-lac stumbled onto the mysterious plane, unsure where she was, but invigorated at the rich mana that flowed through her veins suddenly, reaching every corner of her body, reacting with every nerve. Tri-lac turned around to see where she was, coarse sand rubbed against her boots, waves crashed upon the beach, ocean spread out for miles and miles, dotted with islands constantly. This feeling of blue mana was unfamiliar to the Huntress, her mind clear and full of thoughts, a completely new sensation for her; this feeling was calming and addictive, almost bliss in a way.

A shiver ran down Tri-lac's spine, her hunting instincts sensing a presence nearby; a savage and beastly presence that smelled like prey. Her eyes scanned the plains behind her to no avail, she turned to see a hulking black figure walk out from the deep water; the texture of tanned skin and jet black shadow conflicting in its facial features and large, muscular body. The thing's form got clearer as it approached the Huntress, but a constant shade of black masked any details on its body. Hung in its hand was a large two-handed axe, comfortably sitting in its hand, its feel seemed familiar to this Creature.

The Creature suddenly leapt forward, its axe swinging in a murderous arch towards the Huntress, threatening to cleave her in half. Tri-lac blocked the swing, but when her spear and his axe meet, she was flung brutally to the side.

The Huntress jumped onto her feet, her spear shattered and broken; she readied herself for unarmed combat. The Beast charged at her, a voiceless battle cry emitted from its throat.

Tri-lac swung first; a flurry of blows at incredible speed hit the Beast, its forearms shielding its face and chest against the onslaught of attacks. Its arm swung wildly but rapidly towards the unarmed Huntress, hitting her with incredible force that flung her into a rock, winding and dazing her.

The Huntress jumped to her feet, swaying where she stood as her vision blurred. Blood streamed down her shoulder and arm as she steadied herself against the stone behind her, shattered when she hit it mere moments before.

Tri-lac muttered a few words under her breath, casting a small healing charm under her breath to keep her going for a little longer; she knew that it wouldn't hold for long, especially in a fight, but she had to try. Tri-lac darted forward, drawing a dagger from her sheath, ready to kill this Beast that dare defy her.

The conflict ended in an instant, but to the Huntress it seemed like an eternity. Tri-lac stood over the body of the Beast, breathing heavily, blood flowing from a wound on her forehead. She grimaced in victory and kicked the corpse before turning her back and walking away, re-sheathing her blade.

Mere metres from the corpse, Tri-lac's hunting instincts screamed in her subconscious, warning her of something big happening. She turned her head, looking behind her to a horrid sight. The Creature she slew moments ago began to rise to its feet; horror found its way onto the Huntresses face as the Beast charged towards her, sound emitting from its throat but words failing to escape from its mouth.

Tri-lac's foot prepared herself for the fight but something happened that she did not expect; her foot slipped on a wet rock, sending her to her knees, ripe for the Beast's mercy. Her eyes rose to see the Beast standing over her, looking down on the helpless hunter, her pride broken and her courage lost. Savagery began to overcome her body, slowly working to corrupt her body and soul; however the Huntress' mind resisted the savagery. The foreign colour filled her mind, gave her protection from the feeling that filled her soul ferociously. She thought she would die, but she was pleased in the thought that she would die a person, not an animal.

The Beast's large fist came down on her skull, and her world went black.

 **######**

Life returned to the Huntress' body as her wits started to return. A great pain rung inside her skull and around her wrists, which seemed to be roughly and tightly bound by thick cloth that resembles her armour greatly. Her nose full of scents of the forest and its inhabitants, a slight hint of death and slow decay accompanied this set of scents, more than most likely a swamp nearby as well, the Huntress pondered. A scent that originates much closer greatly overpowers the lesser scents of the forest however, the smell of smoke and cooked meat overpowering the Huntress, her mouth watering and her mind drifting slowly into the abyss of instinct.

"No," the Huntress moaned, her usually smooth and almost velvet voice parched by her thirst and hunger, voicing no more than a harsh and unfriendly sound. Her constant fight against the anger inside her was coming to a savage and dramatic climax, every part of her body clashing in a war of dominance for her soul. Her mind returned to her with that word, however so did the Beast's attention.

The Beast rose from the log it commandeered as a seat and shambled towards the captive Huntress, its gait uneven and unsettling; Tri-lac was unsure if it was the blow she took earlier or if it were the darkness, but the Beast's already mysterious form seemed to shift and change as she watched, one moment its shoulder was broad, the next it was slim, its body never holding a symmetrical form. The Beast moved to the fallen Huntress and grunted questioningly, its curiosity sparked by the sudden defiance to an unknown purpose.

"You heard me, you ape!" The Huntress cursed, a spray of saliva spewing from her mouth in fervour, "You will never break me, I know what you are trying to do, and I won't allow it"

A cry of rage emerged from the Beast's throat, kicking the Huntress savagely onto her side. Her hand fell onto one of her remaining daggers, its comforting and familiar grip putting her mind at ease, holding the darkness at bay.

Her dagger drawn, she hastily went to work to cut her bonds, the beast-skin bindings of her armour made hard work and she could not risk alerting the Beast to her plans, but she knew that the Beast would soon kill her. Both heart and mind racing in unison, trying to escape the murderous clutches of this savage beast, slowly finishing his meal of fresh game, but this game was merely an entree, for the meal was the Huntress herself.

Struggling slowly against her bindings, the Huntress was free in mere minutes. Her heart began to race as the feasting sound coming from the Beast stopped sounding. Tri-lac knew that this was her signal to try to escape, but needed to time her escape perfectly or risk certain death at the hands of this monster.

The Beast lumbered to its feet slowly and awkwardly, its past agility seemed lost to it now. Tri-lac used this moment of uncertainty to jump to her feet, knife in hand, ready to cut the Beast and make her escape. Startled by this sudden action in front of it, the Beast flinched, standing there confused for a few moments. Tri-lac used this moment to stab the Beast in the heart and escape into the forest, rapidly climbing a tree to escape without trace.

Tri-lac could hear the Beasts cries resonating through the forest, deep into the mountain range and possibly all the way to the water. Fear started to build in her stomach as her heart raced and breath escaped her lungs. Her perch on a high branch was stable; however with every shout her footing became unstable and erratic as her leg quivered in fear.

"Damn him." She cursed, trying to control the rage building in her heart, "We need to end this, once and for all."

The Huntress tried to access her armoury, a seed-plane bound to her position; she curses again as she realizes that the seed-plane has not been attuned to this plane yet and needs time to acclimatize to its new location.

The Beast cries out yet again, all thought of stealth has fled its mind as shear ferocity and brutality overcome its consciousness, craving its targets blood like an addict seeking its next dose. The same ferocity clawed its way out of the Huntress' gut, trying desperately to break free of the discipline and restraint of its master. The Huntress' canines grew to savage proportions as the rage threatened to overtake her. Upon her hand finding these enlarged teeth, the fear in her heart grew to immense proportions as her mind started to slowly drift away, replaced by the savagery that she feared most, the savagery of a race doomed to die by fate and chance.

The fear in her heart swelled to such an extent her body started to quiver, her balance lost and her footing failing her, the Huntress fell. She hit the ground with enough force to wind her but miraculously her body was unharmed.

Her vision blurred and her mind escaping, Tri-lac's eyes open to see naught but shadows and trees above, but hiding behind a tree in the shadows, she thought she saw a man, grey hair showing from his pitch black robe, his face covered by his hood, writing down on some form of metal tablet. The Huntress tried to cry out to him, but as soon as her mouth opened he disappeared. The Huntress thought her escaping mind was playing tricks on her in its final minutes, so she accepted her fate and the fate of her people. The twin gods of the Brothers Grimm will never be able to take back the plane of Telaroshia and her people will never be able to survive, for she knew in her heart that she was the last.

Her mind drifted further and further into the darkness until all but a tiny sliver of who the Huntress once was survived, its faint glow visible to none but herself and the spirits of the dead. The spirits of her people.

Light suddenly burst from that small sliver, pushing back the savagery as Tri-lac remembered something. She leapt to her feet and started running with all haste. She remembered the last time she felt the savagery threaten to overcome her mind, and she remembered how to fight it back. She returned to the place she entered this plane from. She returned back to the beach and back to the Blue mana.

Tri-lac ran with all her strength and speed to make it to the edge of the forest in time. She ran with such fervour and determination that some of her wounds began to weep in opposition as the healing charm wore off. This didn't worry the Huntress as she cared not for trivial wounds such as these anymore, not when there is a bigger picture she has to handle.

The Huntress burst from the forest with great speed, the sudden sunlight and the unexpected emergence of White mana stunned her, disrupting her gait and causing her to trip, rolling on the uneven ground for a few metres before coming to a slow stop on the fields outside the forest. Small balls of light start to surround her as spirits begin to heal her wounds and strengthening the charms that still function on her body. Tri-lac shrugs them off after the bare minimum has been achieved and once again begins to run towards the water's edge. Behind her she could hear the bashing of the Beast as he lumbers through the forest, slowly approaching the edge with malicious intent.

.

Tri-lac kept running, her heart beat with every step she took; the world seemed to be moving at a snail's pace to the Huntress, her senses heightened and her mind sharpening the closer she got to the ocean.

.

The Roar of the Beast as it finally emerged from the forest canopy containing it was deafening. It smelled the air to pick up the trail; a smile appeared on its disfigured and shadowy face as it started to run at surprising speeds after its prey. It knew that she had nowhere to run now.

.

Tri-lac arrived at the beach, the soft sand gritting under her boots and the warm sun bearing down on her. The Huntress inhaled the ocean air, the Blue mana she desperately searched for filling her body, sharpening her mind and finally defeating the savagery in the pit of her stomach. She turned to face the forest again.

"This ends, now." She yells, hoping the beast can hear her, she knew it couldn't but disregarded it, for she also knew she was right; either she would die, or it will.

The Beast shambled through the smooth rocks of the beach, meeting its prey across from it, ready to strike. A sharp pain emerged from its leg as a great spear of Telaroshia bit into the tender flesh of the Beast's upper thigh, cutting clean through it and imbedding both itself and the creature in the stone wall behind.

"So beast," Tri-lac called, hurling another great spear, hitting her target with expert precision, pinning the beast's shoulder opposite to the injured leg to the cliff, "now that you've found me," she throws another, pinning the beast's other leg, walking slowly towards it, "what are you going to do?" so throws a fourth spear, pinning the Beast completely to the stone wall from all 4 limbs, "Eat me?" The Huntress Laughed and walked up to the beast.

She looked into its eyes; a stare of savagery, hatred and fear met her gaze, full of defiance and pride but also respect. Tri-lac knew this look all too well as it was the look she saw every day when she looked in a mirror.

"You fought well, Beast," She said sympathetically, almost respectfully, "But now, you are the prey." She took up her final great spear and plunged it into the beast's chest, piercing its heart.

Upon the final lunge to end the hunt, the Beast called out in pain but its body dissipated, shimmering from the dark form of a hunter into a black smoke, dissipating as quickly as it formed hours before at this same location. Tri-lac's great spears fell to the ground with a clutter of metal on stone, forming a dis-ordered pile around the base of the wall. Tri-lac soon joined them as she sank to her knees

"It's done, I won." She whispered, her mind clear and her heart clean, her eyes closed and she drifted out of consciousness.

 **######**

Niall found Tri-lac lying unconscious where she had fallen "no…" He whispered as he ran up to her "No, no, no," He checked her pulse and felt her strong heartbeat, thumping away.

Niall sighed in relief as he checked her. She had plenty of purplish bruises, cuts, scraps, a bad bump on her head and her arm had a river of dried blood on it.

"Something is wrong with this Plane," The two of them had travelled through the Blind Eternities together and when Niall was suddenly pulled into the Plane he feared that she wouldn't realise he disappeared… but feared even greater that she would be pulled in after him.

Niall dressed her wounds and rubbed some salt water on her cuts, he was slightly glad that she was unconscious. He knew how badly salt on a wound could hurt. After prepping her Niall looked about, he decided that it wasn't a location he was comfortable with, too much water, he slung Tri-lac over his shoulder and began to walk.

* * *

 **Okay so there is where Tri-lac's Bane shall end.**


	4. Faith's Bane

**So new character chapter here. Well not entirely new, if you have read my Vadam in Harry Potter crossover series you may remember a girl named Faith in the first chapter of Retribution… well yeah more will be learned about Faith but not really in this chapter… I didn't write it.**

 ***Faith's spark ignited around when she was eleven or twelve. But because of the unique conditions of Earth she didn't Planeswalk until she was fifteen and a half***

* * *

Faith sauntered through the fabric of the plane casually, she did not know why she was pulled here but she knew that she had no other choice.

As soon as her feet touched the damp grass, her toes feeling the chilled dew in the grass, the early morning sun spread its warmth over her back. Regardless of this warmth feeling, a chill ran down Faith's back, a dark presence hung over the cool air.

She turned to see a cloud of smog, floating meters away from where she stood; a cloud of malevolent intention and dark desire.

Before her eyes, the cloud slowly turned into a hooded man, its face was shrouded in shadow and mystery, its identity concealed.

"Identify yourself!" Faith called, her voice was strong but also carried compassion and kindness, "Do it now, or I will have to take drastic measures; and trust me when I say: you won't like me when I'm angry."

"Why must you meddle?" The figure whispered loudly, its male voice harsh and sharp against the wind, "Why must you take a hand in things that do not concern you," The man looked up, its bright red eyes sparked through the darkness that concealed the lower half of his face for a mere second before his eyes returned to its mysterious darkness.

"Because I am not afraid of you, what is there to fear from you, Shaman?" Faith replied, her voice bleeding confidence.

To this, the hooded figure reached up and pulled the hood back, setting it over his forehead. The angle revealed a human face, casting the forehead and eyes into the shadows, eyes glowed a malignant red that was only sharpened by the gloom. "Everything," The man said maliciously, his hand raised as power built inside him, it was enveloped his hand in the same black smog that covered his form minutes ago.

Faith's instincts, her sixth sense or her precognition, triggered and told her to act quickly. Seconds later a black bolt of energy blasted from the man's hand, it missed the agile Prophetess by centimetre, a cartwheel delivered her from danger in perfect timing.

In this same cartwheel, Faith drew her blade and lunged at her foe, aiming for a killing blow in the small gap that her precognition told her existed in his armour. Her blow struck home, it bit deeply into the gap between his ribs and into his heart. "I do not fear you." She whispered whilst twisting her blade in the wound to cause pain in her would be attacker.

A shock ran down Faith's spine as her precognition warned her about an impending danger. The man's hand gripped the blade of her sword imbedded in his chest and slowly pulled it out, "Are you sure?" He said, a threat underlined in his tone.

Faith punched the man in the face in an attempt to loosen his grip on her blade and get free; this offered her the opportunity to dislodge her blade and jump back to a safe distance. This sudden movement of his head however made the cowl of his hood fall back behind his head, revealing his face. The man's black hair and grey blue eyes looked all too familiar to Faith, as was the scar on the man's cheekbone.

"You, but how? It can't be." Faith stuttered; her voice caught in the back of her throat. Her grip on her blade tightened dangerously as the fear built in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello, Faith." The man said, His hand finding purchase on his own sword, drawing it. This was no mere illusion or warlock, this was Vadam, the man Faith saw kill her.

The shade drew its blade and vanished; he appeared on Faith's left side and arced a murderous cut towards her neck. Faith was able to block the blade with her own, sensing his attack; but before she could counter with her own swing the warlock vanished again, reappearing on her right side, casting another bolt of black energy towards the Prophetess, missing her by a hairsbreadth.

This exchange repeated for the next few minutes, both Vadam and Faith lashed their blades out at their foes, only to have them blocked with equal speed and agility. But after a few minutes Faith began to notice something; her foe was speeding up.

Vadam's flash step dance reached unnatural speeds within minutes, its speed increased as time progressed; but Faith's guard began to falter as she could no longer block every assault from multiple directions completely, small wounds started to open across her body as Vadam's blade found its mark constantly, each cut getting progressively deeper. The onslaught only stopped when the Prophetess was brought to her knees, both out of pain and meditation to desperately gather enough power to defeat this dark Planeswalker.

Vadam stood over Faiths kneeling form, his blade slowly and deliberately arced towards her exposed neck, only to find no target when its arc ended. Faith vanished, reappearing as far from her foe as she could muster, pushing her weak magic to its limit as she made small jumps towards the ocean; she hoped she could gather enough Blue and White mana to make it an even fight, but feared she could not make it as far as the water's edge.

Exhausted and drained, Faith fell to her knees on the edge of a cliff, she looked out to see the smooth ocean and she heard the calming sounds of the waves that broke on the base of the cliff below. She thought she had escaped the menace and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You remember, Sorceress, that I am also a blue mage, so coming here will not help you." A voice from behind her sounded; its superior tone and confidence bursting forth like water from a broken dam. Faith rose to her feet to face Vadam, her defiance met his confidence with equal vigour, if not more so. A silence met this stare as both planeswalkers stood speechless, looking their opponents up and down looking for a weakness. After this silence however, Faith grinned.

"Who are you?" Faith demanded, the silence broken.

"No one of consequence, as you may have guessed."

"Sorry, that question was a little inaccurate; I'd like to repeat the question: What are you? Cause you sure as hell ain't Vadam."

The Planeswalker stumbled back as if struck by a physical blow, flabbergasted at the Prophetess for her clarity of thought in the face of certain death. Recovered from this lapse in focus, Vadam chuckled menacingly at her statement; "You really want to know? Witch"

Shadows around the Planeswalker lengthened their combined shadows drew closer and closer to Vadam's form. The Lich began to levitate, almost held aloft by the shadows themselves. His once blue-grey eyes began to shine with a bright red full of hate and malice. Vadam's outline began to distort and his surroundings darkened as he was held higher by the shadows we walked on.

"I am who he will become!" the maybe-Vadam called, his voice distorted by darkness, it carried a deep overtone that sound penetrated the darkest recesses of Faith's soul.

Vadam's hand made a rapid gesture to the right, his might pulling Faith's sword from her grasp, even at this distance. Faith flung herself to recover her blade, crafted by a Stone-forge Mystic of a long doomed plane, the mightiest sword she could make before dying from Phyrexian poison, perfected and polished by years of hard work and dedication on Faiths part.

Time seemed to slow down for Faith and Vadam: Faith reached desperately for her blade whilst Vadam charged up more dark magic. Vadam cast his spell, a powerful Doom Blade, and launched it directly at the young Planeswalker he faced. It glanced her arm but caused enough damage that it pushed Faith off the cliff.

Faith began to fall, to her it seemed like a great amount of time had passed, but for the shade and the rest of the plane, it was but mere seconds. The Prophetess' heart started to race, her mind translating and running hundreds of possible paths of survival at a rate that would compare with even Jace Beleren himself, hundreds of plans ran through her mind as her body plummeted to the cold water and deadly rocks at the cliffs base.

Even in her advanced intellectual state, she knew her chances for survival were minimal at best; Faith began to clear her mind, she cast out the plans and ideas that could have led to her survival, and she began to relax her soul, accepting the possibility of Death.

Suddenly something ignited deep inside Faiths heart, a single spark of defiance broke through the barrier of defeat and made the Prophetess think twice about her course of action. Subconsciously, Faiths arm reached out in-front of her, in a vain attempt to ward off the impact of the rocks and oceans that seemed to rise to meet her.

The world around Faith began to shatter as she seemed to hit some sort of barrier, leaving only Faith and pinpoints of bright lights to remain in the black expanse. Still falling, Faith drifted into the blind eternities, she found some solace in the peaceful expanse, void of all but herself and the planes that she could see, like stars in the night sky.

Suddenly, the young Planeswalker felt the presence of a great power, pulling her back into the plane she so desperately tried to escape. She rapidly fell back into the bright light, shattering the veil between realities as if it were glass. Faith saw the ground rise to meet her, the impact driving the wind from her body, pain radiating from every corner of her body.

Her vision impaired and failing, her last sight was that of a man in a robe, its crimson colour seemed familiar to her but no memory took claim to this; the man was saying something but her ears betrayed her as she fell further and further out of consciousness. Finally her last sense, her vision, faded and the world turned black once more, but no stars filled the blackness, not this time.

 **######**

Faith's eyes snapped open as something, or someone, shifting caused irritation. She groggily bent upwards to look around.

Faith's movement caused her companions to turn to look at her.

"You are awake"

Niall spoke and Faith nodded "who are you?" She was speaking lowly as her throat felt scratchy. The girl looking down at her noticed and held out a waterskin for her to drink from.

Niall held a hand out for Faith to take and hefted her to her feat "My name is Niall Trinity and this is Tri-lac Oathsworn," Faith's eyes had widened at Niall's name, but seemed to represent dinner plates as she took in his appearance."Yes, it is you," Her heart was thumping hard as she looked about.

"Do we know you?" Faith shook her head at Tri-lac's question "No, but I know you".

* * *

 **So is that a mean way to end the chapter? Yes? Well good. You won't get answers for this ending until chapter… fourteen.**


	5. Vadam's Bane

**And so here is the newest posting of the Bane of Vadam. It is mostly the same as it was before but I have added little bits here and there.**

 **Also it's my writing again… yay**

 ***In this story there I will refer to the new Nox as MetaNox in descriptive paragraphs but Vadam calls him Nox***

* * *

Vadam slammed back into the Plane. He lost his grip on Nazo and Reaper upon admission but couldn't call out as he was violently pulled back into existence.

He landed in a barrel roll and had to throw up a Spirit Shield to prevent any of his old sever bodily harm as he collided with bushes and thorns.

Vadam shook his head as he stood to try and shake the vertigo out of his head; it only made it worse. Vadam had to grab a tree to steady himself and he suppressed the desire to retch and vomit.

" _You should really look into finding a way to prevent that from happening in the future,"_ Vadam agreed with MetaNox's words but _"I've tried for years… you know that,"_ MetaNox didn't respond and Vadam looked around.

" _Could you fuel me?"_ Vadam sent some mana MetaNox's way and he appeared with a soft poof "Thank you," Vadam nodded and MetaNox turned "You should find your friends, I've got to get back to my project," Vadam nodded again and watched MetaNox walk off.

Vadam sighed as he walked through the jungle/woods area; nothing seemed to be happening, he couldn't find Nazo or Reaper and he was bored. The day seemed completely unremarkable. He had been curious as to what MetaNox had been doing as the two hadn't spent a whole lot of time together. He knew that MetaNox was working on something but he was always so cryptic when Vadam asked about it.

As he was walking into a clearing Vadam felt a strange, yet familiar, presence watching him.

Turning to the right he saw what appeared to be a blackish swirl before it formed into a person.

It was MetaNox "Oh hey Nox, have you finished what you were working on or are you here for something else?" It was strange; he didn't reply and only smirked in a slightly menacing way. As he was smirking Nox began to stroll slowly towards him.

Vadam furrowed his brows and took a step back, now that Nox was closer he could make out small differences in this Nox's everything. His stroll was more like a strut, his smirk was more childish and there were small differences in his facial structure. Less refined and jagged, just like what the first Nox looked, walked and smirked like.

"Okay… Nox, was this your goal? To look like… the first Nox?" And still Nox didn't reply, he simply continued to stroll towards him with that smirk...

Vadam started walking backwards and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword "Enough with the silence. ANSWER ME!"

Finally Nox stopped, he and Vadam just stared at each other for a moment before finally did Nox speak "I am... but a shadow of a memory"

Vadam could only stare after such a cryptic sentence and this apparent shadow spoke again.

"I am not the pale imitation that you have created, I am the memories of the true Nox and I have come here to show you how to obtain true power".

Obtaining true power did sound tempting but it was all but drowned out by Nox's statement.

"Y-you're Nox, the Nox I lost on Theros? How can this be?"

"I'm not the true Nox you lost but his memories, memories that have finally been able to manifest on this mana rich Plane... And you... You have replaced me."

Vadam could only stand frozen in shock at the shades words, his heart panged with guilt over Nox's words. "Bu-But how, you died," Vadam felt a flash of burning anger "YOU DIED AND LEFT ME TO BE TORMENTED BY WHISPERS AND MEMORIES".

Vadam's outburst didn't even cause Nox to twitch; he simply kept a collected and calm look as he spoke.

"Your outburst, your emotions weakens you", Nox paused as Vadam stared dumbly at him "When one is younger emotions may allow them to forge alliances, even friends and these such relationships may serve and strengthen you temporarily, in the end they will only hold you back and cause emotional pain."

Vadam blink several times in confusion, what this Nox was saying was both confusing him and making sense, "Nox your confusing me, your existence was born from emotion", given time to think Vadam grew suspicious of this Nox; things about him weren't making sense, he was calm, he was collected, there was no bounce to his presence and Vadam found it maddeningly suspicious.

"All good questions; the verbal and mental ones", a flicker of shock flicked over Vadam's face _"How had he known"._

Nox smirked "Yes I heard that too; I know because I am here to teach you, this allows me to hear everything about you to put your fears to rest". Vadam felt a small brush against his mind, he would not have noticed had Nox not stated that he could hear Vadam's thoughts.

Vadam was still apprehensive about trusting this Nox but the promises of power kept his interest.

Nox continued smirking as he began his explanation; "I know that I am not acting like myself and that is because I have been enlightened, ever since I died on Theros I have been trying to reach out to you to contact you, your creation of MetaNox was an insult to my memory but thanks to my enlightenment I can move past it without emotional pain", this continued talk of enlightenment was intriguing and repulsing Vadam but his curiosity held his tongue.

"Emotional pain is a level of pain that can never be replicated by the direct means of magic and it is the only one where one can never truly heal from it, the only way is avoidance," Nox smirked again and stepped forward to cup Vadam's face "Now Vadam what I am about to tell you is something that will be hard to understand but to reach enlightenment and true unfettered power, you must completely rid yourself of emotion", he held his hand up to silence Vadam's onslaught of objections and continued "Similar to what you did all those years ago but people like Nazo and Niall, Neville and Luna have shattered that lock, but now you must not simply lock these emotions away but rid yourself of them completely like I have".

This was not Nox, it couldn't be Nox; Vadam knew that this Nox would be monitoring his inner turmoil but it was not like he could shut that off.

"But, no my emotions give me the strength to fight. If it weren't for emotions Bolas would have killed me and all the people I loved if it weren't for the fact that I loved them. I don't care how fairy-tale corny statement that is but it's true".

Nox only blink in responds although he wasn't smirking anymore "That is fools talk Vadam, to obtain the true power to protect yourself you must destroy all emotion and emotional bonds you have", Vadam shook his head rapidly from side to side in response, and he didn't notice Nox scowl from his refusal.

"Hrmf if your refusal of my words won't convince you, perhaps a tiny show of the power you could wield may".

And then he was gone.

Vadam spun around trying to locate where Nox had disappeared to. At first he was nowhere and then... He was everywhere.

Vadam couldn't believe what he was seeing, hundreds and hundreds of Nox's, curiously he was flickering slightly "HAH illusion magic, I don't see how this is such a great feat", and to prove it he levered a spell at one of the Nox's. But the Nox disappeared and then reappeared as if nothing happened.

Then he did some odd tricks, one Nox grew four extra arms, another an extra head and another grew another set of arms and legs.

"What sorcery are you pulling? What is this magic? Are you taking skaab lessons from stitchers in Innistrad?" Nox only grinned before what sounded like a thousand of his voices called out "This is no illusion, this is teleportation, the greatest of all teleportation feats, the FLASHSTEP DANCE".

And then there was uncountable blades flying at him, swords going for every conceivable point on his body. In panic Vadam teleported himself but when he appeared the exact same thing happened, and again and again. No matter where he appeared Nox was there a hundred times over; yet despite all the blades few made contact and the ones that did only left small and shallow cuts and holes over his body.

"No stop, STOP!" Vadam was on the edge of having a panic attack, he had never faced an adversary like this and he was running out of blue mana. He finally hit his limit when a cut through his cheek fully ignited his need to survive; he instinctively cast one of his deadliest spells, the deadly Merciless Eviction.

Vadam was covered in a black sphere, covered with bolts of white. And then black and white tendrils, similar to ash, came from the surface of the sphere and sped towards Nox.

...

...

...

He avoided it completely.

Nox continued to rapidly teleport, evading the tendrils no matter how tricky they acted. Eventually, after several amusing minutes of Nox tying the tendrils into knots before phasing through one another, Vadam's spell ran out of steam and the black sphere disappeared.

Vadam glanced around warily for Nox but he seemed gone, he felt empty though, and not simply for having low mana, having to destroy that entity was making him feel hollow, as if it was really Nox. Vadam sighed and made a motion to turn around but there were suddenly five blades two on each side of his head, two underneath his armpits and one underneath his crouch.

Vadam froze and could only watch as four of the five blades flickered and slowly disappeared from existence. He was low on mana, little blue to teleport, facing an adversary who seemed to be able to teleport indefinitely and one who had his sword to Vadam's throat. There was a tense minute but eventually Nox took his sword away from his neck and took several steps back.

All was silent for a minute before Nox spoke "See this is the sort of power you could have, the power you WILL have since you will never be rid of me until I can show you the truth and let me rest in peace".

Vadam was almost inclined to believe him, especially after that show of power, but finally Vadam noticed a glaring hole in Nox's many speeches.

"Alright Nox, but first I need to know something"

"Anything"

Vadam couldn't help but begin to smirk "Why exactly are you doing this?"

This caused Nox pause but he soon answered "I came here to help you, to protect you as that is what you created me to do", after this claim he began to Flashstep Dance to show his point and power once more.

That caused Vadam to doubt what he was thinking, no one but he and Nox knew Nox's true purpose, but still he had to be sure...

"But you claim that you have no emotion, nor any true bonds", Vadam noticed Nox slow down considerably in what he thought was shock and continued "you claim to have shed all this and yet if you shed literally all emotions you would be nothing but a vegetable".

Nox had stopped his dance completely and was staring at Vadam in what appeared to be horror "You help me saying that it is your purpose and furthermore you, a being created from emotions, claims to be without them. That is a Paradox, you are a paradox, and paradoxes must be corrected".

Vadam took this chance, absorbing and expelling the Blue mana that had suddenly appeared from Nox in copious amounts, Vadam drew his sword and sprinted at Nox.

Once he was within a meter of Nox, Vadam decided on a spell he had never used before. With the enormous amount of Blue mana suddenly at his disposal Vadam attempted a weaker version of Nox's flashstep dance. With a bellow of "YOU ARE NO NOX", Vadam pierced the uncatchable imp seventeen times within the second. For a few seconds it would have appeared to be many Vadam's in one spot all stabbing something but all but one faded to reveal Vadam standing in front of Nox, with his blade through his heart, Nox could only gasp soundlessly before disappearing in a swirl of black.

Vadam made a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a sob before falling to his knees. His defeat of the shade confirmed to him two things, one, it was definitely not Nox, and two, something dastardly was afoot.

" _Nazo! Reaper!"_ Vadam looked up from the ground and stared past the trees "They're in trouble,"Vadam sheathed his sword and ran off sprinting.

* * *

 **Okay end the chapter here. I fixed it up a bit and made bits of it make more sense, plus an addition to the beginning and end of it show us a little bit on what's going on.**


	6. Nazo's Bane

**Many hellos, no goodbyes (at least I hope) this is a new bane, Nazo's Bane! So hooray we get to see what is tormenting Nazo ever since he left Vadam on Ravnica, after beating the crap out of him first. So for a while yet these chapters will seem disjointed and unconnected but they will fuse together soon…**

 ***Nazo had a world view for his entire life that people are inherently good and the worlds are fair… it took a good, fair action from Vadam to shatter that view***

Nazo landed with a thump.

His arrival onto this Plane was a little jolty, he hadn't Planeswalked for some time, but Nazo was able. He picked himself up and brushed the dirt, twigs and grass that had been mashed into his form.

Nazo looked around "Hmm…" He couldn't see Reaper or Vadam anywhere "This is a problem…" Nazo spread his wings and took a running start.

He was in the air quickly and looking around. Nazo spotted what looked like an extra dark spot _"Reaper?"_ Nazo began to glide downwards to the spot and landed with a much gentler thump.

Nazo jogged into the dark trees but he couldn't see the odd inky blot "Hmm…" He hummed to himself as he searched, he was on guard of course, but he couldn't seem to find anything.

"Was it just a trick of the light?"

He wondered aloud, not expecting a response.

"No"

A short response and a soft voice almost caused him to jump back into the sky. Nazo spun to see Vadam emerge from the bushes "Oh good heavens. Vadam you almost gave me a heart attack!" Nazo clutched his chest as Vadam walked into view, he had an unsettling smirk on his face.

"Uh… what's with the look?" Vadam made a dismissive noise as he drew within two meters of Nazo. Vadam stopped and stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking to the sky. The trees forebode much sight but the brilliant blue could still be seen.

Vadam's head was resting on his hands as he looked above, he was still smirking "Remember Ravnica?" It was an odd question "Uh... yeah we just left Ravnica," Vadam looked down to him, shadows were coursing his face "No I mean remember the old times on Ravnica?"

Nazo was feeling creeped out with Vadam's behaviour "Are you alright?" Vadam chuckled, it was a course unpleasant sound "I think the real question is are you alright?" Nazo was feeling majorly creeped out now "Vadam what is wrong with you?"

Vadam moved quickly. Too quickly for Nazo to see.

In a flash Nazo was pinned to a tree and Vadam whispered into his ear "Don't you remember the good old times?" Nazo reacted and tried to push Vadam off him, but he was like a stone wall "The times before all these new, horrible worlds. The time when the only trouble you had to worry about were bills, the Dimir and the Orzhov".

"Vadam what is the matter with you?" Vadam chuckled into his ear "Don't you remember your friends?" That struck a painful pang in Nazo's heart but Vadam was already continuing "The times when, although you were the police, you still saw good in people? The times when you saw Ravnica as a haven? When the world was still a bright place where good was a given without effort?"

"GET OFF!"

Nazo slammed Vadam with as much physical force he could muster and amplified it with magic. Vadam was blown off him and slammed into a tree before falling down.

"Ah…" Nazo was breathing heavily as he stared at Vadam's fallen form, blood was trickling out of the back of his head.

"Oh no," Nazo sprinted to Vadam's fallen form but before he could try and help he heard Vadam chuckling "See Nazo?" Nazo froze as Vadam began to pick himself up "You are one of the best people in the multiverse," He stumbled to his feet and smirked at Vadam "but even you want to hurt me".

Nazo took a step back as if he had been struck "What? No, no I don't want to hurt you. You're my brother," Vadam's head was still bleeding as he chuckled "You are a trained Boros guerrilla street fighter. You know many ways to easily force me out of your space but no. No, you attacked me with as much force you could muster".,

Nazo swallowed heavily, he wanted to disagree but Vadam was saying things that were true "But why?" Vadam stopped smirking for a moment "Why what? Why would I want to see if my brother, a person I actually trust, would want to hurt me," Nazo shook his head "No, no I don't want to hurt you it was just a, just a…"

Nazo couldn't finish his statement, he could only stammer "But you did. Look at me Nazo," Nazo looked away "No look at me," Vadam grabbed Nazo's head and pulled him to stare him in the face. Blood had begun to stream down his face and his nose had also begun bleeding.

"Vadam you're hurt," Vadam released him and took a step back "Don't touch me Nazo," Nazo hesitated at Vadam's recoil "I don't understand… why are you behaving so bizarre all of a sudden?" Vadam's behaviour was really odd "Did you have a bad re-entry… or, or Reaper we need to find Reaper".

Nazo turned to flee the creepy glade but Vadam spoke "Why do you like me?" Nazo paused, he wanted to run but he couldn't "I murdered your friends… for money," Nazo could feel anger boiling up in his chest as Vadam spoke "I led you into a trap to kill just you. I accepted the job because I was bored. I didn't even need to kill your friends but I didn't bother learning who you were as I planned on killing them all at-"

Nazo punched him.

It was no mere punch of rage, or righteous anger, it was a mana-infused blow of sheer power. Vadam had bounced off the tree with the first punch. He blew through the solid wood with the second.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUPP!"

Nazo screamed as his throat went raw.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN UNREPENTANT MONSTER THAT SHOULD GO OFF AND DIE!"

Tears were already streaking down his face as he wheezed from all his screaming. Vadam was lying next to the top half of the tree, motionless.

Nazo panted for another minute before choking out a sob, he looked up and whispered "no," His body was trembling as he picked his way forth. To his astonishment Vadam moved.

"Do you feel better now?"

He croaked out and Nazo froze again. Somehow Vadam began to pick himself up, his body was bleeding from all over, the sheer impact had split his sides and blood was everywhere. Vadam stood, looking like the corpse he used to be. Nazo choked back a sob as Vadam leered at him "I don't understand…" Vadam gave a bitter bark of a laugh at Nazo's words.

"Well? Do you feel better now?" Nazo slowly shook his head "Why not?" Nazo was feeling a whirl of negative emotions. He couldn't handle them and began to break down "I, I, I, I, I, I…" Nazo blubbered and he covered his face "I'm sorry," He sat down and began rocking slightly.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Vadam wasn't reacting to his cries and shouts besides his soft words "I murdered your friends and left you alone," Nazo began sobbing harder "You lost the ability to trust and befriend people because you feared them dying," Nazo let out a shrill scream but Vadam wasn't done "Then you befriended your friends murderer, feeling closer to me than any of your previous friends".

Nazo covered his ears but Nazo could still hear every word "Then you found out… it took months but then I told you I was your brother and so decided that you could forgive me for murdering your friends, attempting to kill you and deceiving you for ages," Nazo curled into a sobbing ball "Pity Thalanos had to stab me right afterwards," Vadam was still chuckling lightly and had one more thing to add.

He knelt down and gently whispered into his ear "And so after all that you finally see the world as it is. You see the world as it is now. A bitter, cold, hopeless place," Vadam chuckled although it sounded like something a deep sea creature would make "and yet after all that you still cling to whatever warmth you can find, even deluding yourself into thinking that a seven foot tall skeleton and your own attempted murderer could care for you".

Nazo was simply a quivering mess on the ground "Why?" Vadam chuckled "Why not?" Vadam stood up and began to walk off.

Nazo was thinking and over thinking every word that Vadam had spoken to him. Nazo uncurled and shakily stood "Apologies!" Vadam stopped and slowly turned, his face was borderline ghastly "I'm sorry?" His smirk said it all.

Nazo rushed forward and shot a punch at Vadam's head. Vadam ducked underneath it and kneed him in the stomach "HAH! You are weak Nazo," Vadam jeered and lifted his leg into a ninety degrees pose before slamming in down on Nazo's bent form.

He struck the ground with an "Ooph!" And Vadam brought his foot down again, slamming his foot into Nazo's spine "Weak, you hear me? WEAK!" Nazo cried out and rolled onto his stomach. Only for Vadam's foot to stomp him in the stomach "Weak, desperate, alone," Nazo felt like throwing up from the repeated stomps to his stomach but he only retched.

"I'm not weak," Vadam sneered down at him "Even on the ground, lying in your own tears you struggle," Vadam viciously slammed his foot into Nazo's gut and this time he did throw up.

After the unpleasant event Vadam laughed "See? Weak and most of all you are alone and because of me you will always be alone," Vadam lifted his foot to give a final stomp but before he could slam it down Nazo grabbed his foot. With Vadam's foot so high he had no push to apply to his foot and Nazo threw him off balance.

He rolled to his back and managed to stand before Vadam recovered "I'm not alone," Vadam sneered and spat "Who do you have with you?" Nazo hesitated and Vadam laughed "You are all desperate hot air. You think that saying you're happy will make you happy. You think that pretending that everything's okay will make it okay. You think that saying that you aren't alone will convince yourself that you aren't alone. Well you are and you are pathetic for believing these things".

Nazo's face was streaked with new tears as the darkest thoughts he never allows himself to think was being thrown in his face by the one person he thought he could trust _"Wait…"_ Nazo couldn't help the pain striking through his heart but something, many things, were off "How could you know that?" For the first time during this encounter Vadam hesitated "I… you… uh," Nazo stared at the battered and bleeding person that stood meters from him with new eyes.

"All these things you've been saying… I never told you that," Vadam looked like an elk in the path of a manticore as Nazo finally fought back "I never told you about those thoughts and feelings… I never told you that I am unhappy, I never told you that I try to pretend everything's okay and I never told you I feel alone".

Nazo felt defiance in his veins as Vadam tried to recover "I… you… I… can read you really well," It was a weak attempt and Nazo saw through it "You are not my brother who desperately came to me, not three hours ago with Reaper in toe, begging me to come with you to protect you from some new threat who is attacking the others from five years ago".

The fake Vadam looked shell-shocked at Nazo's words and was spluttering his few words "I… you, what… no… I," Nazo ignored his words and the pain in his stomach as he stormed to Vadam, he grabbed him by the shoulders and sent a Force Palm into both shoulders.

They exploded but blood and bone didn't come out but inky blackness.

Both Vadam and Nazo staggered back in shock, "You… you aren't even real," Vadam looked terrified but Nazo saw through it "YOU ARE FULL OF LIES!" The shadow Vadam staggered back but Nazo came forward "Trying to kill me or turn me against my friends," Vadam tripped on something and flailed back.

He never landed as Nazo cast his spell, an anti-Shade spell, it struck the shadow Vadam, his shoulders were already pouring darkness but his spell caused him to implode. Nazo looked away as Vadam gave a short scream before a hissing sound drew his attention back.

There was nothing but a smudge of darkness left of the fake shadow Vadam.

"Ah!" Nazo fell back in relief but he was caught "Huh?" He was pushed back to his feet and he turned to see a worried Vadam staring back at him. Nazo's guard was immediately up and he staggered back "AH!" He raised his hands and Vadam drew back "Whoa, whoa Nazo it's me," Nazo was panting heavily as he slowly lowered his arms "Let me cast a shade destroying spell on you," Vadam looked confused "It won't harm me will it?" Nazo shook his head "Only if you are in a shade," Vadam nodded and Nazo verified his existence.

"Oh thank you," Nazo stepped forward and grabbed Vadam in a hug "I was attacked by a shade that pretended to be you," Vadam awkwardly returned the hug and Nazo could feel his awkwardness, he knew it was Vadam.

Vadam caught him up on what had happened to himself and Nazo gave Vadam an abridged version of his.

"Something is wrong here," Vadam nodded to Nazo's words "She must be here," Nazo looked about but could see no one around.

A sudden dread pooled into his stomach as Nazo realised something "If you've been attacked and I've been attacked…" Vadam nodded "She'll be going after Reaper too," Nazo nodded and they ran off.

 **Okay I shall finish the chapter there. The action is heating up and who is this "she" Vadam is referring to?**


	7. Reaper's Bane

**So it's everyone's favorite skeleton's turn to go through an ordeal… I don't really have much to say in the author note so… yeah.**

 ***Reaper's body is very confusing. He never actually died and the skeleton acknowledges this. He can eat and drink but doesn't need to. He can fall into a state of relaxation that is effectively sleep. He can see with no eyes but sees everything in the exact same shade of lighting, slightly dim***

Reaper landed in a clatter.

The impact from re-entry caused his body to be knocked apart and was scattered everywhere. Reaper sighed and began to arduous task of reassembling himself. First he willed the many, many bones of his feet to bounce together and spent several minutes getting each piece in the right place.

Ten minutes later his feet were whole. Next Reaper called his shin bones to reattach, followed by his knees and thighs. This didn't take nearly as long as the feet. With his legs standing Reaper began assembling his hands, more complicated than his legs but not as much as his feet.

Five minutes later his hands were running about trying to find his arms. With those all connected Reaper needed to focus on his torso, a few ribs had been broken from the harsh entry so he had to focus more energy on them to heal, it didn't take too long and his torso with spine were all good.

Reaper had laid out his parts to give the basic image of a separated skeleton. He rolled his head, minding the swirling colours, to his spine and stopped. He felt the curious sensation of dizziness but it passed. With his body all laid out it was trivial for him to reassemble completely.

Standing Reaper looked about for his precious scythe, spotting it he quickly jogged over to it and clutched it in his rather bony hands "It's okay…" Reaper crooned to his scythe and stroked it a few times for good measure.

It can be assumed that his time alone unhinged him a little.

Reaper stood straight and looked about, the sky was blue and the trees were green. Nodding to himself Reaper looked further but couldn't see Vadam or Nazo.

A pang echoed from where his heart would have been as he looked around for them "Vadam?" Vadam didn't respond "Nazo?" His deep voice echoed but nothing responded.

Reaper shook his skull and tried to calm himself _"It was the entry okay… they haven't abandoned you,"_ He rocked slightly and clutched his scythe closer to his frame but he still couldn't see them.

Deciding to look for them Reaper set off.

He crept through the trees, bushes and shrubs like a spectre, looking for any sign of anyone's existence.

He found nothing.

Unbidden the negative thoughts returned _"They wouldn't leave me… Vadam came to me… protect me he said… someone new is after everyone… he came to me first… right?"_

 _Reaper planted his scythe steady and paused for a moment. Simulating breathing was something he found was always useful to calm himself._

 _Reaper clutched his scythe like a lifeline. The weapon took nearly everything from him but in return it became his rock, his anchor of sanity. He stared at the weapon with his empty eye sockets and he felt himself calming._

 _It helped but he knew he still had a long way to go to recover his full wits._

Reaper had been sitting alone in his cursed castle for five years.

When his spark had ignited Reaper found the multiverse full of people, he felt that with his new immortal form he could take and rule whatever he wished. He was wrong.

No one wanted to ally themselves with a skeleton and no matter where he went he was shunned and feared. Eventually he gave up and returned to his castle, telling himself that he had immortal life, the most powerful weapon, a majestic castle and a legion of immortal followers.

He had convinced himself that he had everything he wanted for over a hundred years. But then Vadam came and took his scythe, then he returned with Nazo, than he returned again with some person who looked exactly like himself and forced Reaper out of his comfortable, happy life.

Vadam and Nox took his happiness from him by giving him something, and some people, to fight for. Gave him companionship with people who were as freakish as he was. And the few who weren't, still weren't overly bothered by his form.

They gave Reaper companionship, taking all his content in payment. So that when the group split up he was left alone, now wishing for something, now hoping for something, and unable to delude himself anymore.

" _They did come for me… they did, I remember?"_ Reaper tried to picture the moment Vadam came for him. The happiness and relief he felt that he wasn't forgotten.

 ***Flashback Begins***

"Reaper!"

Reaper was lying, face down, amidst the dust and grime of his broken castle. He had sat for three years before deciding he'd try and find the others himself. His leg gave way on the first step and he collapsed at the foot of his throne.

"Reaper!"

They hadn't come for him.

By the blade of the Spirit Angel, Vadam had been reduced to dust and Kiobre had been sent insane by the very spell he saved them all with.

"Reaper!"

They had all fled after that, Reaper didn't know where the others went. He considered trying to Planeswalk alongside one of them but he couldn't tell who was who in the Blind Eternities and decided on the safer alternative.

He knew that at least Nazo, Niall, Jamore and Senkharen had liked him. Vadam too, but he had died and couldn't come for him. Kiobre too, but he was insane and wouldn't come for him. Reaper returned to his castle knowing that the first place they would look for him would be there, and then they would take him with them and they could remain together.

"Reaper!"

It was the first time he felt hopeful at the sight of the castle. He had never admitted it to himself but he knew that the castle was a representation of his hopelessness and despair but now it would be his beacon of hope.

He regretted Vadam's death but he knew they could morn him later, once they were together again. He walked with almost a skip in his step and sat down on his throne, knowing it would be the last time.

"REAPER!"

But no one had come.

He didn't know how long he had waited. Could have been a day, five minutes or three hundred years. He hadn't counted because he didn't need to, he didn't want anyone to feel bad about taking a few days or weeks to come for him.

His hope burned like a candle, fighting against the crushing darkness his castle inflicted on all who enter. But like a candle he could only burn for so long, before the darkness finally snuffed the candle out.

He sat for three years until his hope burned out.

He laid in the dust and grime of the darkness and loneliness he had created for two years.

"REAPER! Please say something? Don't stay like this? Please, she couldn't have gotten you. REAPER!?"

Vadam had screamed his name seven times before Reaper responded "Vadam?" His voice remained as deep and hoarse as it always did, but now it held a note of defeat.

"Reaper!" Vadam picked up his skull and lifted it "She didn't get you, did she? You are going to be fine, right?" Reaper was confused, Vadam seemed to be wavering slightly "Am I dead?" It seemed like a silly question to ask but he had never truly died, perhaps he had finally given up and his soul simply… moved on.

"What? No, no, no, no, no she wasn't here, was she? REAPER!" Reaper was confused at Vadam's sudden appearance in his castle "You died… you're here… so I'm dead?" Vadam had given Reaper an odd look before he remembered "Oh no… no Reaper, I survived Thalanos' attack. Well I didn't but it turned out I was immortal after all… and then I gave it up to be really alive again. Uh it's a long story, pick yourself up".

Reaper was still a little confused but he slowly moved, he grabbed his head out of Vadam's grip and stood "I don't understand… The Enchantress?" Vadam took a step back and smiled up to the gargantuan skeleton "You are okay. No, not The Enchantress that we fought five years ago, a new witch and she is attacking the old members from the Shard event".

Reaper felt like he was in a dream, it didn't feel real enough "Where are the others?" Vadam shook his head "I came for you first, we are going for Nazo now," Reaper felt the almost foreign feeling of hope again "Me first?" Vadam nodded but seemed distracted "Yes now can we go? I need to find Nazo before she finds him," Reaper nodded and they Planeswalked to Ravnica.

 ***End Flashback***

" _Was it a dream?"_ Reaper looked around but he could still see no one _"Or has this new witch attacked them?"_

"Yes".

Reaper spun, he had been tense ever since he had reassembled but he had not spoken aloud but someone had answered.

Chestnut brown hair.

Muscled physique.

Blue eyes.

Tempered face with a scar through a cheek.

Reaper stared at the man who held his original form "Impossible," he spoke and the man chuckled "Impossible? Which one? Your so called friends already gone or the fact that I'm back for round two?"

The seven foot two tall skeleton stared down at his six foot original form. "I already destroyed you on Dominaria, the scythe destroyed you completely. How? HOW!?"

Perseus chuckled "Oh it is so very simple my dear Reaper," the man spoke with his charismatic voice, the one he liked before being reduced to a skeleton "I am you. I am the darkness that resides in the deepest corners of your… well I won't say heart because you don't really have one," He thumped his chest "I have it".

Perseus grinned at Reaper but it had a smug edge to it, almost like a smirk "You cannot defeat me… Perseus, I am Reaper now. I will destroy you every time," Reaper levied the scythe at his memories but Perseus chuckled "Oh you can be such a pathetic fool Reaper," Perseus' grin turned predatory "why would you want to destroy me when I am the truth?"

Reaper didn't hesitate.

With shocking speed he ran at Perseus and reaped his scythe along where Perseus' neck would be.

Perseus couldn't move fast enough and was decapitated. But where blood should have come only a dark wispy stuff flowed before he disappeared in a black poof.

Reaper scoffed and looked around, just making sure it was really down. He couldn't find it anywhere and so he continued on.

He walked for five minutes before he began to think about his shades words _"The truth? What does that mean?"_ Reaper was rethinking his decision to destroy his shade, at the very least just to satisfy his curiosity.

" _Hmm… well it's too late now. Might as well forget about it and continue looking… looking,"_ Reaper's skull never moved, unless his jaw was opening and closing to simulate speech, but if one were to look it would seem as if creases had fallen and his eye sockets narrowed.

" _The truth… he said he wanted to destroy me… back, five years ago, on Dominaria… because I wanted to die…"_ Reaper knew he shouldn't think too hard on the subject but he couldn't control himself, thinking was all he had done for five years.

" _Could he have reappeared because I want to die? No… no that… no. I have Vadam and Nazo…"_ But then Reaper remembered the other thing his shade had said _"They are already gone? I shouldn't have ended the shade, its mind games are messing with my head… I should have questioned it further instead of destroying it… at the very least I would have some company"._

An unbidden thought of loneliness crept into his thoughts and Reaper felt the closest he could, to feeling cold _"Gone… that means that Vadam really came for me and took us to Nazo who also joined… gone… but if they are gone… he said yes to my thoughts… but to which one? I thought it was a dream or has the witch attacked them?"_

Reaper could feel a sense of panic beginning to set within him, but he sank further into his thoughts _"That means nothing good… Vadam said that he didn't know who had been attacked but that her powers were impossible to resist… If it was a dream than why do I remember Ravnica? Am I so delusional?"_

Dread was sinking into Reaper as he stopped walking and allowed himself to break apart _"So either I am so pathetic that I am dreaming of Vadam somehow surviving death a second time or the one person who finally came for me is either dead or under the control of some evil witch"._

Reaper laid in the ground, his eye sockets unseeing as the situation set in _"I'm alone… again… either way… what's the point in continuing… perhaps it would be best to simply let go,"_ He didn't see black pooling into his bleached white bones, filling his eye sockets and clouding his mind with the awful truth _"Alone… alone… … … all alone,"_

His bones had almost absorbed all the black when two voices cried out "REAPER!" Together in unison Vadam and Nazo screamed out Reaper's name as they ran to his shattered from.

Nazo cast his shade destruction spell but the black had sunk so far into Reaper that his own body was shielding it. "Reaper? REAPER!? Look at me!" Vadam grabbed Reaper's skull but he wasn't responding, black was flowing through his empty sockets "Nazo I don't know what to do," Nazo's many healing spells were failing so they switched. Vadam began casting what he knew of exorcism spells and Nazo cried out to Reaper's empty eye sockets.

Vadam cursed, his spells weren't going to work "Nazo the weaker ones are being resisted and the stronger ones could possibly kill him if he's not resisting. WHAT DO I DO!?" Nazo shouted back "I DON'T KNOW!"

They both looked to the skull in Nazo's hands, the black had almost completely been absorbed into him "Reaper, Reaper listen to us," Nazo began softly and Vadam joined in "We are here… um," Nazo nodded and an idea flashed into him.

"Vadam what did you do to defeat that shade thing that you fought?" Vadam replied instantly "I realized his words about emotion were all a paradox and said that to it," Nazo nodded "I realized that the fake Vadam couldn't possibly know that stuff and it suddenly weakened once I realized it wasn't you".

Vadam nodded but he didn't really know where Nazo was going with this "Reaper," Nazo began "whatever you fought. Whatever you saw. Whatever it said. It is wrong and you are strong enough to know that".

Nazo couldn't think of anything more to say and merely stared down into Reaper's skull, hoping.

"Nazo?"

Reaper's jaw clicked as his hoarse voice croaked out the single word "YES! Reaper I'm here. Vadam too, we are both here and we are both alright," Vadam came into view as Reaper croaked "Vadam?" Vadam nodded but didn't have any inspirational words like Nazo.

"It wasn't a dream?"

Finally Vadam spoke "No! No I came to you, remember? To protect you from this new witch," The black that had pooled into Reaper had begun to move again, but it seemed to be oozing out of him "She didn't get you?" They both shook their heads "No we were both attacked. I thought I was attacked by Nox and-" Nazo finished Vadam's sentence "I was attacked by Vadam but it wasn't really them, just shades trying to mess with us".

Reaper's entire frame shuddered as the horrible black inky, oil stuff begun thrashing as it was expelled "You're here?"

"Yes"

"We found you"

Reaper shuddered further and further "So I'm not alone?"

Vadam didn't notice Nazo stiffen slightly but before he could answer, Nazo did "No Reaper. We won't leave you alone, we are here and the three of us are together," Vadam chimed in with what he hoped was useful "We won't leave you again. Just as I won't leave Nazo," Nazo nodded "I won't leave you, or Vadam, we are together in this to save the others".

Finally all of the black was expelled from Reaper and he stood. Reaper softly took his skull from Nazo and placed it back on his neck as the darkness manifested "Do you really think those two mean it? They merely found you and didn't want you… uh," The shades demotivational speech was broken as Reaper grabbed his scythe of the ground "So you were corrupting me from the inside?"

The shade's goal had been shattered as it fumbled its words "What? No! They will leave you once you aren't useful," Reaper shook his head and it stuttered "N-no y-you will be left al-alone again once you are all b-back together and…"

Reaper slammed his scythe into the ground and from the ground rose a skeleton of fearsome proportions. Reaper pointed his new pet's wrath at Perseus and the shade screamed as Nazo and Vadam added onto his attack.

Nazo added his shade-be-gone spell and Vadam added a Spirit Mantle.

The dinosaur like creature shimmered, you could see its skeleton clearly through what seemed to be a shimmering, ethereal glow of its true, green and scaly form.

Reaper watched as Perseus was destroyed by the triple attack.

The trio was back together and Vadam pointed back the way they had come "Nox and I built a small place on this Plane the first time we were here," They nodded and off they went.

 **Okay so that is where I shall end it. Reaper was almost turned into his own Bane and would have given up. His is probably the only Bane where submitting to it means his death as he would simply give up and die.**


	8. KareshKiobre's Bane

**So this is the final one of my Bane chapters. Karesh and Kiobre's combined. Why you may ask? Well… I don't feel that I should say it in the beginning author note. Although since it has two central characters the POV will switch between them.**

 **And now I am writing, and written, Senkharen's so… yeah.**

 _ **B/N: While this is the last Bane from DragonFelicis, the other author, Jono101, is writing the others, so each Walker will get a Bane.**_

 ***Angels and Demon like Karesh/Kiobre and Thalanos can regrow limbs if given medical attention quick enough***

* * *

Karesh hadn't slept in five years.

Kiobre felt like the past five years were a nightmare he could not awake from.

Karesh had returned to his rule and recovered his arm and wing.

Kiobre had momentarily become a god. It drove him insane.

Karesh lost all respect and most of his political power in the wake of Kiobre.

Kiobre prowled, searching, waiting, hunting for fresh meat.

Karesh was expelled from his seat of power and was forced to flee.

It took Kiobre two years to recover his mind.

Karesh fled as Kiobre hunted.

 **######**

Karesh landed with a slam, hooves digging deep and making him stagger. He shook off the vertigo and looked about, confused "Forest… hooray," Karesh muttered. He had been pulled into the Plane despite barely being close to it.

He looked behind him but he only saw more forest.

Karesh shrugged, shook the soil out of his hooves and began walking ahead.

The past five years had not been kind to Karesh. His wings were still tattered and his legs still goat-like. His chest sported one great, ugly scar, and strapped to his chest were two battle-axes.

He was forced to replace his sword-daggers with the battle-axes after being evicted from his home. He was bothered by the change but he couldn't take his weapons back.

 **######**

Kiobre landed with a thump.

He caught himself on a tree branch.

After recovering, Kiobre looked around in confusion. "H-how?" Kiobre had been surfing through the Blind Eternities and suddenly he was pulled into a Plane at random. "Strange…" He considered the possibilities as he stood.

The past five years had affected Kiobre deeply.

His body had grown another foot in height and had developed three spikes each on both shoulders.

His body colour had changed from a soft white to a disturbing purple. His veins bulged out in some places, coloured black.

His eyes had turned solid black with tiny pinpricks of white for his pupils.

When Kiobre had cast, 'Take onto one's Self', he had been besieged with godly levels of mana. His body naturally rejected the Red and Blue but it had accepted the Black with eager vigour.

Kiobre's mind had been wiped back to a bestial state under the siege of mana. His body had been forcibly altered and his personality had been shattered.

It took two years for Kiobre to begin to piece back his mind and another year to reconstruct his personality.

But he had changed.

 **######**

Karesh sniffed as he trudged through the forest. As he had been walking, his natural power had been seeping into the surroundings. The sweet smell of rot was soothing to his senses and he smirked at the look of his work.

"Nice…" He smirked as he nodded at his work.

Feeling oddly satisfied Karesh continued on, corrupting the land around him.

He walked another twenty meters before stopping "No…" his heart gave an awkward thump as he smelt something far worse than any natural land.

An odd combination of bitter rot, and flowers.

Karesh looked behind him and cursed. "Kiobre will know," he regretted his little splurge of power as it gave a very, very clear marker of his location.

Karesh decided to Planeswalk away from the Plane. It wasn't worth the risk to fight Kiobre.

Karesh began to phase out of existence and shot himself away from the Plane. If people could make faces in the Blind Eternities than Karesh's face would have bugged out in shock when something grabbed him _"What!?"_ and pulled him back into the Plane.

Karesh landed in his own rotting forest with a splat.

He let out a growl of anger and wiped his face to remove the sludgy mess. It stunk in a bad way. Karesh attempted Planeswalking again but the same thing happened. Some sort of tendril pulled him back into the Plane.

Karesh was thrown back into the sludge and he gave a roar of frustration. He cut off the roar in a flash of panic and looked around.

He could smell Kiobre more heavily and the flash of panic turned into a surge, Karesh jumped to his hooves and began to run.

 **######**

Kiobre walked through the forest. His feet squelched between some mud as he walked, Kiobre considered the usefulness of feet over hooves and wiggled his toes _"Hmm… it feels weird,"_ Kiobre added another tally to hooves over feet, but feet still had a dominant lead.

Kiobre looked ahead and felt something tic at him "No…" Kiobre groaned as he head began to pound. He could smell rot and rot was associated with Karesh. And when he thought about Karesh…

"Oh no…" Kiobre moaned as the thoughts of Karesh were making him feel angry and when he felt angry…

"Grrrr…" Kiobre's head twitched as he developed a sudden headache "ugh…" He held his head in pain "Nononononononononononono," he felt queasy in his stomach and his headache magnified "nonononoNoNoNoNONONONOOO!"

Kiobre roared as his mind left him.

 **######**

Karesh ran faster as a roar echoed through the forest beforereaching him "Oh no," Karesh spread his wings and began violently flapping them. His heavy body began to rise into the sky; unfortunately this just made him a more obvious target.

A strangled cry came from below him and in a sudden flash of forethought Karesh swerved to the right, avoiding a jet of death magic.

Behind and below him,Kiobre took to the sky.

Karesh's body was still much larger than Kiobre and so he flew slower. Kiobre quickly caught up,andsunk his claws into Karesh's back and threw him off balance. Karesh gave a mid-air stagger and Kiobre grabbed his wings.

The two of them fell back down to earth.

 **######**

Ever since the event with The Enchantress, Karesh had been wary of Kiobre. Seeing him revert back to his demonic roots gave Karesh an odd feeling of satisfaction and his victory over The Enchantress gave him the decision to bring Kiobre back to the family.

Then his brother had torn off an arm and wing and ate them. Karesh reacted as anyone would and had fled screaming.

He had returned to Neserath and had retreated to the demonic sub-Plane and found that most of his allies had died in the final battle. The few allies that remained had joined with his enemies and he quickly found himself being overrun with a mutiny.

Karesh had managed to regrow his arm and wing by the time he had to flee. Everyone was his enemy. It was only his own sheer power that had protected him but even Karesh knew that he wouldn't be able to take on the entire combined force completely alone.

He had to Planeswalk.

Karesh fled Neserath and found himself on a Plane dominated by humans. Even worse, he encountered Kiobre.

Karesh tried to reason with his deranged brother but Kiobre had completely lost it. Karesh quickly realized that the status quo had shifted; he was no longer respected and now he wasn't even the deadlier twin.

Karesh had fought back but Kiobre was insane. Insane but intelligent, violent but sly, viscous and deadly.

Karesh was forced to flee from him again but this time Kiobre had followed, hunting him across the multiverse.

 **######**

As they fell Karesh managed to call the forests vines to catch him in a net. The web slowed his fall, but he still crashed through them, landing harshly on the ground.

The greater problem was that Kiobre was still with 's claws had dug deep enough into his back that he wasn't thrown off by the landing.

Instead, Kiobre tore some of his flesh out.

Karesh screamed and rolled over, he smashed Kiobre against the ground but then Kiobre bit him. His teeth dug into his neck and Karesh threw his head back.

His skull connected with Kiobre's nose and he released Karesh's neck. Karesh threw himself forward and managed to get free of Kiobre.

Karesh scrambled to his feet and grabbed his axes, he sneered at Kiobre as his older twin crouched and licked his bloody claws "Why do you hunt me?"

Kiobre snarled at him, revealing his bloody teeth, and leaped at Karesh. Karesh slammed one of his axes down and in a flash Kiobre had drawn his kukris and blocked the blade.

Karesh brought the other axe around to cleave Kiobre in half. The agile demon suddenly leaped up, his own blades still on Karesh's axe, and twisted himself up and over Karesh.

Karesh leaped forward as Kiobre spun around, blades slicing through the air. The kukri's met nothing and Kiobre snarled again.

"WHY!?"

Karesh shouted at the frog-crouching demon who merely snarled again. Karesh snarled back and strapped one of his axes to his side. With one hand free Karesh could work his magic better.

Kiobre leaped at him again and Karesh warded him off with the hand still grasping the axe, Karesh threw his palm forward and struck Kiobre with his own death spell.

It barely fazed Kiobre who countered with one of his own.

Karesh was struck with a deadly tendril of pure black. It stabbed into his chest before splintering out into a spider web.

Karesh howled in agony as Kiobre's spell stabbed into his veins. He gritted his teeth and focused all his willpower onto the spell, taking a hold of it before it reached his heart and expelled it from his , Kiobre took advantage of his stationary form and stabbed him in the chest.

Kiobre drew his other hand and cut Karesh across the face and twisted the dagger. Dark blood poured from the stab wound and Karesh desperately shoved Kiobre back.

Karesh's first thought was to follow Kiobre's decent and slam his axe into his opponent's chest. However his instincts screamed SURVIVE!

Karesh followed his instincts and instead of attacking he stumbled back and prepared to flee.

His instincts proved correct as Kiobre's body fluidly landed. His feet connected with the ground and he bent his legs back to allow his momentum to carry on, bending his body as he landed. From Karesh's shove Kiobre did a back roll and then a back flip.

He landed on his feet with a slight stumble. He narrowed his eyes at Karesh's retreating form and quickly pursued.

Karesh was sprinting and blindly tearing his way through the undergrowth, desperate to escape from Kiobre.

Survive!

Karesh ignored basic thought and instead listened to the one instinct that was screaming at him.

Survive!

Kiobre pursued Karesh; his mind was blank of thought and was running entirely on instinct.

Hunt!

Kill!

Eat!

Karesh leaped over a log and slid across the muddy ground. He managed to remain on his feet and continued running.

Kiobre leaped over the same log, grabbed a hanging vine and sailed over the muddy patch.

The forests' ground began to change back to normal dry dirt as they left Karesh's corrupted area. Kiobre began to slow down and cut into some bushes.

Karesh ran for another few minutes before realizing that Kiobre was no longer following him. Karesh panted and looked around for Kiobre; he couldn't see or smell him. Blood was clogging his senses.

Kiobre carefully prowled through the bushes. He moved carefully as to not alert his prey.

Karesh continued on but he was moving slower, as instinct began to fade, thought and exhaustion began to cloud his mind. Now that he couldn't see the immediate danger, he was beginning to calm down.

Karesh chuckled humourlessly as he took stock of the situation. Karesh, the despoiler of souls. Slayer of life. Corrupter of all. Was trapped on a world, being hunted by his soft twin.

Kiobre.

The failed demon.

The softest of all.

The one who entered the garden and survived proving his weakness.

Karesh now lived in fear of him.

Karesh held his chest as the blood began to coagulate; Kiobre had narrowly missed his heart but had still nicked an artery with his vicious stab. Karesh knew that with all this blood Kiobre would be able to hunt him easily and with all the blood loss he may not be able to escape him.

Another dry laugh at stock of his situation Karesh grabbed his face and moaned. He smeared his blood over his face and spat to get the taste out of his mouth.

Karesh considered his options. _"On one hand I could continue running and hope I can Planeswalk out of here,"_ Karesh didn't feel much hope on that idea _"On the other hand I could try and lead Kiobre into an area where I have the advantage and try and kill him,"_ Previous encounters didn't give much hope to that situation either.

Karesh took a step and immediately felt dizzy "Ah…" he moaned and grabbed a tree to steady himself _"I can't run,"_ Karesh flinched as a twig snapped - it was merely a bird.

He considered the irony of the situation being switched one more time. _"I hunted Kiobre for years until he decided to try the garden and now I am the one being hunted…"_ He wasn't a big fan of the role reversal and Karesh felt anger overrun instinct.

Karesh let go of the tree and the bubbling feeling of anger began to clear his head of dizziness "I am Karesh," He growled "I do not bend to anyone," He snatched one of his axes and twirled it through the air before slamming it through the tree he had leaned on.

The battle-axe sliced straight through the wood and the tree fell. Karesh knew the sound would attract Kiobre and was ready for it.

Karesh stood back and planted his hooves into the dry ground. Karesh stood in the middle of the clearing and waited for Kiobre to emerge.

Once the tree fell Kiobre knew that a stealthy move would have little effect, his prey was waiting for him and was trying to intimidate him. Kiobre possessed a predatory grin and drooled as he forced his way through the trees.

Kiobre found Karesh standing stationary in a small clearing. Trees surrounded them but there was room for battle.

Kiobre sized Karesh up. His prey held both of his axes tightly in each hand, his hooves were planted into the ground deep enough to move quickly enough but just deep enough that Kiobre could tell that he was needing assistance in remaining steady.

The creature that was Kiobre licked its lips and pounced.

Karesh slammed both axes down at Kiobre's leaping form in an X pattern. The ground around Karesh exploded and vines coiled around Karesh's legs. He flailed and his slam was disrupted, one axe completely missed and the other only nicked Kiobre's arm.

Kiobre tackled Karesh and with his legs trapped his back was harshly bent. With his legs still trapped Karesh was caught in Kiobre's deadly grip. He roared but Kiobre ignored him and pinned his arms.

Karesh was stronger than Kiobre but his head had smacked against the ground and his back ached. Their position gave Kiobre all the advantage and he opened his mouth to sink his teeth into Karesh's neck.

"NO!" Karesh freed an arm and punched Kiobre in the face. Kiobre reeled and Karesh head-butted him, knocking him off him. Karesh then pumped his power into the vines trapping him and took them under his control.

Karesh was freed just as Kiobre recovered. Karesh sent the corrupted vines at Kiobre, who sliced through several of them and weaved around several more. Luckily there were too many vines for Kiobre to handle and he was snared.

Kiobre hissed and spat but Karesh summoned more vines to continue snaring him. Karesh sneered and picked up his fallen axe and walked to Kiobre.

Maybe a little too slowly.

As Karesh raised his axes Kiobre cut through one of the larger vines. As Karesh paused to savour the moment, Kiobre freed himself and stabbed Karesh in the leg.

Karesh buckled and Kiobre punched him. Karesh's nose spurted his dark blood and Kiobre's kukri was pulled from his leg.

He was riddled with wounds, his chest had barely dried and now it was pouring blood again. His face and leg was drenched in blood. Only his arms and right leg remained undamaged.

Kiobre stabbed his left arm and kicked Karesh's legs out from under him. Karesh landed with a thud but had no time to react as Kiobre flipped him over onto his stomach.

Karesh then cried out in agony as Kiobre smashed his foot into the back of Karesh's right kneecap. It was another check to hooves over feet as hooves would cause more damage.

Kiobre stared down at Karesh, his eyes widened slightly as Karesh groaned and his eyes began to refocus.

Kiobre suddenly snapped back to himself.

He looked about in confusion and quickly noticed a moaning Karesh under him "What?" He staggered back and bumped into a tree.

Karesh noticed that the assault had stopped and turned, his vision still blurred slightly from the pain.

Karesh and Kiobre made eye contact for a split moment before Karesh adopted a predatory smirk of his own.

Ignoring the pain, Karesh sized Kiobre up. He was holding his hands to his chest; his stance demonstrated the flighty shifting of his feet. Clearly, he wanted to run. And finally, he was staring at him in horror.

Karesh forced himself to his feet and faced Kiobre "Kiobre, look at us," Kiobre shifted but he was looking "look at what you did," Karesh smirked as Kiobre's eyes raked his form "I will do far worse to you."

Kiobre turned and began to run. Karesh spread his wings; his leg was not working right, and flapped hard to follow his smaller twin.

It didn't take long for Karesh to catch Kiobre; he glided down and landed on his fleeing brother. He was struck by the sudden change in roles and liked it.

Karesh and Kiobre tumbled into the ground. One of Kiobre's spikes dug into his arm but Karesh ignored it, he was flying high off the power change.

Karesh slammed Kiobre's head into the ground. Lifted it and slammed it back into the ground. Karesh continued this until Kiobre stopped moving.

He picked himself up and grabbed one of Kiobre's kukri's "Goodnight, big brother," Karesh whispered and drove the dagger down.

Survive!

Kiobre rolled out of the way and the dagger dug into the ground, Karesh hissed but Kiobre kicked out at him.

By a stroke of luck, Kiobre kicked Karesh's wounded right leg and he buckled with a roar of pain, Kiobre forced himself to his feet and ran.

He sprinted, ducked and dodged through the forest, avoiding all the obstacles that came in his way.

Survive!

Kiobre couldn't think straight.

Survive!

He could feel the blood pumping through his body and the ache in his head.

Survive!

His breaths came in short, ragged bursts.

Survive!

All he could do was run as the hunter that became the hunted became the hunter once more.

* * *

 **Okay I think here would be a delightfully mean place to end the chapter.**

 **Onto a bit of clarification: neither of them faced a Bane because they represent each other's worst qualities, so the Plane threw them together.**

 **Karesh represents what Kiobre has turned into and Kiobre represents how far Karesh has fallen.**


	9. Thalanos' Bane

**So who here want's Thalanos to lose? I can't blame you, she's not a very nice person. Anyway you will have to read this short, at least by my standards, chapter to find out… it gets a little weird.**

 **Also several of these Bane chapters will have flashbacks just to show something during the five year gap. There will be several flashbacks during this story, it will be a rather important part of the story. At the very least Vadam's story will showcase it, between the year and a half between Retribution and this story.**

 ***Alabasters curse has caused Thalanos to become a homing beacon for angels to come and try to kill her. She's survived five years of constant, never-ending attacks like this***

Thalanos staggered from the field into the cover of some trees. The sun was blistering hot and she wasn't a fan of it.

Thalanos rested against one of the trees with a sigh, her rest turned into a slump as she slowly drifted to the ground. She sat on the filthy ground, dirt and grass, and her head gave a light thump as she bumped it against the tree trunk.

Thalanos was in a bad state.

Her clothes were filthy, marred with dirt, blood, sweat and grime.

Her hair hadn't been brushed in a long time and clearly hadn't been washed for weeks. It was tangled with twigs and leaves. Dried blood had matted her hair on the left side of her head and was giving off an unpleasant smell.

Her clothes hadn't been washed for weeks, were torn and had poor, patchy repairs sewn over it. The cloth may have been white once but had been sullied too many times for its original colour to be discerned.

Her wings were frayed, but were the only part of her body that a person could tell was white. The feathers on the outside of her wings were the most heavily frayed, the tips had turned a dark grey and several feathers were missing. The remainder of her wings weren't too damaged but more feathers were missing from the base and each feather had dulled to a depressing grey.

Thalanos was covered with cuts and bruises. Many cuts were still bleeding and the ones that weren't were either scabbing or a discoloured maroon. She had many scars over her once perfect body and twice as many purplish bruises.

Thalanos was a wreck.

She had narrowly escaped a particularly vicious attack. Thalanos withheld a sob as she relived the events.

 ***Flashback Begins***

Thalanos had been traveling through Innistrad. It wasn't a perfect Plane to be on but at least she got waves of respect and offerings whenever she found a village.

The constant angel militia on the Plane forced her to act extremely cautious. Alabasters curse caused her to give off a beacon that caused angels to fly into a murderous rage once they sensed her. She had managed to dilute it slightly in the past years but angels still attacked her. Thalanos knew she could never break it by herself but now she could actually walk in daylight without a sudden mob of screaming angels descending on her.

Thalanos scoffed, the angels reminded her of harpies with their screeching. She smirked lightly as she stoked her ego on the cinders of her enemy's likeness to ugly harpies.

Night was falling and all sorts of horrors would come out with the lowering of the sun. On Alabaster the setting sun meant that the spirits would get active, it would always elevate the level out energy output they would give.

Thalanos sighed as she reminisced on the delights of her rule over her world "Good times…" She frowned as she thought about her old life. Thalanos shook her reminiscing out of her head with her eye catching some lights.

She spread her wings and glided into the air, quickly she set her sights on the village she spotted and began to fly.

Thalanos always kept herself in pristine condition when living on Alabaster. Lovely long baths. Manicures and pedicures. Lovely perfumes. Her harem of male angels. It was all good.

Since she had joined with the foreign Planeswalkers she had lost all that. Still Thalanos is a woman of class so she had made to do. Horrifying cold baths in rivers. Her nails growing out and her feet sweating. She stunk of sweat when not freezing in a river. And no one to service her but herself.

Thalanos was eager to make it to the village she had spotted. When she had first arrived on Innistrad she had appeared in a village and they had immediately catered to her every needs, all she had to do was annihilate some pesky demon.

A woman of class maybe but Thalanos still knew how to handle herself. She destroyed the demon and enjoyed about three days of luxury until angels found her. She fought back of course and killed her attackers. Unfortunately the villagers had freaked out and labelled her a heretic.

She almost felt bad about slaughtering them… well not all of them. Just enough to give the others the point.

She still had to leave afterwards, although she took the toiletries with her, and began traveling Innistrad. She had tussled with these angels of Avacyn, these Blades of Goldnight, more than a few times but had won each time.

She had been forced to employ a tactical retreat a few times but she never lost. Thalanos landed in the village square after a dramatic slow glide to the awe of the humble villagers.

"Greetings humble villagers," It hadn't taken many more words to be lavished with praise, attention and offers to stay the night. She graciously accepted an offer from the mayor and was led to a much larger estate.

Thalanos had been treated to a delightful dinner and then had three servants prepare her a bath. She was considering seducing one of them when she was distracted by the wonderfulness of the bath.

Thalanos felt that she could sink into the bath and die relaxed. That thought pulled her out of her imminent death and added a slight amount of tenseness to the bath. Just enough to prevent her from simply sinking into the bath.

She had then been dressed in wonderfully soft clothes that held perfume in them. Thalanos felt like crying a little as she was treated the way she felt she should be treated, she withheld the tears and graced the servants with a smile.

She was given the most extravagant guest bedroom and Thalanos fell into the soft bed with a sigh. She fell asleep immediately.

Thalanos was dreaming with a smile on her face when she was interrupted. She felt something tic at her and her eyes snapped open.

"Angels!"

She hissed under her breath as her danger senses went into overdrive. Thalanos sat up as low voices reached her ears, she slid out of the wonderful, inviting bed and crept to the door and pressed her ear to the door hole.

"Of course we knew who she was immediately," Thalanos narrowed her brow as she felt an unpleasant feeling well up in her chest "we sent someone off to alert the angels whilst we fooled her with illusions. She believes she has been pampered. So that she wouldn't expect anything," Thalanos almost drew back but she pressed her ear harder against the door "But we never expected you, your grace".

She peered through the keyhole and saw the spear first.

Then she saw Avacyn.

Thalanos reeled back from the door. She had never encountered Avacyn herself but she had heard stories. Stories that led her to judge Avacyn as on a similar level as Alabaster herself.

Thalanos saw her only escape. She grabbed her sword and ran for the window. The door opened just as she blasted the window. It shattered in a great crash and she leapt out, into the night.

Avacyn pursued and Thalanos flew into the air.

Night-time was Avacyn's forte and Thalanos knew it. She was forced to begin weaving through the air to avoid jets of moonlight. This slowed her down considerably and Avacyn caught her easily.

"You are a disgrace!" Avacyn slammed her spear home and Thalanos crashed down into the ground. She skidded across the ground, ripping her cloths and tearing at her skin "AH!" Thalanos rolled to a stop and barely was able to roll to avoid Avacyn's spear from skewering her into the ground.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Thalanos struck back against Avacyn and managed to knock the Archangel back. It didn't seem to do much to Avacyn and she was brought back down to the ground as she tried to stand.

Glowing chains bound her to the ground and Thalanos stared up at Avacyn as she glared down at her "Your crimes level in the many," Avacyn began but Thalanos refused to flinch "you stand accused of murdering forty three angels and slaughtered five different villages".

Avacyn's glare seemed to have actual force behind it and Thalanos flinched. She levied her moonsilver spear at Thalanos "What cannot be destroyed will be bound. You, however, can be destroyed," Thalanos tried to Planeswalk but Avacyn was faster.

A bolt of white blasted her back, shattering the chains, and Avacyn interrupted the Planeswalk "I know what you are Thalanos!" Avacyn cried, Thalanos tried to flee but Avacyn grabbed her and flew upwards "You possess the spark of the Planeswalk. You are similar to Sorin Markov, the vampire Planeswalker, but you are far worse than any vampire".

Avacyn held her in the air and looked about "I protect Innistrad from beasts like you. Those who kill. Those who destroy. All for no good reason," Avacyn threw her back into the ground and pointed her spear down "You shall be treated like one of the demons but unlike them, you can die!" Thalanos took advantage of Avacyn's monologue and sent an explosive spell of White mana at the archangel.

Avacyn was blown back but was unharmed. Thalanos used her distraction to Planeswalk off the Plane, smirking as Avacyn shouted in rage.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Thalanos cursed Avacyn and the villagers for selling her out. She swore at them when she remembered the level of their deceit as she saw her filthy form.

Thalanos gripped the sides of the tree trunk and began to lift herself, she shimmied up the trunk until she was standing. Thalanos shot a dark glare at her flexed bicep and sighed "Muscles," She missed the ethereal form she had when her form was still part spirit.

Thalanos looked about, she didn't want to walk back in the dreadful sun but she highly disliked touching all that nature.

Between sun and trees she ended up deciding on trees, it didn't hurt quite as much as the sun.

Thalanos began walking, she rumpled her nose at all the leaves brushing against her skin and hurtng her already damaged feet. She wasn't wearing any shoes because of those lousy villagers. Thalanos cursed Avacyn for branding her and she swore vengeance on the people who deceived her with things she deserved.

"Owe…" Thalanos stopped to allow her feet to rest slightly "Ohhhh #$%!" She screamed out and began stomping the ground "I HATE YOU ALABASTER! I HATE YOU AVACYN! AND I HATE YOU LOUSY #$%&^! VILLAGERS!"

Tears had suddenly come forth and Thalanos slammed her back against a tree "I don't deserve this. I was queen," she moaned and buried her face into her hands.

"You are correct," Thalanos' head snapped up "you ARE a queen and deserve so much more than this," Thalanos turned confused to see herself.

"Huh?"

She stared at a lightly smiling form of herself.

Where her hair was tangled and matted her doppelgangers were strait, soft and shone with vibrant light.

Where her body was muscled, sweaty, tanned and bloody her doppelgangers was graceful, soft, pale white and gave off a lovely glow.

Where her clothes were torn, badly patched, baggy and ugly her doppelgangers was pure white, it fitted perfectly, it admired her form and was clearly the softest silk there was.

Where her face was burnt, her lips were chapped and was scraped her doppelgangers face was a lovely soft white, her lips were ruby red and unblemished.

Thalanos felt envy coursing through her, now physical, veins and she drew her blade "You wish to mock me?" She was shaking with rage and was about to obliterate her doppelganger when she held up a dainty hand "Oh no Thalanos. I am here to give you all this back," Doppelganger gestured to her body and Thalanos hesitated "How?"

Her doppelganger gave a little laugh and covered her mouth whilst at it "Follow Queen of Alabaster," Her doppelganger turned, exposing her back and began to walk. Thalanos was no fool, she didn't sheath her sword, but she followed anyway.

As they walked through a glade of trees her doppelganger spoke "Remember the better times?" Thalanos stared at her doppelganger "No actually my memory has gone to hell while I dance around dressed like a hippy," her doppelganger laughed at her viscous response "Oh don't be like that Thalanos, I was merely attempting conversation".

Thalanos stared at the beautiful face that she once had before her doppelganger turned back to watch where she was heading. A moment of silence ran between them before Thalanos spoke "All the devotion, admiration. All the food and the power. The pleasures of the flesh and my perfect body. Yes I remember those times, they are the only thing that keeps me sane".

Her doppelganger had slowed somewhat and Thalanos' stronger leg muscles had caused her to catch up to her. Her sword was beginning to cause her arm to ache so she sheathed it.

"You said you were going to get that all back for me," Thalanos considered redrawing her sword but her doppelganger's response stayed her hand "Indeed but why can't we chat a little beforehand?"

Thalanos frowned but decided to speak "Why do you look like me?" The doppelganger laughed her dainty laugh again "Oh I decided to take a form you are comfortable with. And what form do you love more than your own?" Thalanos sniffed but didn't disagree "It is a little creepy to look at you," The doppelganger shrugged "It is also to show you what you can reclaim".

Thalanos nodded and the two of them continued walking, side by side. "So what do you miss the most?" Thalanos considered the question before responding "Everything," Her doppelganger laughed "Hah! I had a feeling you would say that. Well let me rephrase it, if you could choose one which would you choose?"

Thalanos narrowed her eyes "Why phrase it like that? Am I only getting one thing back? Is this some sort of test?" Her doppelganger simply shrugged "Well you said everything to the first question so I had to narrow it down," Thalanos stared at her doppelganger "That's not an answer".

Doppelganger laughed "I suppose you are right. As long as you are willing to get your power back you will get everything".

Thalanos could see through the lines "Where exactly are you taking me? Better yet, who are you taking me to?" Her doppelganger didn't laugh this time "I do not know the true name of my creator. I will give you the name we call him," Thalanos waited as her doppelganger paused "To us he is the darkness. To us he is gentle but to his enemies he is the reason the night is feared".

She wasn't sure if she was reassured or not by the statement but she wasn't leaving "And what will I have to do to recover my power?" Her doppelganger shot her a smile "Simply fight alongside him when his enemies come," Thalanos glared "Alongside or as a slave?"

Her doppelganger shook her head "Alongside. Our darkness would not have any of his allies do anything he wasn't prepared to do himself," Thalanos felt suspicious at such a being but her doppelganger noticed "You won't be a slave, a servant or a bodyguard. No, you will be an ally," Thalanos nodded.

They were nearing the end of the glade, an unfortunate amount of sun could be seen and Thalanos was most displeased at the thought of sun.

Thalanos noticed her doppelganger shoot her several looks, like it was waiting for something that wasn't happening. Finally Thalanos faced her just as she turned to look at her "What?" Her doppelganger froze "U-um… you're pretty," It was an odd thing to say but Thalanos agreed "I'm beautiful," She rose her chin lightly and stared down at her doppelganger.

The doppelganger in question looked confused and Thalanos was finding it concerning "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her doppelganger was looking deeply disturbed "Um… are you okay?" Thalanos looked down but nothing was different "I'm fine".

Again her doppelganger looked horrified and took a step back in horror, Thalanos was getting creeped out "What is wrong? Why are you acting like I'm melting?" She checked herself again to make sure she wasn't melting.

She wasn't.

"I-I-I don't understand," Thalanos was feeling the creepiness maxing and was considering flying away "You're so narcissistic," Thalanos glared "How dare you… I simply have a healthy respect for myself," the doppelganger began shaking "No, no, no, no, no why? Why? Why? You are obsessed with yourself! Why isn't it working? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?"

Thalanos was coming to a decision very quickly, she drew her sword and pointed it at her screaming doppelganger "What have you tried to do to me?" Her face in that expression was making her scowl, her doppelganger looked to her in what looked like desperate need "WHY!? You are more narcissistic than you ever were, so why isn't it working?"

Thalanos shrugged "I'm far too resistant to your, or this darkness's, pathetic magic," Her doppelganger laughed, unlike the dainty chuckle from before this was the screaming laugh of a madman "THAT'S THE THING! Look at you. You are just… just AH!"

She began screaming again and Thalanos decided she didn't want to know more than she was sick of the screaming. She ran forward, ready to cut her doppelganger in half when she popped.

Her doppelganger seemed to inflate, her face bulged and for one foul moment Thalanos saw what she'd look like if someone pumped air into her and made her horribly fat.

Just as the tip of her blade touched the doppelganger it simply popped. It didn't explode, merely popped.

Thalanos stared as a hiss of black emerged from the pop before dissipating "Weird," Thalanos shook her head before deciding to continue on.

"If this darkness can restore my power and appearance it may be worth it. If not, I can just leave. Or better yet, kill him," Smiling lightly Thalanos emerged into the sun.

Her smile faded as the sun retouched her skin, she powerwalked into another glade of trees and walked for just another five minutes "Feels like twenty," Thalanos thought to herself for another few moments before she spotted it.

It was a humble little cottage.

She was unimpressed but any place to sit down out of the sun and nature was welcome by this point. Thalanos stormed up to it and thumped her hand against it. It didn't take more than a moment for the door to be opened.

In a quiet corner of Thalanos' mind she supposed that she probably mirrored the look of shock that emerged on the face of the man she had killed five years ago.

… **HAH! Cliffhanger.**

 **Anyway I feel I should explain the Bane thing. Thalanos' was, well is, narcissism. She is so narcissistic that her Bane couldn't infect her, which is why it freaked out. It couldn't win because she was already as bad as her Bane could attempt, if not worse. So it just failed and popped.**


	10. Romana's Bane

**So hello DragonFelicis here as always. That is important as Jono101 was originally going to write this chapter but we agreed that I would write it instead.**

 **Onto more interesting and important things, this is a new character chapter. Romana. Of the three new characters this is the only Bane written by me. Also Romana has several creatures that she has created, they are augmented humans. Her most powerful one will be a member of the group and his name is Uriel.**

 _ **B/N: Friendly rivals is a slight understatement, and hopefully it'll all become clear to you soon enough.**_

 ***Romana and Senkharen are friendly rivals***

* * *

Romana entered with grace.

She appeared out of nothing with a light step. Once the elf slowed to a stop she looked around. Romana's skin was pale white and her ears were long and pointed. Her hair was a dark navy blue and rested below her shoulders. Her eyes glinted with a chestnut brown and her lips were light and unblemished.

From below her neck she wore greyish, silvery armour that shown in the bright sunlight. Not a patch of bare skin could be seen below her neck. The armour fitted her form well and seemed to buzz slightly. Blue lights glowed from joints in the armour.

Romana wore gauntlets that fitted like gloves and a strip of glowing blue connected it to the armour on her arms. Romana's shoulders were fitted with smooth shoulder plates that ended in a rounded point.

Romana's chest plate extended slightly too comfortably contain her breasts and had a wave-like signet printed on it. There was nothing overly remarkable about the armour on her legs, merely that there were more of the glowing blue lines.

On her hip laid the holding for a rapier, with the hilt of the blade in easy reach.

Romana looked about around the odd Plane that pulled her into it "Odd…" She took a breath and prepared to summon her greatest creation Uriel to her side when she sensed something watching her.

She cut off her summoning spell and placed a discrete hand on the hilt of her rapier and turned. An odd shifting cloud of darkness met her eyes.

Romana's eyes narrowed as she took a step back, the cloud jerked and began to dissipate. From it emerged… "What?" Romana's face betrayed the emotion of shock for a moment as she took in his form.

It was Uriel but not Uriel.

Where Uriel was clad in a dark navy blue, flexible suit of armour, this beings' armour was jet black.

Where Uriel's suit was rippled with interlocking fibres, this beings' armour was ridged with fibres and shards of metal.

Where Uriel had silvery grey pieces of metal around his neck, leading down in a line across his breast before jutting out both sides, rounding around his back, the other being's metal was pure, stunning white. Uriel had the same metal covering his crotch and over his knee caps, mirrored by this beings pure white metal.

Where Uriel wore a black helmet, with a red visor and a breathing apparatus this being's helmet was ornate with a tinted black visor and two tassels coming out the back of the helmet.

"What is this?"

Romana called to the being who didn't respond. She could see further differences yet similarities to Uriel.

Uriel wields a jet black, long pointed rifle with an accurate scope - the weapon could fire a bullet that could cross hundreds of meters and still be accurate.

To complement the sniper rifle, Uriel wields twin short swords with sheaths on both sides of his hips, with two side arms magnetically joined to his back.

This Uriel held a much bulkier weapon; it held a large clip and twin scopes. It was pointing the weapon at her. This Uriel also held two sheathes for twin swords and Romana could sense two side arms joined to its back.

Oddly enough, Romana could sense four more weapons; all of them rounded devices with a fuse trigger.

To Romana Uriel was her greatest accomplishment. Of the augmented humans that she had created and raised he was the finest of them all.

"I am perfection."

Romana's eyes narrowed at the words of this strange, different Uriel. He was never smug about his abilities yet this one was.

The new Uriel suddenly ran forward. Its speed was intense and Romana had barely raised her arms when it had reached her. She ducked out of its grab and used its chest as a point to kick herself out of its range.

Romana landed and immediately brought her magic to heel. Romana's artificer magic reached forward to hack into the magic and technology that his armour consisted of. She was going to lock him down.

Romana found the armour with her magic and surged forward to disable him. She was immediately repelled.

"What!?"

She shouted as she landed but it was merely wasted breath. The new Uriel leaped forward and pinned Romana to the ground. Its arm was pressing against her neck and she was choking "I am all you could never be," Its ominous, male, voice pressed into her ears as much as its arm was pressing into her neck.

Romana grabbed its arm and pushed with all her strength. Its arm slowly began to yield to her strength, allowing her to take a gulp of air.

It hissed and pointed its gun to her head; Romana called on her magic and managed to hack into the gun. It pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

Romana heaved all her strength just as the new Uriel paused in confusion and managed to throw it off her.

The new Uriel rolled to its feet as Romana jumped to her feet. She drew her rapier and stabbed forward. Her giant needle stabbed into the armour of the new Uriel but was deflected by some sort of invisible barrier _"Shielding!"_ Romana leaped over the new Uriel with a front flip as it leaped forward.

It spun and tried to fire its weapon but still nothing. It shook the weapon before showing it aside with disgust and drew its side arms.

It fired the weapons and two bullets struck Romana in the chest. The impact knocked her back a step but her own armours magical shielding prevented the bullets from harming her.

The new Uriel fired several more times and her shields collapsed under the strain "Enough!" Romana raised her hand and one of the side arms exploded.

The new Uriel hissed again but this time in pain. Romana narrowed her eyes and laughed "Hah! Perfection," She dismissed the beings threat level and readied herself to disable his other sidearm.

The new Uriel placed the weapon back onto its back and drew both of its short swords. Romana tried to summon the weapon out of its grip from afar but the new Uriel's grip was too artificer. Magic wasn't powerful enough to pull it out of its grasp.

"You believe you are winning?"

Romana scoffed at its claim and it ran at her. She prepared her standard sparring stance and as the new Uriel stabbed forward she curved to the side. It brought the other sword in a cleaving arc and Romana ducked beneath it.

The new Uriel then kicked forward and Romana leaned back; her body bent as she began to fall back and Romana caught herself with a hand. In a flash Romana kicked upwards whilst doing a handstand.

Her foot slammed into the crotch plate of the new Uriel with enough force to knock it up slightly into the air.

The new Uriel staggered and Romana took a sharp step forward. She stabbed her rapier into the edge of one of the lines and pierced the new Uriel's shield.

Her rapier pressed in but was caught by the armour itself. Romana paused only for a moment in shock but a moment was all the new Uriel needed.

He brought his fist forward and punched Romana in the face and as she reeled back his blade slid across her face.

"AH!"

Romana staggered back in pain as the long cut along her face began bleeding. It missed both of her eyes but got close. The new Uriel reached forward and Romana attempted another handstand kick.

The new Uriel expected such a manoeuvre but Romana knew he would have expected it. As he reached forward to grab her foot she twisted, slammed the raised foot into the ground and kicked him with the other foot.

Her foot crashed into his chest and knocked him back. Romana was scowling at the fake copy of her greatest achievement and stabbed forward.

Again her blade was stopped by the new Uriel's superior armour and he laughed in her face "I am better than you," She pulled her rapier but it was somehow stuck, the new Uriel kicked her in the chest and she lost her grasp on her rapier.

The new Uriel stared down at her with her rapier still hanging off him and reached behind him. He grabbed a sphere from the back of his hip, pulled something off it and shucked it at her.

Romana stopped it in mid-air with an artifact-based, telekinetic bolt. It dropped to the ground and both Romana and the new Uriel stared at it for a moment before he jumped back. Romana jumped a moment after him and the device exploded.

Romana was both closer to the grenade and jumped a moment too late. The blast grazed her and she was blasted back. She landed with a crash and groaned, luckily the explosion hadn't damaged her face and that her armour had taken most of the blow.

Romana began to stand but the new Uriel was already there. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her; he grabbed one of his swords and raised it to her neck as she choked.

In a desperate bid Romana summoned the real Uriel.

Armour bound and helmet on, the real Uriel appeared. He took a single glance at the situation and buried his questions about why she hadn't already summoned him. Uriel grabbed his rifle off his back and fired at the fake Uriel's left knee.

The fake Uriel staggered and dropped Romana, she scrambled back as the fake Uriel turned to meet the real Uriel who shot him in the face with his sniper rifle.

Apparently the fake Uriel's shielding was stronger on his helmet as he barely flinched from the point-blank shot.

The fake Uriel sprinted forward and tackled Uriel. They slammed down to the ground together before the fake one jumped off and ran. Uriel looked down and found a strange device on him.

"GET IT OFF YOU!"

Uriel heeded Romana's scream and threw it up. It exploded in a flash and a piece of shrapnel struck Romana in the shoulder. It panged off her shoulder plate but it still hurt.

The fake Uriel grabbed something just as the real Uriel stood. The fake spun and opened fire with its semi-automatic weapon.

The spray of bullets impacted with Uriel's shields, they snapped quickly, and began to pierce through his arm "AAAAHH!" Uriel staggered back as the fake Uriel's weapons clip ran dry, blood was dripping through several holes in his armour.

Romana's mind was racing as the fake Uriel replaced the clip _"I disabled the weapon. What is this being? How is the rifle working? What do I do?"_

Uriel yelled out in pain to vent before firing at the fake Uriel. He shot two more times at the fakes head but both of his bullets pinged harmlessly off of its helmet "Romana. RUN! I'll distract it," Uriel cast his rifle aside and drew his swords.

Uriel sprinted at the fake just as it opened fire again. Uriel redirected all of his shielding onto his chest and once the shield broke only a few bullets pierced his armour.

The fake jumped back to avoid a swipe and drew its swords to match Uriel.

Uriel quickly found himself on the defensive, something he wasn't used to. After the fakes' initial block, he hip-and-shouldered Uriel, knocking him back, and thenhead-butted him.

Helmet smashed against helmet, denting Uriel's helmet slightly, and the fake drove one of his short swords into Uriel's chest plate.

Uriel gasped. Whilst the sword didn't pierce far it still managed to dig itself into his real chest. Uriel reeled back as the fake Uriel tore its sword out. It swung with the other sword but Uriel ducked underneath the swipe.

The fake Uriel stabbed forward again but Uriel had jumped back to get out of the close range. The fake Uriel stuck his sword into the ground and grabbed one of its side arm's and shot one of Uriel's swords out of his grasp.

He gasped and clenched his right hand as it began to bleed slightly. The fake shot him again but parts of his power shielding had returned and the bullet dealt no damage.

The fake Uriel replaced his gun and grabbed his sword and rushed Uriel again. He leaped back to avoid the stab from the fake but had to leave his sword on the ground.

As Uriel was fighting the fake, Romana had been thinking. She was desperately trying to think of a way to defeat the fake but wasn't coming up with anything but running.

Running was not an option as Romana refused to damage her pride in such a fashion _"He said he was perfection but how could anything be perfection?"_ Romana thought she had disabled the fake's weapon but she had apparently failed. Added to her failure, she was unable to prevent both of the devices from exploding.

" _No, I am one of the greatest artificers in the multiverse. I can do it,"_ Whilst Uriel defended himself against the fake Uriel, Romana had focused all her energy into tapping into the fakes armour.

It was something deeply frustrating and alarming. In the past, each time she had ever fought someone who wore powered armour like herself, Uriel, and the fake Uriel, she was simply able to tap into the system of the armour and force it to lock down, preventing all movement.

It was something she had cultivated to ensure her creations could never turn against her. Just as the fake Uriel discarded its rifle, Romana began trying to tap into its armour. She decided that Uriel would defend her with everything he had and closed her eyes to focus her mind.

With all her might and everything she had, Romana pushed her entire willpower into the fake Uriel.

She failed completely.

Another blow to her pride made Romana shake in rage and frustration. She took several breaths to calm herself and tried again. This time she went deeper, instead of pushing her force against him like a blind orc banging a rock, Romana tried something more delicate.

She felt along at the edges and creases of the armour, she probed, prodded and delved into the working of the armour. She found nothing. No weak points to attack. No vulnerabilities in the so-called perfect armour.

Romana cursed but refused to believe that someone could create better armour than she could. This time she went deeper again. Romana focused the surging strength of her mind like a dam, leaving only a tiny point for her genius to trickle through.

Focusing the tsunami of her mind into a pasta string level of focus, she probed. Instead of feeling along the individual creases of the armour and looking into the interlocking plates, Romana began to mentally separate the armour into its individual pieces. She surveyed and gauged the perfections of the armour, looking for any possible bumps, crevices or points that she could take advantage of.

She found nothing.

Uriel crashed at her feet with a groan and she stumbled back in surprise "Any ideas?" he croaked but she had nothing "I've almost got it," It was a small lie to keep him fighting.

Uriel nodded and sprang to his feet to push the fake back.

Romana took a deep breath and held it. She waited until her head began to swim slightly before letting it out. She redid the manoeuvre three times until she was lightheaded. Romana slowed her surging thought patterns until it was like a gentle stream, running into a lake.

Romana went deeper again. Whereas before she had looked for points and imperfections in the armour itself, this time she focused on what made up the armour. She sensed metals she knew, metals she didn't and energy tying the whole thing together.

Romana felt around the energy, looking for any point she could attack and disrupt it. She thought she had found something but once she pressed it, one of the metals she couldn't identify created another, separate channel of energy.

This channel prevented her from attacking the base energy which fuelled the unknown elements defensive channel. Romana was wowed; each part of the armour protected and powered the rest. It was a system that seemed to be easily interruptible but when the power source was attacked, the rest of the system protected it.

Romana tried to attack the much sturdier system that the energy source powered. She pushed, prodded and even tried to smash her power against it.

She felt it give in slightly and felt a rise of elation; a rise that plummeted suddenly as she encountered another barrier. It seemed that the area Romana was pushing against was merely a thin wall that was simply pushed against a massive block.

Romana knew that for all her strength, if she managed to break that part of the system she'd break herself whilst at it.

Romana retreated slightly and merely stared at the metaphorical work of art. It seemed to actually be perfect. If she tried to break the power source, the object it was powering would create a new channel to defend the power source and if she tried to break the object it was so solid she'd break herself taking it down.

Romana felt a flash of shame, shame that something could actually create a better system than she could. Something she had been doing her entire life. Something she was a prodigy in, a prodigy that was always showered with praise of her abilities.

Abilities that was apparently inferior to someone else.

Romana could vaguely hear her greatest accomplishment failing against a more perfect form and was about to give up.

" _Wait."_

Romana looked back to the system and attacked the power source again. The element created the defensive power and she locked on the element. This time she went one more step. Instead of attacking the base system as a whole she attacked the separate element's that formed it.

She focused on the element and forced her will over it, it seemed to struggle but she quelled it. Drawing back slightly, Romana attacked the energy source. This time the element didn't flash, asa part of her mind was still quelling it. Her mind almost separated, Romana attacked the energy source with all the force her splitting mind could handle.

She snapped it.

With the energy source broken Romana allowed her mind to recover. She then attacked the wall. The wall was no longer a force to be reckoned with and she shattered it. The block behind the wall held no energy source to power it and Romana quelled its force.

Taking all her steps back Romana attacked the armour directly.

This time it yielded.

Romana forced herself within the armour itself, she quickly found that it was exactly like the armour that she had created for Uriel and the others. Her body smirked as she hacked into the parts of the armour that connected the brain to the armour.

Romana had created several dozen near-perfect cyborgs. She had lost most of them and now held a mere half-dozen, one of which was her prize creation Uriel.

Most of her creations were machines, including the majority of their brain. Romana hacked into the brain of the fake Uriel itself.

She penetrated the fake Uriel's soul room and found herself within the figurative location his brain created. Romana opened her mind's eye and looked around; she looked about and immediately knew where she was.

" _Bowey Base Two…"_

Romana smirked. She had created Bowey Base One and Two with her rival and friend Senkharen and knew every nook and cranny of it.

If this creature wanted to fight her on her own home ground then she knew she had won.

As Romana penetrated the fake Uriel's mind, time seemed to slow on the outside world as the extreme speed of the two minds began to battle.

Romana quickly found Bowey Base Two to have hidden traps that the real Bowey Base Two didn't have. She opened a door only for a massive laser to fire at her. She avoided the shot and closed the door. Turning around she found herself in a different room.

A room filled with her defences.

Romana and Senkharen had worked together to create defences. He was a genius with biological beings, whereas she knew everything there was to know about machinery.

The two had compromised by building defensive robots that mimicked the immune system. Romana realized she was standing on one of the spider web-like tripwires _"Crap,"_ Each of the defensive robots buzzed and turned to face her.

" _Double crap."_

Each one of them beeped blue and Romana knew she had to do something. Blue meant they saw her as an intruder.

Romana tore out of a door just as they all fired. Another laser fired at her but she avoided it. The drones that were built to mimic the white blood cell in their pursuit and as she ran, Romana readied her magic.

Despite the realm she was in not truly existing and the robots not being actual machines, her magic still worked on them. Romana reprogrammed dozens of them as she ran, thanking the speed of her mind.

She corrupted the drones and sent them to attack the ones she hadn't reprogrammed. She knew who she was looking for.

" _URIEL!"_

Romana shouted with her mind. She ran through another door and before the laser could even lift its weapon up at her she waved her hand and it deactivated. She went to continue running before a thought struck her.

She took control of the laser and spun it around at the wall it was resting in front of. As she did so the room became a corridor with hundreds of lasers all about to fire.

Romana deactivated the closest ones and jumped to avoid the shots of the ones she couldn't. She knew that if she died within the fake Uriel's mind, her mind would die and her body would become a vegetable at best.

As the lasers missed, the two she had deactivated became mirrors, bouncing the lasers in an infinite line of death.

Romana sent the laser she was now standing on into one of the mirrors and the world shattered. Romana fell into the infinite blackness with the shards of reality falling around her. Unperturbed she began to telekinetically reassemble the world around her.

Quickly the room was back to the corridor she had run into.

Minus the lasers.

Sighing, she ran on. Soon she realized the corridor was now an infinite corridor. With no doors. She looked around for a moment, trying to think of what to do next.

She quickly had a plan.

Romana drew the rapier at her hilt and stabbed it into the glowing sphere lighting the corridor. The world shattered again and when Romana reassembled it, she made sure to include a laser.

The laser attempted to fire on her, but with a wave of her hand, Romana took control of it. She pointed it at the wall it rested in front of and fired.

She broke a hole through and without a moment of hesitation, leaped into the blackness.

Romana fell.

She looked up as she fell and saw the hole she had made and nothing more.

She fell and fell and was picking up a lot of speed.

Quickly realizing the next obstacle, Romana began formulate a plan on avoiding burning to death like a meteor in the empty blackness.

Romana grabbed her rapier and maneuverer her body until she was falling point-first. She was still picking up speed but there was no wind pressure. She could still feel the heat of her descent. It was an odd feeling.

The point of her rapier began to glow red as she fell and then colour exploded into the world again.

Suddenly she was no longer falling.

Romana was lying on her stomach in the room she had arrived in. She stood and looked about, someone moved.

She narrowed her eyes and ran the opposite direction.

Once she turned she found herself in the containment room she sparred with her creations in. The fake Uriel stood, facing her with a gun trained on her.

" _I am perfection, you cannot blemish me."_

He fired at her but Romana dodged it. Her mind moved faster than his, even in his own mind. Romana moved like fluid as she danced around the bullets, buthe wasn't running out.

It seemed that in his own mind, the fake Uriel had a bottomless clip. It seemed to be taking hours for her to move closer, the fake Uriel was firing with all three guns at his disposal and his grenades were also being sent at her.

Romana avoided all damage.

To her, it took forever but finally she was close enough to him _"I win,"_ She stabbed forward. Her rapier met resistance but Romana pushed ahead. It was her mind against his.

Her mind won.

The fake Uriel froze as Romana opened her eyes. She wore a victorious smirk. Uriel was panting hard and was bleeding in several areas over her body. To him, Romana's battle took less than ten seconds, but at Romana's words he shared her victory smile.

Uriel chucked one of his side arm's to Romana who caught it. She had frozen the fake Uriel and raised her arm "You are not perfect!" She fired the gun and the fake Uriel shattered.

Romana and Uriel stared at the fake Uriel in surprise as it shattered into a pile of broken glass, which then melted into black smog.

Romana was still smirking as Uriel turned to her "How… did you do it?" He was still panting hard. "It wasn't simple; I had to hack into the very elements that the armour consisted of by disabling its energy source first. But to do that, I had to disable one of the unknown elements," As she was talking, her skin began to darken.

"Romana? Your skin…" Romana didn't hear Uriel as she spoke further of her brilliant genius. Darkness continued to taint Romana's smooth, white skin but she didn't notice it. Only her face had exposed skin.

"Romana?"

"And so I shattered the wall blocking my power…"

"Romana?"

"And with that I was able to…"

"Romana?"

"And finally I locked the so-called perfect being dow-"

"ROMANA!?"

She was cut off by Uriel's roar, as she had been speaking the inky blackness had begun slowly swirling and beginning to set in. Romana turned "Yes?" Her eyes widened as she took in Uriel's state "Oh…" Romana took a step forward but Uriel raised a hand "Not me. You!" Romana looked down at herself but she couldn't see anything, the blackness had almost set in but was still swirling.

"Your face. It is turning grey," Romana looked up, but she couldn't see her own face, Uriel stepped forward "Look into my visor," Romana peered and she could vaguely see a tinted red version of herself.

Something was swirling on her face.

Romana tried to grab it but her gloved hand met only skin "What is on me?" She grabbed at her face again but nothing came loose.

Romana made a desperate sound and said "Uriel, get it off me," He reached forward but aside from streaking her face with blood, nothing came from it.

Romana was getting agitated and Uriel looked back to where the fake Uriel had shattered "What did that thing do to you before you summoned me?" Romana thought "Nothing really. It grazed me a few times but nothing like what happened to you," Uriel reached up and took his helmet off "…No, your skin is fine."

Uriel shrugged "Well, I don't know. You're the genius," Romana gritted her teeth and thought hard but she couldn't think of anything that the thing had done to her that it hadn't done to Uriel besides "Well I managed to strike it but… I don't think that will do anything different than it striking you."

Uriel placed his helmet back on his head and thought "… A thought. When you were speaking of your accomplishment, it began to sink in, but now we are discussing it, it is no longer sinking it," Romana nodded as she considered it "Well yes if I hadn't have succeeded in finding a flaw in the flawless-" Uriel cut her off "It's sinking again," Romana stopped speaking and nodded.

"So it is my victory that is causing this," it sunk slightly further and Uriel tensed. Romana saw it and nodded "Interesting…" Uriel looked at her desperately before cautiously asking "Perhaps… you should stop bragging."

Romana looked at him sharply before nodding slowly "Fine, I'll stop," The inky darkness suddenly twisted and it pulled slightly from her face "It worked! It's not gone but it just lifted," Romana nodded and said "Alight, so I'll just have to stop bragging…" It shifted slightly but Uriel could clearly tell that she didn't mean it.

"Romana you have to mean it," Romana sighed "…Fine, I'll stop," The inky darkness shuddered slightly "Yes more! Keep going," Romana gritted her teeth "Ah so I'll have to stop talking to anyone about my accomplishments?" The darkness twitched and Romana could feel a disapproving look from Uriel behind his helmet.

"Fine! I. Won't. Brag. Anymore."

No sound was made but Uriel knew that the darkness would be screeching as it all left Romana "Yes! It is all gone," Romana nodded "Horrifying thing to do," Uriel shook his head slightly but Romana wasn't noticing anymore, he watched carefully but the darkness was not returning.

He could see it persisting like a blot in the air "Romana…" She turned and glared at the innocent looking blotch "Destroy it!" Uriel nodded, he placed another clip in his sniper rifle and fired. They both knew that it was no ordinary puff of smoke and so once the bullet struck the cloud it imploded.

"Good job," Uriel nodded.

* * *

 **A sudden boom split the air, exploding through the air.**

 **And there is where it shall end.**

 **Interesting note, of all the Banes, and at this point only one, shorter, is left; this is the longest of them all.**

 **Also just so that there is no confusion; Romana can only do her whole technobable abilities on machines and cyborgs like Uriel. He is mostly machine with simply a partly fleshy brain, stronger bones and stuff like that. Romana is similar to Niall in the respect that she is incredibly powerful in her field of expertise but only her field of expertise. Otherwise she is simply an armoured fencer.**


	11. Naomi's Bane

**Greetings! This is the final of Bane chapters written by Jono101 and the one that took so long. After this chapters will be posted fairly regularly, at this point I have chapters finished up to sixteen...**

 ***Naomi was forced to masquerade as a male from a young age, as she had been chosen by a magical sword that spoke that the worthy one would be king. Not queen...***

* * *

Naomi landed flat footed on the surface of this unknown plane, surrounded by windswept plains as far as the eye can see, the sun bearing on the young ruler. "An ample change from the courtyard back home, isn't it?" She said out loud to no one. "You have no idea." Naomi quickly turned, her hand dropping cautiously to her blade.

Before her stood a dark figure, its outline blurred against the bright background, its features indistinguishable, but its voice and form seemed familiar to Naomi. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Nathaniel." He said, his voice deep and confident, his face forming into a picture of confidence and royalty, but bearing the resemblance of an experienced fighter.

"You?" Naomi mumbled, "But how, Harrier, you left." She said between short, erratic breaths. "What the matter, Nathaniel, aren't you happy to see me?" This armored figure replied smugly.

He took a step forward and drew his blade, its tip pointed at the younger knight. "It's been a pleasure, my king," Harrier spoke his words with an obvious sense of mocking and Naomi took a step back, away from the blade at her throat, the grip on her own blade tightening with fear.

Harrier leaped forward, his blade arcing for her neck.

She threw herself to the ground and landed on her side. She rose to her knees and draw her blade, holding it in two hand to ward off her lost friend. Harrier took advantage of her prone position and lunged at his kneeling king, swinging a brutal two-handed overhead swing, its path halted by Naomi's own blade, raised to ward off the murderous strike.

"Yield, Nathaniel, You can't beat me, you never could." He muttered, holding his blade against hers with enough force to hold her, but not enough to overpower her. The young ruler muttered something under her breath, her strength beginning to yield under the assault. "What?" He angrily inquired, taking personal offence at her shame. "I yield; the blade of light, Eternia, is yours." She dropped one half of the blade, allowing Harrier's to slide off the tip and safely away from her body. The ruler rose to one knee and offered the ornate sword to her foe and friend. "You always did deserve it." The knight grinned maliciously and planted his own blade in the grass, accepting the ornate blade gladly.

He brought the blade to his eyes to examine it, and began to laugh. "You never were much of a king were you, Nathaniel?" He mocked. The blade rose, a murderous grimace painted across Harrier's face; time seemed to slow as the blade began to descend, a deadly arc towards the prone woman, her head downcast and spirit broken. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she accepted her death by her better. Moments before Eternia drew blood, a surge of blue energy erupted from the blade's grip, blasting Harrier back and itself into the air.

Naomi lifted her head to see the sword sailing towards her, landing perfectly in her outstretched hand. "Do you trust me?" A spectral voice whispered. "Who? What is going on;" she questioned, looking around for the source of the voice. "I can help you, but we don't have much time; do you trust me?" The spectral voice repeated, its voice clearer than before, but also warm and comforting to the young ruler.

Naomi nodded, feeling at ease with the voice.

As though its own will, her blade rose into the air above her head in a two-handed grip. The surrounding plains began to glow as small balls of light began to appear, producing a warm and comforting aura around them. The voice began to chant something, the young ruler's voice added to it by its own accord, the small balls of light begun to approach the tip of the ornate blade during the chant.

"By the light of the moon and destiny of the stars; by the radiance of the sun and the will of fallen soldiers past, present and future; by the light in my own heart I shall pass judgement upon all hose sworn to the path of evil and those who cast asunder the innocent and helpless. By the will of my heart I cast you down," Harrier rose, his vision blurred and senses clouded; he drew his blade to defend himself from the upcoming attack.

"Eternia!"

Naomi brought the blade down, a titanic wall of light emanated from the tip of the ornate blade and shot towards Harrier. Crossing the distance in seconds, the wall his harrier and he screamed in terror, the holy light tearing him asunder before he disintegrated; his shadow banished from reality.

From the place the knight once stood, a gigantic pillar of light erupted, reaching far into the sky and engulfed a large area around its center. Naomi fell to her knees, her grip weakened and her blade fell from her hands. A whisper sounded, as though the wind, saying "I will always be with you, my king." Naomi thought she saw a robed woman in the pillar, a faint blue glow near its center, but disregarded the thought as her head fell into her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 **So that wasn't too long but certainly interesting. That pillar of light will be important in the first group chapter...**


	12. Senkharen's Bane

**So Jono101 and I had discussions and it was decided that I would do the final Bane, Senkharen's Bane. Are we all excited? Well you should be cause the group is going to start converging…**

 _ **B/N: Yes, there is excitement, its Senkharen. Hopefully the group doesn't contribute to his Bane…**_

 ***Senkharen decided not to return to the Simic as he figured they wouldn't take well to his failure***

* * *

Senkharen landed with a slight trot.

Staggering, he waved his arms a little to regain his balance, teetering on the edge of some random cliff. "Fwoof!" Senkharen rubbed his brow and turned around.

He began to take a step when the cliff crumbled. "EEEK!" Senkharen screamed as he fell down the cliff. He twisted until he was falling face-first and used his special branch of Biomancy.

Senkharen rapidly grew a pair of fleshy bat-wings from his back, gliding upwards with the wind currents. He had fallen too far, and so Senkharen had to begin flapping his wings. Senkharen puffed and huffed as his rather new wings began burning with exertion at the joints.

There was still some slime sliding off his wings as he began to approach the cliff face. Senkharen grabbed the - more stable - Cliffside and he let the wings meld back into his body "Hmm…" Senkharen found that he wasn't strong enough to lift himself.

Utilising some more Biomancy, Senkharen's arms bulged out with muscles; he threw himself up and landed with a crash "Ooph!" Senkharen chuckled at his overuse of strength and let his arms return to normal.

Senkharen looked around the forest he had landed in "Hmm… nothing but trees," He absorbed some green mana to replace the bit that he had lost and walked away from the Cliffside.

As he walked, Senkharen pondered how he had arrived on the Plane "It's odd… I'm certain something pulled me here," Senkharen spoke aloud; he couldn't see anyone and couldn't see the harm in it.

"Certain you say? Well, you are correct."

Senkharen turned to see a swirl of blackness "Hello," Senkharen waved at the random blotch of blackness.

"Did you bring me here?"

Senkharen asked the swirl which seemed to have the impressive quality of looking stumped at his cheerfulness. Senkharen watched as it turned purple and then dispersed.

"Huh?"

Senkharen cocked his bald head at the figure that appeared.

With skin tinted slightly purple Senkharen was looking at "Hello, Perkharen," Senkharen waved again at his slightly purple counterpart who again looked a little confused "Uh… hi," it looked bemused before its facial expression turned dark "Enough of your little mind games."

Senkharen may or may not have been slightly confused so he shrugged "Okay… so why'd you bring me here?" His darker counterpart chuckled darkly and said "Oh I didn't bring you here," Senkharen responded before it could continue "Oh ok. Can I meet whoever brought me here?"

Perkharen blinked twice before shaking its head "What? Grr, shut up and let me speak!" Senkharen nodded and his darker doppelganger spoke "... Ok, yes. You are here to complete a deadly task," Senkharen nodded and Perkharen raised his hands "you shall play the deadliest game," a bright flash blinded Senkharen temporarily and when his vision returned he found himself surrounded with people "Huh?" Perkharen was also surrounded with people.

People he recognized.

"What's going on?" Senkharen cried. He was standing on a giant chessboard, to his right stood a woman he hadn't seen in a long time "Romana?" Romana was standing in the Queen spot and looking rather confused "Senkharen? What's going on?" On his side were fourteen more cries of confusion.

"Why can't I move?" Niall was struggling in place of one of the Rooks.

"What the hell?" Cried a pink haired girl he didn't recognize, she was a Rook as well.

"What the? Just, what the?!" Nazo was one of his Knights and looking around at the spaces.

"Senkharen, what have you done?" Vadam was the other Knight and wasn't looking pleased.

Reaper was standing silent as always in place of a Bishop.

A blond-haired woman in armour was in place of the other Bishop and looking as confused as the rest of them.

Senkharen spotted the rest of the Planeswalkers he had met and/or befriended during the Shard incident, besides Jamore oddly enough, taking up the pawns. Senkharen couldn't identify six people, the pink-haired girl acting as a Rook, the blond-haired woman acting as a Bishop and four others, three males and a female acting as pawns.

"Like it, Senkharen?"

He looked up to Perkharen. He was standing amongst copies of all the people he had with him, except that each of his pieces had purplish skin and were giving everyone rather dark, nasty looks.

"What is this?"

Perkharen raised a hand and cubes of light surrounded all the pieces, immediately all the sounds of confusion faded "There, now we can only hear each other," Senkharen looked to his darker counterpart with a glare "What is this board, why are my friends here and what are you doing?"

Perkharen smirked; Senkharen didn't like the look on his face "This handy little game is called Chess. Vadam and Faith," he pointed to Senkharen's Vadam and the pink haired girl "learned this strategic game on a different Plane and I thought I would use it for out little challenge."

Senkharen nodded slowly "Ok… I'm assuming I don't have a choice here," Perkharen shook his head "Fine, what are the rules to this game?"

Perkharen smirked again "Chess is a nifty little game with nine different pieces. The first row is all the same pieces. They are called pawns," Senkharen nodded "Pawns can only move one space forward and when they move to take an opponent's piece they can only move diagonally."

Senkharen saved that to his somewhat useful information part and listened to the remainder of the rules.

He learned how the pieces work and nodded; he had a question but was fearful of the answer "What… what happens to one of my pieces if you take one?"

Perkharen smirked "Guess," Senkharen had a horrible sinking feeling and could see that whilst he couldn't hear his pieces words they could hear theirs. They all looked fearful.

Senkharen swallowed and took a deep breath "Ok… you are going first?" Perkharen shook his head "Nope. You," Senkharen's heart was beating hard as he made his first move, sending one of the pawns he didn't recognize ahead a space.

Perkharen immediately sent a pawn two spaces ahead "Hey! You can't do that!" Perkharen chuckled "Oh, silly me I completely forgot that pawns can move two spaces forward on their first move. Ah, I hope there aren't other tricks I forgot about," Perkharen had a nasty smirk on his ugly, purple face and Senkharen gritted his teeth.

Senkharen's mind was working in overdrive, he was planning out dozens of different moves "I'll move Thalanos forward two spaces," Thalanos shot him a dirty look but it seemed that they had to follow his commands.

He kind of liked it.

Senkharen shook the weird power trip out of his head and continued the game.

He was relying heavily on the six pieces he didn't recognize. He moved the pink haired girl to take a darkened Vadam; she pulled out a small blade and grabbed the purplish Vadam by his shoulders. She flipped over him and spun, her blade stabbing through Vadam's heart. He was a little taken back at how pleased she looked whilst doing it.

He was surprised to see her taken by his opponents Reaper cut her in half.

Senkharen shut his eyes at the flash of blood and when he opened his eyes she was gone, with nothing but his opponent's bloody scythe to prove her existence.

Senkharen swallowed heavily at the two displays of gore and took a shaky breath _"It'll be fine. They have to come back when I win,"_ Senkharen reassured himself and played on.

Senkharen was thankful for his impressive memory, without it he would have lost track of who was what piece and would be suffering for it. He moved Niall to take a purplish Thalanos, his hands erupted in flame as he walked up to her and enveloped her in flame. Senkharen could see her cry out as she was burned to ash, leaving nothing but a few feathers and a blackened tile.

His Thalanos looked rather disturbed at the display, one that was repeated as his opponent's Niall burnt his Thalanos to ash. Senkharen justified his action as Thalanos was an awful person and continued playing.

As he played he protected his queen over all pieces, Senkharen would send Romana a small smile whenever she took down one of Perkharen's pieces and sent a pawn he didn't know and the blond Bishop to their deaths to protect her.

"Check!"

Senkharen froze. He surveyed the board and his eyes widened as he realized that he had placed himself in danger "You must make a move that protects yourself, no matter your personal woes," Senkharen felt a cold feeling drip down his back as he realized what he had to do. Either send Romana in front of himself, let his opponents Romana kill his and then take her. Taking down his opponent's queen. Or throw Niall in front of him.

Senkharen moved Niall in front of him.

Senkharen knew that Perkharen wouldn't lose his strongest piece to take down a weaker piece "Romana, take Niall," Senkharen's heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry "WHAT!" He shouted but no piece heard his cry.

The purplish Romana smirked and readied her rapier, she began sprinting across the board and Senkharen screamed "NIALL, DEFEND YOURSELF!" Niall was frozen and was unable to do anything.

A small spurt of blood heralded the end of the Phoenix Herald and Niall fell. Senkharen wanted to shut his eyes but he just couldn't. He watched as his friend fell and then disappeared.

"No…"

Senkharen moaned and Perkharen laughed "HAH! Yes, you did that Senkharen. You chose someone's life over another's. Feel good?"

Senkharen's eyes had begun to tear. He gritted his teeth and glared at his purplish counterpart through his tears "Vadam, take Romana," His Vadam nodded and moved the necessary spots.

Even though it wasn't the Romana he cared for Senkharen still looked away as Vadam killed the opponents' Romana, taking down the deadliest piece.

Most of Perkharen's pieces were back with him but the female pawn he didn't know was standing just a step back from his end of the board.

"Oh, I just remembered another little trick," Senkharen's heart jumped as Perkharen ordered his pawn to take a step; he watched as she smirked at him and took the final step. Suddenly she was enveloped with a column of light "If a pawn gets all the way to its opponents end they can become one of three pieces and I'm choosing queen".

Senkharen felt sick as a crown appeared in the head of the piece "Check," Senkharen gritted his teeth hard enough to hurt.

Senkharen looked around at the board and had another horrible realisation. He could move himself to safety but leave one of his friends vulnerable or put one of his friends in the way "No," He looked and looked but there was no way out of it.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Senkharen yelled over to Perkharen but he simply laughed "No choice," Senkharen decided to Planeswalk, he made it into the Blind Eternities before something grabbed him and threw him back.

He appeared back on the chess board "What!?" Perkharen laughed "NO CHOICE!" Senkharen looked around in horror before submitting to the truth.

"Vadam, I'm sorry," Senkharen couldn't look at Vadam as he ordered his move; he couldn't look as the new queen walked forward. He couldn't look as she killed Vadam literally right next to him.

Vadam's body disappeared and Senkharen looked to the smirking queen with hate "I'll separate you," Senkharen struck her with a spell and was pleased to see that the chessboard seemed to make all spells lethal. She broke apart, gore and blood flowing everywhere and Senkharen waited until the mess of biomass disappeared.

Perkharen was grinning at Senkharen's display as he took the spot that the queen had stood "Your move," Senkharen glared to the purple man and the game continued.

He was forced to let go both Karesh and Kiobre "You are running out of pieces…" Senkharen knew he couldn't play so defensively but he couldn't shake the fear that victory wouldn't return his friends.

Nazo took down his opponents' Nazo and was able to go on to take down his opponents' Karesh and pink haired girl before being taken down "Ooh, playing hardball now Senkharen?" Senkharen took a breath to steady himself; he hadn't realized that he had moved Nazo into that position.

The two of them played further, Perkharen did another move that he had never seen, took a piece with his one remaining pawn by going diagonally along the edge, despite not passing a piece.

He lost Reaper that way.

Senkharen fought back, using Romana and Tri-lac to take his last pawn and his opponents' Niall. Senkharen stopped trying to protect his pieces and began beating back Perkharen into a corner.

He lost Tri-lac leaving just Romana and himself, but his opponent had only himself and Reaper. Senkharen took down Reaper and trapped Perkharen "I win!" He glared to the smirking Perkharen "Hah! Did you really Senkharen? Did you re-" Romana's rapier cut him off by stabbing him in the neck.

Senkharen watched as Perkharen gurgled a little before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. He sighed and waited.

The chessboard disappeared.

He waited further but nothing was happening. Romana was still looking at the spot where she had ended Perkharen "R-Romana why aren't they coming back?"

Senkharen's voice sounded tiny and childlike. He waited for Romana to speak. She slowly turned with an indescribable look on her face "You killed them," Tears were running down her cheeks and Senkharen couldn't quite decide on how horrible he felt.

"What?"

Romana was sobbing now "We tried to speak to you. Begged you not to kill us but you did," Senkharen was frozen. He had never seen Romana cry before, it was worse than he could have imagined.

"Huh?"

Romana suddenly screamed "YOU KILLED THEM!"

Senkharen wasn't quite understanding, he couldn't see or feel the black that was turning his skin purple, "What are you saying, Romana?" his voice had gone several octaves higher and he was twitching slightly.

Romana gave a cry and suddenly sprinted at him, her rapier ready to skewer him "YOU KILLED EVERYONE!" Senkharen reacted in instinct and struck Romana with a point blank biomass spell.

Romana screamed once as she was reduced to blood, gore, armour and bone. It swirled in front of him for a moment before the black was completely absorbed into his body and his skin turned purple.

Senkharen's mind snapped.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, DUUUUUN!**

 **Senkharen's Bane took on the form of his insanity… and it won.**


	13. When Senkharen Attacks

**And so here we are. The first group chapter and named When Senkharen Attacks… I love that expression.**

 _ **B/N: Yay, first group chapter again. Here's hoping poor Senkharen doesn't inflict too much pain on everyone and himself.**_

 ***Faith, Romana and Naomi are all Jon's characters***

* * *

"You!"

Thalanos and Vadam had frozen when they came face to face but Vadam reacted first. He grabbed her by the scruff of her clothes and threw her inside his cottage.

Thalanos caught herself by the table he had thrown her into and spun, just in time to see Vadam level his sword at her face.

Thalanos looked side to side but was horrified to find the giant skeleton Reaper and the Nephilim Nazo on her sides, both holding their weapons ready to kill her.

She couldn't gage any emotion of Reaper's skull but Nazo was shooting her the angriest look she had ever seen.

She looked to Vadam who was regarding her coolly. His sword hadn't wavered from her face "Are you going to kill me?" Thalanos was proud that her voice hadn't wavered.

Vadam didn't respond so Thalanos asked another question, trying to distract him "If I am going to die could you tell me how you are still alive?" Vadam flicked his eyes from her to Nazo and Thalanos allowed her hand to rest by her swords hilt.

"I bound my life force to Sabbiol, so when you killed me I simply regenerated at the Temple of the Firstborn."

Thalanos nodded slowly "So you are immortal then?" Vadam didn't react. He wasn't immortal but he wasn't about to tell her that.

Vadam was surveying Thalanos' appearance, his brow was furrowing at her state and an odd feeling was beginning to surface in him "Can I kill her, Vadam?" Vadam looked to Nazo in thinly veiled shock and lowered his sword "What!?"

Nazo was glaring at Thalanos with a look of utter loathing "She killed you in front of me. She practically ruined my life. I want to do it."

Vadam was looking rather unnerved by Nazo's desire for murder and looked to Reaper "What do you think of that?" Nazo and Vadam were looking to Reaper, Thalanos grabbed her sword but waited for her moment to strike.

"Nazo, you're a good person… I feel that you will only feel worse if you end her life in cold blood…" Reaper's deep voice grated and Nazo hesitated "But still…" Nazo was looking unsure and turned slightly.

Thalanos almost attacked but Vadam turned back to her, he didn't seem to notice where her hand laid "No, Nazo you are not killing her," He sighed and grunted "Fine, you do it," Vadam nodded and Thalanos tore her blade out of its sheath.

Thalanos swung her sword at Vadam who jumped back. Nazo staggered back in surprise but Reaper struck his scythe down at Thalanos. Vadam blasted Thalanos with a Blustersquall spell. She was blasted into the table and further back into a wall.

"Ugh."

She groaned and lolled her head "Ah dammit," Thalanos' voice cracked her she hiccupped, the three males in the room hesitated as Thalanos suddenly began to cry.

Reaper was standing and looking as he always did.

Nazo was looking at Thalanos in confusion and disgust.

Vadam was merely looking baffled, he had once tried to comfort Luna and Elspeth when they had cried but otherwise he had no idea how to act around crying woman.

"Are you alright?"

Vadam himself wasn't sure what he was doing but his years on Earth had instilled a small sense of compassion in him. _"Thalanos killed me… AH! What's going on?"_ Nazo and even Reaper looked to Vadam in shock when he took a hesitant step forward.

"What are you doing?"

Vadam shrugged to Nazo's question "I don't know. She's crying, it's weird," Thalanos' tears had only increased as the boys hesitated; it seemed to be prolonging her life.

"Are you alright?"

Vadam repeated his question and it seemed to strike something in Thalanos, she stopped crying and Vadam tensed, she didn't have her sword but she could still use magic to attack him. Thalanos uncurled her head from her arms and slowly stood, Vadam readied his magic as Thalanos rose.

"Am I alright?" Vadam had no idea what he had unleashed by asking that question "AM I ALRIGHT!?" Everyone flinched at Thalanos' super-high tone "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!? I HAVE SPENT FIVE YEARS OF CONSTANT RUNNING, AFTER NOT ONLY BEING EVICTED FROM MY HOME BUT AFTER I HAD TO KILL MY ONLY FRIEND."

In the wake of an emotional Thalanos, Vadam only wanted to run "I WAS CURSED BY ALABASTER HERSELF TO BE ENDLESSLY HUNTED BY ANGELS AND ANNA STRIPPED ME OF MY ETHEREALISM," Vadam was flustered and, even confusing himself, was trying to apologies "I- I- I'm," But Thalanos wasn't done, she grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed into his face "FIVE YEARS! FIVE YEARS OF RUNNING, OF ALL THESE DISGUSTING MUSCLES. MUSCLES!"

Vadam was trying to free himself; any thoughts of attacking had left his mind, only flight remained. Nazo and Reaper had already abandoned him to Thalanos' screams "MY HAIR IS FILTHY! MY CLOTHES ARE SHABBY! I HAVE SCARS AND BLEMISHES AND I HAVEN'T BEEN REALLY PAMPERED FOR FIVE. LONG. YEARS. SO YOU TELL ME, AM I OKAY?"

Vadam had desperately shaken his head and Thalanos had screamed some more before bursting into real tears.

Vadam had no idea how he had moved from preparing to kill her to awkwardly patting Thalanos' back as she cried into his shoulder _"Nox? Nox? Can you hear me? I have a crying Thalanos on my shoulder, tell me what to do!"_ MetaNox didn't reply and Vadam silently cursed him, Reaper and Nazo for abandoning him to this.

It took another thirty minutes and a rather drenched shirt before Thalanos stopped crying. Vadam let her sink into a chair whilst he remained standing. He couldn't help but consider the probability that Thalanos had done that to simply prevent him from killing her.

Nazo and Reaper came back in and Vadam shot them a filthy glare "Why?" Neither met his gaze and Vadam stiffly walked to the sink. Thalanos' little burst of emotion hadmade everything far too awkward.

The cottage was silent aside from Thalanos' breathing. Vadam turned to Nazo, nodding at the fireplace. "Can you light that?" Nazo nodded and he formed a fire. Vadam put a kettle on the fire and they lapsed back into silence.

Eventually it was whistling loudly and the four occupants were grateful for the loud sound. Vadam prepared two teas and turned to Thalanos. He roughly thrust one of the hot mugs into her hand and stood around awkwardly.

She sniffed it suspiciously a few times and waved a hand over it. Apparently she was satisfied that it wasn't poisoned and began sipping it. Everyone was standing in awkwardness so thick it was like paddling in humus.

Finally Thalanos spoke "So, what's going to happen?" Vadam almost missed the silence "I don't know… you killed me," Thalanos stood "Well, you didsurvived…" Vadam was holding his swords hilt and was fiddling with it. Thalanos bent and picked up her own sword.

Vadam, Nazo and Reaper tensed. Thalanos hesitated but decided to sheathe her sword "Look, I'm not asking for any favours or pity or anything. Let's just go our separate ways and all live," Vadam looked to Nazo and Reaper. Reaper just looked the same way he always does, Nazo simply shrugged.

Vadam turned back to Thalanos "Come with me," He walked to the door and opened it. Vadam gestured to Thalanos who followed. She walked out the door and Vadam turned to the others "Stay here," They nodded and Vadam closed the door after him.

He joined Thalanos who was eyeing him suspiciously "What are you doing?" Vadam shrugged "I'm leading you away from my friends," Thalanos was still suspicious but she knew that Vadam alone was slightly less dangerous than Vadam with two allies.

 **######**

A great boom thundered through the entire forest.

The volume of sound made it seem that each person was standing right inside a thunderclap. A great spire of white light burst through the trees, making a great white column.

Faith's eyes snapped open as Niall and Tri-lac immediately jumped to attention "HOLY CRAP! WHAT WAS THAT?" Faith's question, despite her shout, was not answered as everyone's ears were ringing and no one heard her.

The ringing in their ears prevented Niall and Tri-lac from hearing her but Faith's movement caused them to turn.

"YOU ARE AWAKE"

Niall bellowed and Faith nodded, their hearing was returning "Who Are You?" She was speaking loudly as she looked around at the two strange people over the smouldering fire.

Their ears were still ringing but everyone's hearing had returned. Niall held a hand out for Faith to take and hefted her to her feat "My name is Niall Trinity and this is Tri-lac Oathsworn," Faith's eyes had widened at Niall's name, but seemed to represent dinner plates as she took in his appearance."Yes, it is you," Her heart was thumping hard as she looked about.

"Do we know you?" Faith shook her head "No, but I know you," her response only generated further odd looks "I'll explain later, we have that big column of light to check out first."

Niall and Tri-lac nodded and the three began to move.

 **######**

Romana and Uriel flinched at the immense boom that blew through the forest; Uriel quickly readied his rifle and looked about as Romana recovered. The two shared a glance before spotting a great column of light rising into the sky.

"SHALL WE?"

Romana pointed to the column and Uriel nodded.

Uriel didn't put his weapon away; Romana nodded and rested her hand at her rapier's hilt. The two began walking off towards the distant spire.

 **######**

Karesh saw the column of light before he heard the boom. He had turned around to see if anything was following him when in the distance a great flash of light before a great boom rocked his ears.

After recovering from the ringing in his ears he decided to investigate.

 **######**

The trio of Niall, Tri-lac and Faith were the closest to the column of light so they arrived first. They found a young woman staring at the remainder of the column of light as it disappeared.

"Hi," Faith waved and Tri-lac slapped a hand over her mouth "Mmph?" The woman turned and Tri-lac made a disgusted sound before releasing Faith's mouth.

Faith had licked Tri-lacs hand and was poking her tongue out at the grimacing huntress "Did you cause that column of light?" Niall's voice crossed the clearing and the woman nodded "Yes I… well this sword destroyed some malevolent entity that was trying to harm me."

The woman was blond haired and she wore silvery armour, she sheathed the sword and introduced herself "My name is Naomi," The trio walked closer to her and just as Niall went to introduce them, Naomi gasped.

"The Phoenix Herald, Niall?" Niall stopped still and looked at his companions before looking back at Naomi "Why does everyone know who we are?" Naomi looked closer "The huntress Tri-lac?" The aforementioned huntress nodded and Naomi turned to Faith "…You don't look like an angel?" Faith shook her head "I am not Thalanos, though, how do you know who all these guys are?"

Niall and Tri-lac were awaiting answers themselves "I was in the final battle against The Enchantress," Tri-lac and Niall gasped lightly "You were?" Naomi nodded "But if you were there why didn't you approach us?"

Naomi shook her head slightly "My spark was still dormant at the time of the battle and I didn't ascend until sometime afterwards," The pair nodded but still looked uncomfortable. Niall turned to ask Faith how she knew of them when a shifting of the bushes took his attention.

"Hmm?"

Niall went to turn just as a disturbing snarling sound ran through the field. Niall and Tri-lac turned just as Faith cried "Scatter!" She broke away from the group as four whip-like tendrils burst out from a clump of trees.

It caught Niall, Tri-lac and Naomi by their feet and began dragging them towards the trees. Niall cried out and shout a burst of fire at the tendrils holding him and Tri-lac as Naomi cut herself free.

An awful screeching sound came from the trees as they were freed; everyone clambered to their feet as Senkharen emerged.

"Senkharen!"

Niall and Tri-lac cried the man's name together but he didn't seem to hear, or even recognize them. His eyes were milky white and were rolling. From his left arm four fingers had extended into the tendrils.

Senkharen's skin had faded to a dark, clammy grey and his mouth was bubbling as he hacked at them "Senkharen, what are you doing?" Trees, bushes, shrubs, grass and dirt began to melt into biomass as Senkharen prepared himself. Niall took a step forward and held his arms up.

Senkharen's tendrils repaired themselves and they morphed. Senkharen's tendrils came at Niall again and Faith cried "Jump back!" Niall didn't and a tendril erupted from beneath the ground and snared his feet.

"AH no!" Tri-lac ran forward to try and free Niall as the tips of the remaining three tendrils sharpened into pikes and rushed forward. Niall shot fire at them but his previous attack had caused the tendrils to become fire resistant.

Faith tackled Niall out of the way in time to save him from being skewered, Tri-lac snapped the tendril holding Niall down and he scrambled out of the way.

Senkharen snarled and moaned "Biomass…" Niall, Tri-lac and Faith stiffened at the familiar words "How?" The tendrils stabbed towards them again but Naomi had run forward and sliced the pikes off.

Senkharen moaned again "Biomass…" and rushed forward, Faith yelped something but no one understood her. His tendrils split into eight and two of them curled around Faith's ankles "Ah!" Senkharen lifted his arm and Faith was lifted high into the air.

She screamed as Senkharen lifted her high into the air before slamming her down into the ground. Faith immediately stopped making any sounds and lay limp. Senkharen went to lift Faith and end her life when the Greatspear pierced through the trunk of the tendril.

Senkharen hissed and Tri-lac ran to her, she delivered a magic augmented punch to the stunned madman's chest and he wheezed as she knocked him back.

Senkharen landed and the area on his chest where Tri-lac punched him immediately hardened into a carapace-like protection. Senkharen stood and Tri-lac pulled Faith out of his range before grabbing her spear.

"Niall! Naomi! We have to actually fight him," Niall looked uncomfortable and Naomi looked freaked but both nodded.

Senkharen's back erupted and a pair of slimy, leathery wing erupted, he flew into the air right at Tri-lac. Niall ran in front of Tri-lac and shot three concentrated bursts of fire at Senkharen. Senkharen was knocked back three times but by the third hit his entire front had thickened into heat-resistant, leathery skin.

Senkharen shot his eight tendrils into the ground and used it as an anchor to slam himself down at Niall and Tri-lac. They dodged him but his impact left a small crater, Senkharen manoeuvred the tendrils through the soil and he stabbed them out of the ground to skewer his opponents "Biomass…" he moaned and caught Tri-lac.

He wrapped the tendril around both her legs and squeezed "AH! He's got me!" She cried and like Faith before her, she was lifted into the air "TRI-LAC!" Niall roared and sent a column of fire at the two tendrils holding her.

They were singed but Senkharen replaced the melting parts right as he burned them. With Niall's distraction, Senkharen caught his legs and raised him with Tri-lac "Biomass…" He slammed both of them against the ground, again and again.

Whilst Senkharen was attacking them Naomi ran at him. She had crept behind him and was preparing to cut his arm off.

"AH!" Senkharen roared and spun just as Naomi swung. He sidestepped her attack and grabbed her arm with his normal hand. Naomi screamed as Senkharen's magic tried to pull the flesh from her bones. She tore her arm from him, losing some skin whilst at it, and lost her grip on her sword.

Naomi ran back, holding her wrist as Senkharen's arm seemed to melt around her sword. She looked on in shock as her sword began to jerk in his grip; Senkharen's arm bulged out as he increased his sheer strength to keep a grasp on her struggling sword.

His melted arm around her sword seemed to burn red as the sword attacked him. Senkharen merely grunted and his arm changed to resist it. Finally Senkharen's bulging, veiny arm was nothing but a thick, lumpy mess at the end with a sharp blade, jutting out of the end.

"Crap."

Naomi cursed but she had managed to distract Senkharen enough for Niall and Tri-lac to free themselves. They both landed with a grunt of pain but got to their feet quickly. Senkharen whipped around snarling at each person. To everyone's disgust another two eyes grew on the back of Senkharen's bald head.

" _How could his mind handle seeing 360 degrees?"_ Was everyone's thought but Senkharen didn't seem fazed by the new barrage of stimulus.

Now with complete vision, Senkharen began attacking everyone at once. His stumpy sword hand stretched out and began attacking Naomi, whilst his other hands tendrils began to attack Niall and Tri-lac.

Naomi danced around the short quick jabs Senkharen was sending at her. She could see that her sword was trying to attack Senkharen but his body had adapted to the burning and struggling her sword had attempted.

She jumped back and hit a tree, Naomi was stunned but a voice cried out "JUMP!" She obeyed the voice on instinct and her blade swiped at air as she leapt into the air.

Naomi cast a spell and struck the thick, lumpy mass with a spell of pure, burning sunlight.

As the front of Senkharen watched Naomi dance around her blade, the back of his head was watching as Niall and Tri-lac struggled against the numerous stabbing tendrils.

Niall was sweating heavily as he began to exhaust his power, he was continuously burning the tendrils away from him and Tri-lac but they were getting more resistant, forcing him to use more power.

Niall couldn't risk attacking Senkharen directly but soon he wouldn't have enough power to even try that. Tri-lac was stabbing and skewering whatever tendril got past Niall but they were harder than steel now, Tri-lac was forced to imbue her spear with immense destructive power to even graze Senkharen's tendrils.

Luckily their attacks were causing the tendrils to become heavier and stiff and with a gasp Niall dropped to his knees. The tendrils were now large, heavy, frozen pieces of ugly uselessness.

Senkharen snarled as Naomi's spell burnt through his arm and her sword wriggled free. Naomi caught her shining sword and levelled it at the monstrosity.

"GET BACK!"

Naomi heard the voice but she didn't heed its call, her gaze shifted slightly to a now standing Faith who yelled "GET BACK NOW!" Naomi's gaze just turned back to Senkharen in time to see her death speeding towards her.

A sickly Green/Black, twisting jet on energy was speeding towards her. Faith had begun to run when she realised Naomi wasn't going to heed her warning.

Naomi seemed to see everything in slow motion, Faith was running towards her, the spell was twisting and writhing and Niall was being helped up by Tri-lac.

Faith tackled Naomi out of the way a moment before the spell struck her and the spell struck the tree. The two girls landed in a heap as the tree seemed to twist and writhe like the spell before melting into a pile of goop.

"Biomass…"

Senkharen growled as his walking piles of biomass continued to struggle and resist him. His four sets of eyes glared at the four people, his torso had hardened into an insect-like carapace, and four of his left hands fingers had stretched into shiny, greyish tendrils which had hardened to the point where it was immobile. His other arm had retracted to a shiny club-like stump.

Only his legs remained un-mutated. All four normal human beings were panting hard but Senkharen didn't seem fazed "Biomass…" He moaned again and took a step forward.

In both directions.

As Senkharen stepped towards Faith and Naomi, his legs morphed and split into another pair of legs. The four humans looked on in horror and disgust as Senkharen began walking in both directions.

As he walked his back emerged into a horrific growth-thing. One side of Senkharen was what he looked like before; grey, shiny, stumpy. But the other side was stretching out towards Niall and Tri-lac. This side's face had nothing but two eyes. His arms multiplied as he pulled the second head forward, making disgusting, glooping sounds.

It took merely a moment but now stood two Senkharens, joined by a shiny, fleshy membrane. "Biomass…" He moaned again before roaring "BIOMASS!" Senkharen was about to rush both sides when he was suddenly snared.

Senkharen made a shocked croak as vines erupted from beneath him and wrapped around both sets of legs and the fleshy membrane joining his two bodies.

Karesh limped out of the forest, battle-axe in hand with a deep smirk "So this is where the party is at," Niall, Tri-lac and Faith were surprised to see the demon and three cries of "Karesh?" rang through the battlefield.

Senkharen snarled and the membrane shifted before a third Senkharen emerged from it. Karesh had given the pink haired Faith a slight odd look _"How'd she know my name?"_ but quickly shielded it with another smirk.

Karesh spread his wings and flew to Senkharen, battle-axe at the ready. Senkharen's arms melded together in a great, fleshy shield as he absorbed the axe blow.

Karesh was good at thinking on his feet and shot a corruption spell into the mass of flesh. Senkharen squealed and the third body exploded, saving the rest of his body from the spell. Karesh was covered in magically created goo before it faded.

He was still disgusted.

Whilst Karesh engaged his Senkharen the other two bodies had attacked the other four people. Naomi knew to keep her sword well out of Senkharen's reach as he swung a mace-like clubbed arm, as Faith told her where to move.

Niall had to rely on Tri-lac in their battle as he tried to replace all the Red mana he had lost. Tri-lac warded Senkharen off by sending force into the magic spearhead of the Greatspear and causing pieces of Senkharen's second body to explode.

Niall was getting ready to fight when Karesh defeated his Senkharen and the whole thing rippled. Everyone paused for a moment but Senkharen was simply getting ready to resist any further spells from Karesh.

The battle was about to continue when a voice cried out "SENKHAREN!"

No one. Niall, Tri-lac, Faith, Naomi nor Karesh recognized the voice.

Senkharen did.

The mass of horrific grey skin, mutated arms and stretched out Senkharen paused. Romana ran out to the battlefield with a look of pure, unbridled horror on her face with a disgusted looking Uriel in tow.

"By all that is good and holy what are you doing?"

Senkharen's first face showed a look of shock as Romana ran between him and the pair of girls. She slowly began to walk forward "It has been years but even with this form I can recognize you," Both sides of Senkharen had frozen and all sets of eyes were widened. None of the others had any idea what was going on as the elf walked towards Senkharen.

"Romana?"

Senkharen, the real Senkharen, whispered and she smiled; a feat difficult with what she was looking at "Yes, it's me. Why are you doing this?" Uriel had his rifle aimed at Senkharen's head as Romana slowly walked to his form.

"I thought you died," Senkharen whispered. Romana shook her head but Senkharen's next words made her pause "I thought I killed you," Romana paused; Senkharen's second head developed a mouth. It croaked out to Niall and Tri-lac "You… you are Niall and Tri-lac?"

The two of them nodded and the second face began to retract into his body as his eyes filled with tears "You're alive! I didn't kill you! Thank the gods," Senkharen's body twitched and a cloud of black evaporated from his body as it began to return to what it was naturally. Faith relaxed - she could sense that the attack was over.

Senkharen's arms returned to normal as the second body he had created melted back into his body, his skin began to turn red as all his adaptions faded. Senkharen winced as his skin returned to its burnt state, but it wasn't too severe.

Niall and Tri-lac began to hobble close as Senkharen's attack seemed to be over "Senkharen, are you alright?" He was looking around in confusion "I… I don't understand. You did come back after the game?" His words meant nothing to them and Romana made a gesture.

Uriel lowered his rifle and slung it in its harness as Karesh snorted and limped back to rest against a tree. "Senkharen, we weren't in any game," He shook his head "No, I remember, a purplish copy of me made me play a game called chess with all of you and more as my pieces. After which you tried…" Senkharen trailed off and everyone shared a look "Senkharen, something is off on this Plane. I faced a dark shadow of my late wife Catherine."

Senkharen turned to Niall and Tri-lac "Yes, I faced this beast-like man," Romana chimed in "I faced a dark copy of you," They looked to Naomi and Faith "I thought I fought Vadam but I'm not sure now…" Faith answered, Naomi looked deeply uncomfortable and everyone got the gist.

"Okay…" Senkharen looked relieved that he hadn't killed anyone but still had an air of worry about him "Were any of you unable to Planeswalk off this world?" Faith nodded to his question "Yes I tried to Planeswalk out of here but something grabbed me and pulled me back in".

Senkharen nodded and Faith realized she hadn't introduced herself "Oh right. Hi, my name is Faith," She held out her hand to shake and Senkharen took it "Senkharen," she nodded and was struck by the sheer oddness of the situation.

" _I was just fighting a man who had literally just created two more bodies… wow,"_ She was snapped out of her thoughts as Karesh lumbered over and said "Something grabbed me also when I tried to leave this crappy Plane," Faith jumped, she had forgotten he was there, and turned "Uh hi," She gave a little wave at the seven foot two tall demon who merely regarded her with a cold look.

"So something is preventing us from leaving… let me give it a try," Niall disappeared and they waited but he didn't reappear "Uh… did he make it?" Tri-lac looked panicked and she Planeswalked after him.

They waited for nearly twenty minutes but eventually they returned. Niall walked out of the trees with a slightly limping Tri-lac "Nothing tried to stop us so… maybe whatever it was is gone," Senkharen tried next and he too managed to leave.

He also returned but in a shorter time, he was able to land closer to the group. After joining the walkers Senkharen shared his thoughts "Perhaps because we all managed to defeat our respective… things, we can leave now."

The small group nodded, Faith and Karesh abstained, and Niall turned to Faith "Well, it was nice meeting you but I would prefer to leave now before we get stuck again," there were mutterings of agreement from the others as they prepared to Planeswalk.

"Wait!"

Faith cried and everyone hesitated. Faith walked to the centre of the assembled Planeswalkers and pleaded "Please don't leave me here," Niall hesitated and shared a look with Tri-lac before saying "You didn't defeat your Vadam?" Faith shook her head "I merely escaped from him. But it is even worse; please I'm begging you not to go. I've been looking for you."

Karesh and Romana gave her suspicious looks but it was Tri-lac who spoke "Looking for us? Why?" Tri-lac looked everyone in the face once before staring down to the ground "Well, not all of you. I've never seen Romana or Naomi but the others from the Dominarian Shard incident. You know incident with The Enchantress."

Each walker who had faced The Enchantress stiffened at the name as Faith continued "Look, I'm a prophetess. I can see the future," She nodded to Karesh and Naomi's disbelieving looks "I can also see the past and even have the power of foresight. That was how I was able to direct you when Senkharen was attacking us," Senkharen looked down to the ground in shame and Romana patted his back.

Naomi's look became less sceptical but Karesh was still disbelieving "Future isn't set in stone," Faith shrugged "I don't know if it is or not but everything I have seen has come to pass," Niall stepped forward "And what does this have to do with us? You haven't explained why you were looking for us."

Faith nodded "I'm getting to it," She took a deep breath before launching into her explanation "About a year ago or so I had a strong and vivid sight of a horrific being about to be released," She looked to Niall desperately "Future sight is really tricky as it doesn't show you everything but I saw enough to know and sense that if it gets released it could mean the death of uncountable people and the destruction of many Planes."

Niall stiffened as Faith looked to everyone "A deadly ritual will release this being if we don't stop him in time," Karesh cut in "Stop who, exactly?" Faith gave everyone a grim look "Vadam. If we don't stop your old friend and ally he could destroy so many lives.

* * *

 **DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

 **So who actually suspected it would be Vadam who is being referred to in the summary? It wasn't much of a secret, of course, but still.**

 **Next chapter will be most fun. Vadam and Thalanos are outside so they'll see the big boom as well. They were also the farthest away so that is why they aren't in this chapter, on top of other things. Faith will explain a little bit more and… hmm I think I had something else to say… oh well.** **Wait I remember now, majority of the others don't actually know Vadam is still alive so… isn't that a shock for them?**

 **Also group members together are Faith's group which is herself, Niall, Tri-lac, Romana, Senkharen, Naomi and Karesh.**

 **Vadam's group is himself, Nazo, Reaper, I suppose you could count Thalanos and MetaNox.**

 **And what's the word on Kiobre?**

 **Oh and MetaNox appears in the next chapter too… ah so much stuff.**


	14. Truths and Lies

**Okay here we are with chapter fourteen. Truth and Lies. Here we get to experience most of the characters and the first appearance of MetaNox. Remember, in conversation Vadam will call him Nox but in descriptive writing he will be called MetaNox… okay I'll stop talking now.**

 ***Vadam created the new Nox, MetaNox, in a different way the original came to be***

* * *

"Vadam?"

Niall scoffed at Faith "Sorry but Vadam died at the blade of that monster Thalanos," The rest of the Shard walkers nodded with Niall's words and Faith blushed a bit but she was undeterred "Yes I know he died at the end of your adventure but he survived his death".

An enigmatic statement that made no sense.

Karesh said it best "What?"

Faith sighed "I looked extensively into all your pasts. Of course I didn't see everything, or even most of it but I saw the important parts," The group were staring at Faith intently, some more disbelieving than others.

"Vadam himself didn't know it but when he defeated The Firstborn he accidentally bound himself to the Plane. So when he died he simply reformed and went on".

Senkharen was looking jubilant and Romana was smiling lightly at his happiness.

Niall was looking bright at the notion that his annoying friend was still around. Tri-lac didn't look nearly as pleased.

Naomi was looking confused at all the varying facial features.

Karesh was looking mildly irritated about Vadam's continued survival and decided to ask "So the asshole is immortal? Great," Karesh shook his head and prepared to limp off when Faith responded "No. Not anymore".

This caused Karesh to pause and a new wave of confused facial features "Not anymore? How do you know all this? Have you spent all your waking, and sleeping, hours simply stalking us in your dreams?" The question was spoken sarcastically but Faith shrugged "Kind of".

Karesh allowed his face to meet his palm as Faith explained "I've been tracking Vadam more than any of you because I need to know what to expect once I meet him in battle. More than just my precognition can tell me," Niall nodded and sat down "Well you clearly have a lot of knowledge you need to share. Why don't you tell us about Vadam's lack of immortality?"

Faith nodded as Tri-lac joined Niall and took a breath "On a Plane known as Theros, Vadam traded his immortality for his soul and a new chance to live," It really wasn't worth the breath she took.

Karesh shrugged "If he's not immortal than how much of a threat could he be? I'm leaving," Karesh turned to lumber off but Faith yelled "WAIT!" Karesh didn't stop and continued limping off.

"It was luck".

This time Karesh did stop "What?" He turned as Faith shook slightly "Your victory over The Enchantress. It. Was. Luck"

Niall and Tri-lac both had insulted looks rivalling Karesh's but before any of them could demand an explanation she was already explaining.

"The ten of you were powerful. The ten of you ARE powerful but none of you were a match for The Enchantress. Together you had a chance but you didn't win because you worked together. You won because The Enchantress was cocky. She was arrogant. She didn't see you as a threat. And rightfully so…"

Karesh grabbed an axe and levelled it at Faith, who stared back unflinchingly "You better watch your words little girl. We won. If she underestimated us it was a mistake".

Faith was trembling slightly but she still didn't waver "You had already lost on the day of the final battle," Karesh hissed and took a threatening step forward, Faith took a step back but she continued speaking "I looked into the past. On that day The Enchantress had everything ready to cast her spell and become literally the god of the Multiverse but she didn't".

Karesh had frozen along with the others "She had already won but she wanted to prove something. I don't know if it was something to the multiverse or something to herself but she wanted to defeat the resistance whilst she could still be defeated. It was pride that ended her".

Faith shook her head in disgust as she finished her little speech "The ten of you together may have been able to beat her had you worked together but you didn't. You relied on your own strength and Vadam's knowledge of all sorts of things to fight. Once The Enchantress realized she might lose she immediately went to activate her spell and end you all, and it was again luck that Vadam arrived to save you. Powered that ancient weapon and even further luck that Kiobre was willing to give up himself to stop her".

Faith stared Karesh in the eyes as her almost breaking speech ended "Luck," Niall and Tri-lac were looking highly irritated and Senkharen looking rather uncomfortable. Faith rubbed her arms as she steadied her breathing "You can't rely on luck this time. Do you really think Vadam will underestimate us? Do you think that he won't simply kill the ones he feels to with a deadly teleport? You can't rely on your own individual strength because one opponent may have done that but one of your own won't".

She stared Niall in the eyes this time "You are powerful apart but you are also vulnerable. Vadam knows what weaknesses you all have, besides, myself, Romana and Naomi," she turned to the aforementioned woman "Please tell me you will stay and help me? I'm not strong but I can tell that you two are. We are the only ones he can't predict and therefore have the best chance against him".

Romana looked down to Senkharen "I'll stay if Senkharen does," he nodded and so Romana nodded to Faith. Naomi looked amongst the assembled walkers and shrugged "I'm not exactly much help…" Faith shook her head "Doesn't matter if you are or not. We are the only ones who can gain an edge over Vadam," She sighed "He's going to unleash something that will kill countless people?" Faith nodded and Naomi nodded back.

"Alright".

Faith let out a breath she was holding and turned to the other three "Niall, will you help us stop Vadam?" Niall regarded her steely before nodded, Tri-lac nodded with him "If Vadam is going to hurt innocents, regardless of his reasons, we will help".

Faith thanked them and turned to face Karesh. The archdemon Planeswalker regarded her coolly "Hmm… no," He turned as Faith's face went slack jawed "Wha? Why not?" Karesh shrugged "It is not my fight".

 **######**

Vadam and Thalanos did not flinch at the massive explosion of sound and light that occurred several kilometres away.

No they both grabbed their swords, drew them, and swung at the other. A clash neither of them heard and two surprised looks came from the moment.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Both of them yelled, two confused looks then came and both let their blades drop. Both Vadam and Thalanos sheathed their swords, shooting the other distrustful looks, and stood around awkwardly.

"SO…" Vadam cleared his throat and stuck his finger in his ear to try and clear it of the ringing "Shall we go and check that out?"

Thalanos eyed him with some more distrustfulness before nodded "Yes," With their hands on their swords hilts, Vadam and Thalanos walked off towards the giant spire of light.

It took nearly an hour before they arrived.

"It's not my fight".

Karesh had turned his head to spit his last words just as Vadam and Thalanos emerged from the thrush, he turned back and spotted the duo.

Karesh was struck with the sudden feeling of speechlessness. It was an odd feeling. "Uh…" Karesh had frozen and Faith's group had looked to him in confusion.

Vadam and Thalanos had frozen and once they were spotted the others froze too.

Thalanos was the one to break the silence "Well for some reason this is extremely awkward," she looked between Vadam and the others before remembering "Oh right, you all thought I killed him. Well funny story…" Thalanos trailed off with the looks of sheer hatred, disgust and confusion that was being sent her way.

Vadam was the next to unfreeze. Upon seeing them he had frozen and had begun scanning the faces of everyone who stood, and sat, once he saw Faith his face changed from shocked confusion, to unspeakable rage.

"YOU!"

Vadam grabbed his sword just as the others began to unfreeze, Vadam sent a large chunk of his Blue mana to flashstep.

Blue mana was sent in different ways as he simultaneously increased his brain function, physical speed and teleported.

To Vadam time seemed to slow down as he appeared in front of Faith, his sword had been unsheathed as he teleported and he stabbed downwards, to her neck.

Vadam's sword met Faith's as quicker than any of them, besides Vadam, could see; Faith had drawn her own sword and managed to put the flat side against her neck to deflect Vadam's sword.

Vadam teleported back, completing the flashstep, as Faith staggered back and fell, choking from the impact against her neck. Niall, Tri-lac, Romana and Naomi had all reacted and drawn their respective weapons.

Niall's hands blazed.

Vadam paused slightly and glared at Faith "Die," He hissed before raising his hand and overloading his patented Blustersquall spell. A jet of compressed air struck everyone in front of him, knocking them back and/or down.

Niall, Karesh and Senkharen had crumpled whereas the armour of Romana and Naomi had protected them, simply knocking them back. Faith had let out an "Ooph!" When the Blustersquall had hit her as Vadam sprinted forward, he leapt over Karesh and had almost reached her when Niall had knocked him back with a plume of fire.

"Vadam stay back!"

Vadam panted hard as he nursed his slight burns, he glared at Faith as Tri-lac helped her up and Niall as his burning fists bade unpleasantness.

Karesh had stood and readied an axe to cleave Vadam in half but Niall shouted "Karesh WAIT!" Karesh had hesitated and Vadam teleported back to stand next to Thalanos.

Vadam was eying everyone as he took in the risk of attacking again, they weren't attacking yet so he was right to hesitate. Tri-lac was shielding Faith behind her as Niall stepped forward "Vadam I am so relieved you are still alive, do you remember me?"

Vadam scoffed "These games aren't going to work on me… Niall," Niall brushed a lock of hair out of his face "Vadam I'm not playing any games. Can we just talk?" He took a step forward but Vadam flinched back and lifted his sword.

Niall hesitated and took his step back "Alright, can we just talk from this distance?" Vadam was looking about with suspicion "How do I know there aren't any others hiding somewhere, ready to attack me?" Niall was surprised at Vadam's paranoia "There aren't but… is there any way we can talk?"

Vadam looked to Thalanos, she was looking confused, before turning back to Niall "Put her behind everyone else. Then everyone but you stand as far back as you can with you still in sight," Niall nodded "Do what he says," Tri-lac and Faith and… well everyone didn't look happy about that but Niall reiterated and they all stood back.

Vadam was still glaring at Faith but from the distance he simply looked like he was eyeing everyone with distrust. Thalanos hadn't moved and Vadam hadn't told her to move.

"Alright. Talk".

Niall nodded "Alright. Can you explain to me what you are doing?" Vadam narrowed his eyes at Niall who saw Vadam's reaction and backpedalled "Okay, not that… how are you then?" Vadam looked over Niall "The last time we saw each other I died. You have no questions there?"

Niall silently cursed "Right sorry, how did-" Vadam cut him off with a scoff "Save it. It is clear that she has already told you," He narrowed his glare at Faith who shivered at his murderous look.

Niall wasn't pleased at the direction of their conversation and decided to try another tact "Yes she told us. But still how have you been?" Vadam looked back to Niall with his cold glare "Not good," Niall nodded "Why?" Vadam scoffed again "As if she hasn't already told you," Niall shook his head slowly "No… she hasn't said anything about how you have been".

Vadam was still eyeing Niall distrustfully but he couldn't see anything wrong with him. Niall was about to try something new when Vadam abruptly spoke "Let me cast a spell now," Niall tensed along with everyone "What spell?" Vadam shook his head "I'm not saying but it will be only on you," Niall was looking deeply uncomfortable.

Vadam's spell could seriously harm him. Or he could be lying and cast it at everyone.

Niall slowly nodded "Come right up to me and you can cast whatever you want on me," Vadam eyed Faith with a glare but he began to slowly walk towards Niall.

Once they were within a meter of each other Vadam rose his hand "Paraselene!" The enchantment breaking spell washed over Niall.

Vadam lowered his arm and slowly walked backwards, once he was next to Thalanos he stopped and stared at Niall.

"Well?"

Vadam's question held nothing important to Niall who shrugged lightly "Well what?" Vadam looked stunned and he took a half-step backwards "You… you don't feel any different? Toward me or… Her," he spat his last word as he glared at Faith.

Niall didn't feel any different and his confusion was clearly causing distress for Vadam "Vadam are you alright? Did you think I'm under some sort of spell" Vadam was looking between him and Faith with increasing horror "I don't-"

Niall gasped as suddenly Vadam was besieged with twin feelings of pain and anger. Thalanos' sword had merely clipped his side but the wound stung painfully.

Vadam's emotions were suddenly overtaken by the feeling of murderous rage and time seemed to have slowed as Vadam stepped back, Thalanos still sliding forward.

A flash of silver, a scream of agony and a spurt of blood was Thalanos as Vadam's sword sliced clean through her right wing joint, cutting her wing off.

Time seemed to restart as Thalanos fell screaming. A burst of flame cut off Vadam's sight of Thalanos as Niall had thrown a column of flame at her.

Niall's protective attack was taken the wrong way, Vadam saw nothing but two people attack him and reason abandoned him.

Vadam leaped back from Thalanos and turned to the others, everyone realized that Niall's attack had been taken the wrong way and began to move.

Karesh had remained the closest to Niall and despite his limp he was ready for blood to be spilled. A low cry of pain emerged from his throat as Vadam teleported behind him and stabbed him in the back.

Blood had been spilled, sadly it was his own.

Karesh collapsed as Tri-lac came forward, her eyes had glazed over slightly along with Thalanos', Vadam's and Karesh's. Vadam weaved around her greatspear and to Niall time seemed to slow down again.

Vadam teleported as Tri-lac stabbed. Her momentum carried her and Vadam took advantage of that. Faith screamed something and Senkharen averted his eyes as Vadam stabbed Tri-lac through the back.

For a moment she was held on the blade that jutted out of her chest, her face a mask of shock. Time seemed to restart as Vadam viciously tore his blade free.

It shown with the mixed blood of three Planeswalkers already.

The spree may have continued had Vadam not made one dire mistake. Faith screamed a single word "DOWN!" But neither Vadam, nor Niall heard her.

The others did and they all flattened themselves as Niall screamed.

A firestorm came with his howl of sheer pain, its magical force knocking Vadam into the trees. He managed to throw up a shield to prevent himself from being incinerated but it quickly snapped as he tumbled through the branches of the tree he landed in.

Vadam landed with a grunt of pain and decided to duck.

A wise idea as another firestorm reduced the woodland above him to be rendered to ash. The sheer heat painfully burnt him but Vadam was now running on the need to survive, rather than the need to kill.

Thalanos' attack, which had now left his mind, Vadam stood and ran. Niall was still screaming something and followed Vadam.

Vadam sprinted harder than he had ever down in his life but Niall was able to easily keep pace with him.

He burst through a thicket, into another clearing and had barely called down a downpour as Niall rendered the area ash.

The cool, if generated, water soothing his burns Vadam turned to face Niall. He turned a little too dramatically as Niall had been sprinting at him and tackled him just as he turned.

Niall slammed his fist into Vadam's face three times before Vadam reacted, knocking Niall off him Vadam then tried to pin Niall.

Despite the rain Niall could still burn in close quarters and Vadam released him with a yowl of pain. Niall tackled Vadam again and continued beating the crap out of him.

Niall was still screaming something but through what he could see and hear Vadam vaguely noted that Niall was crying.

"YOUCOULDHAVESPAREDHER!"

Vadam grabbed Niall's fist with both his hands but in response Niall just punched him with the other hand. Vadam grabbed the other one and Niall began to pin him as his tears began stinging Vadam's bloody face.

"youcouldhavesparedher"

His voice had broken but was still repeating his words, Vadam managed to overpower Niall and pinned him.

Niall kicked him in a very bad place and the two rolled off each other. Vadam scrambled to his feet before Niall could begin punching him in the face again and backed off.

Niall tried to tackle him again but Vadam struck him with a Blustersquall, knocking the wind out of him and giving him the feeling of throwing up.

"Miall shtob!" Vadam's nose was pouring blood and his speech was scrambled. He grabbed his nose and applied some healing magic to it to better his speech "Niall stop! With this rain you can't beat me," His rage had petered out as Vadam knew it was the witches fault "Come with me. I can save you".

Niall glared at him "You could have spared her," He sprinted at Vadam again who restrained him with a spirit he had summoned. Niall fell to his face and struggled as Vadam spoke "You can't beat me Niall. Fire is your only trick and I know all your tricks".

Niall was panting heavily as he slowly pulled himself to his feet "You don't know all my tricks," he spat at Vadam "I'll give you one chance to surrender," He was glaring at Vadam who scoffed. Niall shook his head and suddenly began slowly rising into the air.

Vadam was quietly surprised at Niall levitating. There was a thunderclap but thought nothing of it. Deciding that if Niall wouldn't go quietly he would take him out and drag him back to be saved.

Vadam decided to teleport. Just as Niall reached two meters he appeared behind him and stabbed, aiming for a spot he knew wasn't lethal.

The moment before his blade met Niall a bolt of lightning crashed from the sky, hitting Niall but instead of the bolt harming him, it passed through Niall and into Vadam's sword.

Vadam was thrown back, charred and electrocuted. He landed with a groan of pain and Niall spun to face him he raised one hand and pointed the other at Vadam. Another bolt of lightning arced from the sky and Vadam was lucky that Niall wasn't the greatest shot.

He managed to avoid the bolt of lightning but his entire body still ached from the first one. Vadam threw up the strongest spirit barrier he could muster in his condition and began prowling Niall, waiting for an opening.

Niall always floated around on the spot, never letting his eyes stray from Vadam. More bolts flashed at Vadam but none harmed Niall. After his shield took to successive hits it collapsed, Niall immediately striking him with a second bolt of lightning.

Vadam decided that this wasn't worth it. Niall had turned his downpour into a thunderstorm, cleverly finding a way around his weakness. Vadam was in no condition to continue the fight so instead.

He fled.

Niall tried to hit him but Vadam used the rest of his Blue mana to teleport out of the area and fled. As Vadam disappeared out of sight Niall's anger faded, he slowly glided to the ground as the thunderstorm ended.

Now he only felt empty.

Niall aimlessly turned and began walking back the way he had come. He didn't know how far he had chased Vadam but it seemed like an endless walk of destroyed foliage.

Most of what he could see was burnt stuff, the blackened, charred edges seemed to reflect his feeling perfectly _"No matter where I go or who I love, this is always the end of it,"_ Niall eventually emerged from what was once a lush foliage and he stared emptily at the others.

Thalanos was still making a racket as Senkharen awkwardly bandaged her bloody stump. Once the bleeding was stemmed he began waving his hands over her back and they glowed green as Senkharen began trying to regrow her wing.

Finding that sight uninteresting Niall looked to Karesh, he was still conscious and was not looking happy. As the largest of the group he had both Romana and Naomi tending to him, Naomi held him steady as Romana bandaged both sides of his torso.

It was just as uninteresting as everything else.

He turned to look at Faith, Faith who was cradling "TRI-LAC!" Her name tore itself out of Niall's throat as he rushed over. His speed was vital as his eyes overran with tears, which would have made running dangerous.

Niall knelt down and grabbed Tri-lac's hand and brushed some hair out of her face "hey," Tri-lac whispered and squeezed Niall's hand. Niall was openly weeping as the relief of Tri-lac's survival swept him up.

Faith was watching the display of emotion with a soft look as she tied the bandage she had been wrapping "She should be okay, nothing vital was hit," Niall was barely hearing Faith as she sobbed "Thank Aithne, thank Aithne, you're alive".

Faith patted Niall's back and stood. She turned from the sobbing man to look to the other wounded, satisfied with Karesh as he was complaining she walked to Thalanos and Senkharen.

"Mind explaining what you did?"

Faith's voice cut through all the sounds, Niall managed to calm himself and looked up from Tri-lac. Faith was glaring at Thalanos who was looking deeply uncomfortable with all the attention, she hissed at Senkharen who backed off and Faith stepped forward.

"I think Niall almost got through to Vadam, averting a major catastrophe without the loss of any lives. But instead you attacked him, causing him to seriously wound two… well one innocent person and possibly costing more lives you could ever count. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Thalanos hefted herself to her feet and sneered at Faith "If I had any idea of these accusations were I'd probably tell you to mind your own business," Faith blank a few times in shock "but all I know was you," She pointed at Niall "were talking to him and then Vadam cut my wing off".

Niall stood with a literal growl but a different voice cut him off "Don't lie you traitorous piece of scum. We all saw you attack Vadam just as Niall was getting through to him. And you almost cost two people their lives".

Thalanos slowly turned to glare at the smirking Romana as she accused her, but she could see everyone looking to her with anger and mistrust "I maintain what I said you snide, plain elf. Niall was talking to Vadam and then he cut my wing off," Senkharen's magic had taken root and she grunted in discomfort as her wing began to grow back.

Romana took a light step forward and unsheathed her rapier, Uriel had grabbed his rifle and pointed it at Thalanos but Romana waved him down "I can handle a filthy harlot whore by myself," Thalanos drew her sword "Pointy weak racist," Romana scoffed "Hah! An angel calling me a racist," Thalanos countered with an arrogant smirk "Everyone knows that elves look to themselves as the highest race. A rather sad attempt at them trying to make themselves more than anything but pointy eared humans".

Romana scowled and walked with six meters of Thalanos "And what are you but a one winged angel, needing to be saved by humans?" The situation could have gotten out of hand but then an unlikely person stepped forward.

"Stop it! Both of you".

Senkharen stepped in between the glaring elf and smirking angel, he was trembling considerably but he didn't waver from his point of standing.

Senkharen turned to Thalanos "You and Vadam never got along. You killed him when he was at a weak point. Why wouldn't you do so again?"

Thalanos sneered at him "I don't have to explain anything to y-" Senkharen actually cut her off with a hand "I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. I healed your wing but I can take it all back," Senkharen's threat wasn't diminished by his trembling arms and legs.

Thalanos stared down at him before giving a sniff but spoke anyway "I encountered Vadam after facing a copy of myself, promising me my former power," Everyone but Karesh rolled their eyes at that "I ran across a cottage and knocked on the door. Vadam, the Nephilim and the skeleton were all in there and they were prepared to kill me".

Thalanos then smirked "I was able to trick them into sparing me and Vadam and I left the others. We walked until we saw, and heard, a column of light and followed it. Then we found you all," They had no reason to doubt Thalanos' words as everyone had been slightly wondering why Vadam and Thalanos were together.

"All I remember after that was a whole bunch of awkwardness until Vadam attacked me," Thalanos raised her head and stared down at the others. Romana was tempted to skewer her where she stood but Senkharen had a question "We saw Niall begin to get through to Vadam and he seemed to begin to freak out. After that you attacked him," Senkharen emphasized the you but Thalanos scrunched her nose in confusion.

"I remember no freak out. And trust me I would remember," That drew some looks of doubt before Thalanos spat "I wouldn't trust anything you said even if it would cure hunger," Thalanos gave a smug little laugh and Romana gripped her rapier hard.

Senkharen raised his hand "If all this you say is truth than would you deny a truth test?" Thalanos eyed him suspiciously "How would this work?" Senkharen lowered his hand as he spoke "I would simply touch your hand or arm or something as you repeat what you said before. I would, or course, be applying some mental magic but nothing invasive".

Thalanos sniffed in response but she eyed the walkers, she knew that if she tried to run, or Planeswalk, there was a good chance her beauty could be tarnished by puncture wounds. Or she could die. Either one was not pretty.

Thalanos stepped forward and held out her hand, she made sure to look as disgusted as possible when Senkharen's greyish hand touched the top of her hand "I remember Vadam and Niall talking and then my wing was cut off," Niall cleared his throat "Be more specific," Thalanos rolled her eyes but obeyed "I DO NOT remember Vadam having any sort of freak out, or emotional crises, I do not remember attacking Vadam at any point during his and Niall's discussion".

They waited in silence as Senkharen stood in silence "… She speaks the truth".

 **######**

Vadam's joints were aching something terrible as he staggered back the way he had come with Thalanos. _"Thalanos!"_ Vadam became angry again as he thought of Thalanos _"I spared that thing and she tries to kill me,"_ Vadam swore never to do anything less than full lethal force against Thalanos.

He wasn't happy with Niall either but he understood _"That witch's power is strong. Not even my Paraselene was enough to break her grip,"_ Vadam regretted freezing up when he spotted Faith, he couldn't help but think that had he not frozen he could have killed her and ended it straight away.

Vadam emerged from one of the millions of thrush of trees and spotted his home, Vadam knew that with Thalanos with Faith she would quickly out him and they would have to move his home.

He hurried to the door and slammed the door open. Nazo jumped upon his entry, Reaper merely turned to look at him.

"What happened?"

Reaper spoke first as they took in Vadam's burnt, singed and frazzled appearance "Several things," Vadam snapped he moved past Nazo and began packing up his cups "I found the others," Nazo gasped "Thalanos attacked me," Nazo swore "and Niall almost killed me with a lightning storm," Reaper made a rumbling sound of disgust.

"I cut Thalanos' wing of and stabbed Karesh and Tri-lac. Niall went absolutely berserk after that and apparently can turn a downpour into a lightning storm," Vadam pushed everything into the cupboards "But no one died. Because of this the witch is going to know where we are so we have to move and move now!"

"Move what and when for what reason?"

Nazo and Reaper turned in surprise as a new, but similar, voice came from the door. MetaNox stepped into the room as Vadam turned to him "Nox the witch has our location, we need to move the house now!"

MetaNox took in the appearances of Nazo and Reaper before nodding to Vadam "Okay have you got everything important protected?" Vadam nodded and MetaNox nodded back at him "Alright, everyone step outside with me and I'll move the house".

The trio immediately walked out of the house as MetaNox followed them. Once they were outside he closed the door and rose his arms, the house shifted before a slight rumbling shook the ground. The house began to levitate and MetaNox turned to them.

"Ok it is good to see both of you but we don't have time for pleasantries, follow Vadam and I and we will lead you to a safer location.

Vadam and MetaNox walked side by side as Nazo and Reaper kept an eye out for any attacks from the back.

The walk was in considerable silence but neither Vadam nor MetaNox seemed bothered. Nazo and Reaper on the other hand were surprised at who they saw as Nox's odd behaviour.

After a long trek with a floating cottage they found a suitable area "Alright here is good," MetaNox nodded to Vadam and carefully lowered the house. It was pushed into the ground to steady it and Vadam began weaving protective enchantments around the place.

He hadn't done so before as they were alone on this Plane but now that the witch, Faith, was on the Plane he knew he had to protect his home.

Once he was satisfied Vadam opened the door and motioned for Nazo and Reaper to walk in, they did so with only a moment of hesitance and MetaNox closed the door behind them.

In more awkward silence the trio of Vadam, Nazo and Reaper cleaned up his cottage, removed the shattered glass's and more awkwardness.

MetaNox picked up on it.

"So the two of you don't seem particularly comfortable here…" The two faced him with a look of surprise on Nazo's face. And the usual expression on Reaper's.

"What do you mean?"

MetaNox shook his head "You are feeling awkward because I'm acting so strange," Vadam had tensed a considerable amount once MetaNox had brought up the situation, he was blissfully unaware before.

"Nox…" Vadam didn't really know how to finish his statement and merely trailed off. Vadam looked to the ground in what Nazo perceived as an odd amount of shame.

MetaNox looked to Vadam with a dry look before looking back to Nazo and Reaper "Never mind him. It has been a while since you two have seen me, I would ask what you have been up to but I know Reaper has been sitting in his castle and Nazo has been drifting around, trying to find purpose in the multiverse again".

The two both looked uncomfortable but MetaNox didn't comment further on it "I'm sure you are both wondering why I'm acting oddly?" Nazo nodded hesitantly and Vadam stepped forward "It is the severity of the situation," he spoke quickly and was clearly panicked.

Nazo and Reaper looked to him oddly and MetaNox shook his head "Anyway, what happened to you Vadam?" The question was a little late but it was better than never "Niall burned me alone with striking me with lightning," MetaNox flinched "Ooh, so the witch has Niall?" Vadam nodded "Niall, Tri-lac, Karesh, Senkharen, two woman I don't know and now… Thalanos".

Vadam spat Thalanos' name and MetaNox looked to him with sympathy "Her again? What'd she do?" Vadam shook his head in disgust "She came across the cottage, that's why we had to move, and I made the foolish mistake of sparing her".

MetaNox was lifting an eyebrow with surprise "Spare? Her? Wow," Vadam glared "The two of us encountered the witch and the others and after finding out that her magic is strong enough to repel a Paraselene, she attacked me," MetaNox nodded "Yes Faith's magic is strong, do you think she took control of Thalanos?"

Vadam shook his head "If she did that than why wouldn't she have tried it on me? No Thalanos attacked me under her own strength, then Faith had the others attack me," Vadam shook his head "I can't trust anyone. Anyone but the three of you".

Vadam turned to continue going through his cupboards as MetaNox smiled, but to Nazo and Reaper it almost looked sinister.

 **######**

Kiobre staggered through the trees, he had escaped Karesh but he was exhausted, dehydrated, wounded, sick and starving.

He didn't have any idea where he was but the world was beginning to spin, Kiobre blindly groped for something to steady him but found nothing.

He collapsed.

* * *

 **And so there is where it shall end. Vadam fighting the others, MetaNox's first scene and all sorts of other funs.**


	15. The Action Heats Up

' **Waves' Hello, DragonFelicis here. Chapter something here to say hello too... I have nothing more to say to you all.**

 _ **B/N: Chapter fifteen, but anyways.**_

 ***Nazo has four wings. Two large ones that he sprouted first, after plenty of awesome feats he grew two much smaller wings, below the large two. They help control his direction whilst the large ones are used for speed***

Once Vadam had removed, or repaired by several odd words of Reparo, the broken stuff he turned to face his three companions "Ok, everyone sit," he waved at the chairs - only two had been damaged - and everyone shuffled about as they sat down at Vadam's small table.

Reaper was looking the most uncomfortable with the seating arrangement, despite not being able to truly feel he looked very stiff and his size was large enough that his pelvic bone was the size of his seat.

Vadam rested his hands on his table before speaking "We need a plan," he looked to everyone with a determined look and they nodded at his statement.

"Any ideas?"

Nazo, Reaper and MetaNox glanced at each other before unanimously shrugging. Vadam dropped his head to the table once before looking back up "Brilliant, we shrug at her. That will make the problem just go away," Vadam's singsong sarcasm took Nazo and Reaper by surprise; they didn't realize he knew what sarcasm was.

Vadam gave Reaper a piercing look, he moved onto Nazo as their wordless staring competition was rendered moot by Reaper's face, skull, thing.

Vadam looked to Nazo who was going to shrug. Instead he raised his head as his nose pricked "Ah," Vadam seemed to think Nazo was going to speak words of wonderful wisdom and powerful reasoning.

Instead, Nazo sneezed.

Just as Nazo achoo'd Vadam flung himself back, tipping his chair and introducing the back of his head to the floor of his cottage.

Vadam let out a small string of curses as he landed and he kicked his foot up, causing the table to flip up and slam into Nazo. Nazo fell back with a cry of pain as Reaper and MetaNox simply watched on.

"What in the nine hells is wrong with you?"

Surprisingly it wasn't Nazo who shouted this but Vadam. He had scrambled to his feet, knocking a plate off the bench he grabbed to steady himself. Vadam had bared his teeth and was panting hard, before covering his nose and mouth with both hands.

"Ah…"

Nazo groaned as he picked himself up from the ground, as he made sound Reaper and MetaNox's attention was shifted to him. Neither still hadn't moved.

Vadam was looking down at Nazo freaked as Nazo hefted himself to his feet "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You crazy bastard," Vadam was still covering his nose and mouth and so his speech was muffled as he answered "You sneezed."

Vadam said that as if it explained everything.

It didn't.

"And?"

Nazo was rubbing the back of his head, he had hit it pretty badly after the table slammed him against the ground "You might be getting sick," Vadam still wasn't dropping his hands, he even looked like he wanted to bolt.

Nazo was staring at him with a deadpan look "You're kidding me. You're afraid of germs?" Reaper and MetaNox's attention flicked to Vadam as he looked sheepish "Not all germs… just the ones that'll kill me."

Nazo shook his head, an action that he regretted. "A cold won't kill you Vadam, jeez," Vadam shook his own head, an action he regretted. "Please understand, Nazo. I've never actually been sick before."

Nazo looked incredulous, Reaper may have too but it was hard to tell "Really? Not even when you were a kid?" Vadam scoffed "Hah! On Sabbiol if you got sick you were immediately taken out of the village and placed in a solitary hut," Vadam looked ill as he reminisced on his home world "a person would come and give you water three times a day, and if they could afford it, and your family loved you enough, you were given food once a day."

Nazo looked horrified "That's… awful," Vadam nodded "Yeah, on Sabbiol sickness was… not good, I'll leave it at that," Nazo still looked uncomfortable "But… what about kids playing around, scraping their knees and everything?"

Vadam gave a dry, humourless bark of a laugh at that "Hah! Sabbiol isn't a place for children," Nazo looked more disturbed but Vadam still had the topper "on Sabbiol there are two types of lives. The short, hungry, almost happy kind of lives. And the adults," Vadam held a ghostly smirk as he left it at that.

After order was restored to the table, after shooting Nazo a dark look, Vadam turned to MetaNox "You have had the most useful ideas so far, so… any ideas?"

 **######**

Once Senkharen had verified Thalanos' honesty three people demanded him to try it again. Once that was verified they claimed that she must, somehow, be able to lie anyway.

Senkharen shut Niall, Karesh and Romana down with three simple words "I'm not wrong," the sheer coldness from his words caused the mighty Pyromancer, archdemon and supreme artificer to back down.

He wasn't happy about it but Senkharen went back to tending to Thalanos. The clearing was drowned in silence as Senkharen made sure Thalanos' wing was growing correctly, Romana watched the two like a hawk. Faith was redressing Tri-lac's wounds, Naomi was edging around Karesh and Niall was kneeling with Faith **.**

"Please don't say it."

Faith had been shooting people, mainly Karesh and Niall, almost superior looks as she made sure everyone was okay. Niall had spoken first as he knew what she was going to say, he figured a futile attempt was better than nothing at all.

"Too bad," She smirked at Niall who groaned.

Faith stood and cleared her throat to call attention to her. Romana and Thalanos were still glaring at each other so Faith was forced to do an incredibly loud, fake, hacking sound to draw their attention "Well, I'm sure we can all agree that that was pathetic."

All the walkers who had been in the Shard flinched, particularly Niall, Tri-lac and Karesh. Karesh gave a deep snort and was about to say something when Faith said "Tissue?" She said it in an innocent way. So innocent it disarmed Karesh.

Faith nodded to him "See that was what I was talking about earlier," Faith looked to Thalanos "I'll catch you up later," Thalanos looked to object but Faith turned her attention elsewhere, infuriating Thalanos to no end.

"I warned you about Vadam. I told you all you need to work together. And I think that what happened is a perfect example of what I was talking about," everyone minus the three new girls glanced to the ground in shame "Even though he was there and talking, none of us where ready for him attacking. Even after it was perfectly clear," she gave a pointed look at Thalanos who grimaced "that he would."

Faith shook her head, she had seen the might of these walkers but what happened was embarrassing "Alone and with everyone going to attack Vadam was able to incapacitate three powerful Planeswalkers. One of them being an archdemon," she glared to Karesh "and an archangel," Thalanos smirked, accepting the better parts of Faith's words.

Tri-lac made an undignified sound and spat, Faith glanced to her "No offense meant to you," Tri-lac shook her head.

"Ok."

Faith decided to back off from the insulted huntress. She looked back to the others in the group "Okay. Vadam knows we are on the Plane and he will certainly be preparing defences," she looked to Thalanos "Hmm… okay. Thalanos you will need to lead us to where Vadam had been saying and I may be able to look into the past to see where he has moved to."

Before Thalanos could object, Faith had already looked to the others "Vadam is extremely quick, lethal and vicious. Because of this we need to watch ALL sides as we journey," Faith looked to Tri-lac and Karesh "Since we had two wounded, we need to protect them first. The fastest of us should stay around the edges. I'll take the front, Niall can take the back. Romana and Naomi can take a side each."

The two girls nodded. Niall didn't look to happy but he nodded anyway. Before Faith could continue someone interjected "I don't remember agreeing to join this little suicide squad," Faith took a single glance at Karesh before smirking "Vadam took you down in a single move and your condition was created by your so-called weak little brother."

Faith did air quotation marks as her sarcasm ran high. No one understood. Karesh still saw the challenge and glared at the smirking girl "Careful little girl, don't play games you can't keep up with," Faith's smirk faltered and Karesh stood "But I see your point. Vadam has disrespected me… I shall crush him."

Faith nodded slowly "Good… enthusiasm. Okay," she turned to look to the group but had lost her train of thought. "Dammit."

 **######**

Vadam and MetaNox had been discussing various plans as Nazo and Reaper sat in awkward silence. "And so a rain of Doom Blades descends on them, killing them all," Vadam was nodding slightly to MetaNox's discussion of mass murder "It's a good plan but… we only want to kill the witch," MetaNox blank twice before snorting "Right sorry, I forget sometimes."

Nazo looked alarmed; it was difficult to tell with Reaper. "Forget sometimes?" Vadam and MetaNox twisted their heads at the same time as Nazo spoke for the first time in what felt like forever.

"But… you won't forget… when it's time?" Nazo's voice was rising to the point where he was squeaking. MetaNox gave a short laugh "Ah yes. Don't worry, only the witch and the accomplices that have joined her under their own free will shall die," Nazo nodded very slowly "Okay… but how can we tell? Vadam said that his Paraselene didn't work."

MetaNox smiled "Don't worry. We will kill Faith first. Her spell should fail after she dies and then we can tell," Nazo nodded again, he was still deeply uncomfortable discussing the murder of people.

"Okay," he had a thought before asking "Wait… what if one of us encounters her without either of you?" He looked to both Vadam and MetaNox "How can we tell what she looks like?" Vadam slapped a hand to his forehead "Right! How could I forget?"

He stood and readied a spell. Vadam cast a three-dimensional image that took on the form of the girl he had met over a year and a half ago.

Reaper made a choking gasp as Nazo's eyes bugged out "BUT! That… that's just a young girl," both Vadam and MetaNox were giving him unimpressed looks "And?" Nazo felt sick at Vadam's callousness "A… child. She's a child!" Vadam snorted "How does that matter? She's taking control of our friends and going to use them for some scheme".

Nazo had had enough.

"And how do you know this?"

Nazo had just opened his mouth to demand the same question, but Reaper got there first. Vadam blank thrice as his mind gave a blank. Recovering he looked to MetaNox "Nox told me."

Reaper stood with surprising speed "That is not enough," he looked to MetaNox who was looking surprised at the turn of events "Tell both of us immediately how you came across this information," MetaNox didn't pause and immediately spoke "Whilst Vadam and I were journeying across a Plane we never learned the name of, I broke from him and went off exploring myself."

MetaNox gingerly pushed his chair back and stood "I had gone quite out of the way and happened across a village. Unfortunately all the villagers were kneeling in the town square and when I went to ask them where in the multiverse I was they attacked me."

Nazo was looking unsurely to Reaper. Reaper's expression was the same as it always was.

"After rightfully defending myself this girl stepped forward. Vadam, she spoke, not realizing I was not him, she waved her hand and I was assaulted by a powerful mental attack," MetaNox shook his head with a frown "Luckily being a creature of mind and soul I was more than prepared. I followed her back to my soul room and I was able to pull some details out of her."

He gave a bark of laughter "It was horrible what I saw, and worst she was beating me. Eventually she realized I wasn't Vadam and I took that tiny iota of shock to hit her with everything I had. I knocked her back and managed to evict her from my mind. Afterwards, with her connection to me broken, I struck myself with a spell capable of blowing my head off and I dissipated, returning to Vadam and warning him."

Nazo was feeling more reassured but Reaper still had something to ask "Prove it," That seemed to give momentary pause to MetaNox "Pardon?" Reaper shook his head "Prove it. Do the spell Vadam did or have him do it on you and show us a few of these memory scenes," MetaNox looked like a deer in the headlights.

That was until he gave an easy smile "Sure. Vadam, if you could?" Vadam had been giving Reaper a look between a glare and a look of unbridled shock. At MetaNox's words he snapped out of it and nodded.

MetaNox closed his eyes and Vadam's hands was enwrapped by a soft, shimmering blue as he called several scenes from MetaNox's memories. Nazo began to blush in shame as scene after scene of what MetaNox had described appeared.

Reaper was completely silent and he glanced to Nazo before sitting down. He wasn't completely convinced but all the information was in front of him. Once the last image faded Reaper muttered "I apologies," MetaNox shook his head "No, no I understand. You need to make sure you are doing the right thing. I do understand and I hope we can put this behind us."

Reaper nodded and, after a moment's hesitation, Nazo nodded with him "Okay good. Now that, that is out of the way… do the two of you have any ideas to contribute to the defeat of the witch Faith?"

Nazo looked between the two, near-identical, faces and sighed "She's a child. I can't… I just can't help you kill a child," Nazo stood and looked to the door.

Vadam went to stop him when MetaNox's voice cut through "She is no child," Nazo hesitated before looking to him. MetaNox's expression was the darkest he had ever seen on that face. Unnerving, considering Vadam.

"Looks are deceiving. Look at Vadam," Nazo did "He is nearly forty but doesn't look any further than his early twenties," Nazo hesitated "Look at Niall. He is in his seventies but also looks like he is in his mid-twenties," Nazo was gripping the chair he had been sitting in "Karesh, Kiobre, Jamore and Thalanos. Looks don't mean anything when it comes to matters such as age."

Nazo swallowed "How old is she?" MetaNox smiled as he could see Nazo was going to stay "During our time in Hogwarts, on Earth, Vadam and I found some interesting information regarding The Enchantress," Nazo and Reaper stiffened at the mention of her name "And after my little peak into the witch's mind well… she may not be in her thousands but this witch is far older than she looks."

Nazo and Reaper got the hidden message and nodded "I'm still uncomfortable but… as long as… well. I'll stay and help you, but I still don't want to kill anyone myself."

Vadam nodded and MetaNox said "Don't worry. Leave that to us…"

 **######**

Once Faith regained her train of thought she called everyone's attention to her again and spoke "Okay, now that my train's back on its tracks," again, no one understood what lingo she was using "let's continue," Niall, Tri-lac, Senkharen and Naomi nodded. Karesh and Thalanos shrugged. Romana turned to whisper something to Uriel before fixing her attention to Faith.

Faith caught Uriel as he sprinted out of the area and gave a pointed look to Romana who was looking most smug. Deciding not to say anything regarding them Faith began "We have our moving strategy. Me, Niall, Romana and Faith will guard the sides and Senkharen will remain with the others in the middle, protecting them in case we get attacked," they all nodded.

"But we need some sort of plan, a strategy of how we will move when and if we encounter Vadam," Faith fixed a hard look to everyone "We cannot simply run with the idea that if we get attacked we just all do our own thing and hope that no one dies. No, we need to develop a plan if we get attacked and a plan if we are the ones who attack."

Everyone nodded, some more hesitantly than others, and Faith opened the floor to ideas.

The response wasn't… inspired.

"Everyone stands back as I roast the asshole," Niall always wanted to solve things with fire.

"We lay dozens and dozens of traps through the forest and then herd him into one," Tri-lac's wasn't too bad but that had happened to him before, Faith argued that he'd probably expect something like that.

"We could use his paranoia and suspicion about possible traps to push him into the real ones…" Everyone stared at Karesh after his statement. He seemed to be playing with his nails before Faith sighed "And what are the traps?" Karesh simply chuckled "Well, if I say it out loud then they won't be great traps now would they?"

It was unanimous that Karesh's idea was rejected.

"I could modify the ground itself to look like ground, but instead it would be a dangerous, slimy, pulsating, hungry, monstrous, atrocious, appalling, horrendous, unspeakable, inexcusable-" Senkharen's idea started off okay but it kind of spiralled as he began listing adjectives. Faith questioned what would happen if one of them stepped on it and Senkharen went very silent.

His idea was also vetoed.

Thalanos' idea was also not well received "And then a brilliant beam of light would arc through the sky, obliterating everything in its path," Thalanos looked deeply pleased with what she was suggesting. Things were silent for a moment before Faith ventured "…And to create this beam you would have to kill us all?" Thalanos nodded cheerfully.

Her idea was rejected.

"No, look people… Planeswalkers," Faith was not looking well "We need to discuss plans where we walk together, fight together, so we need to plan together," She let out a loud groan before slumping in the ground.

"Well why aren't you all chock full of great plans and brilliant ideas?" Thalanos' snide voice spoke the thoughts everyone was thinking and Faith sighed "I wish I did but I'm only like… seventeen years old. Did Tri-lac have brilliant plans when she joined the group?"

Another strike against the Faith/Tri-lac friendship plan and Faith inwardly flinched. Burying the feeling, Faith turned to those who hadn't spoken yet "Romana? Naomi?" Romana shrugged so Faith affixed her helpless stare to Naomi "Well? You are one of our wildcards."

Naomi looked deeply uncomfortable for being put on the spot like that "I uh… uh… no. no I, d-don't have any ideas," Thalanos and Karesh made dismissive snorts but Faith saw something "No… no you do have an idea," Naomi shook her head "No it's… it's nothing. It's useless."

Faith shook her head "Nothing is useless. Even if we don't go with the idea it is always useful to discuss, and you may have some truly ingenious ideas, so just… just say it. Please?"

Naomi took one glance at the puppy dog eyes Faith was employing and buckled "Ah… fine." Faith smiled as Naomi began "It is something that used to work… in the past," She began to trail off and lose her words already. Faith nodded and Naomi seemed to gather some strength from it "It is an old battalion manoeuvre that is useful for moderately small groups, such as this one."

Everyone gave varying levels of obvious attention, but everyone was listening as Naomi explained her strategy "The largest problem that groups the size of these face is when they are facing fewer opponents they run the risk of striking each other with their attacks. This plan is one which circumvents this weakness."

Thalanos cut in to Naomi's speech "By how? Splitting up? Fighting in a large area? Good job," she gave a few quick, sarcastic claps and Naomi blushed and faltered. Faith snapped "Leave her alone. Your idea cost everyone their lives so you aren't any better. In fact, you are worse," Thalanos merely rose an eyebrow but Faith defending her seemed to give some more fight to Naomi.

"Th-thanks. The manoeuvre is more complicated than simply splitting up or fighting in a larger place. It works by organizing small groups, three or four, of people whose abilities complement each other and who can work well together," Faith was nodding "Go on," Naomi gave her a small smile "The way this manoeuvre works is as it can fight nearly any opponent in any situation. The small groups engage an enemy, fight him or her, begin wearing him or her down and once they have done enough, they retreat and a different group takes their place."

Naomi took a breath "This allows a group to fight an opponent with everything they have, whilst continuously keeping them off guard and allowing the others to rest. Eventually the enemy tires and someone takes them out."

Faith nodded "That is actually a pretty good idea," Naomi smiled bashfully but didn't comment. Faith turned to the others "That really is something we ought to think about and discuss. What people we can both get along with as well as know that they will be covering our weaknesses," Faith gave a grin "For example, I am quick and lithe. And with my foresight ability I can gage what my opponent will likely do. However I am not physically or battle-magically strong, one good hit and I will go down."

Thalanos and Karesh were only too happy to agree with her statement, and offer to give a demonstration.

Faith refused.

A short discussion later and Faith remembered "Romana," the elf in question turned to regard her coolly "you are super-smart. Don't you have any ideas?" Romana did have ideas; she had genetically modified, created and trained several dozen super soldiers.

Faith had seen Uriel run off and had been wondering what was up with that but before she could muster the courage to question Romana spoke "Maybe these could help," She rose both hand sin a dramatic stance and focused.

A minute later Romana had summoned five more armoured beings, looking near identical to Uriel "Reinforcements maybe?" Everyone was surprised at the arrival of the new beings but they didn't look at anyone but Romana "What would you have us do?"

Romana smiled at the one in the centre that spoke "On this Plane exists," She turned to Senkharen who got the idea and generated an image of Vadam "that being. He is very powerful, very dangerous and possesses the ability of super-rapid teleportation, among other things. Find him. Track him. Watch his every movement. But do not engage unless you get a direct order from myself in person."

The soldiers all nodded and they ran off together. Romana smirked down to Faith "So, I think my backup will assist in this problem. Assuming my first plan doesn't work out," Faith narrowed her eyes at Romana; she knew that Uriel had to be some part of that first plan. Deciding not to question the arrogant elf, Faith sighed and sat back down.

 **######**

"Leave it to you?" Nazo echoed MetaNox's statement "… I… I…" Nazo sighed "What is wrong with you?" Vadam blank but the question wasn't spoken to him but MetaNox.

But before either of them could speak Reaper backed Nazo up "You act nothing like you used to," Reaper turned to Vadam with an accusatory look, although it was hard to tell. "Don't you notice how different Nox is acting?"

Vadam's face was turning an odd shade of pink. Like he was going red from anger as well as going pale from horror "Th-th-there is noth- nothing wrong," Vadam stuttered, an obvious sign that he knew exactly what they were saying.

"Vadam, come on," Nazo took a step forward but Vadam snapped "NOTHING IS WRONG! BACK OFF," MetaNox decided to introduce his own palm to his face "Vadam… please be more obvious," Nazo and Reaper regarded MetaNox with shock, they didn't expect him to reveal himself so easily.

Still Vadam was struggling "N-nothing. Nothing is wrong," Unfortunately in controlling his voice from shouting it had instead gone several octaves higher "Vadam… we should just tell-" Vadam snapped again "NOX!" He faltered when he realised he shouted "Nox. Why would you say-" This time he was cut off by MetaNox "Stop it. Acting like anything different is an insult to his memory and insulting me in the process."

Vadam looked between Nazo, Reaper and MetaNox before snarling and pushed past MetaNox roughly as he stormed out of the cottage. The door made an impressive crash against the house as Vadam slammed the door.

The trio of people stared after Vadam before staring back at each other awkwardly. MetaNox decided not to end things there and sent out a question with his and Vadam's link _"Vadam come on... how about I tell them? They will never trust me if I don't,"_ MetaNox let that stew in Vadam's mind a bit and he eventually answered _"Fine."_

MetaNox's eyes refocused as he brought himself back to the world of the living "I suppose you should sit down for this," At their looks he elaborated "Vadam said I could explain through our link, now please…"

Nazo and Reaper sat as MetaNox began explaining what had happened to the original Nox.

 **######**

Vadam was in a rather foul mood as he stormed through the hills, but he couldn't refute MetaNox's words and eventually allowed him to tell the others the truth of what had happened. Vadam refused to even think about Nox these days, thinking about him not only caused emotional pain but Vadam couldn't' help but compare the two and MetaNox… well he was lacking in quite a few regards.

He did his duty though and ever since Vadam created him the dark words, thoughts and voices left him. Vadam still felt guilty when he thought of his promise to Nox, he hadn't technically broken the rule but he had bent it.

Instead of following one of the dark voices and finding a way to bring Nox back, and he was tempted almost all the time, he instead found a way to create a new Nox. One with none of the fun, but all of the use.

Trying to shake the depressive thoughts out of his head, Vadam tried to focus on his failure at ending the whole problem once and for all. It was another negative thing but Vadam found it to hurt less that thinking about Nox.

"Faith…"

Vadam growled under his breath, after a moment of thought he decided to create a shield. _"The witch knows I am here and is only too likely to try and attack me. If she can't take control of me I know she will simply have the others try and kill me,"_ Deciding on the strongest that he could easily maintain, Vadam summoned a spirit and threw up a Spirit Bonds Animancy spell and soon he was cloaked in an ethereal glow.

With the soul of someone he didn't care about protecting him, Vadam continued walking to try and clear his head.

BANG!

Apparently someone decided that walking wasn't clearing his head fast enough and decided to shoot his head clear.

As Vadam walked into a slight clearing, Uriel, from his spot on a rocky hill, put him in the scope of his sniper rifle and fired.

The bullet from the sniper rifle smashed into the spirit protecting him but failed to penetrate it. Luckily for Vadam just as his shield snapped the bullets' trajectory was halted and he was left with nothing but a slight, but still rather painful, head puncture.

Whilst he was happy about surviving being shot in the head with a sniper rifle, Vadam wasn't happy that he had been shot in the head with a sniper rifle.

Uriel cursed from his spot as Vadam began to rapidly teleport. His gun flicked from side to side as he tried to get a mark on Vadam but he was appearing and disappearing too quickly. Even more alarmingly he was coming closer.

Cursing Uriel stuck the rifle against his back and had just grabbed his short swords when Vadam came at him.

Years of hard and rigorous training had amplified Uriel's already amplified attributes. So after he blocked Vadam's slash with one of his swords, he was free to stab forward with the other.

Vadam wasn't a paranoid survivalist for no reason either. Once his sword met metal that wasn't connected to theman, he teleported.

He appeared at Uriel's side and stabbed; Uriel twisted out of the way and as he was twisting, kicked out with his leg.

This one connected.

Vadam "Ooph'd," as Uriel's boot slammed into his stomach and he stumbled back against the Cliffside. Quick as a flash, Uriel pulled out one of his hand guns and shot three times. They struck Vadam. Or at least the barrier in front of Vadam.

The bullets may not have harmed Vadam but the concussive force gave the final push to knock him off the edge. Rational thoughts of teleporting abandoned him for a moment as he fell, but he quickly remembered and teleported.

His unique teleportation abilities carrying his momentum as he appeared came in useful for once. Vadam appeared above Uriel and slammed into him.

Uriel was prepared for anything though. As he was crushed against the ground, he used the momentum to bounce Vadam off him. With Vadam's weight off of him, Uriel spun to his feet and grabbed his other hand gun.

Vadam teleported.

Uriel cursed but held his trigger finger. His other gun and sword lay on the ground in front of him, he still held one gun and one sword. Vadam was nowhere in sight.

Deciding to do what Vadam wanted, Uriel bent down to grab his weapons. Vadam took his chance and cast a spell.

"Lustrous Purge!"

The great bolt of light blasted towards Uriel.

Magic being the one thing that he had even a small amount of trouble against, Uriel ducked underneath the beam of white death and shot in the direction the attack had come from.

A cry of pain heralded his mark and Uriel grinned behind his mask, he didn't sprint towards his foe though. That would be stupid.

Vadam clutched his arm where the bullet had managed to bury itself into and cursed Uriel and the witch "So the witch decides to send her new henchmen after me instead of facing me herself?" Even though he couldn't see Uriel he still wanted to speak.

Uriel glared behind his mask before shouting "Don't you dare talk about the lady Romana like that," There was a beat of silence before Vadam spoke "Romana? I was talking about Faith. Or is she not even telling you her real name?"

Uriel took that information with a drop of surprise before Vadam attacked "AH!" Vadam had used the remainder of his Blue mana to do a tricky move.

It was a flashstep but an extra step above that. He had flashstepped behind Uriel but he had figured that with all the fancy armour his opponent was wearing, he may expect that.

He was right.

Just as Uriel sensed Vadam behind him, Vadam had teleported. Appearing in front of Uriel as he was twisting and stabbing forward.

Uriel's armour was strong enough to prevent Vadam from totally impaling him but Uriel still gasped in pain as Vadam's sword dug into his gut.

Vadam had smirked.

Smirked until Uriel head-butted him.

Falling back with another "Ooph!" and grabbing at his face, Uriel punched forward and sent Vadam sprawling. He had shot Vadam another time before Vadam was able to create a shield strong enough to weather his bullets.

Now shot in two places Vadam mentally screamed _"NOX! HELP ME!"_ After that he mustered his entire strength into holding the shield as Uriel battered it.

Vadam's Blue mana began to slowly recharge as he held Uriel off, his shield was beginning to harshly flicker when Vadam saw him.

Riding atop a drake made of swirling, black fire, MetaNox appeared with an awesome flash and a viscous scowl. Uriel sensed MetaNox a moment too late and was forced to jump as the black fire burned into him, sending agony through his senses.

Uriel was a disciplined solider though. He was able to recover enough to use this to his advantage. As Vadam cheered for MetaNox, Uriel grabbed his sniper rifle, pointed it at Vadam and fired.

Or went to fire.

Vadam wasn't that stupid.

Just as Uriel was sailing through the air, Vadam used what little Blue he was able to regenerate to teleport. Just as Uriel fired Vadam disappeared. And he appeared just as Uriel landed.

With a deadly uppercut slash, Vadam sliced Uriel's sniper rifle in half.

Uriel didn't bother cursing.

He simply turned around and ran.

MetaNox through another flaming drake after him but Uriel succeeded in escaping. "Vadam are you alright?" Vadam gasped as MetaNox touched one of his bullet wounds. MetaNox said something very dark before giving Vadam's arm a slight squeeze.

Vadam winced and MetaNox knew it still worked. "Come, we need to get back to the cottage before any more come," MetaNox generated another black fire drake and hopped on it. Vadam joined him and was surprised to feel its sturdiness.

Deciding not to question it, Vadam remained silent on the flight back.

 **######**

Uriel staggered back to the camp in a bad condition. He wasn't quite built to take actual damage and wasn't feeling too good about failing Romana.

Once he was spotted, Romana ran to him "By the living, what happened?" Romana grabbed Uriel before doing a check-up of his armours abilities. It was still functioning. Uriel muttered his failure to Romana who turned to Faith with a grimace "Vadam is more dangerous than we thought. And why didn't you tell us about a twin of his?"

A few people gave questioning looks before they remembered "Nox?" Faith shook her head "Impossible. Nox died on Theros. I saw it," Romana sneered "Well maybe your sight isn't all seeing," she turned and led Uriel to a more secluded area and began patching him up.

"One more thing Romana…" She nodded "Why'd you think I took you over here," Uriel nodded and smiled a bit behind his helmet "When I was fighting Vadam he asked me if I was one of the witches new henchmen. And he wasn't referring to you," he added hastily at Romana's expression "I pressed him and he said that this witch's name was Faith."

Romana held a grave look on her face and nodded "Perhaps we are the ones being played…" She glanced back to Faith before looking to Uriel "Speak of this to no one. I have the others looking out to merely… watch Vadam. The two of us will keep an eye on Faith."

 **OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!**


	16. So who is the real bad guy here?

**So who is the real bad guy here? This chapter may answer that for you. Or it may simply give you more suspicion and confusion.**

 ***To create MetaNox Vadam went to many Planes, searching for powerful artifacts…***

* * *

Faith flinched a few times at Romana's accusing looks. She knew she didn't really have to feel guilty over Uriel being wounded - Romana sent him off after all - but the looks still hurt.

Once order was restored, the group had to confront the fact that Vadam had at least one more person fighting with him.

Faith decided to explain what she knew of Nox to the ones who didn't know "Nox is a powerful, but sporadic individual who exists within Vadam's mind. He is hilarious for one thing but…" Faith had a grave expression "I saw him die. I know I saw it," she glanced to Romana who scoffed "and I heard the promise Vadam made to Nox. He promised he wouldn't try to bring him back."

Faith was deeply unsettled by Uriel's statement that Nox arrived on a drake of swirling black flames, it reminded her of something.

"But I think that the biggest issue isn't that Nox is somehow back but why he would be helping Vadam with this evil ritual… Nox was the one who was preventing Vadam from slipping back into evil. So why is Vadam suddenly so evil again?"

No one had an answer to her.

 **######**

Vadam was being supported by MetaNox as they walked the final steps to his cottage. Uriel had shot him in the arm as well as the leg and was still bleeding. Vadam was angry but MetaNox was so furious he was shaking in rage.

A hole replaced the spot where his door once was as MetaNox simply punched it off. Nazo and Reaper jumped as a door almost hit them and upon sighting Vadam they ran to his assistance.

MetaNox shoved Nazo off and practically carried him to the small couch that effectively made up the living room. Nazo and the table were reacquainted as this time Nazo was shoved into it and he fell with a crash and a yell.

Reaper helped Nazo up as Vadam was set on the couch. Once MetaNox confirmed that Vadam wasn't going to slip off, he ran to one of the cupboards, pushing Nazo back over. He found a first aid kit and ran back, knocking Reaper out of his way.

As Reaper reassembled himself MetaNox began applying alcohol to his wounds, Vadam hissed in pain as it burned him. MetaNox was about to bandage the wound when Vadam cut in "Ah that… thing shot me with something similar to arrowheads," MetaNox hesitated before going into the kit to find a pair of tweezers and a scalpel.

Nazo wasn't overly pleased at being shoved into the table, and then knocked down again, but he buried his words as he took in Vadam's condition "What happened?" MetaNox disinfected the tweezers, the scalpel and a finger and Vadam gasped out in pain as he gingerly placed a finger within his arm wound.

Once he found the bullet he carefully began to cut into Vadam's arm. Vadam had to grit his teeth and wasn't able to talk but Nazo and Reaper simply stood in silence as MetaNox quickly and efficiently found and removed the bullet.

They were both impressed by his skills; he dressed the wound and tied it. He moved onto the leg and without striking any arteries or causing too much pain removed the bullet and dressed that wound.

Vadam now had a big white, stained with a bit of red, bandage on his arm and leg and looked a little lopsided.

His head was a little woozy from the blood loss but Vadam was still trying to sit up, MetaNox immediately pushed him down with an order "Stay down, you've lost a lot ofblood. You shouldn't be sitting up and gallivanting about," Vadam pouted but complied.

"So explain to us. What happened?" MetaNox's voice was shockingly cold and he began shaking again.

With the pain fading Vadam unclenched his teeth and explained. He explained how he had been shot in the head. Of course MetaNox then freaked out and grabbed his head "Oh thank… everything. It's just a shallow wound," he still insisted on cleaning the wound with alcohol and applied a big white bandage.

Nazo felt the urge to laugh as Vadam's normal expression with a big white patch covering part of his eye made him look ridiculous. Merely snorting lightly Nazo was bequeathed with a truly frightening look from MetaNox.

Luckily Vadam began talking again. "After being shot I managed to teleport until I confronted the armoured individual. He countered my slash with a sword and tried to stab me," Vadam explained how he managed to hit the solider several times but was shot twice.

"Ah so that's when Nox just stopped talking and just tore out of here," Vadam nodded before realizing something "oh… so you know?" Nazo and Reaper nodded slowly and Vadam looked down, MetaNox sighed loudly "I guess I can finish then. I appeared, shot black fire at the assassin, Vadam cut his rifle in half and so he ran."

Both Nazo and Reaper were staring at MetaNox with dirty looks. Both had been knocked down by him and neither was happy with his rudeness.

MetaNox had also explained to them how Nox had died and Vadam creating him in order to maintain his sanity.

" _It explains Vadam's trust in him,"_ Nazo couldn't help but consider how easily it would be for MetaNox to manipulate Vadam. But his story had all checked out, Nazo and Reaper just couldn't help but distrust him.

"I know that look," Nazo looked to MetaNox who was regarding him coolly. Vadam had drifted off to sleep and MetaNox was still looking angry "What look?" Nazo knew it wouldn't work and MetaNox scowled at him.

"You don't trust me."

Nazo spoke a moment too late "… I'm just used to how the other Nox acted," As soon as the words left his mouth Nazo knew he had said the wrong thing. Reaper moved slightly, ready to intervene if something went wrong.

MetaNox's expression twisted into an ugly grimace of such a magnitude that Nazo had never seen it "Yes. I don't act like a self-involved, ridiculous buffoon. No, instead I instantly come to Vadam's aid whenever he needs me. I take care of him when he's wounded and I do more than merely do the bare minimum to protect the person that binds me to existence. No! Instead I discuss and plan on how to free and protect the few people he actually cares about."

Nazo was staring at the ground as his face coloured. MetaNox was able to say all that with an even tone, for all anyone could tell he could be discussing the weather.

Nazo wanted to retort but he felt shame in comparing MetaNox to the original Nox. Reaper, however, didn't "You aren't what he needs," Reaper's deep voice cut into the stifling silence and Nazo and MetaNox turned to look at him in silent shock.

Reaper rarely spoke, he usually just said important things, and this was something he deemed as important "Nox made Vadam happy. He made him smile. He may not go to ridiculous degrees whilst discussing murder but that was because he didn't have to," MetaNox's face was going red as Reaper spoke "He didn't have to, because Vadam is already capable for more than two people when it comes to discussing plans and deadly traps. He can deal with this witch and can save everyone, that is a given. But none of us had the same relationship he had with Nox. And you don't either."

A vein had appeared on MetaNox's forehead, he had the filthiest look on his face yet "Get out," Nazo's eyes widened at MetaNox's whisper and Reaper said "What?" MetaNox snarled "Get out now," Nazo took a step back but he found his voice "You said you wanted to save Vadam's friends. We are his friends," MetaNox shook his head slowly "All you are going to cause is confusion," suddenly a vicious smirk crossed his face "You said it yourself, Reaper. Vadam can do this alone, so he doesn't need you. Now get out."

Reaper slowly pointed the tip of his scythe at MetaNox "Make us," MetaNox gave a short chuckle "Heh, if you insist," And he reached forward with shocking speed. MetaNox touched Reaper and grabbed Nazo and teleported.

They appeared outside the cottage. MetaNox released them with twin bolts of Black mana, they were both blasted back and MetaNox sneered "Thanks for you magical signatures. I can now lock you out of the barrier," Then MetaNox disappeared.

Or to Nazo and Reaper it looked like he disappeared. Instead he simply locked them out of the shielding around the cottage and everything it shielded disappeared from their sight.

"… What do we do now?"

 **######**

There was silence after Faith's question.

Deciding to move past it Faith ventured a thought that had been on her mind for a while "If… if we do go with Naomi's idea than what groups should we break into?" Faith knew that they were in trouble.

As the walkers, and Uriel, looked around Faith felt dread set into her stomach. Their group consisted of four newcomers, Naomi, Romana, Uriel and herself, and she knew that they weren't trusted as much.

To cause more issues their team also held Karesh and Thalanos… the two of them caused more problems with team trust than the four newcomers combined.

That situation could have been resolved if Karesh and Thalanos could get along with each other. Faith watched as Thalanos walked by Karesh, just as she spat on him he kicked out with a leg. A deadpan look was her face as Thalanos tripped and Karesh growled.

" _No… those two would just kill each other,"_ She considered introducing her palm to her face but decided against it.

The final remaining members of the group were Niall, Tri-lac and Senkharen. Faith could see that Romana and Senkharen would be sticking together, and Uriel would stick with Romana, along with Niall and Tri-lac. That was slightly solved but there still stood herself, Naomi, Thalanos and Karesh.

Faith sighed. She couldn't believe her luck when she happened on several of the Shard walkers, and even convinced them to remain and fight with her. She felt a little less pleased with the clear picture. They weren't going to work together.

Anyone she put Karesh or Thalanos with would just end up getting backstabbed, or they would team up and kill one of the two that they had been saddled with. And she couldn't put them together either. They couldn't fight alone and they couldn't fight together.

Faith chuckled a little as she realised that Vadam probably wasn't their greatest enemy. It was themselves.

Faith knew that if they wanted to stand a chance they had to work together. And to work together… she didn't have the answer to that problem.

Faith briefly entertained the thought of sticking Karesh and Thalanos with herself. Then promptly threw it out with the garbage. She knew that they would just kill her, and then each other.

"Hey…" Faith looked up as she heard a voice, Naomi was standing near her "Oh… hi," Naomi smiled a bit and decided to sit down in front of Faith.

"You look troubled," Faith nodded "Heh yeah. I'm just trying to think of a way to get everyone to trust, and work together, so that we won't just end up killing each other," As an argument erupted between Thalanos and Karesh Naomi sighed "That seems like a rather tough job," Faith nodded "Yeah. I can't think of anything except try and find the others from the Shard incident."

Naomi nodded "Nazo Deci would probably be a rather efficient peace keeper," Faith laughed slightly "Yeah he would be… I actually looked for him first but I couldn't find him. I looked for Reaper next but he wasn't in his castle," Naomi nodded "Do you think Vadam may have found them first?"

Faith nodded "Probably. And he probably has them on his side to… more problems and innocent people."

Faith buried her face in her hands and sighed, Naomi just sat with her.

 **######**

"We are in trouble," Nazo nodded to Reaper's ever-wise words "I think we should just stay here. Eventually Vadam is going to wake up and he'll let us back in."

Reaper looked to where the barrier was sure to be and gave a rattling sigh "I don't know. This new Nox has a lot of sway over him. I also believe a deeper intent to his motives. Do you remember his last words to us before he forced us out?"

Nazo thought deeply "Uh… that we will cause confusion?" Reaper nodded "I have noticed that everything he has said has been carefully controlled. Enough to give a sense of truth but not enough to give any true intention," Reaper looked grave, Nazo almost laughed at that thought, "But that final thing. We will cause confusion. Nox would know that we mean nothing but goodwill towards Vadam… that we would stand by his side, helping him in his endeavours… but we would also ask questions. We would point out possible flaws and moves that could be considered too dark, to… evil."

Nazo was nodding slowly "Yes, we would always do our part to make sure Vadam doesn't slip…" Nazo had a small realization "Out of everyone from the Shard incident, the two of us are the only ones to know Vadam when he was still evil… well I didn't know him but he caused a great impact on my life," Reaper nodded "Vadam came for us first. Regardless of the simplicity of our locations, he still came to us first. You pushed him along the path to become a better person and I was the first being he ever made amends too."

Nazo glanced to the barrier "… This whole situation is getting deeper by the minute;" Reaper nodded "We don't know who we can trust. Everything that Nox said does make sense except for the motive. He never gave us a true motive for this new witch's, Faith's, goal," Nazo looked pensive as he came to a bigger realization "Vadam and Nox have a mental link. Unless he is able to fool it somehow, Nox wouldn't want Vadam to know of any lies. So when he was explaining, he merely said things that would cause us to come to conclusions ourselves".

Reaper agreed "Indeed. It's a clever way to circumvent magical lie detection spells, or in Nox's case, a mental connection. We cannot trust Nox or Vadam now and we cannot be sure of Faith's true goals…"

Nazo shrugged "What do we do then?" Reaper glanced at the barrier before saying "First we shall leave this place," Nazo agreed "then we shall track down the others," Nazo was all for it "and we shall demand a meeting with one of the Planeswalkers we know and trust. Niall possibly.'

Nazo nodded "Well then… let's go."

 **######**

Nazo and Reaper followed the vague direction they figured the incredibly loud boom came from. Reaper had a surprisingly strong memory and decided to lead their two man group as he was rather… sturdier than Nazo.

Nazo had found Reaper's choice of words amusing "Heheh, sturdier," Reaper had given him one of his standard expressions, one that just made Nazo collapse into laughter. "Did you hit your head on one of your continuous meetings with the ground?"

Nazo shut himself up but still tittered occasionally.

Reaper was quietly amused by his friend's antics. It was something he eventually realised, despite their situation being possibly cataclysmic; they were both in better moods. Reaper attributed it to leaving Nox's presence.

Reaper then had a random thought _"Can I whistle?"_ Reaper had never really thought about how he was still able to speak. It was a mystery he didn't desire the answer too. Still he was able to still speak, despite being nothing but bones. Deciding that it was probably a mental thing he decided to give it a go.

Nazo almost staggered when a whistling sound began emanating from in front of him "Uh… Reaper, is there a breeze going through your bones?" Reaper was pleased he was able to whistle, even if it was a weird sound.

"No, I was merely whistling…"

Nazo raised an eyebrow, though Reaper wasn't looking at him "Uh… okay," he would have asked how he was doing the act but decided that simply talking, moving and… existing was a mystery with Reaper.

Reaper decided that whistling didn't suit him.

"I have noticed that both of us are in more positive moods now that we are out of the presence of Nox," Nazo jogged slightly so that he could walk next to Reaper "I did notice that I'm in a better mood," Nazo practically chirped.

Reaper nodded but he wasn't one for idle chitchat. He supposed that talking about stuff like the weather or… he couldn't think of anything else.

Deciding that silence was better than the sheer awkwardness that would ensue if he spoke about the weather Reaper remained silent.

Nazo wasn't quite as strong "Nice weather we're having today," Reaper looked to him. Sometimes he wished he could actually give facial expressions, but to do that he'd have to have a face.

Unfortunately Nazo didn't get the gist and awkwardly continued "Yeah… like if it was raining or snowing, or hailing, or… cold or something," Reaper gave him another look "…well I guess cold wouldn't really bother you… nor would rain, or snow, or hail… or even if it was too hot," Nazo scratched his neck due to the awkwardness of the situation.

"…Cold isn't too bad for me, I can wrap myself in my wings," Reaper decided to cut in "It is alright to walk in silence," Nazo nodded rapidly and they fell back into silence.

They found the spot that Vadam's cottage once sat "I think it was that way," Nazo pointed and Reaper nodded. They continued walking.

 **######**

"Hey everyone," Faith's voice cut through the fight between Thalanos and Karesh, pausing them enough for the others to drag them off each other.

Faith began explaining "It is possible that Vadam has managed to find and convert Nazo and Reaper to his side," Thalanos was fixing her hair as Faith continued "I actually looked for them but I was unable to find them. Because of this I think-"

She was cut off by Thalanos sniffing loudly before saying "shush, shush, shush," she raised a finger to her lips "your talking is getting in the way of me telling you to shut up."

Everyone went silent and simply stared at Thalanos for a moment, Faith was blinking rapidly "Uh… uh… uh… what?" Thalanos smirked "I win," Faith's train of thought was completely shattered and Thalanos continued to smirk.

Faith buried her face in her hands and gave a wordless yell, Thalanos laughed at her but then Naomi stood "Hey!" Thalanos looked down to her and Naomi faltered, not entirely though "Faith was saying something that could save your life so you… should…" Naomi backed off and stepped back.

Her words had reminded Faith what she was saying "Ah yes, thanks Naomi," Faith beamed a smile to Naomi who smiled back. "Nazo and Reaper. They are most likely on Vadam's side, so we need to act vigilant around him and-"

She was cut off, again, by the sounds of trees crashing. Everyone tensed and those with weapons draw them.

From the direction that Niall had seared the land came two people.

One giant skeleton, and one smaller human-looking man.

Once Nazo and Reaper realized what they stumbled onto the entire clearing went silent "…Can't a girl finish a sentence around here?" Faith broke the silence and then everyone reacted.

Nazo's wings erupted from his back and he immediately went skyward, Reaper jumped back and bared his scythe. Faith was struck by the sheer intimidation factor of his stance and moved backwards.

Nazo was floating in the sky with the sun at his back; it caused looking at him rather difficult. Reaper spoke first "We demand to speak to Niall Trinity!" Faith shivered, she knew Reaper was actually an alright person but his voice and appearance were very scary.

Niall answered "I will speak to you but first… why?" Naomi pulled Faith back and Niall gestured to the others to back off; after the event with Vadam, everyone was on guard.

Nazo landed but then moved behind Reaper "We weren't expecting to find you all so easily but… Nox has forced us to leave Vadam," There were a few exchanging of expressions "and we think that some of the things he said may have been one sided. We want to hear the witch's side of things," Niall raised an eyebrow "Who?" Nazo answered "Faith. We want to hear Faith's side of this story."

Faith detached herself from Naomi but Niall and Reaper held a hand up "We want to hear it from Niall," Niall nodded "The situation as Faith has explained to us is that Vadam has snapped and is going to unleash some sort of unspeakable horror through some ritual."

Reaper nodded slowly "We have heard nothing of this," No one was simply prepared to accept that but Reaper was ready to explain their side of the story "What we have been told is that Faith," he pointed to the pink-haired girl "Is some sort of powerful witch who has used her magic to take control of all of you," Faith was surprised at this and a few people shot her distrustful looks.

"This was told to us by Nox, not Vadam."

Faith stepped forward, ignoring Niall's attempts to stop her "I am no witch, nor am I taking control of any of you," Nazo stepped forward "How can we trust that?" Faith retorted with "And how do I know that you haven't been sent by Vadam to spread discord through our defence?"

Senkharen cleared his throat.

"Lie test, I'll do what I did with Thalanos with the three of you," Faith nodded but Nazo looked uncomfortable. Reaper looked as usual.

"Show me how to do this magic," Nazo stepped in front of Reaper "I have the capacity for Blue magic and I know a little cryomancy," Senkharen nodded. Unfortunately trust issues were still rampart and neither knew they could trust the others.

Reaper suddenly had a chilling realization "Oh no…" Everyone looked to him as he stared at the ground.

He realized MetaNox's plan. By evicting them and causing them to doubt him, he knew they would seek out Faith's group. And by doing so would cause doubt in Faith's cause.

Worst of all he knew he couldn't say it as their suspicions would merely cause them to doubt them further, but still doubt Faith's words too.

As Nazo mustered to courage to get within Senkharen's range Reaper stepped forward "No need Nazo," Everyone stopped and tensed "Nothing will work if we don't trust each other so… Don't learn the truth spell," Reaper looked to Senkharen "You do the test to verify Faith. And then you can do it to us also."

Nazo was looking at him unsurely "Are you sure?" Reaper nodded "Sometimes a sense of…" he looked to Faith "…faith is needed," Faith in question giggled a little at Reaper's wordplay and Senkharen nodded.

Faith began the oath first "To all my knowledge, I, Faith swear to it that everything that I have spoken to all since arriving on this Plane is truth," She decided to get some more specifics "I saw in a future sight Vadam casting a powerful ritual and from that ritual I know an indescribable evil will come from it. I am acting in nothing but the goodwill to save people from such an evil and I am not using any magic whatsoever to force people under my will."

Senkharen verified everything as truth.

They turned to Reaper who held his own, bony arm out "I, Perseus the Reaper, swear that everything I have told you upon arriving in this clearing is truth. Nazo Deci and I were told by the second Nox that Faith was an evil witch, a new enchantress, bent on taking control of us all for some evil whim. We do not believe that Vadam understands what is going on as he clings to this new Nox after the tragic loss of the original and is prepared to murder Faith in any possible way."

Senkharen verified his words and people relaxed slightly. A moment of silence went through the clearing before Faith decided to introduce herself "Uh ok. I'm Faith," she stuck her hand out to Reaper who took it, after giving her a look.

To Faith's credit she only twitched once her hand was enveloped by Reaper's bone hand. She gestured to Romana "We have two new arrivals. Romana the elf and," she gestured to Naomi "Naomi… the human."

There was a beat of silence until Reaper decided to say it "You do realize that neither of us can trust any of you completely?" Faith nodded but before she opened her mouth Reaper was talking again "But! I realized that this is Nox's plan," He looked to Nazo who did his best to look confident "by sending us out he will most likely affirm Vadam's loyalty to him whilst fixing his problem in three possible ways".

Reaper sighed "Either one, we leave Vadam, affirming him to Nox. Two, we find you all and say what we have said, causing dissent and distrust amongst your alliance. Or three we simply leave and he gets Vadam's affirmation and the removal of us as problems."

Faith nodded, all this new information was boggling "I suppose we can't truly trust you either but we will try," she turned to the others "We are standing together to stop Vadam, whether he knows what he is doing or not," They nodded to her words and Faith sighed "We are in trouble though. I know you don't trust me completely but… I'll do everything I can within my power to save all those people".

Niall, Nazo and Naomi nodded fervently to her words and Faith drew her sword in a dramatic pose "We will stop him!"

All the weapon users drew their weapons and raised them, Niall and Senkharen raised their arms, "We WILL stop him!"

Faith lowered her blade with a smile. With Nazo and Reaper with them now, hope didn't seem like such a trivial thing anymore.

 **######**

"Vadam?"

Vadam groaned as MetaNox spoke softly to him "Vadam? Are you awake?" He groaned and rubbed his eyes "What?" MetaNox smiled down at him through the blurriness of his waking eyes "You might have a concussion, so I can't let you sleep."

Vadam shimmed himself up onto his arms and he looked around "…Where are Nazo and Reaper?" He was looking but there was no sign of either of his friends. MetaNox stiffened slightly "You… you don't remember?"

Vadam turned to him "Remember what?" MetaNox sighed "I was afraid of this. You might have some short-term memory loss from the impact," MetaNox pushed Vadam down and he became aware of a throbbing pain on his head "Ah! What happened to me?"

MetaNox glanced down at him with a sad look "… I'm sorry but… your friends attacked you and me before running out of here."

Vadam froze "What? No, no they wouldn't do that," MetaNox shook his head sadly "I, no, they wouldn't but… I fear that we me have been fooled," MetaNox looked down to Vadam with sorrow on his face "Don't you think it was a little too easy to find them?"

Vadam was staring at him in horror "No, NO! The witch couldn't… I-I would have seen something," MetaNox shook his head "Didn't Niall seem completely normal," Vadam's eyes were beginning to tear up as MetaNox continued "I fear that she knew you would look for them first but found them before we did. But instead of taking them with her she planted them, waiting until they learned something of value before reporting to her."

Vadam looked down to the ground "You… it was you," MetaNox's eyes widened a fraction but before he could speak Vadam said "I made you tell them about you and… and this is why," MetaNox nodded, his jaw twitched once as he withheld a smile "Most likely yes," Vadam rolled off the couch and stood, he could see what looked like a tornado had gone through his cottage.

"Everything is broken…"

Vadam slowly walked over to his table, it had splintered as it had been snapped in half. Every cup and glass had been shattered beyond even magical repair "You fought them?" MetaNox nodded but Vadam wasn't facing him "Yes, Nazo hit you from behind and Reaper tried to cut you in half," Vadam made a choked sob but MetaNox hastily said "But, no, Vadam don't worry. It wasn't them. You hear me? It was the witch, not them."

Vadam nodded "Yes. She has taken even them from me…" He spun to face MetaNox, his expression a mask of determination "When do we move to destroy this monster?"

MetaNox's lips betrayed a small smirk "Soon, Vadam. But first I need to show you what I have been doing. What I have been planning for us these past six months…"

* * *

 **So I'll end it, of course, on a cliff-hanger. Mwahahaah!**


	17. The BaneWalkers

**So here we are. Chapter 17 of Malevolent Power. The BaneWalkers… awesome name don't you all agree? Anyway Nazo and Reaper have left Vadam and MetaNox bringing Faith's group up to 11 people, I'm including Uriel. But what about Kiobre? Answers of many sorts are given in this chapter.**

 _ **B/N: Happy Esther Day everyone! Or, in case the chapter doesn't go up tonight, Happy Esther Day for the 3rd of August. Anyways, enjoy the Baneswalkers and all the fun they bring.**_

 ***Vadam created MetaNox through a powerful ritual, assembling artifacts beforehand***

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Faith had been staring at Reaper for some time now. It wasn't a suspicious glare or even a distrustful look. Just staring.

"Nothing…" she began before smiling slightly "I was just thinking how good you'd be able to dance the robot."

Reaper didn't quite know what to take from that.

Faith grinned and turned to look at Nazo, his wings were still extended as he interacted with Senkharen. Nazo was looking uncomfortable at Senkharen's continued, almostunhealthy, interest in his wings.

Faith drew closer and Nazo spotted her. He turned, slightly grateful he could talk to someone who wasn't inquiring about his wings.

"So, what's it like to have wings?"

Nazo considered punching himself in the face but withheld the urge. Instead he sighed "Why'd you ask? Wondering if you could take my wings away from me too?"Faith wasn't offended by his tone; she had seen Senkharen's eagerness.

"No, I was just wondering as you didn't grow up with them. How weird it would feel to suddenly have two, and now four, extra limbs."

Nazo blank before nodding, he was pleased to talk about it "Itchy," Faith was surprised "Itchy?" Nazo nodded "Very itchy. But onto your real question, it kind of felt like sprouting another pair of legs, but above your arms."

Faith nodded "That's interesting… do you want me to scratch your wings?" Nazo chuckled "I think we need to know each other better before you go and do that to me," Faith chuckled as a joke popped into her head.

Unfortunately someone else also thought of it.

"That's what she said!"

They turned, faces scarlet, to face a grinning Karesh. Faith was wondering where he had heard such a joke but it seemed to be multiversal.

Nazo shook his head and wandered away while Faith glared at the smirking demon "… That was actually pretty funny."

Karesh nodded, he was pleased that Faith could get that joke. Suddenlyremembering that she was standing in the shadow of the seven foot tall, battle-axe wielding, archdemon Planeswalker, Faith's grin faded and she quickly ducked out of his radiance.

Nazo was scratching his left wing as Faith ventured through the group. She was pleased that even though they didn't completely trust her, and they didn't completely trust each other, they were still all being friendly.

Well, most of them were.

Nazo had been reacquainting himself with the others safely - he was terrified by Senkharen _"Ah, good times,"_ he chatted a little with Niall and Tri-lac and Karesh made a dirty joke.

He didn't know what to make of Romana, Naomi and the armoured Uriel. Uriel in question had been staring at him. Well Nazo thought he was, whenever he looked over to him, the helmeted head of Uriel was always facing him.

Nazo was contemplating introducing himself to the newcomers when he bumped into someone - someone who also had fluffy wings.

"HEY!"

Nazo knew his careless action was going to cost him as Thalanos turned. She held a look of deep irritation and Nazo could tell she was just looking for a fight.

He made further mistakes by not responding and by staring at her smaller, still-growing wing "You've got something to say to me, boy?" Thalanos was slightly taller than him and was able to sneer down at him.

Nazo had kept his distance from the spirit angel when she joined; of course she was no longer ethereal. Nazo had seen Thalanos' ethereal spirituality be torn from her by the magic of the archangel Anna. He pitied Thalanos but he pitied himself more at the current moment.

Thalanos began yelling something but Nazo was hoping that if he just acted submissive she'd get bored and move on.

Unfortunately, Thalanos wasn't having any of that. She drew her sword and held it to Nazo's neck "You want to fight, filthy Nephilim?"

Nazo suddenly felt something. He had been feeling an odd tugging towards Thalanos ever since he had seen her. Once she and Vadam had left, Nazo was shocked at his own bloodthirstiness.

As Thalanos glared at him Nazo realized the odd feeling of bloodlust was some sort of tugging. Nazo grabbed her arm and squeezed.

He amplified his strength and Thalanos gasped in pain from the squeeze. She dropped her sword and Nazo grabbed it, he was still holding her arm as he demanded "It is odd, Thalanos. For what you did to my brother I wanted you to pay but after Vadam came back I thought I could forgive. And yet… something pulls me towards you, makes me want to see your pain, our blood."

Thalanos' eyes widened slightly as she realized why she wanted to pick a fight with Nazo so badly "Alabasters' curse!" She spat and Nazo waited for an explanation "I am cursed to be endlessly hunted by angels. They fly into a bloodlust rage upon sighting me and something draws them to me like a magnet."

Nazo's eyes widened. He fought back the bloodlust as a wave of guilt crashed over him. He released her arm and she rubbed it "You are a Nephilim. By nature I also want to kill you," Nazo nodded shakily "I can fight your curse… if you will do the same in regards to your nature."

Thalanos regarded Nazo coldly but eventually she nodded "I am more than a mere animal, slave to my instincts."

They parted ways as Faith called upon the group once more.

She explained Naomi's strategy to the newcomers but added "Now that we have Nazo and Reaper," she nodded to the two "We have a much better chance to get this to work," Faith was smiling widely "Nazo and Reaper get along well enough with you all and trust me," She looked to Romana, Uriel and Naomi "these two are great."

They were a small bout of conversation before Nazo raised a hand "Uh… Nazo?" She felt odd as Nazo was older than her "I have a question," she nodded as she had expected a question "Do you know what Vadam and Nox are doing exactly?"

Faith stilled, she wanted to trust Nazo and Reaper but still…

"Uh… kind of," Nazo nodded "I understand if you don't want to explain it in front of Reaper and I," Faith shook her head but someone else spoke "I would like to know everything you know myself," Nazo was surprised as Thalanos kind-of backed him up.

Faith evaluated Thalanos slightly before nodding "You're right… and Reaper is too. If this is to work we all need to trust each other."

Faith sighed as she recollected the worst vision she had seen… well one of the worst. "About half a year ago in a deep trance I saw Vadam," She shivered "he was surrounded by several objects and was kneeling at a pitch black alter with nothing but candles lighting the solid darkness."

Faith took a breath to steady herself "He was chanting something lowly but I couldn't quite make it out. His hands were resting on a slimy-black powerstone as he generated so much mana," Faith looked to the sky; the sun was setting. "Suddenly, all light disappeared. The candles may have been burning still, maybe not, but all light was drawn in. Suddenly a great crack and something… something pure evil begins to emerge."

A few people looked spooked, Naomi and Senkharen, but the rest simply looked determined. Thalanos had something to say though "So you're saying is… we're going to fail anyway?" Faith shook her head "Prophecies are tricky. I know he is going to release something horrible but we might be able to interrupt the ritual or reseal the creature or defeat the creature."

Thalanos didn't look particularly happy but she didn't offer any further objections.

 **######**

Vadam was excited.

He still felt sore, both physically and emotionally, from what happened earlier; but he had been curious about MetaNox's mysterious objectives that he had been working on ever since he created him.

Now that his curiosity was going to be sated he was delighted.

But MetaNox was walking awfully fast "Ah, ah, wait up!" Vadam sped up trying to catch his quick doppelganger. In response MetaNox slowed to a stop and turned to him "Sorry Vadam, I was thinking," Vadam had a bad feeling about where he was going with this "I really want to make it all perfect and dramatic so… could you just stick around here for about half an hour? I'll come back for you once it is done."

Vadam was relieved he was just pushing it back another thirty minutes and nodded "Of course," he was silently thrilled that MetaNox wanted to make the surprise a dramatic one. It reminded him of Nox.

MetaNox waved as he sped off and Vadam looked around. The sun was beginning to set on a rather stressful few days _"I found Nazo and Reaper. But there was a trap. I fought the witch. But I failed to slay her."_ Vadam was depressing himself with the negativity and began walking.

He wouldn't leave the area at large but he had found that walking was always something nice to clear his head.

Vadam hadn't gone far before he heard something.

He checked to make sure his barrier shields were working, once satisfied he cast an Invisibility enchantment on himself and began to carefully walk.

He slowly made his way out of the hellish clearing and back into the forest. He flinched at every twig snapped and dried leaf crunch but nothing attacked him.

Vadam's sword was out and he was holding it tightly in his right hand. Vadam pushed a clump of branches out of his way and came across a shocking sight.

The witch's new henchmen - or someone who looked like him - was standing above someone Vadam knew quite well.

" _KIOBRE!"_

Vadam only mentally shouted it as he was already attacking.

The armoured figure had been nudging Kiobre's fallen form with his boot and had his weapon trained on him. He didn't move but something else did.

Vadam teleported and stabbed downwards to skewer the figure but it had sensed him just a moment soon enough and had moved.

He still stabbed him but not with the impact he had been hoping. Vadam and the figure tumbled and it kicked up. Vadam was launched through the air; he dropped his invisibility as the figure grabbed its weapon and fired.

He remembered Romana's orders not to kill Vadam, but wounding was still fair play. Unfortunately he hadn't received the note about Vadam's ability to teleport.

Just as he shot at Vadam's legs he disappeared from air.

Not expecting such a manoeuvre he reacted too late. Vadam stabbed him in the thigh, his blade cutting though interlocking armour and stabbing through the bone.

Vadam's opponent screamed in pain and Vadam grabbed the back of his neck. He applied some Death Wind and burned the leathery stuff away.

The figure grabbed Vadam's hand and managed to flip him over himself. He went to stomp down but Vadam blew him back with a Blustersquall.

Romana's soldier slammed against a tree and Vadam ran forward. He shot at Vadam but Vadam's shield stopped the bullets cold.

He ducked to avoid the nasty business of decapitation and kicked at Vadam's legs; Vadam jumped to avoid the kick and cast another spell.

"Lustrous PURGE!"

Vadam blasted the figure through a set of trees and they fell limp. Vadam carefully walked forward.

With a quick flash the figure grabbed a hand gun off its side and fired. Vadam wasn't harmed but the action surprised him. With his distraction the figure jumped to its feet and ran off.

Vadam yelled after it but it was already gone and he knew it would be foolish to follow it.

 **######**

MetaNox smirked as he left Vadam behind.

He looked to the setting sun as he felt a sort of poetic irony in the situation _"The setting sun will be the last beautiful thing that they will ever see."_

MetaNox walked until he found his project.

A jutting black alter, darker than the pitch black hole, rose out of a clump of trees. As MetaNox drew closer he found himself in a small clearing, with analtar right in the middle.

At the base of the solid black altar kneeled four people.

Three humans, one Minotaur.

Three males and a female.

"You have returned to us…"

The female spoke, MetaNox smirked at her downed form and said "Rise, Tellessa. I have a purpose for you."

The female seemed fearful but rose anyway; she looked up and stared MetaNox in the face. Her eyes, which were once a vibrant blue, had dulled to a murky grey, MetaNox had broken her like he had broken the others "Ah, never fear Tellessa. I have no need for your death, unlike the ones before you."

What little spirit seemed to remain in Tellessa brightened at that and she bowed "You are most kind, master darkness."

MetaNox smirked further at that. He didn't tell Tellessa to raise her head, merely moved onto the others.

"Rise, Gyagon."

The hulking Minotaur rose at his name, his head remained bowed like the others.

"Rise, Debones."

A far thinner man stood alongside Gyagon. His hair was a dirty blond hair and he wore steam punk stylearmour.

"Rise, Yip."

The smallest of the three males, more a child, scrambled to his feet. Of the four he seemed the most fearful and was shaking.

MetaNox grabbed Yip's chin and forced his head up "Never fear, young Yip. None of you are to die at this altar. No, the others have made their sacrifice. I have something different in mind for you four."

Yip looked relieved and hastily bowed "You are most generous, lord darkness," the other two males repeated his words.

MetaNox turned and walked a slight few meters from them. He spun with a flourish and spoke "Raise your heads, you four. Tonight you shall begin the start of my greatest work," a brilliant grin on his face as he spoke "The four of you shall be cloaked in magic, you shall appear to be Vadam. The four of you shall engage the resistance and once you have made your show, you shall all Planeswalk," MetaNox grinned "With them believing you are Vadam it should be trivial to get them to follow you. But make sure they follow, any means necessary."

MetaNox paused for dramatic effect "But you shall all travel to a different Plane. Your homeworlds. Tellessa, you must make your mark on the three Planeswalkers known as Nazo Deci, Thalanos and Karesh. After which once they have locked onto you, you shall return to Vryn and battle them within your home."

Tellessa nodded and MetaNox turned to Gyagon "Gyagon, you shall make your mark against Niall Trinity, Romana and Naomi. Once they have locked onto you, you shall walk to Ulgrotha and battle them within your place of power."

Gyagon nodded with a vicious smile. MetaNox turned to Debones "You shall engage Tri-lac, Senkharen and Reaper. Like the others, once they have locked onto your magical signature, Planeswalk back to Kaladesh."

Debones nodded with a wicked smile and MetaNox turned to the final member of the group "And young Yip. You shall engage the witch herself, Faith, the only blot against my perfect work. I am trusting you with the greatest of tasks."

MetaNox smirked as he appraised Yip. Given his looks Faith probably wouldn't even want to fight him, but if she saw his eyes…Truly empty things they were. Only MetaNox could stare into them without flinching.

As MetaNox drew back he raised both his arms. Magic thrummed over his hands as he applied illusion magic over the four - soon they looked exactly like Vadam "Go now, but attack at dawn," he lowered his arms with a swoosh and the four ran off, heading towards the pathetic resistance camp.

MetaNox smirked after them. _"They will all die… pity the hope they have, it just makes it all the more satisfying."_

MetaNox had sent his distractions. Now, onto Vadam.

 **######**

After the soldier had fled, Vadam turned back to Kiobre's fallen form. He ran to his side and immediately checked for any wounds caused by those horrible weapons.

He found none.

Kiobre was still in bad shape though and Vadam had to check his pulse to reassure himself that the demon was still alive.

He was.

Still, Kiobre was a mess; he had dried blood in many places, his breathing was shallow and painful-sounding and his heartbeat was weak.

Vadam had died onThalanos' sword before Kiobre had snapped and went berserk on everyone, so he didn't see the risk of helping him. The only thing Vadam saw was someone that he had kind of liked, and one who didn't hate him, dying on the ground with a witch on the loose.

He briefly entertained the notion that Kiobre could be another trap. A choking sound from him removed those thoughts.

Vadam decided he had to get Kiobre to MetaNox. Figuring that he could carry him, as he had done once before, he slung the demons arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up.

Vadam immediately decided it was a bad idea.

Kiobre was very heavy, oddly spiky and Vadam was no longer a super strong undead.

"Hmm…"

Kiobre's weight was pushing him down as he deliberated the situation. Deciding that dragging him might be easier on himself Vadam dropped a bit of Kiobre's weight onto the ground, wrapped his arms under Kiobre's armpits, and began to drag him back.

Slowly but surely he began to make it.

It was hard work but Vadam had lost Nazo and Reaper already, he refused to lose someone else.

 **######**

MetaNox arrived in the clearing just as Vadam emerged from the trees, huffing and puffing and dragging someone.

"What is this?"

MetaNox hadn't anticipated this.

"I, huff, found Kiobre, huff huff, being attacked by the witches… ah, men," Vadam dropped Kiobre and staggered forward; MetaNox quickly grabbed him and steadied him.

Without letting Vadam see his face, MetaNox scowled at Kiobre's prone form "We... ah, need to take him back to the cottage," MetaNox wasn't pleased "But… what about my surprise?" Vadam glanced at him in annoyance "I waited five months, I can wait another day. Come on, I'm not losing Kiobre."

MetaNox darkly sighed before helping Vadam pick Kiobre up. MetaNox was physically stronger than Vadam so he supported Kiobre's front as Vadam kept the bulk of his weight from impacting his, rather fast, gait.

They quickly arrived back at their cottage and Vadam practically pulled everything out of the way before dragging the couch over "… I could have just walked the extra two meters," Vadam wasn't listening; he was more concerned about Kiobre.

Irritated by his partners worry, MetaNox grabbed the first aid kit and went to work. Vadam was worriedly hovering over his shoulder until MetaNox snapped "Make yourself useful. Go get some water," Vadam flinched lightly and MetaNox silently cursed.

Luckily Vadam took his annoyance as something he was doing that could harm Kiobre and nodded "Be right back," Vadam went for the door but MetaNox quickly added "It must be very fresh water. I know there isn't any up where we went and it may be a distance so… be careful and have a shield up at all times."

Vadam nodded he smiled a bit at MetaNox's worry over him before frowning and said "Ok… but please Nox, don't let Kiobre leave. No matter what, even if he attacks you thinking it was me. Don't. Hurt. Him. And make sure he is okay. Just… I can't lose anyone else," MetaNox nodded and Vadam left the room.

MetaNox turned back to Kiobre with a scowl "Well, what do I do about you?"

 **######**

Back with the resistance, the camp was being set up for the night. Niall and Thalanos were overseeing the preparation as the others did the actual physical work.

Tri-lac and Karesh had gotten out of it by pointing out their wounds and Thalanos got out of it by threatening to complain, and complain hard.

Deciding it would be more work to force Thalanos to help the others got to pitching up their respective tents, swags and other things to sleep in.

Senkharen's and Reaper's were the most interesting, obvious and horrifying. Both offered to build sleeping arrangements for the others but no one wanted to sleep in a tent of bones, or pulsating flesh.

Eventually it was all set up and Niall created a fire for them. Some people had food, others didn't. Thalanos ended up with the greatest amount of food due to sucking up and more whiny threats.

Still the others were relieved she was smiling instead of scowling or whining.

Faith jokingly suggested they should tell campfire story and then had to explain what they were "Pretty much, we go from person to person, telling spooky stories," She didn't expect anyone to want to do it but surprisingly everyone was all for it.

Even Thalanos who decided to tell her story first.

Thalanos ended up spending nearly forty minutes telling a heart wrenching story about a beautiful woman who ends up losing all her power and banished from her home world, ending up having to develop survival skills and growing muscles to use those survival skills.

By the end of it Senkharen was in tears.

Everyone else had seen the transparent motive. Thalanos merely wanted to whine and make everyone listen.

Still, to Faith's surprise, everyone actually faked emotion and/or fear from the story and Thalanos nodded satisfied. After which she walked off to go to sleep.

A few people snorted once she was out of hearing range and Romana decided that Senkharen had to go to bed. He was still blubbering.

Reaper went next and was able to genuinely spook a few people with his short, yet creepy story about a child. Faith could imagine children's music playing during it and it only made the story creepier when she began humming it.

Stories were shared, people were scared, mainly Faith, and even laughter bubbled up. Faith was smiling throughout it all, happy that they were actually getting along.

They were preparing to retire when a sound caused Reaper, Karesh and Uriel to tense. They turned and from the trees emerged a limping figure.

Kiobre staggered out of the thrush, he was holding a heavily bleeding arm and was panting heavily. Upon sighting him everyone had a poor reaction.

Karesh managed to leap into the air with his arms before scrambling to his feet and ran to grab his axes.

Niall's hands exploded into flame and he moved to shield Tri-lac, and by extension, Faith from Kiobre.

Reaper bared his scythe and stepped forward, making himself the first barrier to get through.

Nazo stepped close to Reaper and was looking at Kiobre in fear; his hand was resting on his sword.

Upon sighting the others reactions, Uriel pointed his rifle at Kiobre's head and stepped in front of Romana who drew her rapier.

Kiobre had looked up, his face a mask of total pain and fear "Please… help," he collapsed, but managed to roll onto his back. He was still conscious.

Faith peered from behind Niall and walked up to Nazo and Reaper, Faith and Nazo silently shared a look before stepping from behind Reaper and began walking up to Kiobre's fallen form.

"Kiobre?"

He looked up to Nazo who had reached him, Faith was standing back but she softly said "I'll warn you in case he goes to attack," Nazo nodded, Faith had explained her abilities earlier and he felt a sense of trust for the girl.

Kiobre was breathing heavily as Nazo knelt down "Kiobre? Are you… are you, you?" Kiobre made a choking gasp before nodding slightly "I am… Kiobre, I am still… me."

Nazo nodded and gently rested his hands against Kiobre's bleeding chest. He began to heal him with what healing magic he could do, inspired to pursue the magical art from watching Kiobre.

Faith smiled down at the two until a different feeling overwhelmed her "DUCK!" Nazo obeyed Faith's cry by sheer instinct and avoided a thrown axe.

Karesh snorted as Nazo and Faith spun to face him, Reaper was baring his scythe but Karesh didn't look threatened "You are going to help him? Him? Bah," He spat to the side "That thing is not Kiobre, I have faced it for five years and I can tell you that it isn't the kind fool you once knew."

Kiobre made a sad moaning sound and gritted his teeth "No, no, no get back, go back," he was muttering under his breath but Nazo caught it "No, Kiobre. I'm not leaving you, I'm helping you," Kiobre stiffly shook his head but Faith wasn't saying anything.

Karesh waved a hand and upturned the ground Reaper was standing on. He collapsed. Niall was merely observing the situation, ready to intervene if necessary.

Karesh stepped forward and bared his other battle-axe "If you insist on keeping that thing then I'm afraid this little partnership of ours is going to end, Vadam be damned," Nazo was prepared to fight him but Faith stepped forward, on her face lay an expression of utter loathing "No, Karesh," Karesh looked stunned but Faith still had more to say "No, you are not going anywhere and nothing is going to harm Kiobre, unless he attacks us due to malice. I have seen into the past, your past, and I have withheld my tongue on many things that I could say that would embarrass, and humiliate, you. So no, you are going to stay and fight with us because it is the right thing and you will stand by as we help your BETTER brother regain his sense of self. Understand?"

As Faith and Karesh stared off Faith was struck with the fact that she was staring down a seven foot tall, mass-murdering, deadly-corrupting, archdemon Planeswalker.

Karesh looked away.

"Fine."

He muttered and lumbered off. Faith was shocked. _"I need to remember how to do that,"_ Nazo and Niall were looking shocked and impressed with Faith's gall and Reaper would have had an impressed look if he could.

Reaper was reassembling in the background as Nazo and Faith turned back to help Kiobre, everyone had missed the light words he was muttering as Faith defended him.

 **######**

Vadam returned to a scene of destruction.

His heart thumped twice so hard it hurt as he took in the destruction. An entire wall had been destroyed, but destroyed from the inside.

Vadam ran through the wreckage of his wall and found MetaNox unconscious amidst the remains of his couch.

"Oh no," Vadam knew that MetaNox wouldn't be seriously hurt. He knew he could be knocked out but if he were struck with enough force to kill him, he'd merely melt into energy and return to Vadam.

But his state was still worrying him "Hey… HEY!? Nox, please wake up," MetaNox groaned and blearily opened an eye "… Vadam?" Vadam hefted him to a sitting position and he asked "Nox… what happened?"

MetaNox made a laughing groan "Ah… Kiobre happened," he was gritting his teeth from the pain he was in and Vadam felt a tidal wave of shame, shock and anger "Kiobre?... no," MetaNox slowly moved his head from side to side "I'm sorry. I wish it was different, but… after I resuscitated him he began shouting something about how I was a heathen and needed to be slayed in the name of Faith… I'm guessing the witch planted him."

Vadam was staring anywhere but MetaNox, looking at all the destruction his humble home had suffered "But… why didn't you fight back?" MetaNox gave a dry chuckle and set the one final nail.

"Because you told me not too."

Vadam made a choked cry "I… Nox… I'm so sorry," Vadam grabbed MetaNox in a gentle hug and repeated his apology "No it's… it is alright Vadam. He didn't find you, that is all."

Vadam squeezed him harder, like a lifeline, as MetaNox smirked.

* * *

 **It has begun.**

 **So something I feel I should clarify about how to say names. Vadam is pronounced Va-dum.**

 **It is a strong Va and a lower dum sound.**

 **Tri-lac is pronounced Tree-lac, not tri as in tricycle but tree as in tree.**

 **Niall is Knee-aal**

 **Kiobre is Kio-breh, simple enough but some people get it wrong.**

 **Senkharen is Sen-car-en.**

 **Uriel is You-ree-el.**

 **Of the Banewalkers we have Debones which is pronounced De-bon-es.**


	18. Break Them Apart

**Chapter 18, Break Them Apart.**

 **Some things have been revealed but many have not. What happened between Kiobre and MetaNox? Does Faith know more than what she is willing to divulge? What are MetaNox's true plans?**

 **None of those questions will be answered in this chapter ^ ^ Enjoy.**

 _ **B/N: Question-answering seems to be reserved for the very last chapter. It'd be no fun to be nice and divulge some answers before then apparently.**_

 ***Romana used to have several dozens of her augmented soldiers, the ones on this Plane are the only ones left…***

 **Sometime during all the yelling and the staring contests, Kiobre lost consciousness.**

* * *

Tri-lac and Nazo were the best ones at healing magic and so they began their work. They cleaned the various wounds across his body, healing as many of the minor injuries completely as they did, and lessening the damage caused by the larger wounds."It looks like he's been in a pretty vicious fight recently," Nazo muttered, bracing his chest with a knee while Tri-Lac worked on his back.

Karesh looked highly pleased with himself until Tri-lac said "They look like they happened not even an hour ago," she looked to him "Unless you can be in two places at once, you didn't do this."

Nazo sighed as they finished bandaging him up "I'm guessing he crossed paths with Vadam and Nox…" He didn't elaborate further. He didn't need to.

Eventually the novelty of the situation wore off and people started to feel tired."Okay, ahhh," Faith smacked her lips and yawned "we need to keep at least two people watching him at all times… who wants to go first?"

No one wanted to go first but Niall and Tri-lac volunteered. With that settled, the walkers went to their crudely made sleeping arrangements and drifted off to sleep.

The shift changed every hour and a half; after Niall and Tri-lac went Faith and Naomi. After them Romana roused Senkharen, explained what was going on and the two of them watched Kiobre. Reaper and Karesh watched him next; no one was overly comfortable with that but nothing happened.

Finally it was Nazo and Thalanos' turn.

To say Thalanos was displeased at being awoken at night would be like saying it hurts when you burn you face off.

After several rounds of screaming and struggling, Thalanos was pulled from her resting place and standing next to Nazo.

He was terrified.

Nazo had volunteered to do it alone but everyone insisted that Thalanos do her share too. Nazo was horrified.

They stood alone for about fifteen minutes until Nazo decided to venture talking to her. He turned to her and opened her mouth, but the look Thalanos gave him made his insides feel rather cold and he lost his nerve.

They stood around for another thirty minutes before Nazo's insides heated up enough for him to try again.

Bloodshot eyes and a stony expression met his gaze and Nazo decided that this is probably what it felt like to look a gorgon in the eyes.

"So…"

The sound came from his throat before he could stop it. Nazo clapped his hands over his mouth but the damage was done.

"What!?"

Thalanos snapped and Nazo felt his legs quiver just a little bit. Steeling himself and reminding himself of his time in the Boros, Nazo called up all the wells of strength he had created to deal with Vadam and spoke.

"Hushwah…"

Nazo made a sound that couldn't be considered words in any language. Thalanos glanced at him "What is wrong with you?" Nazo swallowed. At leastThalanos was talking and not screaming at him _"A good sign."_ Feeling empowered by her not feasting on his blood at the moment, Nazo turned to her.

"…Hushwah…"

Nazo inwardly cursed as Thalanos rolled her eyes before smirking at him "Too dazzled by my beauty to form coherent sentences? Don't worry, it happens a lot." Nazo decided to nod - it was the correct action.

Thalanos continued smirking and looked away. Nazo glanced to Kiobre's sleeping form for a few minutes before willing control over his tongue and tried to speak again "Thalanos," Nazo inwardly cheered as he got a word out.

The angel in question turned to him with an eyebrow raised "What?" Nazo swallowed "So… um… hello," Nazo waved, inwardly he was yelling at himself _"You fool. Don't wave. AH! What is wrong with me?"_

Nazo remembered Thalanos' curse and decided that it was the problem.

Thalanos was staring at Nazo in concern, for herself, and considering backing away from the unstable person. Nazo shook his head "Sorry, I'm all over the place. I'm good. I'm good," Thalanos nodded "Yes… keep telling yourself that."

At that she smirked and turned away.

Nazo sighed "That's the thing about you," Thalanos frowned and turned back to him "What?" Nazo didn't falter this time "Why do you have to act like that? All high and mighty. It's not very nice."

Thalanos smirked "Oh, is the poor little Nephilim all sad cause the big bad angel is picking on him?" Thalanos made the most condescending, cutesy voice she could muster as she spoke.

Nazo was only a little bothered by it "Again. There it is. Don't you think it would be easier if you could just try to be nicer?" Nazo turned away "We are trying to be helpful and nice to you… but it would be easier if you just didn't act like that so often."

Thalanos paused and stared at Nazo, but he didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

 **######**

The yellow sunlight filtered through the trees as daybreak happened across the unnamed Plane.

As the sun rose it was Faith and Tri-lac who were watching. Niall had protested, saying that Tri-lac needed rest for her injuries. Tri-lac just gave him a look and said "You think I'm too weak to do it?" Niall had tried to protest afterwards but failed.

Faith felt very awkward with Tri-lac. The huntress was such an intimidating person but not for the reasons one might think.

Faith managed to remain silent for about three minutes before squee-ing "Oh my god. I'm sorry," she added when Tri-lac gave her the most confused look ever "but you are just SO COOL!"

Faith was ready to glomp Tri-lac as birds were startled and flew off in the distance. Tri-lac was looking as confused as all hell as the two people they replaced, Reaper and Romana said "Shush!"

Faith settled for inwards squee-ing as the more awesome parts of the situation finally hit her. _"I am practically leading a group of super powerful, dimension-walking, multiverse-saving, badass epicness-incarnate people!"_

Tri-lac was staring at her in worry "Are you okay?"

Faith squeed again before calming herself "Ah, sorry. It's just on my home Plane, most people don't even know that magic exists. I sure didn't. And now I'm here with all of you and it. Is. Just. Awesome!"

Tri-lac nodded, just to appease the mentally unstable girl standing across from her. But Tri-lac could emphasize a little "Yeah… I suppose if you never had ANY kind of magic, or knowledge of magic, this would seem pretty cool," Faith nodded excitedly - Tri-lac was talking to her "I think you are the coolest one."

Tri-lac blushed just a little; she had never had a fan before "Really?" Faith nodded "Yeah, I mean, you were the same age as me when you joined up with these guys but you were already just so… awesome. You took to it so well and handled it all despite it being the first real time you had ever left your home… Plane."

Faith trailed off awkwardly as she remembered what had happened to Teleroshia. Tri-lac stilled and she pursed her lips. A moment of sheer awkwardness passed between them and Tri-lac turned to face the other way.

Faith sighed lightly; she looked to Kiobre's still form, aside from the rise and fall of his chest, and watched him for a minute.

The night before, Kiobre had fallen unconscious not long after Faith had stared Karesh down; she was still giddy over that, they had made sure to tell him what the situation was. No one could be certain he could understand them but Faith felt that Kiobre deserved to know what was going on with Vadam.

They planned to interrogate him the next morning, once everyone was awake and alert.

The sun was peeking through and Faith was feeling extra sleepy.

She gave a big yawn and began to stretch.

It was Tri-lac's senses that saved her life.

Faith felt an attack coming but she was completely prone. In the time it took her eyes to widen, death was already coming at her.

Tri-lac had heard the slightest of shifting amongst the trees and had reacted just as a sharp piece of metal flew out of the thrush.

Tri-lac's greatspear had flown up as a shield. Faith's vision was impaired as the pole of the spear flew in front of her face. Tri-lac's arm tensed greatly as something impacted against it.

But she didn't buckle.

"EVERYONE GET UP!"

Faith screamed into the morning as four figures burst from the trees.

Reaper was the first to react, his skull snapped to face the four dark figures and he slammed his hands against the ground.

" _For so long I have had nothing… nothing to do, nothing to aspire to,"_ Reaper had been thinking the entire night. He had heard the conversations between everyone, how they bickered, argued and insulted each other. If he had eyes they would have snapped open as bone erupted from the ground.

Reaper stood "STOP!" His hoarse voice roared out, waking even Thalanos and Kiobre. Thousands of shards of bone connected together and formed bindings, tethering the figures and tripping all four of them.

" _So long ago… I had true power,"_ Reaper leaped in front of Tri-lac and Faith, scythe bared, his bone bindings holding firm _"I have something now."_ Reaper had found a kinship with Nazo. He liked Niall, Tri-lac and Senkharen. Even Karesh, Kiobre and Thalanos held a place in the group. He had decided that he liked their childish bickering, wildly contrasting personalities.

Niall leaped to Faith and Tri-lac and his hands burst into flame as the four broke free. Four Vadam's looked up, faces set and glaring at them.

They faced the combined force of eleven Planeswalkers and a powerful soldier.

All four smirked.

MetaNox's enchantment had held firm as to the group it seemed that there were four Vadam's all smirking the same smirk at them. The Vadam on the foremost right broke the bone bindings and stepped forward.

Behind the mask of Vadam's face was Tellessa, the hands she held buzzed blue and she sent a triple bolt of magic. Nazo had come forward to stand with Reaper and was struck first. Karesh had tried to back off to get a foothold but he was still wounded and was unable to escape the bolt. Thalanos was still rubbing sleep out of her eyes and was preparing to murder whoever was forcing her to awaken.

She was shocked awake as a puff of blue smacked her in the face.

The next Vadam, the one that was on the foremost left broke the bones bindings. He was Gyagon. As Niall began to shout a battle cry, Gyagon gave a mighty leap, crossed over everyone and punched at Niall. Despite, to Niall's eyes, Vadam's fist not coming in direct contact with his face, he was pummelled by some sort of unseen force.

Sending him flying back, he smashed into Naomi and the two crashed down against the ground. Chaos was ensuing all around as the resistance began to wake up. Gyagon leaped over Faith and Tri-lac and went for his next target.

Senkharen.

The small grey man was running about in panic as, to his eyes, Vadam descended on him. He raised a fist and punched forward.

Despite no visible flesh connecting, Senkharen's stomach seemed to pull in comically as his eyes bugged out. He then flew back with a cry of pain and landed in front of Romana.

Romana froze. She looked down to Senkharen's bloody mouth before looking up at the smirking Vadam with a truly frightening look. Uriel was by her side and he pointed his sniper and fired.

The bullet seemed to strike something in mid-air with nothing but an odd ooze of blood coming out of the air. Romana ran forward with a cry of rage and pinpointed a vital point on Vadam.

She reached him within a second and stabbed.

But again something seemed to be wrong. Her blade met resistance as she aimed for his heart, it was stopped in what seemed like mid-air and seemed to puncture something thick. Romana gasped but was easily swatted aside.

As the two Vadam's on the foremost left and right had come forward, the one on the left started just after the Vadam that was Gyagon. Debones called up his magic as he ran for his quarry. His opponents were right in front of him, and right as Nazo was knocked aside with a puff of sparkly blue.

Debones reached Reaper immediately and knocked his skull off. With his now blind body he smacked something inside his neck and it collapsed.

The final Vadam that was Yip came forward as Debones struck against Tri-lac. She was knocked back as he slammed his palm into her face and then punched her in the gut, where Vadam had stabbed her not long ago. He shoved something within her wound as he punched and she collapsed with a scream of pain.

Yip brought his leg up with a flying dropkick, Faith had ducked but her instincts warred with her senses as she felt to duck further but her eyes could see that she had made it clear.

Trusting her abilities first, Faith rolled to the side, she felt a leg clip the top of her hair and she knew she had made the right decision.

Then Yip brought his leg down.

With her form unable to dodge further, Faith was slammed against the ground as a piece of blunt metal was smashed against the back of her neck.

Just as Niall was able to cry in anger as he saw Tri-lac be savagely attacked, but the Vadam that was attacking her jumped back as the others followed suit. All the Vadam's smirked as they spoke as one "By the dying light of the stars, I shall bring the darkness back into the multiverse," They chanted in a disturbing, empty way "by the altar of the blackest darkness, we shall bring him back."

They all Planeswalked.

As their mana trails were fading fast a decision had to be made. Everyone's eyes had turned to Faith as she impulsively decided "AFTER THEM!"

Everyone Planeswalked.

Even Karesh, Thalanos and Kiobre had followed Faith's order as the four Vadam's as they disappeared. Everyone could sense the mana trails of the Vadam's as they travelled through the Blind Eternities, unfortunately they then split apart.

All four trails began moving in a different direction and eleven Planeswalkers all had just a moment to choose their path.

Niall and Tri-lac knew each other even in the Blind Eternities and they moved closer and sped towards the foremost left trail. In a split moment decision, Faith followed the first ones to make a decision and the three of them travelled to Kaladesh.

Romana had moved to Senkharen as soon as they had entered the Blind Eternities. After being attacked she wasn't going to allow them to separate. Naomi had randomly joined the first two who joined together; hoping one of them was Faith.

The three of them joined together and travelled to Ulgrotha.

Nazo and Reaper vaguely recognized each other and joined together. In a surprise Karesh had also recognized Nazo and decided that he would be the best bet to stick with. The three of them followed the first right mana trail and soon entered Vryn.

Thalanos wasn't going to follow anyone, but she had focused too much on following the one who had dared to attack her that she actually forgot who it was. Deciding to go the only way she couldn't sense anyone following she went the foremost right mana trail.

Kiobre, fearing and hoping to be alone, had chosen the foremost right mana trail in the decision that no one else was following that one. He had no really idea what was going on but four people that looked like Vadam had suddenly attacked and he was upset about that.

 **######**

Despite MetaNox's plans no one travelled in the way he had expected.

Niall, Tri-lac and Faith were together.

Romana, Senkharen and Naomi were together.

Nazo, Reaper and Karesh had joined together.

Thalanos and the final spanner in his plan, Kiobre had followed the wrong person.

Niall, Tri-lac and Faith landed as one, none of them stumbled as they landed but all supported each other.

"Ah! What the?"

Faith spluttered and staggered. Niall spat a glob of blood to the side as Tri-lac muttered "We were attacked first… but four Vadam's? No, three of them must have been under some sort of illusion spell."

Niall looked about but he couldn't spot anyone. They were standing just outside a forest, with a huge city not far.

"This has to be a trick."

Niall was still looking about but no one was attacking. No one was around.

"We have to return," Niall turned to Faith who thought deeply "But… what if it isn't?" Niall looked to her with a sceptical look but Tri-lac stepped in "Vadam is very intelligent. He could suspect that we would believe that it is a trick, and know we would return. Therefore, it could be him."

Faith nodded but Niall interjected "But what if he suspects that. And he really is back on the Plane we just left. There were four of him after all."

Faith could see that this conversation could go on for a while "Okay enough," Niall and Tri-lac turned as Faith decided "I know that Vadam needs several artifacts. I'm certain at least one of the objects I saw was a powerstone, and look," she pointed to the city "That must have many power sources. We should stay and look. But no longer than two days."

Niall and Tri-lac nodded and the three of them ran off.

 **######**

Senkharen, Naomi and Romana all arrived in a different way.

Senkharen appeared, flailing his limbs and tripped over.

Naomi appeared; she stumbled lightly but managed to remain on her feet.

Romana appeared with the delicate grace of an elf, she simply appeared and landed.

Romana immediately helped Senkharen up and summoned Uriel to her side. Once the four of them were all up and aware they looked around.

They were in some rocky mountains.

"We seem to be in some rocky mountains."

If Naomi weren't cursing her fail before, Senkharen's frank statement of where they were seemed to tip her over one of the rocky ledges.

"Well, that is rather clear."

Senkharen nodded to her in full seriousness "Yes…" he turned to look out for a moment before saying "Very rocky…"

Naomi looked to one of the cliffs with a dry expression "… not worth it."

Romana was eyeing her warily but made no motion against her. Romana stepped forward and put a hand on Senkharen's shoulder "So were you able to figure out if we followed the correct Vadam?"

Senkharen shook his head; Naomi was standing off to the side in confusion "I'm not sure. I locked onto one of the traces in simple hope that it was him," Naomi considered saying something sarcastic but Romana was nodding in earnest "Don't fret Senkharen, we can surely figure it out between the two of us."

Naomi could almost see sparkles in Romana's eyes as she stared down at the little grey man. Frankly Naomi was a little squicked out by the whole thing.

"But wait!"

Uriel spoke up and stepped forward as Romana and Senkharen turned to him "if there were four Vadam's then could it not be possible that none of them were the true him?"

The two so-called geniuses' nodded. "Right… that means that this could almost certainly be a decoy and the real one is back on the first Plane."

Romana began but Senkharen had a counterpoint "But Vadam is very clever. He would certainly expect such a thought and therefore it could really be him. And we might be the only ones who have found the right one."

Romana nodded at Senkharen's point but added "But if we go off this logic, then he would realize that we would realize this and therefore he really is back on the Plane, doing who-knows what?"

Senkharen agreed but "Yes, that is true but what if he expects that? Then that would mean it is highly likely that he purposely led the three of us here, knowing that we would realise that and would leave, abandoning our possibly only chance."

Romana nodded "We all know he is tactically brilliant. But the two of us far exceed him in thinking prowess and intelligence. Therefore he thinks we would stay, but is really here on this Plane. Probably concocting some dark ritual, possibly THE dark ritual and the multiverse could be doomed."

Senkharen nodded "But Vadam and I worked together for several months; we got to know each other well. He knows MY thought process, and would have to realise that I would realise this. He likely suspects that you have a similar thought process and has concocted a truly confusing plan to get us arguing about what to do."

Naomi and Uriel were watching this with deadpan faces. Neither had expected anything like this. At Senkharen's words Naomi began to brighten up "But wait," and she almost crashed against the ground.

"If he has tried to manipulate us into fighting then he has failed. But if he knows of our bond than he would know any weak manipulation wouldn't do anything to us. Therefore he is carefully tracking and plotting our moves, and probably watching us right now. Awaiting a moment to attack."

Naomi and Uriel shared a look, through his helmet of course, and Naomi cleared her throat. Neither of the two geniuses' heard her.

Snapping, Naomi screamed "HEY!"

The two turned to look at her and a beat of silence went through the area before Romana said "Well look at that. Vadam's plan to get us to fight each other wasn't targeted at us at all, but at her."

Naomi introduced her own face to her palm as Senkharen and Romana began discussing more convoluted things.

 **######**

Reaper had fallen to pieces upon arrival.

Of course, being a skeleton he wasn't particularly bothered by it.

Nazo and Karesh watched in a little amount of interest as Reaper reassembled himself. Eventually his whole body, bar his head, were back together again. Reaper bent and grabbed his head, Nazo and Karesh's gazes fallowing him. He bent back up and propped his skull back on his neck.

Once he was back to normal, Reaper grabbed his scythe and faced the Nephilim and Demon "So what shall we do?" He said in hisdeep voice, Nazo and Karesh had gotten used to it.

It seemed that they were standing as far apart as they could, but still be within each other's reach. Neither had a pleasant look on their face "Well it's clear isn't it?" Both spoke at the same time and comically turned to glare at each other. Again at the same time.

"Don't talk!"

"Stop doing that!"

"I said STOP!"

"I have the better plan."

"STOP COPYING ME!"

Each sentence wasspoken at the exact same time. Reaper sighed as the two were already almost at blows and stepped in between them "Stop it, both of you!"

The Nephilim and the Demon hesitated but backed off.

Reaper turned to Nazo "What is your idea?" Nazo shot Karesh a superior look before saying "We should clearly go back. This was nothing but a dumb distraction, geared towards confusing us."

Reaper nodded but before Karesh could even splutter, he had turned "And yours?" Karesh didn't hesitate a moment to give a huge scoff "Yeah, you'd like to know," Reaper grabbed his shoulders and slammed his skull into Karesh's face "You want me to say please?"

Karesh was suddenly feeling very intimidated "N-no," he cleared his throat to regain some pride "No. My idea is simple," He pushed Reaper off his face "We saw him. He came here. We find him and destroy him."

They were standing on a meadow with a huge, broken-looking ring in the distance.

Nazo shook his head at Karesh's words "No, there were four of him. How are we going to tell if it really him or not?"

Karesh scoffed "We find him and interrogate him? I say we follow."

Nazo rebutted "And if it really is him? He'll annihilate just the three of us," Reaper's skull was turning back and forth between the two arguers "And if it isn't? We'll destroy them and then return, full force."

Nazo smirked, an odd look on his face "Oh I see. You don't actually believe that whoever led us here is Vadam? You are just frightened of facing him without all of us," Karesh scoffed "Hah! As if. And what about you? You were the one who brought it up in the first place."

Nazo blushed as his pride was now on the line. He went to shout back but Reaper spoke "Enough!" His tone was the same as it always was but it still froze both of them in their tracks.

Reaper stood back before speaking "… I believe that we should follow Karesh's plan with Nazo's reasons," Both of them turned in confusion "What?" Reaper looked to both of them "The three of us cannot face down, and defeat, Vadam alone. Therefore if he has tricked us then we will be facing a weaker opponent. One we may be able to interrogate."

Karesh nodded with a smirk and Nazo frowned "However, if it truly is Vadam, then we are all in trouble."

 **######**

Over a dimension away an argument on Innistrad was ensuing.

"GO AWAY!"

"NO! YOU LEAVE!"

"NEVER! VADAM IS MINE!"

"HAH! AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIND HIM?"

"I AM AN EXCELLENT TRACKER. I FOUND KARESH HUNDREDS OF TIMES!"

"OH, PLEASE. YOU ARE A MALE. YOU COULDN'T FIND WATER IF YOU FELL OUT OF A BOAT."

Kiobre and Thalanos were glaring at each other as they walked and shouted. Both had arrived in a tumble, both had gotten to their feet and began walking in one direction.

Both were far too stubborn to back down and choose a different direction. So off they went; glaring, shouting and stomping their way.

 **######**

MetaNox chose to remain within their cottage for the night, Vadam keeping careful vigil for any possible intruders.

Once the morning came around Vadam roused MetaNox and the two of them walked back to MetaNox's altar.

"Wow! What is that?"

An almost childish amazement crossed Vadam's face as he stared up at the towering monolith of pitch blackness.

MetaNox watched him with a smile before clearing his throat "Take a guess Vadam, I know you can get it," Vadam nodded and thought for a moment "Is it… something that will help us stop the witch?"

MetaNox shrugged slightly "Kind of," Vadam pursed his lips and guessed again "Is it something that will help our friends?"

MetaNox smiled "You are on the right track," Vadam took a third and final guess "Is it something that will break the witch's hold?"

MetaNox nodded "Great answer, Vadam," Vadam beamed and looked back to the altar, MetaNox smirked "This is something of great power. It cannot be said that with the witch's death your friend will be released from her deadly hold."

Vadam nodded and looked back to MetaNox "So it is a backup, just in case we need to go a step further to free them?"

MetaNox merely smiled.

* * *

 **AAANNNNNND the trio's are made.**

… **Well three trios and one duo.**

 **Still fun though…**


	19. The Wonders of Kaladesh

**Chapter 19, The Wonders of Kaladesh.**

 **So we start here with Niall, Tri-lac and Faith. The first of our quartet.**

 _ **B/N: Someone help, Faith is actually so adorable.**_

 ***Faith's spark ignited long before she encountered Vadam on Earth. It was unlocking the mana on Earth (temporarily) that allowed her to, accidentally, Planeswalk***

* * *

Upon deciding to remain in the world, the trio of Niall, Tri-lac and Faith decided to head towards to extra modern city.

To Niall and Tri-lac all the buzzing electronics and flying pieces of metal were foreign, amazing and a little intimidating. To Faith, it was just cool "Holy crap! This place looks like a steampunk anime!" She was running all over the place, looking at people and admiring the armour.

Neither Niall nor Tri-lac knew what a steampunk or an anime was. Based on Faith's over the top reaction they were certain that it wasn't wise to ask.

After Faith tried to pull them into a museum Tri-lac decided to speak up "Faith, we are not here to sightsee. We are here to look for Vadam and, you know, save the multiverse."

Faith blushed as she realized what a mark she must have made on the general area "Man… I'm just a scatter head. Sorry."

Niall chuckled as Tri-lac eyed her disapprovingly. No one said anything.

Back on the right track, the three of them wandered through the was still oohing and ahing at the many wonders of the mechanical city. The less advanced two just looked uncomfortable.

"So, Faith," Niall began, distracting Faith from wandering off "we don't actually know much about you. And you have looked into our pasts…"

Niall wasn't sure if that was being pushy or not but Faith nodded "Yes, you are right. My homeplane is called Earth," Faith began talking; Niall and Tri-lac were listening but were still keeping an eye out for any signs of Vadam.

"Earth is the most advanced world I have ever found," she paused as a thopter flew by "…We don't have these magical technology thopter things as Earth actually doesn't seem to have any sustainable mana."

That got their attention "What! How can that be? Mana is what keeps the planes alive!" Faith shrugged "After I first Planeswalked I tried to find Earth again but I couldn't sense it. Luckily, I managed to blindly crash into Earth and I returned."

Faith sighed as she thought of her home, her family and the fast food "Yeah. By the time I returned I had already figured out that magic and all that stuff really existed," At the looks of her companions Faith blushed slightly "Oh right. For some reason, probably because mana isn't known, most people don't believe in magic, and magical creatures. Like dragons and unicorns."

Niall and Tri-lac were amazed "To think. A world without mana…" Faith nodded "Yeah, I thought I was dreaming. Or crazy. But that was like… a year and a half ago, so unless I really am crazy, I'm pretty sure this is real."

Niall and Tri-lac nodded, then remembered their objective and looked around as Faith got back on track "I had begun to learn magic at that point and once I realized that there was no mana I decided to try and find some. Eventually,I found some, but it took me hours to even crack a little leak and when I came back the next day, it had resealed."

Faith looked about as she realized she was and what they were doing "… You know I met Vadam once before," Niall and Tri-lac turned to her "Yeah. It was on a holiday at the beach. I was really, really bored and had been having some weird dreams. They had a man with a metal arm fighting a teenager at the base of some big monolith, and I was just walking around aimlessly when he appeared."

Faith gave a humourless chuckle "Looking all moody, Vadam came powerwalking up to me. Now, I couldn't believe that I had dreamt about someone I had never seen and I stopped him to talk. He wasn't very chatty and certainly seemed suspicious and distracted at the same time. I didn't tell him about seeing him in a dream but I told him about the metal man and the monolith and he thanked me before running off."

Niall and Tri-lac nodded "What about your powers? If there was no mana on Earth, how could you have had prophecy magic?" Faith shrugged "Well, there is mana. It just doesn't seem to last long. And I had some powerful aptitude for prophecies… in fact I was told by the sages I learnt from, that if I didn't learn to harness the power that I had it could be dangerous. Coming sporadically, possibly even when I am awake and fighting."

They nodded.

The three of them walked the colourful paths of Ghirapur for a few minutes longer; they were all keeping an eye out for Vadam.

Eventually Faith spoke again "You know… even though I looked into all your histories, saw so many amazing moments, witnessed pretty much every huge moment, I don't really know you myself," she was looking wistfully into the distance, before turning to them with a smile "I don't know what you like, dislike… and I don't know how you are both so confident."

Niall remained silent as Tri-lac questioned "Confident? In what way?" Faith tilted her head slightly "Like how you can both go into battle, where you could die, and look so confident and powerful," she shook her head and closed her eyes "on Earth most people don't really know how to fight. The ones that do are dangerous, but my world is very civilized. There is still so much greed, violence and war but for the average person. They needn't worry about ever fighting for their life, or the lives of others."

Niall was regarding her oddly as Tri-lac looked pensive about such a world "You say you have only been a Planeswalker for about a year and a half, but, you performed admirably when Vadam attacked you."

Faith blushed and held a coy smile "Really? I thought it was a little stupid. I mean, I only blocked his sword so it wouldn't guillotine me."

She was inwardly praising herself but didn't want to seem arrogant. Tri-lac then added to the praise "No, it was truly impressive. It all happened so quick, fast enough that if he had attacked me I probably wouldn't have been able to stop it," Tri-lac frowned "well… he still did gut me… bah! More accolades to you, Faith."

Faith was blushing scarlet now "Oh… thank you, Tri-lac," Tri-lac nodded and Niall chuckled. They continued on walking.

Evidently they had been walking around aimlessly as the sun was beginning to set. Niall sighed "It would probably be dangerous to search through this city during the night. We should probably find an inn somewhere."

Not one of the three was feeling remotely tired. Faith muttered something dark about inter-planer jetlag but went along with Niall.

They found one and marked its spot to return to it later. Even though the sun was setting soon it wasn't set.

Faith shivered as the setting began to get cooler, but it wasn't the coldness that was making her shiver "Hey," she started off lowly "have you two noticed that a lot of people seem to look at us everywhere?" They nodded "and the fact that I'm almost certain some of those… thopters have been following us?"

This one was new to Niall but not Tri-lac "Yeah, I had hoped I was imagining it but those metal blowflies do seem to be hovering just outside our perception," Niall covertly looked around and spotted several of the buzzing thopters and frowned.

"Somehow I doubt that they follow everyone as there are people everywhere in this city," Tri-lac nodded to Niall's words "It's probably because we look so different. I mean, everyone seems to be wearing steampunk-like armour."

Neither Niall nor Tri-lac knew what a steampunk was but they got the gist. The light got dimmer and the temperature dropped to the point where the shivers of Faith, and now Tri-lac, weren't from being watched.

"Here."

And so Niall made the disastrous mistake of lighting his hands in fire.

The streets were less crowded at this time but still, every person spotted it and gasped in shock and horror.

"FIRE MAGIC!"

More than one onlooker screamed and everyone backed away, several pedestrians ran screaming. Niall immediately knew his folly, but not the reasons, and doused his hands. But the damage was done.

The pedestrians may have backed off, but they also had formed a wide ring to box the interlopers. Several thopters buzzed and flew closer.

Niall was tempted to blaze his hands again and get out of the confrontation, but it was innocent bystanders. Deciding to wait and try and explain himself, Niall stepped forward "My greatest of apologies. I did not mean to startle you with my abilities. I-"

Niall was cut off by a loud throat clearing "Well, well, well. A natural mage. And fire too…" The crowd broke slightly to allow a smirking man to enter. He had severe facial burn scars, lining most of his face. Niall immediately disliked him.

The man observed the three walkers and his smirk wavered before he frowned "Odd… you don't look like heathens… nor do you wear any appropriate armour," out of the three, Tri-lac was the only one to wear armour. She touched it self-consciously.

The man flicked his eyes from Niall to Faith and she shivered as a disturbing grin crossed his face. Niall saw it himself and stepped in-between Faith and the man "Oh, but where are my manners? I am Captain Baral of the police of Ghirapur."

Niall glared at the man but he could understand a prompt "I am King Niall Trinity," he gestured to Tri-lac "This is Tri-lac Oathswarden," he pointed a thumb behind him "And this is Faith…" Niall realized he didn't actually know Faith's title name, she realized that and spoke "Aethersworn."

At the word of her last name, Baral's eyes widened slightly before smirking "Faith Aethersworn… what a nice name," he looked to Niall and Tri-lac "A king you say… yet I have never heard of you," Niall knew it was a risk stating his kingship, and it seemed to haven't paid off.

What was worse was that Niall had a sinking feeling that Baral knew what they were. The captain in question looked to the people surrounding them "It would be best for all civilians to leave now. You have done your civic duty, congratulations," The people didn't hesitate to move and thirty seconds later the area was clear of nothing but the three Planeswalkers, and the police force.

Niall, Tri-lac and Faith eyed the officers that Baral had with him. One of them passed Baral some weird sort of metal backpack with pipes on it.

Faith had a sudden shock of precognition and shouted "Niall!" But she didn't know how to counter Baral's move. With his free hand he struck Niall with some kind of binding magic. Niall shouted in rage and struggled; when that failed he decided to give Baral some more scars.

Tri-lac ducked to the side knowing Niall's action. He raised his hands and pushed them forward.

Nothing happened.

"What?"

Three voices chorused their shock but Baral simply laughed and his officers came forward.

Faith's heart pumped hard as she was put into another battle. She was slightly more relaxed as she doubted that this was a lethal battle.

She fought off several of the younger officers but there were too many of them, causing her precognition to actually be a hinder as it kept warning her of attacks from everywhere. Faith was quickly subdued.

With Baral subduing his abilities, Niall couldn't even fight properly and was quickly restrained.

Tri-lac was the deadliest of their opponents. She called forth a Greatspear and tried to wack and skewer people, but all the strange armour was repelling most of her force and she was almost overwhelmed.

Tri-lac managed to blast back a group of people with some force magic and Baral gasped in mock amazement "Another natural mage?" Niall punched one of the officers off him and yelled "TRI-LAC, RUN!"

Tri-lac hesitated but Faith cried "YOU CAN SAVE US LATER!" Tri-lac understood and ran. Baral cried "AFTER HER!" but Tri-lac was able to shake them and hide in an abandoned factory.

" _Dammit! What did that guy do to Niall?"_

Tri-lac crept through the abandoned factory; she flinched at every quiet creak and swore a few times. A few at Baral, a few at stubbing her knee.

Tri-lac had little idea on where she was or what she was inside. Being raised on a barbarian Plane for most of her life, she had never seen metallic creatures like the thopters she had watched track them.

She could still hear some commotion, vague shouting and people running about looking for her. Tri-lac worried about what was going to happen to Niall, and Faith, but mainly Niall.

She managed to creep into an alcove and waited out the search for her.

As Tri-lac lay huddled into a corner she considered how she was going to save her companions. _"Okay the cons of this situation. I am in a Plane_ _I can't begin to understand._ _I am alone. Niall has somehow been disabled. Faith has also been taken down. My spears don't seem to have much effect on the armour my opponents were. There are a lot of them. I don't know where I am and I don't know where Niall and Faith will be taken too."_

Tri-lac couldn't think of any pros. A weaker person would probably give up.

Instead of giving up, Tri-lac took a deep breath and began the arduous trek out of the abandoned factory.

 **######**

Baral approached Niall with an ugly look on his badly scarred face. Niall met his gaze with a defiant smirk "Thought you'd be clever? Getting one of your mages to run?" Baral kicked Niall in the stomach and the Pyromancer crumbled. Baral had one of the others strap the device to Niall and locked it.

Baral released his magic and Niall immediately tried to roast him. Instead the device clicked and steamed.

"What?"

Baral laughed "Hah! Even though natural mages are rare on Kaladesh, it doesn't mean we don't have ways to restrain them," Niall glared but didn't bother trying again. He'd bide his time.

Baral turned to Faith with a smirk "And sweet Aethersworn… I must wonder about your name," he gestured to the others to force the two up and began marching them.

"Your kind is rare on this world. A world where mana is scarce and aether is used in place of it," Niall and Faith exchanged a look. Baral caught it. "Oh yes, I know what you are. Natural mages are rare but the walkers of the worlds are ever more so," Faith stiffened but Niall remained casual.

He frowned as he knew their cover was blown by Faith "Why are you arresting us?" Baral gave a deep laugh "You used fire, that is why," he turned to Niall "see my scars? Another fire walker did this to me; she melted the pack you wear to do it."

Niall raised an eyebrow but Baral had more to say "Oh, but don't get your hopes up, Pyromancer. The pack you wear has been reinforced by my own powerful magic. Nothing but steam and smoke is going to come from you."

Niall silently cursed and onwards they marched.

 **######**

Tri-lac managed to break two of the thopters before they could spot her. She knew that they must have some technological trickery that allowed monitoring and didn't approve.

She had been monitored for her entire life.

As Tri-lac crept through the dark city she was reminded by the old days, when she was but on the cusp of adulthood. When she hunted the most dangerous quarry. When Teleroshia still existed.

" _When I was manipulated by the elders… or The Enchantress. I don't care who it was,"_ She wiped a small tear from her eye. She didn't exactly miss Teleroshia but it was where she had grown up. It was her home, or at least her starting place.

Tri-lac had a sudden flash of insight.

" _This entire place is like some sort of mechanical forest. But still a forest,"_ With a smirk of her own, Tri-lac crept through the empty streets.

She kept to the shadows and whenever a thopter buzzed by she ducked into whatever crevice she could find.

She eventually found herself back where they had been attacked.

She scoured the area and found some little clues; a few drops of blood from where Niall had been subdued, a few pieces of warped metal from where she had blasted several of the men. And some skid marks, leading from when Baral had stood.

Tri-lac observed the spot where the marks where and decided on what direction her companions had been dragged off.

Tri-lac ran carefully through the dark streets. She found the occasional mark pointing her in a direction but she knew that a city like this would have many similar marks.

She ducked through an alley and turned right four times.

Eventually she found herself in an odd area, there was actual earth with pieces of stone sticking up from the ground.

Tri-lac remembered seeing a place like this a long time ago with Niall; he told her that this was a graveyard. He then went on to explain but Tri-lac had figured out was it was from there.

She bowed to the stones as she carefully walked amongst the dead; respect to the dead was something very important in her Teleroshian culture. Even if they didn't do something quite as grandiose as a graveyard.

She had almost reached the end when she spotted someone.

Her first instincts were to duck beneath a stone, but she'd then be standing on a grave. Simply ducking down, Tri-lac glared at the dark, amorphous figure.

Her eyesight was above average and soon she deduced red hair and female.

Deciding that she hadn't seen any of the officers with this person's look, Tri-lac stood and began to walk from the graveyard.

The figure had heard her and spoke "Who goes there?" Tri-lac paused and turned as the woman's head erupted into fire.

Tri-lac gasped as the young woman's face was thrown in to sharp relief. She had freckled and a soft face. A look that was reduced by the murderous glare she held.

"I am Tri-lac Oathswarden."

Tri-lac realized that it was merely the woman's hair that was on fire as she walked closer to her. Tri-lac thought that she could see the tell-tale signs of tears on the girls face "Why are you here?" Tri-lac hesitated but answered honestly "I am looking for my companions," The woman nodded "In a graveyard?"

Tri-lac shook her head "I was merely passing through here, as I think that this is where they have been taken through," The woman nodded "Very well, I wish you good luck on finding your friends."

Tri-lac blinked once at the friends comment but let it slide "Thank you," The woman pointed out the exit and Tri-lac began to walk. Before she could leave, the woman cried, "Wait!" Tri-lac paused and the woman jogged up to her "I heard a group of people moving past this graveyard. They didn't come through and instead went that way."

The woman pointed across from the exit and Tri-lac hesitated "… Are you sure?" The woman nodded "Yes," she said it with enough conviction that Tri-lac decided to trust her.

"Thank you… uh," the woman heard the unspoken question "Chandra," Tri-lac nodded with a smile "Thank you, Chandra," Chandra nodded and watched as Tri-lac jogged off.

She looked back to the ceremonial grave she had made for her parents and wished them peace.

 **######**

Faith and Niall were roughly pushed into a cell and locked in. They had been led through several dark alleys and had walked past a graveyard.

After which they were led into a building that Niall knew couldn't possibly be the real sheriff station. It was incredibly run down and dilapidated. The cell was creaky and the bars that forbade exit were rusty and looked like they would give you a disease if you merely touched them.

Niall rather hoped that was the case as Baral was the one who had locked the gate. The officer smirked at Niall's glare and shooed the others out of the room. He sat down at a small chair and put his feet up on a table.

"So… Planeswalkers," Baral's smirk wasn't helping the glares he was receiving. Faith stood "What do you want with us? This doesn't seem like a sheriff's office to put in arrested criminals," Baral nodded "Right you are. This is no official prison, no; I have plans that can't be impeded by the fickle hand of the law."

Faith shivered at his look and Niall stood up to get in between them. Faith put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside "I'm not hiding from him, Niall," she gave him a look and he nodded "What do you want with us," Faith faced Baral with a glare and he smiled at her for a moment before chuckling.

He stood "No one escapes the law. No one escaped the Order." With that enigmatic statement hestepped closer "Chandra Nalaar is a dangerous criminal that slaughtered an entire village with her Pyromancy when she was merely eleven. I apprehended her and was to execute her when she exploded in fire and disappeared," Niall and Faith had scoffed at him but Baral ignored them.

"I barely survived her vicious attack and wanted vengeance. Of course I thought she had perished in her own attack but was not satisfied. That is when they came," the look on Baral's face was spooky in its fanaticism "the Order of Heliod. They revealed to me the secrets of worlds outside my own and Planeswalkers. They revealed that Chandra was a Planeswalker and had defied them on another world. One called Regetha."

Baral turned back to them "I have been waiting and searching for Planeswalker's to go and track Chandra and bring her back here for justice," Niall and Faith felt ill, they knew what he wanted "you. The two of you will go and find her."

Niall scoffed and Faith spoke "And how exactly could you enforce this? Once we Planeswalk, we are outside of your reach," Baral smirked "Oh, don't worry. The Order has gifted me with the tools necessary to claim your obedience."

Goosebumps crossed Faith's skin as Baral's words sunk in. Images of horrifying machinery and lobotomies flashed through her head.

Niall glared at Baral and decided that enough was enough. He pumped a score of fire into his system and raised his hands in a mighty spell, worthy of the phoenix herald.

All he managed was almost burning Faith with steam.

"What?"

Baral laughed at Niall's gobsmacked expression, he had genuinely believed that he could easily overwhelm the pack "Hah! It is reinforced. No mere flames are going to overwhelm it."

Niall grit his teeth but Faith put a hand on his shoulder "Don't let him get to you. Tri-lac will come," Niall slowly nodded as his anger began to simmer down, until Baral spoke. "Oh yes, the armoured lass. Well, I'm sure you will be delighted to know that she will be joining you very soon," Niall's face was nothing but an ugly grimace. Baral simply laughed and sat back down again.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Faith had something to ask "I have been wondering…" Baral looked to her "why is it that the villain always laughs at the hero's attempts to escape or struggle?" Baral's face twisted into a glare "I am no villain. You are the trespassers using forbidden magic here."

Faith rolled her eyes at his words but didn't speak further.

 **######**

After leaving Chandra, Tri-lac hopped a fence and found herself in a very dilapidated place. Broken buildings and twisted metal everywhere. She had to walk carefully, her shoes were better than the footwear she wore on Teleroshia but she still didn't want to step on any jagged metal.

She was beginning to question Chandra's advice when she came upon two guards. She heard talking and ducked behind a large piece of rubble; she listened in for any information and quickly decided that she made the correct choice in the rare action of trust.

Tri-lac peered behind the piece of rubble. She guessed that her eyes were probably better than the guards, as they were looking straight at her but not reacting.

Tri-lac observed the two guards. She could vaguely make out armour, a spear each and two dumb people. She called a spear to her hand and took a quiet leap over the piece of rubble. The two heard her land "What was that?" But before they could begin to react she had run forward and smashed her spear into the chest of one of them.

She pumped battle magic into the Greatspear and it pierced the man's armour and caused it to tear off his body.

The man fell screaming in agony, his companion spun to try and stab her but she jumped out of the way and he merely stabbed his companion.

"AH! No."

The man shouted as he realized he stabbed the wrong person. Tri-lac swiped her leg at his feet and knocked him off balance.

She shoved the man and he crashed against the ground "YOU!" Tri-lac punched the man in the face. Hard. And he fell unconscious.

She ignored the moaning of the other man and ran off. She took out two more sets of guards before finding her goal.

Baral was laughing again; Faith still wanted an answer to her question, when Tri-lac blasted her way inside.

"Tri-lac!"

Niall and Faith chorused together in happiness as the huntress stalked inside. She had blown the door in and it had slammed into Baral. She glared at the smouldering mark where he lay and turned to Niall and Faith with a brighter look.

"Okay, how do I get you out?" Niall pointed to a set of keys lying across from the knocked over table and Tri-lac snatched them up before fumbling with the lock.

Baral came too just as Tri-lac succeeded in opening the gate "You should probably wash your hands later," Niall commented on the state of the gate as Faith asked "How did you find us?" Tri-lac helped her out as she answered "I tracked you using some of my old hunting skills. I almost lost you in a graveyard but a woman called Chandra helped me along."

Niall and Faith exchanged a look at the mention of Chandra but before Tri-lac could question, Baral roared.

He pushed the door off him and stood "Chandra? She's here?" Baral sprinted forward and punched Tri-lac out of his way.

She fell against Faith who caught her. Niall stared at the dribble of blood coming from Tri-lac's mouth and the backpack exploded.

Niall grabbed Baral with a solid wreath of flames and pulled him back kicking and screaming "WHA- WHAT!?"

The flames of Niall's lasso burned Baral's skin further as Niall pulled him back, showing shocking strength for his lanky frame.

"H- How did you break the pack?" Baral managed to speak through the agony. Niall glared at him with a truly dark look "You harmed Tri-lac," Faith watched, wowed by Niall's strength as he pulled Baral to him and punched him in the face with a flaming fist.

The flame lasso snapped as Baral fell back, nose pouring blood. Niall stepped forward, preparing to burn him into ash when Faith grabbed his shoulder. She had carefully laid Tri-lac down once she realised Niall was going to go berserk and grabbed him "Niall, calm down," her heart was pumping even faster than when Vadam had attacked her.

He looked to her and she felt like it would only be only too easy for him to annihilate her. She held her ground and slowly she felt the danger level begin to decrease.

Niall turned to look at Baral and spoke "Leave!"

He scampered to his feet and fled the area. Niall looked to Faith "Do you think this was a good idea? He was threatening another," Faith didn't look sure but she spoke "Don't become a murderer, Niall," Niall held her gaze for a moment before sighing "Yeah… you are right," he appraised Faith before smiling "Thank you."

The two of them looked to Tri-lac and immediately went to help her.

* * *

 **Okay, that is where this chapter shall end.**

 **Sorry it took long but I had considerable difficulty with this chapter, I don't really know why… eh, it is done now.**


	20. Defeat of Debones

**Hi. Your favourite Australian MTG fanfiction author here… well there aren't many of me but whatever. Chapter 20 of Malevolent Power is here to be presented… read on.**

 _ **B/N: So MetaNox has a title…**_

 ***Of the completely human characters, Tri-lac is the physically strongest character without alterations***

* * *

"Tri-lac?"

Niall murmured to the fallen huntress as Faith cradled her head, the two had wiped Tri-lac's mouth clean of blood and were trying to rouse her.

"Mmmph"

Tri-lac blearily opened her eyes and glanced around "Ugh, my everythinghurts," Tri-lac began to pull herself to her feet, Niall steadying her as she stood.

The three of them were still within the broken office; Baral had fled merely a few minutes ago. Tri-lac looked to the two and smiled "I am glad you are both okay," Niall let go of her and watched as Tri-lac checked herself over.

"AH!"

Tri-lac suddenly crumbled as her hand touched her stomach. Niall caught her before she landed and Faith immediately jumped to her feet "Are you okay?" It was a rhetorical question; Tri-lac could barely stand.

"Ah! Oh, my stomach…" Niall gently lowered her to her knees and knelt down with her, he generated a fireball in his hand to allow him to see Tri-lac's malady.

With the whole event no one had checked Tri-lac's stomach wound. She was breathing heavily before grabbing Niall's shoulders and hoisting herself to her feet "No it's… it's fine. I'm okay, I'm okay," Niall and Faith eyed Tri-lac worriedly, she took another breath before straightening herself.

"Look I'm fine."

To prove her point Tri-lac began strutting to the blown away doorway, she paused in the doorway with a look of pain "Coming?" Tri-lac turned to the others with a confident, albeit unseen, smile and her companions quickly joined her.

Tri-lac glanced at her stomach. It had been healing well since she had been impaled by Vadam's sword, but when the camp had been attacked. Someone, possibly Vadam, had punched her in the gut and seemed to stab her with something.

Tri-lac grimaced before resetting her face into a mask of indifference. The three of them walked out of the wrecked building and chose a random direction.

Instead of walking back they continued on the path that they had been led on to reach the broken sheriff's office.

They hadn't walked long before Tri-lac made another sound of pain; Faith had sensed her collapsing and managed to catch her before Tri-lac smacked into the ground.

"Dammit, Tri-lac!" Niall berated Tri-lac "You are still in pain. Why didn't you say so?" Tri-lac rolled her eyes and got to her feet "I'm fine, Niall," Niall didn't seem to think so "Well, clearly you aren't if you are going to collapse when you are just walking."

Tri-lac was leaning on Faith as she retorted "It wasn't hurting before. It just seems to give spikes now and then," Niall didn't seem to approve of that "Well we certainly have to stop and rest," Tri-lac shook her head "No. I can power through the pain, it's just the shock of it but now I'll expect the pain and get used to it," Niall gave Tri-lac an incredulous look "What? I don't want you to get used to the pain. It could get really serious. Let's turn around and find that hotel."

Faith was watching the display of emotion from Niall with a raised eyebrow; she looked to Tri-lac as she responded "Niall, we can't turn back. We are looking for Vadam, or someone who looks like him, to stop him from killing who-knows how many people."

Niall wasn't to be swayed by Tri-lac's words and threw her arm around his shoulder and hoisted her weight onto him "We won't be able to fight him if one of us is incapacitated," Tri-lac began to protest further but another jolt of pain caused her protests to die in her throat "Ah… fine."

The three of them turned around and walked the empty streets of Ghirapur until they found the hotel.

 **######**

They were able to obtain a first aid kit from the hotel and Tri-lac was forced to shed her torso armour. Niall hissed with anger as he saw the extent of Tri-lac's injuries. The wound had been heavily bandaged and changed several times before it began to heal. The beginning of the wound on her back was still healing, but the one on her stomach had opened up and was oozing blood.

Tri-lac squeezed Faith's hand so hard she feared the huntress would snap the bones in her hand as Niall cleaned the edges ofher wound with alcohol.

Niall was in the process of bandaging her stomach when Tri-lac suddenly screamed with pain. Faith screamed too as Tri-lac bruised the bones in her right hand but her pain was nothing compared to Tri-lac's.

Tri-lac had retched before passing out as Niall panicked. He quickly got a hold of himself as Tri-lac's stomach began to bleed heavily again. Faith tried to ignore the pain in her hand as Niall bellowed "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Faith pushed Niall out of the way "Have you considered the possibility that there might be something IN the wound?"

Niall hesitated and Faith had her answer.

"Well, if there is something inside Tri-lac, how do we get it out?" Faith stared at Tri-lac's unconscious form and sighed "I don't know. Something like this is really dangerous, our best hope is to try and find it. But that could seriously harm Tri-lac."

Niall looked like he was withholding tears "… the way she screamed though…" Faith felt sympathy for the Pyromancer "Yeah, I'm worried too," They stared at Tri-lac for a moment, their eyes drawn to her stomach and Niall grit his teeth "Whatever is in there is causing her more harm if we leave it," Faith nodded "We need to get it out."

Niall peeled away the bandages before hesitating "… Which one of us is going to do it?" Faith's face seemed to have a green tinge as she looked at all the blood "What? I can't do it. I'll faint." Niall's expression was a glare of worry and anger "Your fingers are daintier than mine," Faith rebutted "You can sterilize your hands with fire."

They stared at each other for a moment before Tri-lac groaned and Faith made a squeaking noise "Ugh, do we have any gloves?" Niall shook his head "No, but I could probably get some from the front desk…" Faith nodded "Get some sterilized, non-fabric gloves and I'll do it."

Niall didn't waste a moment. He ran out the door and was back within twelve minutes. During that time, Faith stared at Tri-lac in worry and slightly dreaded Niall's return.

He returned panting slightly, clutching the gloves she had requested "Here," Niall shoved the gloves at her and Faith frowned as she stretched them over her hands.

"This is so unsafe," Faith muttered. She washed the gloves with the remaining alcohol for a minute before Niall made an undignified noise. Faith turned to Tri-lac with an ill look over her face. Her heart was pumping hard and felt heavy in her chest.

"Okay… here I go," Faith's hands were twitching as she reached down to Tri-lac's stomach. She silently repeated the dangers of this in her head before pressing a finger into Tri-lac. She made a choking/retching sound and Tri-lac twitched as she pushed her finger into her.

It didn't go far before she came across something hard "Okay… I think I've found it," Her index finger was only covered up to a third but she couldn't dislodge the device with one finger.

Flinching heavily, Faith pressed another finger into Tri-lac's stomach. She made sure to separate the two fingers inside Tri-lac as she pushed in. She was certain that she would throw up before this event was over.

With her fingers halfway covered, Faith managed to grab the device. She frowned as she could feel that it was jagged "Uh, this isn't going to come out easily," Niall's face was tragic enough that Faith just squeezed the device "Please, Faith. I know it's gross and really dangerous but she won't stop bleeding from that thing."

Faith nodded before checking to make sure that what she had certainly was a foreign device, Faith tried to cover the device as much as she could before softly tugging it. It wouldn't budge. Faith swallowed thickly and grit her teeth, before pulling harder.

This time it gave way slightly.

Burying her disgust and trying to ignore all the blood coming from Tri-lac, Faith pulled the device out of her, a piece of flesh with it and her fingers shining with blood. Niall watched with rapt disgust "That's it?"

Faith nodded and stepped back from Tri-lac.

Niall immediately began patching Tri-lac up, Faith's Endeavour opened up her stomach even more, as Faith admired the device with disgust.

It was dripping blood slightly and there were bits of Tri-lac's flesh and fat clinging to the points. Faith brought it closer to her face to admire it before dropping it after it zapped her "AH!"

She jumped back as the device clattered to the ground and she shook her hand. Niall turned to her as Faith cursed "Damn that hurt," she stripped the glove and nursed the fingers, where she had been holding the device had been burnt, the plastic joining her skin.

Faith ran to the sink as the device zapped the ground and ran her fingers under the running water "That hurt enough on my gloved fingers, it was doing that to Tri-lac? How could she pretend she was alright?"

Niall glanced at her worriedly before going back to Tri-lac. Faith washed the remainder of her hands and stared at the device in worry. She wasn't game to touch it again.

Niall was beginning to panic again as he couldn't stop the blood coming from Tri-lac "Faith, she won't stop bleeding," Faith was almost cowed by the fact that she had never heard someone like Niall make such a fearful sound.

He sounded like he was near tears.

Faith stared at Niall for a moment before she had an idea "Fire. You could sear her stomach to cauterize the wound," Niall's face lit up and he nodded "Right!" Niall turned back to Tri-lac and placed his hand on Tri-lac's open stomach.

He stared at her face and hesitated "Niall," Faith's firm voice crossed his ears and he pressed down lightly before closing his eyes. Niall was thankful that Tri-lac was unconscious as he knew that for a non-pyromancer cauterizing a wound would be extremely painful.

"I think that's enough."

Niall took his hands off Tri-lac and was relieved to find her no longer bleeding "Good job, Niall. That'll kill any bacteria too," Niall nodded but didn't speak. His throat felt pretty thick.

Faith stared at Niall for a few moments before she mustered up enough gall to speak "Why didn't you think of that?" Niall turned to Faith as she clarified "Cauterizing her wound should have been the first thing a Pyromancer would think of. So what's with that?"

Niall's face had coloured somewhat and Faith feared she had gone too far "I don't know," he buried his face in his hands "Ah! I'm usually level headed. I can keep my cool in almost any circumstances, but when I saw Tri-lac get stabbed… then when Baral punched her. And now all this, I can't even keep my head on my shoulders."

Faith put a comforting hand on Niall's shoulder "… Do you love her?" It felt like an invasive question, Faith couldn't bring herself to care about privacy at this point "Yes. No. I don't know," Faith chuckled slightly at his answer, it reminded her of anime.

"So yes, no and maybe?"

Niall gave a watery chuckle "Ah, no. I don't love her like a partner. I lost my wife long ago but I don't think I can ever move on," Faith listened silently as Niall opened up to her "I love Tri-lac but more like a sister or…" Niall trailed off but Faith got the message.

She squeezed his shoulder "It's not a bad thing. You want to protect her, you probably get a little overprotective sometimes but that isn't such a bad thing… not in this crazy, magical, dangerous world."

Niall gave another chuckle, this one much less watery "Thanks, Faith. Thanks for listening and understanding…"

Faith smiled and let go of his shoulder "I'm pooped, Niall. Do you mind if I go to sleep?" Niall didn't mind and simply watched Tri-lac, making sure she was alright.

 **######**

Eventually day returned to Kaladesh. Niall had fallen asleep around sunrise and the group had remained unconscious for another few hours until Tri-lac awoke.

"Ugh…"

She groaned out into the silent room as pain in her stomach hit her. She felt a combination of pain and the need to vomit, all coming from where her wound lay.

"Uh…"

Tri-lac moaned and tried to sit up. She felt like her stomach was hardened; Tri-lac felt around and flinched as she pressed down on her bandages.

Looking down to her stomach she noticed that the bandages weren't bloody _"Well that's good at least,"_ She felt along but her stomach seemed to be fine. Painful but not bloody.

Tri-lac shuffled her way up the wall her bed was against and carefully bent her stomach. Nothing seemed to snap and she found herself sitting against the wall "Ah… I'm thirsty," she spoke aloud, kind of hoping that one of the others would hear her.

They didn't.

Sighing she managed to roll off the bed and stiffly walked to the sink. Once she had refreshed herself, Tri-lac looked around. She spotted an odd, barbed, device coated in dried blood on the ground.

Occasional it sparked and jolted over the ground.

Tri-lac glared at it. Maybe she wasn't book smart like Niall and Faith but she could easily figure out that it was that device that had been causing her more pain she cared to show.

Tri-lac kicked it with her foot, still in a shoe. It rattled against the ground and Tri-lac considered grabbing a spear out of her pocket-plane and smashing it to pieces.

She was pulled out of her angry thoughts by Niall moaning and falling off the chair he sat in "What!? When!?" He spluttered as he landed, he looked about at Tri-lac's empty bed "FAITH!" Faith seemed to jump while lying down, a futile action, before saying "NO!" She rolled off her bed and landed with an "Ooph!"

Niall had gotten to his feet and had spun with a lock of panic on his face. Then he spotted Tri-lac "oh," Tri-lac was fighting to withhold the urge to laugh at Niall and Faith's sheer reaction.

She lost.

"HAHAHA!"

Tri-lac laughed and bent. An action that caused pain, abruptly cutting off her laughs with a moan on pain. Niall ran to her side and carefully led her to the bed and sat her down "Don't make any sudden movements," Niall urged as Tri-lac took some deep breaths. Faith was getting to her feet.

"What happened?"

Niall filled her in for what Faith had done for her "Faith figured out that you had something inside you and was able to remove it," he went on to his own actions "I cauterized your wound, but don't move too much or you could still hurt yourself."

Faith bashfully agreed with Niall's praise of her and didn't mention the personal conversation they had discussed.

"Thank you Faith. And thank you Niall."

Faith had blushed at Tri-lac's praise and may have danced around a little in glee. Once order was restored to the room they wanted to address the device "So Vadam implanted that into me?" Niall and Faith had glanced to the offending object in question before Tri-lac said "But I doubt it was actually him."

Faith slowly nodded "Four Vadam's… at least three of them had to be fakes. You think we have a fake?"

Tri-lac nodded "Niall and I were with Vadam for several months. It just isn't like him to use a device like this," Niall nodded and Faith agreed "Yeah, nothing I have seen suggests he would use something like this."

Niall decided to address the problem with that "But he could expect that," Faith nodded but Tri-lac cut in "There is no point in discussing how Vadam may or may not have foreseen this. But I still think we should track down whoever did this to me."

"For revenge?" Faith added with a slight grin. Tri-lac shook her head but she flushed slightly "No. I'm just thinking that whoever has done this has to be some sort of minion or… something related to Vadam. If we can find them then we may be able to figure out what Vadam is doing or where he is."

Faith nodded but said "But how could we find them? There are clearly a Planeswalker, along with the others, and they probably have dropped the whole Vadam disguise. And we don't know what they look like."

Niall and Tri-lac had slight knowing smiles on their faces, smug enough that Faith said "What?" Niall chuckled slightly as Tri-lac explained "We have the device they put in me," Faith prompted "So…" Tri-lac rolled her eyes "You know nothing of tracking do you?" Faith almost looked offended; she was more excited for what was to come.

"I am a hunter. No matter where I may go I have these instincts. That is how I found you, buuut..." Tri-lac rolled the word off her tongue "I have something of whoever we are looking for," Tri-lac actually smirked at Faith "I don't use this very often because I generally don't have to but I have tracking magic. Powerful tracking magic."

Faith looked to the overly smug looking Tri-lac in amusement, and excitement "So you can like, lock-on to whoever did this to you?" Tri-lac nodded "The sturdier the object is the better, and longer, this will work," Faith nodded and Tri-lac elaborated "I can enchant an object that belongs to a person. This object will give us the capacity to track the owner. And as I said, the sturdier the object is the longer the enchantment will work."

Tri-lac nodded to the device "I kicked at it before; I know it is strong enough to last for a while at least."

Niall stood and kicked the device to Tri-lac's feet; she carefully put her hands above it and closed her eyes. Niall and Faith watched her carefully as she cast a spell.

Tri-lac's cupped hands glowed as she placed her enchantment on it. Once she was done she straightened her back "There we go," and looked to the two before going to pick it up.

"Ubuhbuhbuhbah!"

Faith grabbed Tri-lac's hand "That thing will zap you…" Faith lost her nerve when she went to state how painful it felt as she knew Tri-lac wouldn't approve of her bringing it up.

"Well then can either of you find a way to hold it up? Grab a pair of tongs or something," It was a surprisingly good idea, and as Niall was the only one who hadn't been hurt by the device, he was the one to hold it.

The tongs he held jolted as the device sparked, but he didn't feel anything but annoyance "Okay. How this is going to work, is that the device will begin to glow slightly as we come into range of our target. Then it will begin to gently tug the way to the person."

Niall and Faith nodded and they left the hotel.

They walked the streets of Ghirapur, ignoring the odd looks they received, for about three minutes before the device began to glow red.

"Wow, already?

They began to jog slightly as the device began to pull at Niall's tongs. They ran through a busy street, a bustling marketplace and through some dank alleys. No matter where they went technology was everywhere, with thopters buzzing all over the place.

Finally when they were all nearing the end of their endurance the device stopped pulling.

The trio were in a gutter-like alley with no one but a single man, throwing and catching a small black object with one hand.

Tri-lac pulled a spear, Niall's hands blazed and Faith drew her short sword. The man didn't acknowledge them but they knew he had to have heard them.

In the tight, dank alley they edged closer, Faith ready to warn the others if he attacked them. "So what brings you exotic strangers to the slums of Ghirapur?" The man stopped throwing his object and turned to face them.

He wore the standard steampunk armour that most people on Ghirapur seemed to wear; it was rust red with flecks of black all over it. His face was sallow and pointed in the chin. He had a gleam in his sunken eyes that spoke of nothing but malice.

The man was rather thin and his hair looked greasy. Despite all that it was clear that he wasn't very old "Who are you?" Niall took a step forward as he demanded the name of their adversary.

The man in question just tittered "Tut, tut Niall. No need to be so demanding," Niall's hands burnt brighter and the man sighed "Ah fine. Debones, pleased to meet you," he gave a mock bow with his words but it was clear that Debones was simply mocking them.

Niall was relying on Faith to warn him if Debones was to suddenly attack him; she wasn't warning him of anything so he figured they were moderately safe "Are you one of the figures who attacked our group?"

Debones gave another titter "Oh so forward you are. Plus I think that you have already decided on that haven't you?" Niall made a growling noise "Why. Why would you alley with someone like Vadam's goal?"

Debones took on a look of surprise "Vadam? You mean the pansy that Lord Darkness manipulates?" He wore a nasty grin with his words and Niall was almost reaching his breaking point. Luckily Faith stepped forward "Answer his question now," Debones rose an eyebrow before raising his hands slightly "Oh, look out. We have a badass here," Faith snorted "Funny. Answer. The. Question."

Tri-lac had moved in front of Niall to try and act as a buffer for his rage. She knew that Debones needed to be interrogated and being ash was not the best state for divulging information

Debones simply gave another dry titter "So demanding. I'm honestly surprised to see the three of you. The huntress," he nodded to Tri-lac "was planned but I also expected to see the skeleton and the small scientist. But no matter," he was constantly smirking and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"But sadly I don't really have an answer for you besides… why the hell not?"

Faith blinked once at the blunt answer and therefore wasn't prepared for Debones attack. It happened so quickly she was unable to even open her mouth as he attacked.

Barbed device in hand Debones launched himself forward, preparing to stab it into Faith. Luckily Tri-lac had been watching Debones very carefully and managed to get the shaft of her spear in the way of the device as he slammed it home.

The shaft splintered under the attack but Faith was spared from incredible pain. Faith's knee jerked and slammed into Debones' groin. He was protected by a guard, but the impact still surprised him.

Faith jumped to the side as Niall came forward; Tri-lac fell to the other side as Niall brought a flaming fist forward.

Debones jumped back but Niall wasn't going for a flaming punch, but a flaming plume. From his hand came a jet of flame which struck Debones.

He yelled out in pain and threw something into the air before turning and running.

Niall, Faith and Tri-lac all immediately began to chase him, each stumbling slightly on the small balls that Debones had thrown into the air, and Debones was fast. He also knew the alleys of Ghirapur better than they did.

They didn't run far before Debones had stopped. Pausing behind a sharp turn he unclipped two staffs with rounded ends off his armour and waited.

Faith managed to sense an attack fast enough to shout "WRONG!" Debones, like all the Baneswalkers, knew about Faith's precognition abilities and knew that she would warn them.

He wasn't quite prepared for her to shout wrong and so when they came around the corner he wasn't able to smash anyone's skull in.

Tri-lac tackled Debones, wincing as she went, and the two of them tumbled. Debones managed to roll her off him but had lost both of his weapons. Niall slammed a flaming fist down but it was deflected by his armour.

Tri-lac punched him in the back of his head as he tried to stand, knocking his head into Faith's foot as she gave a savage kick.

"AHPH!"

Debones cried as he was knocked back. He landed between his weapons in a daze and lolled his head before Niall stomping on his chest-plate returned his senses. The Pyromancers hands blazed like molten rock "Talk. Now."

Debones nodded slowly "A-alright."

Faith glared down at him "Who is this master darkness you spoke of?" Debones adopted a truly disgusted look "Lord Darkness," he was cowed by the looks he was receiving "He is the being that is bound to Vadam," Faith nodded "So Nox then," Niall glanced to Faith and Debones made his move.

Faith cried something and Niall jumped off him. Exactly as he knew he would. A smirk on his face as Debones knew he could manipulate Faith's ability to his advantage. He did a rolling back-summersault and grabbed his weapons.

He pressed a trigger on both of them and spikes erupted from the rounded head, he hefted his maces with an ever-constant smirk and swung them at the nearest person.

Tri-lac was almost lobotomized but Faith managed to catch the mace with her sword. Her weapon was knocked out of her grip but she had finally repaid Tri-lac and saved her in battle. Tri-lac shot Faith a smile as she swung back with the remaining part of her first spear and clobbered Debones in the face.

He staggered as Niall shot forward a javelin of solid fire. It dug into his armour with a clang but didn't pierce him. Debones cursed and threw his left-handed mace at Niall who ducked.

With his free hand Debones arched it through the air and knocked his three opponents back with a jolt of kinetic force.

He turned and ran again.

Tri-lac threw her spear after him but he avoided it. They gave chase and were treated to another chase through the alleys of Ghirapur.

This time Debones didn't slow and they began to leave the slums and alleys for more residential streets.

They managed to get Debones in their sights again but neitherTri-lac nor Niall could get a good aim on him as he kept twisting and changing direction.

They followed him until they finally found him running straight.

Tri-lac took aim and threw a spear with as much force she could muster.

She had thrown the spear just as Debones had turned to the right and had jumped. The spear dug into the side of a wall right under where Debones foot had been and he adapted to the sudden leverage and used her spear to jump onto a walkway.

Tri-lac followed him by copying his manoeuvre and Niall followed her, foot landing on the spear and bouncing himself up to the walkway.

Faith was almost squeezing at the epicenes of such a simple act and sped up. She leapt into the air and stuck her foot out, ready to land on the spear's shaft and using it to jump onto the walkway.

Instead she jumped over it.

Faith had to rapidly duck to avoid banging her head on the bottom of the walkway and landed with a stagger.

She blushed and silently cursed before looking up and focusing hard.

She managed to teleport the story up to the walkway and began running up the stairs it consisted of.

She joined Niall and Tri-lac on the roof a minute later and found the two looking around angrily "Where did he go?"

Both of them were on a different side of the roof but neither could find any trace of Debones. There was nothing on the roof bar dust, a vent, and a large puddle of oil.

Tri-lac smacked the butt of her spear into the puddle of rainbow-glinting oil but she met nothing but the roof.

They looked around a bit more but there was nothing "Dammit. We came up here probably two seconds after him. Where in the multiverse could he have gone?" Tri-lac than blank at her own words and all three Planeswalker's silently checked for mana trails.

But there was none.

Ideas where running at a depressing low. "Any ideas?" Niall's question was met only by low grunts and he sighed.

Faith was giving her abilities a strong ear but she wasn't expecting anything "Well…" they turned to her "I may be able to enter a trance and find out what happened here a few minutes ago. But it may take a while…" Neither Tri-lac nor Niall looked happy about wasting more time but it seemed to be the best idea.

Once confirmation was given Faith found a comfortable way to sit and began to relax. She had been at it for approximately seventeen seconds before her precognition kicked in.

Unfortunately she was in too much of a state to give a good reaction. She was able to jerk but neither Niall nor Tri-lac thought much of it until Faith's arm had risen and she managed to point.

They turned just as the oil had whipped towards them but were only be able to brace themselves before they were hit with the force of a whip.

The solidness of the oil sent Niall and Tri-lac flying, Niall was knocked off the building and Tri-lac managed to catch herself on the edge and pull herself up as the oil seemed to melt and warp. Faith and Tri-lac looked on in disgust as the clear, rainbowish oil took on solid colour and then a solid form.

Rust coloured armour came into view as Debones retook his form. He laughed at the looks Faith and Tri-lac were giving him "What? Surprised?" Tri-lac threw a spear but Debones melted back into oil before reforming.

"Not gonna work missy," Tri-lac glared at him as Faith moved back to stand next to her. She was tempted to glance downwards to check if Niall was okay but Debones was very quick.

Debones seemed to revel in their looks "Yes my enemies. I have natural magic on this Plane of those who must rely on Aether for convenience. Mine is one of the most unique, where some have Pyromancy, Hydromancy or Heiromancy I have the ability to melt my entire form into oil; armour, clothes and-"

Debones was suddenly enveloped in flame as he was speaking. Niall rose into the air, controlled flame bursting from the soles of his feet as he glared, arms pointed and fire flowing.

Niall dropped his flames as he landed in-between Faith and Tri-lac; he had lost his temper and had decided to simply disintegrate their opponent.

Once the flames had died down they took a step forward in unison, only to be knocked back by another whip of oil.

They all landed on their backs as Debones reformed "Oh. Non-flammable oil too," He smirked down at the Planeswalkers with a nasty look. Niall in particular was giving him a truly filthy look. "Oh, is the poor widdle Pyromancer mad because he can't burn me?"

Niall get a yell of fury and tried again.

To no avail.

Debones merely formed again, along with another infuriating titter. "Have you done enough? None of you can beat me-" Niall shut him up by firing a solid fireball at his head. Merely melting it back into oil before he reformed, "Ah the futility of opposition."

Suddenly he ran forward. Faith and Tri-lac split and Debones jumped off the roof, Tri-lac noted in her mind that Debones face was flushed.

Niall jumped after him, using flames to soften his fall.

Tri-lac leaped off after him, throwing a spear into the ground and landing on it in order to buffer her impact.

Faith stared after them with an uneasy look, Debones began running and Faith took a breath before giving a leap of Faith.

She noted the irony of her choice of words in her head as she fell, a scream coming from her lips. Luckily she was caught by both Tri-lac and Niall. They set her down and she shot them a grateful look before they went chasing again.

The streets were wider this time but Debones quickly led them into an alleyway. None of them liked the fact that Debones was choosing their battleground again but couldn't quite change that fact.

He led them into what seemed like to be a park, statues lined the area and there were a few people mulling about.

As they ran Tri-lac noticed that Debones was throwing devices to the right and left of them, at the statues.

The spotted the exit of the park but none could see Debones smirk. He ran through the archway, atop it sparked an Aether trail.

Debones ran through it and stopped. He turned to them as they neared, just as they were nearing the archway he activated the devices he had thrown.

Faith tried to stop as she sensed something off but her momentum carried her with Niall and Tri-lac into the archway.

Immediately they were struck by bolts of electricity, generated by the Aether of the city. Debones smirked as his magical bugs bent a piece of the city to his will.

All three of his opponents collapsed, twitching in pain.

Debones walked slowly forward, snickering with each step "Heh heh heh. None of you stand a chance against me. I have magic you cannot defeat in a city which is my plaything."

He flipped Tri-lac onto her back and smirked down at her "I think I'll kill you first," he then began to melt into his oily form, his armour and the clothes behind them melting as he joined his magic with them.

Tri-lac struggled but was still heavily shocked from the voltage and was unable to prevent Debones from moving into her nose.

Someone else was able to prevent it.

Niall had heard Debones choice of words and forced himself to his feet with a growl. Only to find that he was too late. Faith had already flipped Tri-lac and began dragging her away from the slowly moving oil.

Niall took it in stride and formed a ring of fire around the oil that was Debones. He was rather irritated that it was non-flammable but in Niall's wise words "EVERYTHING CAN BE BURNT!"

Faith cheered him on from a distance as Niall called an inferno on the area he stood. Faith began pulling Tri-lac further away but the huntress had recovered enough to stand on her own. The two backed off as Niall did his best to incinerate the general area.

Eventually the fire faded and Niall was standing stationary, panting hard and wobbling at the excess use of his power.

They couldn't see Debones and Tri-lac was about to yell, "NIALL, BEWARE!" Faith beat her to it with a cry of warning but he couldn't move fast enough. Niall was whacked back with a yell of pain as Debones rose from cracks in the ground.

They were beginning to draw a crowd now as the two mages fought. Tri-lac and Faith came forward as they realized Niall was in danger and Faith dragged the dazed man off as Tri-lac tried to fight the oily Debones.

She wasn't able to inflict anything more than Niall could, merely separating the oil as she tried her best to fight him off. His fluidic form was tricky to fight and Faith ran forward to cover her "Run, rest, I'll distract him."

Tri-lac obeyed and Faith tried to take on Debones. She was able to hold her ground better that Niall or Tri-lac as she had her precognition.

She still wasn't able to harm him.

Faith fought him as best she could but Debones was still able to give her some surprisingly painful smacks with his oily form.

Eventually Faith was knocked down with a groan of pain and clutching her stomach. She resisted the urge to vomit, as more fluids would probably just help Debones.

Faith was feeling the horrible feeling of setting panic when she was saved.

Both Niall and Tri-lac came forward as they noticed Faith in distress and managed to force Debones away from her. Tri-lac helped Faith to her feet as Niall got a second wind and began flinging more fire.

Faith leant on Tri-lac as she tried to catch her breath. Once caught, she separated from Tri-lac and the two women shared a look before running to Niall's side.

Despite both knowing that being close to Niall would probably just hinder him, both Faith and Tri-lac wanted to help him.

Niall shot both girls a grateful look before focusing all his might in burning Debones. His fluid form had sunken into the cracks of the city and Niall stopped his inferno.

He was panting hard and glancing at Faith for what to do next "We are good for the moment," she was clearly on edge, Debones had proven to be quicker than her in their previous encounters "I have an idea," Tri-lac began.

Neither Faith nor Niall looked at her, neither was so stupid, but listened as Tri-lac rapidly whispered her plan "He is still made of some liquid right? And it is clear that Niall can still harm him or else he wouldn't sink into the cracks. Therefore we need to box him into a corner where he can't simply melt away and Niall can focus his fire on him until he either gives up or evaporates."

Tri-lac rapidly finished, hoping that Debones wouldn't hear, and both Niall and Faith nodded. Faith and Tri-lac shared a silent understanding that they would be the ones to box their enemy in.

Debones rose from the ground but this time Faith and Tri-lac began running. Niall followed a moment later with Debones seeming to stop swirling in surprise before following, he was confident that his opponents had finally realized they couldn't win.

He moved even faster than before but his opponents were moving faster than he had expected. He chased them as they retreated the way they had come. Tri-lac was leading them; she knew where they needed to go.

They turned and twisted through corners as they ran; finally coming to a stop in a brick, walled-off dead end. Tri-lac dug a spear into a wall and swung herself and Faith onto a low ledge, Niall quickly following.

They moved across the ledge quickly as Debones turned into the dead end. His oily form paused in confusion before the trio of walkers dropped behind him, boxing him in.

Debones turned, in a sense, to face them. He took on a physical form for a moment to smirk "I do love it when they struggle, when they think they can win," before melting back into his oil form.

Faith and Tri-lac ran forward, Faith in the lead and Tri-lac right behind her. Tri-lac grabbed Faith's shoulders and pumped a bolt of magic through her body. Tri-lac used Faith as a channel as Debones tried to whack Faith.

Faith raised her hands as Tri-lac augmented her and the form that was Debones was splattered against the wall.

They broke apart and each moved to a different side as Niall came forward, he sent a plume of blue fire right at Debones splattered form.

Niall's body began to show the wear and tear of his many years as his mana pools began to run low. Faith and Tri-lac were edging their way to safety and Niall simply upped his power output.

His joints began to ache as Niall tried to evaporate Debones. Slowly his fire began to die down and eventually nothing was let but a giant blackened hole in the bricks and an exhausted Niall.

A fine mist hung in the air where Debones once dripped "Ah, ah, okay. What do we do now?" Tri-lac hadn't quite thought that far.

She was saved from answering by a cry from behind them "No," an older woman ran forward with an odd device. She started it and Faith realized it was a steampunk vacuum cleaner, sucking in the mist that was Debones "My boy, my poor boy," she cried.

She turned to the walkers with a look of angry tears "How dare you, you hooligans. Attacking my sweet son like this."

All three of them had frozen. None had expected something like this. She was clutching the vacuum cleaner with fear and anger and Tri-lac decided to speak "He tried to attack us first," it was the wrong thing to say and the woman began shouting some insults that not even their sparks could translate.

"Look ma'am, he has information we may need to save a lot of pe-" Niall was cut off by the woman screaming at them before running off.

They let her pass and exchanged a pair of looks before Faith said "…That was awkward," Tri-lac and Niall nodded before a moment of silence passed between them.

"Okay…" Faith began "I think we won't be getting anything out of him. Let's just return to the Plane that we left and wait for the others."

Neither Niall nor Tri-lac had any better ideas and so it was in agreement. The three Planeswalked back.

 **######**

MetaNox watched Vadam as he had him move some unnecessary blocks around with a smirk. Vadam set the heavy block down with a groan "Here?" MetaNox stared at him for a full three moments before shaking his head "actually I think it would be better there," he pointed to the rightmost distance and Vadam made a loud groan but didn't protest.

As MetaNox basked in the pleasures of being able to manipulate someone so effectively that they wouldn't protest to something so demeaning, he thought of the Baneswalkers _"They are probably all dead now, "_ He smirked as he thought of his foolish distractions _"All dead."_

* * *

 **So there we go. Debones planted a device into Tri-lac and Reaper. It won't actually affect Reaper as he is a Plane away but Reaper was supposed to follow Debones… see the mess they made by not following who they were supposed to?**

 **But yeah, MetaNox is messing with Vadam just for the heck of it. Niall, Tri-lac and Faith have bonded well and are now returning to this unnamed Plane.**


	21. Nightmare of Eron

**Chapter 21 Ulgrotha something… here we are joining the largest group, the scientist duo with Naomi and Uriel. Well I suppose Uriel could kind of be considered one of the scientist thingies as he was made, mostly, by Romana… bah who cares. We finally get to see everyone's favourite madman interact with the two new girls who haven't been shown nearly as much as Faith.**

 _ **B/N: Well, it's been a bit longer than usual between chapters, but here it is. Hope everyone likes creepy-ness.**_

 ***Of this group, Senkharen is the shortest at 5 foot 3. Romana is the second tallest at 6 foot. Uriel is the tallest at 6 foot 2 and Naomi is 5 foot 7***

* * *

To say that Naomi regretted her decision to follow these people would be to say the night comes after day.

She stared at the beautiful elf Romana and the not so good looking human Senkharen as they chatted away, lost in their own little world, talking about something she couldn't hope to understand.

Senkharen had looked to her a few minutes ago and said "Are you aware that my branch of magic allows the manipulation of the cells in living things. That is to say, mutation," at Naomi's blank look, Senkharen launched into a string of complicated words and sentences she didn't understand.

"A mutation is a permanent change of the nucleotide sequence of the genome of an organism. The standard natural mutations result from damage to DNA which is not repaired or to RNA, errors in the process of replication, or from the insertion or deletion of segments of DNA by mobile genetic elements. Of course my magic allows me to utilize the latter point, driven to far more powerful, immediate and complicated degree. Mutations may or may not produce discernible changes in the observable characteristics of an organism but I always ensure that the mutation is profound enough to warrant a noticeable change."

Naomi had stared very blankly at Senkharen before he and Romana giggled slightly "You're right that was fun," before going back to one of their animated conversations about genomes and elements that weren't fire and stuff.

It took Naomi a few minutes to figure out that she had been made fun of.

But by that point it was far too late to give a response, and if she did it would just make her seem more slow.

Uriel watched Naomi with a slight smile behind his visor, he was standing a few meters behind her and she was standing several meters behind Senkharen and Romana. He didn't really understand what Romana and Senkharen were talking abouteither but had been around Romana long enough to get the gist of what she did.

He approved of Naomi - she was smart enough to wear strong metal armour, and even if he didn't approve of Senkharen, he saw how Romana looked to him.

The little grey man didn't look like much; with his bald head, hunched figure and frail frame Senkharen looked like a small breeze would knock him over.

He even had the personality to match.

But Uriel had seen him before, when he had gone insane and was fighting everyone. The man was powerful even if he wasn't malevolent. Uriel would watch him; make sure he didn't snap again. And take him down if he did.

Uriel and Naomi were snapped out of their musings when they almost bumped into the now stationary Senkharen and Romana.

"What's going…?"

Naomi's question died on her lips as the four of them looked from the crest of their location. Far from where they stood, a great and beautiful mountain range rose from the earth.

There was a small dip on their path which led them to a stunningly gorgeous brook; the water glittered with cleanliness as the rapids ran like a torrent through a cluster of emerald green reeds.

The beach of the stream was blanketed with fresh green grass and looked surprisingly soft. The stream continued beyond the reeds into a lush forest-like area filled with exotic plants and dangerous animals.

Upon snapping out of her stupor at the wondrous spot, Naomi looked to Senkharen and Romana who were looking to the tranquil creek with amazement.

Unanimously the scientists took a deep breath and sighed out "The Blue," Senkharen began "The Green," Romana finished. They looked at each other in delight before starting their jog downwards to the spot.

Naomi and Uriel watched the two frolic downwards with twin looks of bemusement before following them.

It didn't take long to reach the beach. By the time Naomi and Uriel caught up to the other two, Senkharen and Romana were basking in the mana they sensed.

"This is wonderful… mana so fresh… so untapped," Romana moaned. She and Senkharen were laying down on their backs, simply basking in the mana they sensed.

Naomi decided to join them. Her armour clanked as she carefully dropped herself to the ground. She sighed herself; it was relaxing to lie in the sun, a small breeze ruffling her hair.

Uriel wasn't one to relax so easily, he watched Romana for a few moments before clearing his throat "Ma'am… Romana?" She blearily opened her eyes "Yes?" Uriel looked to the path they had abandoned "We are here to find whoever attacked us. This isn't the time to relax."

Romana stared at Uriel with one eye for a minute before sighing "Yeah, yeah. As soon as Senkharen and I draw in as much mana as we can we will continue on."

Senkharen groaned "But I don't want to leave just yet. It's really nice here, can't we stay longer?" Uriel gave the man a disapproving glare through his visor, before grabbing his helmet and twisting it while pushing down on it.

His helmet made a click and then a hissing noise as it was freed from the rest of his armour. Naomi and Senkharen opened their eyes at the sound and finally saw Uriel's face.

He had a chiselled, square jaw and piercing brown eyes with a short but pointed nose. His cheekbones were such that he almost looked like an elf and his eyes were narrowed into a disapproving look. He seemed to be someone who always had such an expression. His brown hair was cut short but he wasn't close to being bald, his ears were shaped like a normal human's, albeit with a slightly larger rim to them.

Uriel scratched his brow and sighed "That's been itchy for hours," he ran his gloved hands over his entire head and once he was done, gave a slight shiver.

Safe from Uriel's disapproving looks, Senkharen and Naomi had closed their eyes once more. Romana tried, but couldn't.

She gave a suffering sigh and stood "No, Uriel is right. We are here on very important duties and cannot slack off. Now get up!"

Senkharen moaned some more but he obeyed, Naomi had some difficulty in standing due to her armour but she managed by rolling over.

Once everyone was standing, Uriel pointed back to the path and they were back off trudging across the land.

Uriel had replaced his helmet and grabbed his rifle off his back before joining the group. He remained at the back, facing the direction they came, pointing his rifle.

The track they walked on was well beaten; but there now were patches of grass and other natural growth overrunning it. It had clearly been traversed many times in the past but it was clear that now nature was retaking it.

Thanks to Uriel's reminder everyone was back to being tense. Senkharen and Romana weren't talking as much and Naomi was reminded about the ache in her back.

She almost regretted sleeping in her armour but as they were attacked, it was clearly the right decision.

They walked nearly a kilometre in silence. They walked mainly up, a craggy path with random clumps of grass and weeds impeding their way.

"Hey… does anyone know what this Plane is called?"

Senkharen's inquisitive voice broke through the monotonous silence of the walk. Neither Romana nor Uriel had any idea where they were. Naomi however…

"Ulgrotha… I think."

Senkharen looked back over his shoulder "You think?" Naomi shrugged, she noticed that all attention was on her now "Thousands of years ago. My home Plane Dominaria and the world of Ulgrotha were close, particularly in the whims of the Elder Planeswalkers. I've heard stories and this place looks like the Kher Mountain Range… I don't know, it's just a guess."

Naomi shrugged and no one questioned her further.

Deciding that talking awkwardly was slightly better than walking in tense, awkward silence Naomi decided to speak "So Senkharen…" She trailed off as the man looked to her; Naomi was momentarily stumped, she didn't have any idea on what to say to the strange little man.

Speaking on a whim Naomi asked "Where are you from?" Senkharen looked confused for a moment "Hmm… you know what? I can't remember…" Romana chuckled slightly "Senkharen, how could you forget?" Naomi watched as Senkharen turned to Romana, who had a pretend hurt look "We met on your home Plane, remember?"

Senkharen's face lit up "Oh right, I'm so sorry but it's been forever since I was there," Naomi was listening closely but neither Senkharen nor Romana were saying the name of the Plane "Oh I remember the university," Senkharen began "Where we met," Romana finished.

The two smiled at each other and began discussing their college days.

"Remember the time when Santlina made you laugh so hard you threw up?"

Senkharen chuckled awkwardly at that memory "Oh yeah… I threw up on you. Sorry about that," Romana brushed him off "It was years ago, don't worry about it," Senkharen brightened up at that and they continued talking.

Naomi wasn't sure if she should consider the following a victory. For one thing there was no awkward silence, but the two scientists were going back to talking about biology and atoms again.

The sun was beginning to set on the small party. Senkharen was dragging his feet, Romana was limping slightly from her sore feet and Naomi was shuffling alone. Only Uriel seemed okay.

They passed an enormous clearing as the sun finally set below the horizon.

"AH! I wanna sit down," Senkharen moaned aloud and stopped moving. His legs slowly bent as he lowered himself to the ground

Uriel stared down at the pouting Senkharen but didn't comment. Naomi sighed "Come on Senkharen, we can't stop just yet," Romana turned to say something but the words died in her throat as she spotted the massive building they had just passed.

"Wha?"

Uriel was shocked; he had never seen Romana so surprised before. She covered it up as he spun to face the new foe.

Uriel himself stopped short at the sight. Finally Naomi turned "What are you…" She spotted the giant dilapidated building herself "Huh?"

Senkharen finally turned himself and took in the sight himself.

Where the massive clearing once yearned for something to fill the space, now it clearly had. The building was massive; it had hundreds of boarded up windows, all dark brown and rotted. It had a pair of large wooden doors, cracks and grime covering its surface. One of the doors was opened slightly.

The entire building seemed similar to a pyramid in size. Each row of boarded windows showed an extra floor, but as each floor rose it got narrower. The final room hadone small window, one that seemed intact.

Senkharen looked up in wonder and thought he saw someone peering from inside the uppermost window. He looked again but he couldn't see anyone.

"Hmm…"

Senkharen hummed slightly. He looked to Romana and Naomi, neither looked pleased at the sudden appearance of the building, Uriel looked like he always did.

"I wonder how we didn't see that before. Anyway we should go in there," All of his companions turned sharply towards him "What?" Naomi demanded, Senkharen felt some of his confidence leave him at her tone but he persisted "The sun is setting. We need to sleep somewhere, why not in a building?"

His reasoning was slightly hard to argue with, Senkharen had said it in such a way that simply proclaimed innocent obliviousness.

Romana and Naomi shared a look "Senkharen…" Naomi began but faltered under his look. Romana decided to be the one to speak "That place… it can't be a good place. We just passed it and it wasn't there. Now it is. That can't be a coincidence."

Senkharen seemed to take that in, before rejecting it completely "Maybe it only appears for people who are tired and need a safe place to sleep," Romana blinked twice, but she found that she couldn't quite argue with that.

She shot Uriel a desperate look but it was too late. Senkharen had found new reserves of energy and was scampering towards the doors.

"AH! Senkharen stop!"

Romana's cry was too late; Senkharen pushed open the adjacent door and had walked inside. Romana, Naomi and Uriel stared after him for a moment before Romana began running "After him!" They all followed Senkharen into the building.

Uriel entered last. As he entered he turned to find a way to keep the door ajar. Unfortunately, he was too late. Just as they all entered the door slammed shut. Uriel cursed as the entranceway they were in was shrouded in darkness.

The three of them stood in the silence for a moment until light began to softly glow from the ceiling, it was an odd slimy green colour.

"Senkharen!?"

Romana shouted, none of them could see Senkharen threw the dimly lit hallway. They waited for two moments in bated breath until "Yes!?" Senkharen's voice cried back. Then he appeared, looking none the worse for wear.

"Hi," he waved "Glad you came with me. Look, look, I found something cool. Follow me," Senkharen turned and began running off again.

Romana and Naomi didn't waste any time gaping after Senkharen this time and immediately began following him. Uriel glanced back to the shut door but didn't make any motion towards them; he followed Romana closely as they began to run through the corridors.

They eventually found Senkharen standing by a staircase, puffing slightly. Romana said "Senkharen, stop running off," He wasn't paying attention to her though; he was facing away from them, staring up at the staircase.

"Senkharen, what did you want to show us?" Senkharen was still unresponsive, Naomi was finding that rather odd. Before, Senkharen had eyes and ears only for Romana.

"Senkharen?"

Naomi began but he was ignoring her too.

Senkharen's creepiness factor was going through the roof – he was standing awfully still.

"… So what do you think?"

Senkharen turned with a smile on his face. Naomi almost fell to the ground in the sheer plainness of his response; she didn't but was still considering it.

"Senkharen, why were you ignoring us?"

Romana began gently. Senkharen looked surprised at her question but quickly apologized "Sorry Romana, but I was transfixed by that painting over there," Senkharen turned and pointed to a massive painting that sat on the wall of the staircase.

Romana, Naomi and Uriel all looked up to it and had simultaneous shivers. The painting took up most of the wall and was clearly extremely old.

Mould, mildew and dozens of lines ran through the painting. It only added to the effect the painting gave off.

The painting was of a man dressed in fine clothes. The man's skin was likely white when the painting was first painted but it had sunk to a murky, greenish/grey. The clothes were once a deep sea blue but had melted into a swirly purplish/brown and were covered with odd signets shaped like a circle with a line through them.

But it was the man's face that struck fear into their hearts. Through his right eye ran a horrific jagged scar, it ran through his eye and crossed into his defined cheekbone. The scar continued out the side of his eye and ran near his ear, giving half of his face the appearance of cracked glass.

The man wore a superior smirk as he gazed down to whoever looked up to his painting. But it was his eyes. Where he held a superior smirk, giving his face some character and life, his eyes took all that away. Empty pits of blue, the only part of the painting that wasn't affected by age, sitting in pools of grey/brown drew in everyone's sight.

Everyone but Senkharen shivered again at the sight of the man's eyes, it felt like he was actually watching them.

"Okay Senkharen, we've seen the painting. Can we go now?"

Naomi's tentative voice broke through the tense silence, Romana and Uriel agreed with Naomi but Senkharen didn't "Nah, this place is already really cool. First the weird ceiling and now a creepy painting. Who knows what we could find in here?"

Everyone agreed with Senkharen's words "Yeah… who knows…?" Naomi's voice was glum, it was clear that Senkharen wasn't going to leave.

"Great. Let's go," Senkharen sped up the first few steps of the staircase and looked back to them "Come on, you slowpokes," He continued running up the staircase and turned around to reach the second floor.

Romana, Naomi and Uriel caught him quickly, he was staring out into a dining room "Hey everyone, look! Food," He waved to the others before running into the room.

They all followed him quickly, wondering what he was espousing about food. They found themselves in a richly furnished dining room with a massive table with a luxurious spread of food laid out.

"Whoa," Naomi said it best, the aroma of the food was delicious and it had been a few hours since any of them had eaten.

"Yummy!"

Senkharen smiled over to them, he was already feasting on the food laid out.

All three of them stared at him with wide eyes of shock "Senkharen…" Romana began. None of them were idiots; a luxurious spread of delicious food in a spooky estate that looked hundreds of years old could not be anything but some sort of trap.

Senkharen didn't seem to see it though and he went back to feasting "Come on. Itsh Delishous," Senkharen's speech was muffled by the food in his mouth. Uriel finally reacted appropriately, he walked over to Senkharen and pulled him off the seat "Hey," Senkharen swatted at Uriel but he ignored him "Senkharen, in a place like this, food like this can't be here except for us. It's clearly a trap."

Senkharen nodded with a frown on his face "Don't you think I thought of that? I'm no idiot, I tested this food with my magic for any poisons or curses and I found nothing. You are right when you say it is here for us. It is here to help us relax during our harrowing journey."

Uriel, Romana and Naomi all stared at Senkharen in shock "Oh… but, don't you think that this food might be for whoever owns this place?" Naomi walked up to Senkharen; Uriel had dropped him to his feet.

Senkharen shook his head "Look at how much there is. No one person could eat this much. Can't you feel the vibes from this place? It wants us here."

That didn't seem to make anyone but Senkharen feel any better "…I'm not sure if I like the thought of a building wanting me here," Naomi looked around at the ceiling and the walls. She saw nothing amiss.

"Just eat. Come on," Senkharen walked back to the table and patted the seat next to him. None of them moved.

Senkharen faced off with everyone for a few moments. Romana was eying him unsurely but eventually slowly nodded "It does smell good," she walked to Senkharen and looked down at the solid gold plate, laden with food.

She sat down and reached for a fork, Uriel was eying Romana worriedly through his visor. She speared a piece of food and slowly brought it to her mouth.

It was just about to pass her lips when the door slammed against the wall "DON'T EAT THAT!" Someone screamed.

Romana dropped the fork in shock; Uriel spun on his foot and pointed his rifle at the newcomer. Naomi drew her blade and Senkharen jumped over the table in shock.

Standing in the door, panting, was "SENKHAREN!?" Even Uriel chorused with the others as everyone but the first Senkharen cried the name of the man standing in the door.

Uriel lowered his weapon in unsureness as Senkharen slowly raised his hands "No one eats anything from this room. That Senkharen," he pointed to the Senkharen rising from the wreck of two chairs he had taken down with him "Is a fake," Uriel placed his rifle on his back and drew both of his hand guns.

He pointed one at the Senkharen at the door and one at the Senkharen at the table. He looked to Romana "You know him best. How do we tell who's the real one?" Romana and Naomi were calming down from the shock, Romana had drawn her rapier.

At Uriel's question Romana glanced at both Senkharen's before walking to Naomi. Now that she could see both Senkharen's she asked "When did we first kiss?"

Immediately the Senkharen at the door blushed scarlet "Wha? Bluh?" Right after that the Senkharen at the table also blushed but he was too late.

Romana, Uriel and Naomi all pointed their weapons at the fake Senkharen who froze "Uh… sorry?" Naomi's free hand began to glow slightly as she called her magic to the forefront.

"Why were you fooling us? And what would have happened if we ate the food?" Romana's voice was as cold as steel as she demanded answers from the fake.

The fake Senkharen stared at them fearfully before shakily nodding his head "Alright. I'll drop this illusion," he raised his hands; everyone tensed, and lowered them. The illusion melting as he lowered his hands.

What was revealed was the man from the painting. He looked wizened and hunched but his face was still the same as ever "I am Eron. I am the master of this keep, Koskun Keep… or **I** was. Koskun keep was once a brilliant place of learning," Eron looked mournfully at them "You are Planeswalkers," they tensed "It is clear to me. You all hold yourself the way the old ones once did…"

Romana stepped in between Eron and Senkharen "I did not ask who you were. Answer my questions!"

Eron looked to her; it looked like he had tears in his eyes and sighed "I know what I look like. I have lived for centuries, so long that my body is broken and my eyes are empty. I knew that approaching you in this frail form would merely invite hostility," Uriel had replaced his pistols with his sniper rifle "But if you had eaten the food," he gestured to the food in front of him "Then you would not be able to leave. You would be compelled to stay with me and ease my loneliness."

Naomi pitied the man "That doesn't excuse you for trying to trap us," she began gently "We are here searching for a man. A man who could end so many lives… we have to stop him, so I'm sorry but we can't stay."

Eron looked devastated at that but he slowly nodded "Yes, yes I understand… but it is night now. Would you stay, just for one night?" He looked so desperate that even Uriel felt some level of pity for him.

Senkharen pushed past Romana, he looked frightened but determined "Promise you won't try anything to trap us?" Eron nodded "I swear on my life," Senkharen nodded "Good. Then we would be delighted to stay."

Eron smiled brilliantly "Oh, thank you, thank you. Here, come with me. I'll show you the relaxing room," He shuffled to Senkharen and took his hand, Romana almost stabbed Eron but Senkharen seemed fine "Come," he shuffled past them and they followed him into the corridor.

Romana, Naomi and Uriel did certainly not trust the ancient man. He gave off a vibe of creepiness, plus he had tried to trap them there. Uriel didn't lower his gun, Romana didn't sheath her sword and Naomi didn't release her magic.

Senkharen didn't seem to notice the creepiness coming off of Eron. They walked in silence for a minute before Romana spoke "Senkharen? Where were you?" Senkharen turned back to her with an easy smile, he still held Eron's hand, "Oh I went all the way up to check out the top floor. To see if I really did see anyone up there," he looked back to Eron "I guess it must have been you, right?"

Eron nodded "Yes, I saw you all looking up to my old home and immediately hurried down to greet you. Senkharen and I must have gone different ways," Senkharen looked interested "Oh yes. There are two ways to everywhere in this old building. The normal way and the way the accomplished of this school could take."

At the mention of his old school Eron seemed to age another ten years and looked another twenty years sadder "This was once a magnificent school…"

Senkharen patted him gently on the back "There, there. Maybe one day this can be a place of learning once more," Eron brightened up slightly "You think?" Senkharen nodded "After we leave could you point us to a town or city? And we can make sure to spread the word that you are still here," Eron nodded thankfully "Of course I can point you to a place of people… and you really think people would come? I've wanted to try and spread the word but few people come around here anymore, and the ones that do avoid this place."

And Eron was sad again.

Senkharen looked to him with pity, the others distrust, and Eron smiled slightly "Ah! Here we are," he stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, despite his frail figure he still seemed to have much strength.

Eron revealed another richly furnished room. All of the furniture was some shade of red; a maroon couch, two burgundy chairs, a claret love seat, a ruby armchair and a blood red armchair.

They were arranged in a semicircle, in front of a crackling fire.

"Come in and find a comfortable place to sit," Eron gestured before hobbling in. He found purchase in the blood red armchair that seemed to be the king seat and waited as the others awkwardly walked in.

Senkharen sat in the ruby armchair, Romana and Uriel found themselves on the couch and Naomi sat on one of the burgundy chairs.

Uriel still had his weapon at the ready but the others reluctantly stowed theirs away. Naomi kept her mana at the ready though.

They sat in some awkward silence until Eron spoke "So tell me a little about yourselves," He looked to Senkharen who was only too pleased to go first "I'm Senkharen. I am a Planeswalker who utilizes Biomancy. I use the colours Green and Blue for this and… I was part of the Simic Combine on Ravnica."

Senkharen bounced slightly on his seat and Eron nodded. They both turned to look at Romana. Romana looked uncomfortable about being put on the spot but Senkharen's silent pleading look she folded "Okay fine. My name is Romana. I specialize in augmentation biology and on the magical side I am a powerful artificer. I am an elf. And I was also part of the Simic Combine on Ravnica."

Senkharen clapped a little and Eron nodded, they looked to Uriel who sighed behind his helmet "Very well. I am Uriel, the A specialist. I was designed by Romana to be the ultimate soldier, that is all," Senkharen clapped again and then all eyes turned to Naomi.

Naomi didn't look pleased to have to speak semi-personal things about herself, at Senkharen's look she sighed "Fine. I am Naomi, for half my life I have had to pretend to be a boy after I drew this sword," she raised her sword "from a stone. Apparently that made me king, not royalty or leader but king."

Naomi crossed her arms and glared at everyone looking at her, Senkharen clapped for her too but faded off when she focused her glare at him.

Another awkward silence enveloped the group. Only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard, although strangely the room was rather cold.

The creepiness factor that surrounded Eron began to creep up on the people in the room who weren't as crazy as Senkharen. Naomi was rubbing the armour on her legs awkwardly before finally saying "You know… we are all pretty tired…" Eron looked to her and she trailed off. He got what she was saying though and nodded solemnly "Yes, you are right. Here," he stood "I'll lead you all to the bedrooms."

He hobbled to the door and opened it, Romana, Naomi, Senkharen and Uriel all stood and walked out the door.

They walked into a rather dark corridor "Hey what?" Naomi began before the door behind them slammed shut, closing them into utter pitch.

Uriel spun around, grabbing his rifle, and accidentally whacked Senkharen in the head. He fell with a cry of pain and Romana worriedly asked "Senkharen?" She stepped to the direction of the sound and tripped over Senkharen, crashing into Naomi and they all fell.

Uriel cursed and began pointing his weapon everywhere; he had activated the night-time visor to allow him to see. The world was paved in utter black through his visor except for blobs of green that bade the location of the trio of walkers.

Uriel was disturbed by the blackness. His visor allowed him to see objects by bouncing sound waves off surfaces. But aside from the walkers he could see nothing "Romana, something is off here," The walkers had managed to stand as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I have activated the night-time visor and I can't see anything but two of you Planeswalker's," Romana hissed as she deliberated the possibilities that were laid before them.

Before anyone could speak someone else did "Are you comfortable?" Eron's voice echoed from some disembodied space, he sounded the way he always did, tired and slightly concerned.

"Eron what have you done!?"

Romana shouted out to the endless blackness. Eron's voice took a moment to respond "What do you mean Romana? You don't like your room? I personalized it for you," Romana was suddenly in a space.

Uriel gasped as Romana's blob blinked out of existence, leaving just Naomi and him "Guys I'm scared," Senkharen's voice was right next to him, causing Uriel to jump "Senkharen!? Where are you?"

Senkharen's voice sounded confused "I'm right next to you, see," he touched Uriel's arm hard enough for Uriel to sense it.

Uriel stilled as he examined what this could mean, Senkharen was clearly next to him but he wasn't being picked up on his visor "Senkharen…" Uriel's question was never to be spoken as Naomi said "Let me," she channelled her magic and suddenly light existed once more.

"AAHHHHH!"

Uriel and Naomi suddenly jumped as Naomi's glowing hands shown everything as they were. Including a screaming, melting, twisting Senkharen. "AAAHHHHOOOOHHHH!" The twisted creature of darkness was obliterated by Naomi's random move, leaving the remaining Naomi and Uriel in silence.

"What?"

Naomi said it best; Uriel hissed slightly "Don't extinguish your hands. My visor lets me see in the night by bouncing sound waves off surfaces. I saw you and Romana but not Senkharen. That thing was never Senkharen, nor was Eron."

Naomi had stilled incredibly "So Senkharen is actually missing. And now Romana," Uriel nodded "Something is seriously wrong with this place," Uriel looked to the walls they could now see "I can see those walls with my eyes but my visor sees nothing," he walked to the wall and rapped his hand against it "My physical touch is repelled by this surface but my technology states that nothing is there."

Naomi looked deeply disturbed by what Uriel was saying; they had just seen Senkharen melt before their eyes and Romana had disappeared "Something is seriously wrong here," Uriel nodded "We need to stay together. But under no circumstances, extinguish your light," Naomi nodded and the two turned a direction and began walking.

 **######**

Romana looked around confusedly. She had somehow teleported from beside Uriel, Senkharen and Naomi to this loudly furnished room.

Everything was an assault on her senses.

Everything was coloured in offensive, clashing ways. She saw hot pink by sun yellow, orange by black, brown on maroon and purple of green. It all mixed into a disturbing brown on her eyes.

The room was saturated in incense. It was so thick Romana quickly found herself gagging and her head swirling as it began to make her dizzy. She reached out for a seat and found her hands drifting across an odd jagged seat with the spikes covered in soft fuzz.

She lowered herself onto the seat; she frowned as her behind was assaulted by patches of soft, hard and spiky. She stood but stood too swiftly and found the world swirling as she fell to the ground "Oh…" She moaned, there was a twinkling in the background that reminded her of a child's music box.

She listened to it for a few moments before deciding that the sound suited the room. She looked around; everything was so clashy it reminded her of a child's room.

She forced herself to her feet and looked to the bed. It was covered with a curtain, a curtain that was quickly pulled aside by her hand.

"OH DEAR LORD!"

There was someone on the bed.

A naked someone.

A naked Senkharen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Under normal circumstances, Romana would never allow her voice to become so high and squeaky. This was no normal time "Hey, there…" Senkharen purred. Romana had covered her face as her face had gone so red it became another clash in the room.

"Don't you like me this way?"

Romana's ears suddenly tuned into the childlike tune of the sound in the room. She was looking everywhere but Senkharen and decided that the music actually was the most disturbing aspect of the room.

She looked to the ceiling and noted that it looked just as old as the building she had entered had _"Wait…"_ Romana's mind suddenly cleared as she remembered what she was doing in the room.

"Maybe you like me like this?" Romana heard Senkharen's voice and hesitantly looked towards him. She regretted her action. He was still grey but Senkharen had changed his body to match one of an elf.

Her face was burning utterly that she was vaguely worried she'd burn herself "Or like this?" Senkharen changed his body to become like one of an Orc. Romana turned around and began walking to the door "Don't be like that, Romana… I can become whatever you want."

Her foot was ensnared by something and Romana was introduced to the ground of the room. A coiled tendril was around her ankle and Romana kicked out. She hadn't made a sound after her initial freak out, too shocked and disturbed to make any sounds.

"Romana, come on…"

Romana kicked out in desperation and it connected with something fleshy. She scrambled out of the tendrils hold and sprinted for the room.

Unfortunately as she ran, the door didn't seem to get any closer. She ran and ran but nada. Romana tentatively looked back but regretted it again.

Senkharen was chasing her, still naked, his body warping as he ran. But it was clear that they were moving. She looked back to the door but she still hadn't gotten any closer, she looked down to the ground and she could see that she was moving _"What is going on?"_ Romana sped up but she was tiring.

"Romana…"

Senkharen's voice rang out, he was speaking in singsong and it was creeping Romana out. She gritted her teeth and drew her rapier, it was clear that running would do nothing.

She turned and planted her feet, rapier at the ready "Oh? Joining me now?" Senkharen's disturbing warped voice sullying her ears.

Romana tried not to look directly at him but it was difficult. She waited until he was only a meter from her and stabbed forward.

She had to close her eyes. Even though it was clearly not Senkharen it still looked and sounded like him. She flinched at the choked sound that came from him and opened her eyes.

It was a mistake.

Senkharen's face was frozen in a mask of pain and he whispered "But I loved you," before his face melted. His skin began to bubble red before the blood in his body began to pour out of his facial skin. As it bled out his face began to melt off.

Romana stared transfixed in horror as Senkharen's skin melted off, leaving a bloody skull with bloodshot eyeballs. She stared as the inside of his mouth began to melt away too. In slurr **ies** of red his tongue turned to mush and melted out the bottom of his neck, his eyes remained staring at her.

Romana finally gathered the strength to look away, tearing her rapier from his chest as she did it. Romana backed away and turned away "no…" Senkharen moaned, Romana turned as the still melting Senkharen leaped at her "NO!" Romana screamed and began to run, the horrific melting zombie Senkharen began to chase her again, stumbling along in a horrible, drunken gait. With every move he sunk lower to the floor, till it seemed he was stumping along on half-melted shins, skin flopping and falling. "We can be together Romana," he moaned out to her "come back to me…"

 **######**

Senkharen was confused.

He had ran into the house before realizing he was acting hastily and backed off, he had only turned one corridor before turning back but everyone was weird.

As he returned to wait for the others the walls had begun to pulse and had turned blood red. Senkharen was unperturbed; he had gone through stuff way weirder than moving walls.

He walked further before deciding that he had clearly made a wrong turn, he turned back as the walls changed. They became pitch black with odd white growths coming from them. He had glanced at the twitching mounds with little interest before walking on. As he walked they became more defined, cheekbones, brows, chins and teeth began to show before he realized they were skull faces, all twitching and struggling against the wall that bound them "Hmm… shouldn't touch the walls then."

The entire wall of faces seemed to freeze in surprise at his words before they began to moan "Help us… free us…" Senkharen ignored them. He was a Biomancer not an exorcist "Stay with us… remain here… Senkharen… linger forever… with us…"

They were creepy but annoying "Shush, I'm trying to think," The faces stilled again and stopped as Senkharen moved past another random corner "I don't remember there being this many corners," Senkharen rubbed his face in confusion.

He looked around as the corridors changed again; it became skin-like with arms reaching out of it. The arms stretched against the membrane they were encased in and Senkharen could vaguely hear more voices "Life… warmth…" he swatted a hand that crept to close to him "Back off, hand," this time they didn't still, instead they became more persistent.

And louder.

"Warmth… Body… Life… Heat… You… Senkharen… Touch us… Stay with us…" Senkharen simply ignored them. It seemed to irritate the hands "Life… stay with us… stay with us… Hey!" Senkharen twitched and looked to the right as one of the voices snapped at him.

The arms hesitated once it realized it had borderline yelled at him. Senkharen snorted and walked off.

He finally found himself in a central area; it had a staircase with a creepy cool painting sitting above it "Cool painting. A bit weird though," Senkharen mused aloud before walking up the staircase.

He ran his hand on the side rail. It became human skin as he did so, Senkharen hmm'd in interest before stripping it off the railing "This could be useful…" to his irritation it crumbled away, leaving him with no skin to use.

Senkharen made an undignified sound but didn't bother protesting. He continued walking up the awfully long staircases as blood began to run down it "Hope I don't slip," he murmured under his breath. Strangely enough the blood seemed to evaporate away.

He suddenly reached the top of the staircase and looked around. There were two doors opened in front of him. One door led to a room that had hanging carcasses in it, the other was filled with sterile steel and had a large table in the middle of it, covered with blood and gore and loosely hanging straps.

Senkharen frowned as he noticed the freshness of it all; as he frowned everything started to get gorier. The carcasses started to rhythmically drip blood, entrails slowly growing and sliding to the floor. Thetable seemed to generate a lower intestine. "That is really awesome. Hey," he spoke aloud "Can I have all this biomass? It would really help me."

If a house could go into silent indignation at his words it would have. Suddenly the doors slammed shut, Senkharen hummed to himself "No? Alright," he began walking further.

There were several more doors. Each time he passed a set they opened slightly, creaking all the way, when Senkharen looked back they quickly closed. Senkharen passed three sets of doors before turning and saying "Don't worry, come out. I won't bite, I'm friendly and easy to talk to," He spoke cheerfully.

A door ahead of him slammed so hard it shook the whole corridor. Senkharen frowned "Someone's grumpy," he walked on, still looking for the entrance.

Senkharen decided to see if he could reach the top of the building and see if he could find the person he saw.

He jogged back the way he came and began running up the staircase. Each time he reached a new floor he saw two open doors, leading to grisly rooms. He ignored them and continued running. The house seemed to get desperate to repel him, the steps became slicked with gore, each floor raising the gore lever until Senkharen was ankle deep in the minced flesh of who knows who.

"Hey could you quit this? It's getting tough to walk," Senkharen whined aloud. His pleas didn't help; it merely made it more disgusting.

Each step was accompanied by the squish of flesh and a squirt of blood. Senkharen found the whole process comical, it repeated exactly the same with every step, no matter how hard or soft he stepped.

He reached the final floor and the house seemed to give up. The final corridor was very short, leading to a quaint door. Senkharen hummed slightly and began skipping the rest of the way. He had almost reached the door when the world seemed to do a 170 degree flip. The floor tipped to an almost vertical drop, Senkharen skidded and began falling down.

In response he rapidly grew a pair of wings "You're not playing fair," he began flying to the door. The house didn't seem to have expected his manoeuvre and he reached the door handle. Senkharen twisted the door and pushed it open before the house could muster up a defence and he was hit by a sense of vertigo.

The room he flew into was the right way up despite the area he flew from being an almost complete drop. Senkharen closed the door and looked around. He was in a small sitting room; it had a rocking chair and someone sitting at it.

Senkharen allowed his wings to dissolve as he walked to the grey haired figure "Excuse me?" Senkharen tapped the figure. They didn't respond.

They were dressed in a shawl and Senkharen figured the might be asleep. He walked to the window and peered at the person.

"Hello?"

He asked the skeleton that sat in the chair. He poked the once living female on the brow but it didn't react "Hmm… that's weird," he looked back to the door and began moving.

Only to get his hand grabbed by the skeleton's bony hand.

Senkharen froze as the skeleton jerked its skull to him with a click; its grip was impressive "Uh? You're hurting my hand," The skeleton began to jerkily get to its feet, still gripping his wrist.

"Excuse me. You're hurting me… ow," The skeleton's grip only got harder, Senkharen whimpered slightly in pain as the skeleton reached towards his face "Ow! Hey, stop it!" Senkharen whacked the skeleton with his other hand, enlarged with his magic, knocking it at the window.

The window shattered and most of the skeleton fell out into sudden pitch darkness. Someone screamed out from the odd dark hole. Senkharen looked to the remainder pieces of window, they showed a soft dusk, before looking back to the hole "Weird," someone was still yelling and grunting.

Senkharen looked down to see Uriel and Naomi standing back from the skeleton as Naomi's light disintegrated it "Hey guys!" Senkharen waved down at them.

Uriel and Naomi were just beginning to walk when a shattering sound came from above them. They looked up to see a sudden hole in the darkness and a skeleton fell from it.

Uriel had whacked Naomi back with an arm and stood between them until it became clear that Naomi's light would be more effective than his bullets. It quickly melted in front of them and they stared at the spot where the skeleton once laid before a voice cried out "Hey guys!" Uriel immediately pointed his weapon up at the waving Senkharen, who faltered slightly at the display.

"Aim your light at him," Uriel muttered and Naomi rose her arms and pointed a beam of light at Senkharen "Ah, ow," Senkharen blank a few times as he was almost blinded by Naomi. He didn't melt though so Uriel and Naomi relaxed.

"Can you help us up?" Naomi called out to Senkharen; she felt that asking where he had been would be redundant at the moment.

Senkharen quickly fashioned them a rope of flesh. Even Uriel hesitated before grabbing the fleshy vine. Naomi was glad she wore gauntlets, touching the spongy, moist stuff wasn't her idea of fun, and she quickly pulled herself out of the weird pocket of darkness.

"Where's Romana?"

That was Senkharen's first question. Uriel and Naomi shared a glance "We uh… we don't know," Naomi answered for them. Senkharen didn't look pleased, the house hadn't creeped him out but it could be dangerous.

"What happened?"

Naomi recounted what had happened so far, meeting two fake Senkharen's and what Eron had told them.

"So this isn't good… I'm sorry for bringing us into this mess," Senkharen looked down and Naomi sighed "Don't blame yourself… we'll find Romana," Senkharen nodded, fire in his eyes already "You are right. We will make this Eron guy pay for taking her," Senkharen rose his arms and before Naomi and Uriel's eyes, morphed his hands into massive clubs.

He slammed his club-hands into the ground and broke the floor. They fell down a floor, into another corridor "This place tries to freak you out with stuff. Ignore it all," Senkharen ordered and slammed his clubs into the floor again, and again, bashing them down several floors.

"Okay, stop," Uriel and Naomi had managed to land on their feet each time, but stumbled harder each time. Uriel ordered Senkharen to stop and he obeyed "My armour can sense someone now," Uriel slowly turned his head, looking to each room before stopping "That one," He pointed to a door, five rows down on the left and the three ran off.

They reached the door and tore it open; Romana was within the room, screaming as she rolled on the ground. Other than that the room didn't seem to have anything wrong with it, it was a semi-dark chamber with a four poster bed in the middle.

Nothing more.

Senkharen and Uriel sped to Romana's prone form, she screamed and thrashed as they reached her but neither could snap her out of her daze.

"Keep running, must keep running."

Romana was muttering under her breath in-between spasms of screaming, Uriel checked her pulse but other than being accelerated there was nothing wrong with it. Senkharen butted Uriel out of the way and began to apply diagnostic spells over her.

He found nothing.

"AH! I don't know what's wrong with her but it isn't biological," Senkharen looked to Uriel but he had no great insights "Maybe I can help," Naomi ran over to them, she still hadn't extinguished the lights on her hands.

Immediately after coming close to Romana her thrashing lessened, Naomi slowly pressed her hands onto Romana's face and Romana screamed. Screamed as a dark figure was torn from her.

Eron manifested a few meters from them panting hard "AH, ah, dammit!" He thumped the ground as Romana recovered "Wha? What? Naomi?" Naomi helped Romana to her feet and rapidly explained what had happened.

"Senkharen, you're safe," Romana breathed out but when Senkharen looked to her with a smile, she tensed up "I was looking all over for you all. But we are back together now," he chirped but Romana couldn't look at him, it gave her an ill feeling.

Eron hissed at the combined might of Senkharen and Uriel "You think you can stop me? You think you can leave? HAH! I am Eron the Relentless and I am immortal," Eron charged at them, changing his shape as he came at them.

Uriel fired his sniper rifle and Senkharen stabbed with his tendrils. They made no effect of the reddish cloud that Eron had become. Eron enveloped Senkharen and Uriel and they screamed as the red mist he was burned at their bodies and souls.

"STOP IT!"

Romana detached herself from Naomi with her cry and charged Eron, trying to stab his form with her rapier. It was to no effect and she was also enveloped.

Naomi looked on in horror, she couldn't see through the mist well but she could see their bodies thrashing as the red mist began to mutilate them.

"No… no… stop it," Naomi whispered but she was unheard "I said, STOP IT!" She raised her hands and sent a blast of light at the red mist. This made an effect. A purely magical attack blasted the red mist off the prone forms and sent it careening back.

Eron made a sound of agony and the mist dissipated to reveal his prone form, Eron raised a hand in surrender "No please, no more," Romana, Senkharen and Uriel slowly began to recover from Eron's attack, the skin on Romana and Senkharen was blistered and Uriel's armour was warped in places.

Uriel grabbed a hand gun and fired it at Eron. He was knocked down with a spray of blood. Uriel grunted and stowed the gun away. He had left a bullet sized hole in Eron's head. He turned to thank Naomi when she gasped.

Uriel turned back, expression hardening as he saw Eron standing back up. He drew his gun in a blur and shot Eron twice more in the chest. Despite jerking backwards with each impact,Eronsimply continued standing, a low chuckled coming from his lowered head. Suddenly he looked up and everyone but Senkharen gasped, despite his scars Eron looked young again. Just like his painting, his eyes still as empty as before.

"I'll tell you all the truth," Uriel grabbed his sniper rifle and shot Eron in the face. His head was knocked back with a sickening crack but he slowly raised it again, letting the group watch as the massive hole in his face quickly healed "I am immortal. The Baron Sengir blessed me with total immortality. But the time of great powers disappeared long ago and I found my own powers waning. Soon I shrivelled beyond even the husk you saw, unable to move or leave."

Eron chuckled "But I found that travellers could replenish my powers and with it my form. I have been waiting a long time for travellers as powerful as you," Eron swept his hands to the side and the truth of the room was revealed.

Bones everywhere.

Mostly bleached white, but some still had scraps of rotting flesh clinging to them."Planeswalker's. You will join the bones here as I become all powerful again," Eron raised his hands and started to chant. Slowly, the mounds disentangled themselves, stirring and rising to form leering skeletons, an army of laughed.

Romana and Uriel had next to no weapons to fight the skeletons, Senkharen could morph his body into a blunt instrument but there were a lot of skeletons.

Naomi merely raised her own hands and from them she sent a wave of light. The skeletons all reeled from the light in waves, and then clattered to the ground, as lifeless as they were before.

Senkharen cheered and Uriel and Romana relaxed somewhat, only for Eron to smirk and rise the skeletons again. Naomi cast them down again and again but each time Eron would raise them and they would get a step or two closer each time.

Naomi was breathing heavily as she cast down the skeletons again; Eron merely rose them and laughed "HAH! You see? I am all powerful within these walls. You can cast down your future fellows but you can do so only so many times. I, o the other hand, can do this indefinitely."

Naomi's smattering of confidence faltered and she looked to the others unsurely. It was Uriel who spoke "Strike Eron," Eron froze as Naomi realized how simple it was. If they couldn't defeat the undead, they'd take out the one who was also vulnerable to light.

Naomi sent a focused beam of light at Eron and blasted him to dust. Senkharen cheered again, only for Eron to regenerate. Senkharen groaned as Eron shouted "I AM IMMORTAL!" It was clear Naomi's strike had done something to him though, he was panting and his skin looked a touch more wrinkly.

Naomi sent beam after beam after condensed ball of light at Eron but it didn't seem to be enough. She was wounding him but she had used too much mana on the skeletons.

Suddenly Naomi had the idea. She looked to the roof and frowned "Uriel, Senkharen, Romana," they looked to the panting woman "Destroy the ceiling," Happy to have something to do other than awkwardly stand around as Naomi did all the work, Senkharen had Uriel and Romana give him a boost and threw him at the ceiling.

Eron was regenerating as this was happening and was unable to stop Senkharen from punching the ceiling with enough force for a ripple-effect of cracks ran through it "Great! Now stand back!" Naomi sent a condensed ball of energy at the point of impact and the ceiling collapsed.

The night sky was revealed.

"This building is such an anomaly but I knew we would find the sky this way," Naomi cheered and Senkharen grinned.

Eron laughed "HAH! You think you can escape? You think you are so clever? Well GET PAST THIS!" Eron turned into his blood red mist and flew above them, blocking the sky "Actually I am so clever," Naomi began with a smile "Knew you were gonna do that," Before Eron could react, Naomi called down the light from the stars.

Diluted sunlight broke through Eron with soft rays; he gave off a screeching sound as real blood poured from the holes the light had made. The group scattered as Eron drifted to the ground before reforming, rolling across the ground in pain "No, NO!"

Senkharen grew wings and he grabbed the others in his grasp before flying out of the building "NO! STAY WITH ME! I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU DESIRE!" Everyone ignored his screams as Senkharen got them out of the cursed building "PLEASE!" Eron screamed one last time before Naomi called down another ray of starlight, it shining bright enough for the house to phase out of existence.

Once it reappeared the hole was repaired and Eron was no longer in sight or hearing range. "We should really get as far away from hear as possible," everyone agreed with Senkharen's wise words and he led them back the way they had come before he found the river, he followed it in the air for a few kilometres before landing.

Senkharen dropped his magic with a groan and fell asleep instantly. The remaining three quickly agreed that Naomi could also sleep the full night, leaving Romana and Uriel to stand guard.

"You could sleep too, you know," Uriel's voice crossed the distance Romana had put between them. Romana stared at him for a moment before shaking her head "No way will I be able to sleep after what just happened," She didn't shiver but her eyes misted over slightly.

"What happened when you were on the ground screaming?" Romana's expression closed up, and Uriel dropped the subject.

Eventually Uriel drifted off to sleep himself, leaving Romana to gaze out to the starry sky. She glanced at Senkharen a few times as she stood guard, never dropping it for an instant.

* * *

 **You know what's kind of funny? Senkharen is always in the horror-like chapters. Think about it? His introduction chapter, the Phyrexian chapter, his baned chapter (Although that one wasn't too bad) and now this one. Is there something about him? If there is I don't see it. He's just a little grey man…**

 **But other than that, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It almost reached 10,000 words.**


	22. Planeswalkers and Waterfalls

**Chapter 22 here… I think. We have seen our quartet go through a horror house, although not everyone was creeped out by it, and we left them as they slept. Romana is a little scarred from her disturbing incident with the fake Senkharen… well the third fake one. The others are alright though. But yeah, here we are at chapter 22, we get to really meet Gyagon in this chapter.**

 ***Gyagon was once a respected scholar…***

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered through the swaying branches that enclosed the camp. Romana had eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep during the night; luckily Uriel had awoken soon afterand had kept guard for the rest of the night.

Naomi twitched slightly as sunlight poked at her eyelids "Uh… Mmph!" She swatted at the light in her sleep and whacked herself on the nose "Why?" She suddenly spoke as she bent upwards as pain began throbbing from her nasal area.

"Ugh… huh?"

Naomi looked around. Romana was lying off against a tree, her arms were crossed over her stomach and she managed to look mildly disapproving, despite being asleep.

Naomi looked to the other side of the camp and saw Senkharen curled up into a ball on a blanket. Uriel was standing in his armour and watching her "Uh… morning," Naomi yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She stood on her wobbly legs to regain feeling in her body. Naomi winced as pins and needles began shooting from the soles of her foot "Ugh, pins and needles," Uriel surveyed her silently as she wiggled her feet as she stood.

Once the pins and needles had mostly faded, Naomi looked around for her armour. She had stripped parts of it off before she collapsed into the sweet embrace of sleep. She still wore her arm and leg guards but the rest of her armour lay in a heap.

She slowly picked it up and began to reapply it to herself; she placed her chain mail around herself first before clipping the two sides of her chest plate around herself with a satisfying click before setting out to putting her shoulder guards and metal choker on.

She was ready quite quickly, having put on her own armour many times in the past. Naomi sheathed her blade, Eternia, without looking at it too much. She was still receiving weird feelings from it. The shying from her blade caused Romana to stir "Ugh… ah? Huh?" Romana blearily opened her eyes and looked around "I fell asleep?" She scowled until Uriel spoke up "Don't worry Romana; I kept watch during the night."

Romana looked to Uriel with a look of indignation "You should have awoken me," she stretched and began to stand "You do still need sleep. I wasn't able to solve that particular problem," now that she was standing, Romana gave a cursory glance around the camp.

Her gaze focused on Senkharen for a moment before she cringed and looked away "…Can someone wake Senkharen? We need to leave now," Naomi was surprised at Romana's cool tone _"She's been acting weird ever since we found her yesterday,"_ But she didn't comment.

Naomi walked to Senkharen "Hey," She nudged him gently with her boot. Senkharen made a whining noise and managed to curl up even tighter. Naomi was quietly impressed and confused; Senkharen's pose certainly didn't look comfortable "Senkharen. We need to go," she nudged him again, slightly harder, but Senkharen just made an mmph noise and didn't respond further.

Naomi sighed. "Senkharen. Now," she ordered in her more kingly tone. Finally Senkharen gave a mighty groan "Why?" Naomi sighed again, "The fate of the multiverse maybe? To stop Vadam from killing uncountable numbers of people? To go to the bathroom?"

Senkharen finally uncurled and ten minutes later they were ready to move.

The first order of business was what exactly they should do "Oh, oh, oh," Senkharen was jumping up and down with his hand in the air. After postulating the question Romana turned to Senkharen with a swift "Yes?" Senkharen lowered his hand and said "We should find Vadam."

Senkharen was ignored after that.

"I believe we should search for some sort of settlement," Naomi began after Senkharen's idea was passed over "despite the guy being evil, Eron may have been telling the truth about a town being nearby. If Vadam, or whoever attacked us, would go anywhere I would think that house of horrors first. Settlement second."

Romana and Uriel were less sure about following anything Eron told them but Naomi insisted and Senkharen quickly hopped on board her train of thought.

"Yes the town/village/city/thing. Let's go there, let's go there," Senkharen rolled around on the balls of his feet, looking for the world very eager.

Romana couldn't refuse that look.

"Fine! But if anything weird happens I have the right to pull us all out of there," Everyone agreed to Romana's terms and off they went.

They had to trek upwards for over a kilometre before they found the track they had been taking the day before. They quickly found the area where Eron and his keep lay but the area was empty again. Everyone but Senkharen got shivers when they glanced at the innocent-looking acre of land and quickly hurried off.

Strangely enough Naomi seemed to be leading the group. Unlike yesterday where Romana and Senkharen would chatter endlessly about who knows what, now they were shuffling quietly. Romana was walking by Senkharen but was refusing to even glance at him. Naomi found all this very odd.

Uriel was walking apart from the group, guarding the back, like yesterday. He had noticed Romana's subdued personality and was concerned about her. With Naomi and Senkharen with them he was comfortable with addressing the problem and remained silent.

Naomi was considering trying to strike up a conversation to end the stifling silence. Then she realized they had found the town.

"Oh cool!"

Senkharen chirped just by her shoulder, she looked down to the shorter man and closed her mouth. She looked back to the town from her vantage point when Romana joined by her other shoulder.

From where they stood the track spiralled downwards sharply, crossing into the forest again. From it a track trailed out from the other side of the forest, leading to a bright and large cluster of buildings.

"Let's go!"

Senkharen gave a small jump, leading him to land on the slope and beginning his run, or maybe tumble, down into the forest.

Romana, Naomi and Uriel stared after him for just a moment before each giving a comical start and beginning to chase after him.

Naomi's armour clanked as she began to pick up speed, Romana and Uriel's armour gave a shuffling sound as they also began to lose control of their speed.

Senkharen cried out "Wheee!" And flailed his arms as he began to go a little too fast. Naomi shouted something undecipherable as Romana tripped and collided with her _"I was just regaining control,"_ Naomi's thoughts were left unspoken as Romana and Naomi rolled down the hill.

They collided with Senkharen and the three of them rolled the rest of the way down.

Naomi and Romana were groaning on the ground as Senkharen threw up. Each of them was nursing many bumps and scratches from their undignified tumble down the hill.

"Oh… I'm still dizzy," Senkharen groaned, Romana and Naomi tried to murder him with their eyes, but they couldn't focus on him well enough to obliterate him.

Uriel was wavering slightly, he was feeling dizzy himself but he was also holding back the most unusual feeling of amusement.

Once Romana and Naomi were back up and working, after putting Senkharen under the full force of their combined glares, they looked to the forest and began walking again.

The forest held the regular sounds. Endless squeaking, squawking, croaking and chittering sounds surrounded them on all sounds. None of them had really noticed the endless sounds during the night, too tired to notice, but now that tiredness was on the backburner, the sounds were annoying.

They walked until they came across a stream "Hmm…" The stream was running rapid and could pull one of them away if they were to step in it.

Romana and Uriel looked around as Senkharen played in the sandy bank. Naomi decided to join the armoured duo, looking to see if there were any ways to get across.

"I think we'll have to go downstream…"

Naomi didn't like the thought of wasting time but she saw Romana's point. None of them could tell if the water was safe to wade through, if they had the strength to resist the water.

"Done!"

The three turned to Senkharen. He looked most pleased with himself. In his hand he held a slimy thing "What… is that?" Naomi scrunched her face up at the oozing thing in his hand. Senkharen giggled slightly but decided to show instead of tell.

"Watch," He replied enigmatically, he turned and chucked the thing into the water. They waited for about three fifths of a second before the water seemed to grow "Senkharen! What did you do?" Naomi yelled as they began to back off, Senkharen didn't budge, merely watching as his hasty creation enlarged.

The rapids had pulled the expanding thing quickly but it grew quickly and soon a massive, spongy, milky-clear thing pulsated as the water was fed into it "Come on, before it gets too big and pops," The idea of it popping and covering them in a flood of ooze and water was deeply unpleasant.

What was worse was Senkharen had already ran and jumped onto his creation before anyone could respond and reject his proportion.

Everyone tensed as Senkharen seemed to sink into it. But then he bounced back up; he stood wobbly on the jiggling mass and waved "Come on, it's fun," he began to step his way over it, struggling all the way.

Deciding to simply go with it, Romana ran forward and took a leap. She almost bounced off but managed to grab the mass with a hand. She flinched at the touch "Ugh, it's like touching a bubble that won't pop," Naomi and Uriel quickly joined in her struggle.

Hearing Romana's words Senkharen laughed "It will pop. So come on, quickly now. Don't want to fly sky high," He laughed a little at the mental image, and his use of rhyme.

No one else appreciated his words but it did speed them up, and then they were across. "Yay! That was fun, we should go back," Senkharen went to move back towards the jiggling mass, it grew with every second, but everyone shouted "NO!" and restrained him.

Once they had pulled Senkharen away from his diabolic creation everyone ran. They hadn't gone long before a low boom sounded through the forest; it was immediately followed by the whooshing of a torrent of water being unleashed.

Senkharen grinned brightly at everyone's looked "Water eaters. Patent pending," Naomi rolled her eyes as Romana snorted. No one said anything though; he did get them over safely.

It wasn't much more of a walk before the group exited the forest. They came out to the burning sun as he scorched the land they looked upon. The track outside the forest turned brown and dead almost immediately, Senkharen was reduced to panting rather quickly as the heat got to him.

Uriel's suit reflected heat rather nicely but for Naomi, it felt like she was ever so slowly cooking in the tin can of her armour.

Romana was handling slightly better than Senkharen and Naomi, she had built her own style of armour similar to Uriel's, but not perfect. None of them had any water remaining and thoughts were directed back to the blissfully cold water they had crossed only minutes ago.

Turning back wasn't much of an option as the town was coming up. Another five minutes of hot walking before they made it. A sign bode welcome to Koskun Keep.

To the locals of Koskun Keep the four newcomers were rather odd looking. One was a little grey, and now sweaty, man wearing a white lab coat and brown pants. He was staggering between women dressed partially in black, leather-looking armour. She had pointy ears and certainly didn't look happy.

To his other side clanked another woman. This one looked the most normal to the natives; she wore polished steel armour and held a sword in a sheath. Her facial features were regal and her hair shone golden blond in the hot sunlight.

Walking behind the three was the oddest looking person. Completely clad in a black/grey suit with a mask covering their entire head and holding a long grey tube, this figure certainly didn't look friendly.

To the four newcomers the locals looked odd.

"Minotaurs?"

Naomi muttered under her breath. And Minotaurs they were, all mulling around. All dressed in humanlike clothes and seemingly going about their daily business. Some holding shopping bags, others were some sort of authority and held spears, others leered at the newcomers, and some merely looked interested.

It wasn't all Minotaurs; several humans mulled around too but they were outclassed by the number of Minotaurs in the area.

"Koskun Keep? Wasn't that were Eron was?"

Senkharen made the mistake of wondering that out loud, in clear sound to even the humans. The crowd of people, Human and Minotaur, gave a collective gasp before hushed mutters broke out.

"What? What did I say?"

Senkharen was looking around worriedly; Romana stepped closer to him and put her hand on her rapiers' hilt, ready to defend him if necessary.

Naomi and Uriel noticed that as they stepped closer, both placing their hands on their own weapons. More hushed muttering broke out at the newcomer's clearly hostile feel and three guards stepped forward.

A particularly large Minotaur was flanked by two smaller ones as they stepped forward to defend the crowd. They all wore armour, the two smaller ones had silver coloured, amour whereas the bigger one had golden armour, and all held pikes.

"What is your business here?"

The lead Minotaur's gruff voice barked out to the newcomers. Romana stepped forward before any of the others could speak "We are Planeswalker's seeking someone," Naomi was even more certain that where they stood was Ulgrotha at the appearance of Minotaur's - civilized Minotaur's at that.

At the mention of Planeswalker's, the lead Minotaur blanched slightly before recovering "And how can you prove such a boast?" It was a good question, only a Planeswalker could really answer confidently "I am Naomi. And I come from Dominaria."

The Minotaur stared at Naomi for a long, hard minute. Senkharen was shaking ever so slightly as Romana gripped his arm. Uriel had his weapon ready to point and fire at any moment, should the encounter turn hostile.

The Minotaur nodded.

"Let me take you to our elders."

He turned and began thumping his way through the town. Naomi quickly followed, making sure to remain looking confident with her head up.

The others followed after Naomi, relaxing somewhat but for people to know of Planeswalker's was rarely a good thing.

The Minotaur led them deep into the village until they came across a large, very official looking building. He motioned them inside and nodded to his guards to remain outside.

Naomi entered first, followed by Romana and Senkharen. Uriel entered last, all the while keeping his eye on each of the three Minotaur's.

They entered into a richly furnished waiting room; the human at the desk sprang into a stiff-backed salute "S-sir!" The Minotaur told him to let them in and further inside they went.

They walked until they came into a deluxe room. It was covered in fine tapestries and covered with the most comfortable of furniture. Senkharen practically melted into the chair he sat in, Romana joining him.

Naomi gratefully sat down with a polite thank you.

Only Uriel remained standing.

They waited for a few moments until the tapestry as the other side of the room rippled, revealing itself to be a completely stationary pattern of strings.

From the tapestry came four wizened Minotaur's and one elderly human. Despite their age each of the five held themselves with a strong regality. They surveyed the four with neutral gazes until one spoke "You four are blessed of the spark?

Naomi stood and introduced herself "My name is Naomi; I have no last name anymore. I was a leader on the Nexus of the Multiverse Dominaria," She gestured to Senkharen "This is Senkharen, one of the most brilliant scientists the multiverse have seen," she gestured to Romana "This is Romana, she has similar levels of intelligence and capabilities as Senkharen," she held her hand out to Uriel "This is Romana's greatest achievement. He is Uriel but he is not a Planeswalker, Romana pulls him through the Blind Eternities herself."

The five elders had sat, a Minotaur, the eldest and central figure opened his arms "Welcome to Ulgrotha, mages," The four nodded to the welcome and at his gesture, Naomi sat.

"It has been a long time since we have had met any Planeswalker's that have come from other worlds," the Minotaur's smile turned into a frown "However. We know all that happens in this town, and one of you mentioned Eron. Eron the Relentless of the original Koskun Keep, us five are the remaining who remember that wonderful school. But Eron is pure evil, the keep a nightmare vortex of horror. If you enter you do not return. So how do you know of him?"

He looked to Senkharen who looked terrified, Naomi stepped in to save him answering things he didn't quite understand "We did enter and we were trapped," they all turned their gaze to her, she buckled under their simultaneous glare but continued "He confused us for nearly an entire night but I was able to wound him with my magic and blast a hole to escape."

At their raised eyebrows Naomi blushed "…We are impressed. Our magic allows us toocause you to speak the truth. To escape Eron is no mere feat, but you are Planeswalker's, or most of you," they looked over all four of them before their gazes returned to Naomi "Why have you come to Ulgrotha?"

Naomi swallowed slightly to clear her mouth "An old ally of Senkharen and other Planeswalker has run amuck. He is threatening uncountable amounts of lives due to his inability to see the truth of another's manipulations. We have come to Ulgrotha after we believed the four of us were attacked to track down the one who did attack and find some answers."

The elders nodded "Planeswalkers are rare but known here. But to our knowledge, there is only one Planeswalker on Ulgrotha. His name is Gyagon, he is of the Minotaur species but he is also one of us," He swept his hands "A scholar of Ulgrotha. He is a learned creature, seeking to emulate the wisdom of the ancient Minotaur Planeswalker also from Ulgrotha known as Sandruu."

The elder lowered his hands and sighed "However, Gyagon disappeared not too long ago. We have searched but he doesn't appear to be on Ulgrotha," he glanced at Naomi "what is troubling is that Gyagon is our protector, he never leaves without informing us first."

Naomi nodded; she opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance. A vicious roar and a blood-curdling scream broke through the meeting. The guard immediately grabbed his weapon and gruffly spoke "Elders, stay here. Others, come with me now," he snapped at them and the assembled newcomers quickly got to their feet and followed him.

The guard had just opened the door to a scene of destruction before he was grabbed and pulled out. Outside the door was a bloodbath. Several buildings were already on fire, the ones that weren't were smashed in and beginning to crumble. Bodies strewn the streets as the people panicked.

A sickening snap ended the massive Minotaur's life before he was even able to react. His body was thrown aside by a far smaller foe "Vadam!" It was Senkharen who screamed the name attached to the face of the killer, he gave a truly bestial smirk and waved a hand by his face.

The enchantment began to dissolve. Vadam's thin arms were replaced with hairy, bulging, trunks with rust coloured fur.

His legs bulged out into muscle, rust coloured limbs that rippled as he stood. His chest ballooned out, the clothes disappearing to reveal a rust coloured torso, made of nothing but muscle.

He grew another foot as the changes erupted; a loincloth appeared around his navel. His head disappeared in a blur, only to be replaced by two horns, jutting out of a bestial, boar-like face. His nose was large and flat, his face covered with more of his rust fur, he wore two piggy, black eyes.

Uriel pointed his sniper rifle as Naomi and Romana drew their respective weapons. Senkharen hid behind Romana as Gyagon gave off a deep, reverberating roar.

Naomi and Romana cursed as they realized they had been duped "You are not Vadam in the least," Naomi pointed at Gyagon who gave a gruff laugh "No… Gyagon… is me. By… Darks will… you die." Romana muttered "I thought he was supposed to be a scholar," before Gyagon attacked.

He was shockingly fast.

Gyagon leant back with a leg before springing forward. Uriel managed to knock his companions down but was unable to save himself. Gyagon tackled him and sent them both crashing into the building.

Gyagon slammed his balled fists into Uriel several times before Uriel managed to grab one of his hand guns and shoot Gyagon in the face.

Gyagon reeled back from the impact but the bullet did next to none damage. Uriel scrambled for his sniper as Gyagon recovered and the others managed to stand.

He just managed to grab it as Gyagon grabbed his prone leg. He swore as Gyagon pulled him back, Uriel flipped himself and shoved his sniper into Gyagon's face and fired.

A great bang sound led the moment into a brief shock of silence "Goodnight m-" Uriel was cut off by Gyagon recovering. Blood was trickling from a hole in his head but he was simply getting madder, Gyagon tore Uriel's weapon out of his grip and broke it into seven pieces.

He smashed his fist into Uriel once and raised it to punch him again when Naomi's bolt of concentrated light blasted him off Uriel.

Uriel's visor was cracked and his head was bleeding as Senkharen and Romana rushed to his side. They pulled him out of the building as Gyagon roared again.

Naomi's attack had sent him into the elder's room but they had vacated. He leaped at Naomi and was met with her sword slashing a beam of light into his face.

He was knocked into a wall with enough force to smash his way through it. The building began to groan as it lost a strong piece of its standing. Naomi rushed out to escape the imploding building as plaster began dosing her in white.

The elders stormed out with her as Gyagon shook the swirliness out of his head "GYAGON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Gyagon looked up as the elders roared at him; he growled softly and seemed to hesitate before running off.

The elders gaped after him as the destruction he had caused seemed to set in. The elders building began to collapse as the fires began to spread. The entire town was panicking from Gyagon's unprecedented attack; people were pulling the dying and dead from the streets and transporting water to the fires.

A set of guards came to pull the elders away but they resisted "No! You four," The lead elder turned to the newcomers, Uriel was lolling his head and being supported by Senkharen, Romana and Naomi were looking around at the damages "why has he done this? I can see on your faces you know something about this. TELL US WHY GYAGON HAS DONE THIS!"

Naomi jumped; Romana glanced at her with a silent look. Naomi knew it meant for her to do it herself again, unfortunately in the wake of their rage, Naomi's confidence was fading "I, uh… yes we know… but we don't know, it's like, uh, this that…"

"ANSWER US!"

Naomi jumped again "I… don't know," she squeaked out, the elders face was growing redder as she faltered and was about to explode again "Okay, look it is like this," Romana's cool voice cut into their hot rage "on our encampment on the previous Plane we were on, the resistance was attacked by four figures who all held our enemy Vadam's face. We saw Vadam attacking this town but he lowered the illusion to reveal himself to be a Minotaur. Your Gyagon."

The elders were all breathing heavily "…But why? Why would he do this? What has made him change so much?" Their rage was begin to die down, being replaced with sad confusion, Romana hesitated and Naomi felt like her tongue was larger than her mouth.

"I think he failed," Senkharen spoke aloud as Uriel began to recover his sense of balance, he gently let Uriel go and stepped forward "Each Planeswalker who entered that accursed Plane was attacked by some sort of evil apparition…" Senkharen hesitated before steeling himself "I failed against mine and it twisted me into my worst trait. Luckily, Romana managed to snap me out of it."

The elders clung onto those last words "So he can be saved? He can be brought back to normal?" Senkharen wasn't sure why the elders were so desperate for such an answer, but he couldn't give them unfounded hope "Maybe. I lost because I thought I had to play god and ended with killing all my friends and companions," Senkharen swallowed as Romana and Naomi shot him sympathetic looks, they hadn't heard it like that before "So when I saw Romana still alive, I was able to think. And once I could think I could see that I had been duped. Gyagon would have to be reminded of who he was to have a chance to be brought back to normal, and he doesn't seem to be in a state to want to just sit down and listen to stories."

The elders shrugged off the guards trying to pull them to the central square, they were saying something about the elders speaking to the town "No, we will speak to the town after this," He threw the guards arm off him and turned to Senkharen "Then you must do it. You must defeat and bring Gyagon back to us," at Senkharen's hesitation he pressed on "Please. He is out protector and… he is my son. Please bring him back to me?"

Senkharen glanced back to Naomi and Romana with a pleading look, Romana nodded slowly "We only came here because we thought it may be Vadam, we have to stop him before he ends countless lives," The main elder pressed his desperate look to her "But… we may be able to get some information out of him about what Vadam is doing or where he is."

The elder nodded, the others had been successfully pulled away by that point "Yes, anything you need to know. Gyagon has probably retreated to his favourite place to rest. Koskun Falls. You likely have crossed a river or two; they lead to Koskun Falls, a mighty waterfall."

The three walkers nodded "We crossed a river back in the forest. It will lead to Koskun Falls?" The elder nodded and was pulled away "Save him! Please?"

"So we are doing this?" Naomi turned to Romana who sighed and nodded "Yes. I was truthful when I said that we may be able to interrogate him. I do feel that we should return as soon as possible but…" Romana didn't have to finish, they got the gist.

"Uriel, are you alright?" Romana turned to Uriel who nodded, flinched and groaned "I'm fine," She nodded and she faced Naomi and Senkharen "We are going into a battle, in a place which our opponent knows well. And falls are dangerous, you cannot fall into the river or you could be swept off the waterfall."

They all nodded with her words and began the walk back to the forest; the town was in shambles by the time they had found the sign "Koskun Keep…" Naomi muttered as she walked by the others.

It didn't take long to reach the forest, the sun still battered down on them but they were focused on the task ahead.

Still Naomi and Senkharen gave a light sigh of relief once they reached the cool canopy of the forest. They walked another few minutes before finding the river. There was a massive damp area where the water eater had exploded only half an hour before "Ooh! Should I make another water eater?" He was answered with a resounding "NO!" from his companions.

He grumbled slightly as they began walking downstream, the river ran alongside them, spurning with water foam in the more rapid areas.

Several times they had to pull Senkharen along as his attention was transfixed by slimy moss and algae on the foam.

They walked for half the time they had spent ever since they had left the forest until they found their location.

A great whooshing pouring sound found their ears before they saw the falls. A great basin of water congregated in a wide bowl like shape before tipping over a sheer drop. Polished grey rock could be seen at the tip of the falls, but more jagged rocks jutted out occasionally from the river.

Two meters wide of wet sandy bank circled the bowl with grass and forest beginning three meters from the water. Two the right of their gazes, across the side of the river they stood on, sat Gyagon.

He seemed to be in mediation, his legs were crossed, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest.

Green and Blue mana saturated the area and Senkharen and Romana sighed lightly as they drew in their favoured colours. Naomi was not so pleased and Uriel was only now finally feeling like himself again.

As they stood there, Gyagon twitched slight, then opened an eye and growled when he saw the intruders. He stood and roared at them "YOU HERE NOW! YOU DIE NOW!"

He sprang over the river at the assembled group before they had much of a chance to react. Naomi immediately regretted not trying to discuss a battle plan on the way there as Gyagon had leapt right for her.

Uriel grabbed and floored both of them as Senkharen and Romana scattered. Gyagon landed a mere foot past Uriel and grabbed his leg "AH!" Gyagon lifted Uriel up above his head in an arc before slamming him against the sand.

He landed with an "OOPH!" but his amour absorbed most of the impact. Gyagon then slammed him the opposite way, trying to catch Naomi in the same swing.

Naomi managed to scramble out of the way and Uriel kicked Gyagon harshly in the groin. He let go of him with a whimper of pain. Uriel had lost his sniper rifle when Gyagon had grabbed him the first time but he still had his pistols.

As Romana and Senkharen pulled as much mana they could into themselves and Naomi readied her sword, Uriel shot Gyagon twice in the face and after a moment of thought, shot him in the groin.

Gyagon screamed in rage and pain and his body suddenly bulged out, he cast a spell to increase his muscle mass tremendously.

Uriel was barely able to scramble back to avoid becoming mashed Uriel against the sand as Gyagon slammed his balled fists down.

Gyagon was smarter than they had expected, however. Upon slamming his fists into the sand he cast a powerful spell. The earth cracked and rippled as he caused a tremor in the land, a pulse of kinetic energy blasted Uriel and Naomi back; their armour barely saved their lives from the impact.

They flew past Romana and Senkharen and landed in the water. Luckily Uriel's armour was unaffected by water, the weight of Naomi's armour, however, began to drag her down into the watery depths.

He grabbed her and pulled her to the surface; unfortunately they had been caught by the current and were being pulled to the cliff of the waterfall.

After Naomi and Uriel had been blasted into the water, Gyagon focused his might on Senkharen and Romana. Mana didn't do much for Romana at this point, she had drawn her Rapier but it seemed like a needle compared to a whale when pointed at Gyagon.

Senkharen, however, had used all the abundant mana to begin altering his body. Gyagon had raised a fist and charged towards the duo of Senkharen and Romana.

Senkharen's arms expanded, his sleeves pulled back and stretched as his normal, skinny arms exploded into grey, bulging masses.

Senkharen matched Gyagon, punch for punch. While the Minotaur was distracted,Romana ducked past, looking around for the others and noticed them struggling near the cliff.

Romana ran off to help as Gyagon began to overpower Senkharen's punches. Senkharen was on the defensive, blocking Gyagon's wallops with punches of his own. His hands were bleeding heavily and he was being pushed back in the sand with each it.

He was also sinking into the sand slightly as Gyagon was taller than he was and punching downwards. Senkharen gritted his teeth as he continued to block, be pushed back and sank. He knew that the others were in trouble and he needed to distract Gyagon until they could return.

Romana grabbed a broken tree branch and held it out "Grab it!" Uriel was holding Naomi up with a hand as both of them paddled desperately. He reached out and managed to grasp the leaves 0 leaves that snapped upon grabbing it.

Uriel cursed and grabbed it again. He managed to not snap the feeble braches and held "Okay. I'm not sure if I can pull you, the branch might snap," Romana called out to Uriel. He nodded and just tried to remain afloat.

Naomi shook the heavy feeling of water out of her head and cast a spell. A sphere of light formed in her underwater hands and she squeezed it. It exploded, blasting her and Uriel near the bank.

Naomi groaned in pain as her spell hurt her chest but they had escaped severe danger so it was a victory to her. They managed to force their feet into the ground and pull themselves to the back.

Soaking wet Romana helped Naomi out of the water just as Senkharen was overpowered. Gyagon punched Senkharen in the face with a fist the size of his head, with the force of his tremor spell.

Senkharen managed to alter the density of his head into metal. Gyagon's punch still cracked his skull and sent him flying. He bounced against the ground twice before he flew off the waterfall, a stream of blood flying with him.

"SENKHAREN!"

Romana screamed. She desperately ran to the Cliffside and looked out into the cloudy foam below. She couldn't see anything.

"You…" Romana turned to Gyagon with a feral scowl. Romana drew her hand along the blade, starting from the hilt and running it to the point. Romana pumped all her Blue mana into the blade, hardening it to the point where it could pierce steel with ease.

Romana sprinted across the ground, the sand not inhibiting her in the least. She sped past the still dripping Naomi and Uriel and reached Gyagon within two seconds. He raised a fist as she ran and brought it down as she reached him.

Gyagon hadn't anticipated Romana's speed though; she weaved around his fist by doing a rapid limbo. Romana slipped into Gyagon's space and stabbed him through the neck with her rapier. In a quiet part of her mind Romana realized that Gyagon must have been the Vadam she had stabbed the other day. Her blade met strong muscle resistance but her rage removed inhabitations on her strength.

Romana's rapier stabbed right through Gyagon's neck, poking out the other side. Unfortunately in her rage she hadn't focused on where she stabbed, Romana missed any vital parts in his neck and once she pulled her rapier out he swatted her.

Romana was struck with enough strength to send her flying over the cliffs; luckily Senkharen grabbed her in mid-air. "WHAT!?" Romana shouted but Senkharen had sprouted wings after he had fallen down and had flown up before hitting something unpleasant. Romana flying into his arms was a remarkable coincidence. Not that he would complain or anything.

Senkharen flew to the ground just as Naomi and Uriel were engaging Gyagon in battle, Naomi's blade was flashing and glinting as she charged sunlight through it, Uriel was standing back and shooting Gyagon to keep his attention distracted.

Eternia glinted and Naomi shouted "SUNLANCE!" and pointed it at Gyagon. A beam of sharp sunlight shot at Gyagon; it stabbed into his chest and burned away a patch of fur. He roared in pain but it merely made him mad.

Senkharen landed with Romana and the two ran past Uriel as Gyagon pounced on Naomi. He almost smashed her skull in when Senkharen tackled him; he pumped his legs strong as he leapt.

Senkharen managed to knock Gyagon off Naomi and punched him in the face. Well. He tried. Gyagon caught his fist and began pushing back, despite Senkharen's increased vantage; Gyagon's arm was almost completely bent. Despite this he began to push Senkharen's powerful arm back "Ah, I, I can't hold hiiim," Gyagon threw him off him.

Senkharen landed on Naomi and they fell in a crash. Gyagon glared at them but saw Romana. The pain in his neck still throbbed and Gyagon growled.

Romana swore and tried to stab Gyagon in the skull when he leapt at her. Unfortunately her spell had faded and her rapier snapped without harming Gyagon in the least.

Uriel had run forward in panic when he realized what Gyagon was going to do. He wasn't fast enough and Romana was pinned with a sickening crack. Uriel froze mid-run and Gyagon grabbed him around the chest with a single hand and squeezed.

Uriel's ribs cracked before Gyagon held him up and slammed him down onto Romana. Romana had stopped moving after the sickening crack, another one echoed out after Gyagon slammed Uriel down onto Romana.

Senkharen had heard the crack and after Uriel had been slammed against the ground he stopped thinking. Gyagon went to grab Uriel again but was unable to under the issue of his broken arm "GYAAH!" Senkharen struck Gyagon's arm with enough force to break his arm, he reeled back in agony and Senkharen grabbed him around the throat and threw him off Uriel and Romana.

Naomi got up and pulled Romana and Uriel away from the viscous wresting match Senkharen and Gyagon were in. Senkharen was on top of Gyagon and had both arms pressing into Gyagon's neck, he was choking him.

Gyagon spluttered and managed to roll them over, his right arm was broken but he still had his stronger arm. Senkharen threw Gyagon off him and got up as Gyagon stumbled; he managed to keep his footing as Senkharen rushed at him.

Two massive human arms met a larger Minotaur's as Senkharen and Gyagon pressed all their strength against one another.

Senkharen kicked Gyagon's feet out from under him and picked him up "See how you like it!" He threw Gyagon at the falls. Gyagon landed with a large splash and flailed in the water, only able to pump with his legs and one arm.

Senkharen looked back to Romana, Uriel and Naomi and ran to their side "Is she okay?" He spoke hurriedly; Naomi nodded "They're both alive. But both are unconscious," They could hear Gyagon recover and get out of the water "Distract him, I need to mend any broken stuff," Naomi nodded and ran off.

Senkharen began applying magic to Romana, he didn't know what had broken but he had heard something horrific. He felt along her neck but couldn't find any broken bones anywhere "Where is it…?" He felt along her back and pricked his finger "Huh?" He rolled her over and found three pieces of her rapier "Oh…" Romana groaned and Senkharen turned to Uriel.

He removed his helmet and checked his pulse. Uriel was breathing and his pulse was still going. Satisfied he turned back to Romana who was coming too.

As Senkharen helped Romana and Uriel, Naomi had jumped to the water bank and readied her sword and magic as Gyagon growled from the other side.

He leapt over but Naomi struck him with a Sunlance, knocking him back into the water. Gyagon surfaced and Naomi threw a concentrated ball of light. It exploded near Gyagon and pushed him back near the opposite bank.

Gyagon roared in rage and dove down into the water. Naomi tensed; she waited for any sign of Gyagon's attack.

Gyagon reached the bottom of the river and cast his tremor spell.

Naomi staggered as the water exploded into a massive spout of water. Senkharen pinned Romana and Uriel down to prevent them from being washed into the river but Naomi wasn't so lucky.

She gasped a breath of air as she was swept back into the water. She struggled underwater, trying to keep a grip on her sword. Gyagon was far more able underwater and quickly grabbed her and pulled her further down.

" _NO!"_

Her breath was running low as Gyagon grounded them in the depths of the river. Her lungs were beginning to burn as she struggled, but her moves were clumsy, soft and she couldn't use sunrays to her advantage so far down in the water.

Gyagon slammed his fist into her face and her blood began to cloud the water. Gyagon's hits weren't weakened much by all the water. Naomi was feeling woozy, her lungs didn't burn quite as much but it was deeper and she felt heavy.

" _I can't die… not now."_

Naomi managed to grip Gyagon with her free hand and called up her magic. With no light she couldn't do much but she still had some options. She sapped a chunk of Gyagon's strength and his hold over her wavered.

She broke free and desperately swam upwards. She broke surface with a grateful gasp of air "AH! AH!" Now that she was no longer tethered, the current was dragging her towards the falls again.

Now with sunlight, Naomi called down a beam to strike her location. Naomi screamed out in pain as her own spell burned her, her armour was specialized to deflect her own attacks but it had been damaged; Gyagon had been swimming at her and had also been struck with the beam of energy.

She blasted a hole in the water and briefly landed on Gyagon before the water swept them. She swam to the surface and broke even just as she reached the falls. Naomi blasted herself out of the water like she had done not a few minutes ago and landed on the bank.

Senkharen had roused Romana and was telling her to stay down. Romana was refusing "I can fight. I may not have destructive power like you but I have a plan, and I am the only one who can do it," Naomi dragged herself to them as Romana forced herself to her feet "I could have ended this if I wasn't so blinded before and Gyagon won't let me close again."

Romana grabbed the pieces of her Rapier and fused them together. When she brought her hands away it seemed like it had never been damaged "Screw the elders and screw getting information. He won't be able to give us anything that won't take ages," Gyagon jumped out of the river and landed on their side of the river "Distract him and I'll end this."

Senkharen and Naomi didn't have time to argue, they ran forward as Gyagon charged. Romana dragged Uriel into the forest and began to slowly creep through the growth, trying not to make any sound.

Senkharen was a mass of muscle with a very small head as he charged; Naomi began to create sunlight in a dance of bright death, the light glinting off her sword. Naomi pointed her blade at Senkharen and light began to circle him like a protective shield.

Gyagon and Senkharen's fists smashed into one another. Naomi's shield allowed him to match Gyagon without harming himself. Senkharen grabbed Gyagon's fist and managed to swing him around, before slamming him against the ground "Payback," Senkharen muttered as Gyagon gave a groan of pain.

Naomi came forward and sheathed her sword. Both hands buzzed as she drew sunlight around her fingers, then blades of light extended from the tips of her fingertips. Naomi held ten gleaming blades of light off her fingers and came forward just as Gyagon threw Senkharen off him.

She spun in a dance of death with her blades of light crisscrossed against Gyagon. He was backing off and covering his face with his arms as her blades burnt through his skin.

Gyagon gave a roar of frustration and kicked her back. She landed against Senkharen with an ooph of pain. The kick did more than she had thought when she went to step back into the battle she stumbled and bent slightly.

Senkharen pushed her out of the way as Gyagon used this as his chance to try and smash her skull in. Senkharen was knocked down by his saving move and Gyagon began to savage him.

Distraction complete and Senkharen in danger, Romana burst out of the forest with nary a whisper of sound. She sprinted across the sand just as Gyagon sensed someone closing in on him.

Romana had changed the density of her rapier to be able to pierce steel when she had crept through the forest. Gyagon had just straightened his back when Romana stabbed forward. She had watched him carefully as she had fought; she pinpointed the area she needed to pierce before she ran. Gyagon straightening his back only helped her attack.

"GYAAAahh."

Gyagon's roar trailed off as he lost all feeling.

Romana's rapier pierced Gyagon's spine, the prick of pain he felt left his body as his arms and legs went slack.

Gyagon was unable to prevent the mighty punch Senkharen sent his way, he was knocked into the water and the three walkers watched as Gyagon drifted over the falls.

"There, it is done."

Romana spoke and walked to check on Uriel "Are you sure about this? What about the elders?" Senkharen's body was returning to normal as his worried voice crossed over to Romana.

Romana answered stiffly "You had hope, Senkharen. Who knows how long he was like this. There is no hope for Gyagon," Senkharen nodded and Romana hoisted the now conscious Uriel to his feet "We stopped Gyagon. We have to return now; Vadam must be still on that Plane."

Uriel seemed oddly subdued "The others too…" he slurred Romana nodded "We will see what the others have found out by observing Vadam," Uriel nodded and the three Planeswalkers began to Planeswalk.

 **######**

Vadam sighed. MetaNox was making him do all sorts of annoying menial labour; he finally had a break and was spending it just wandering around a little.

He scowled as he thought of the spies. The other day he had encountered one of the witch's henchmen and had fought them. It either wasn't the first one he had encountered or he was just too good.

The masked figure hadn't fought very well, and after he stabbed them through the side they ran off. Vadam scoffed _"Pathetic drones,"_ The wounds he inflicted would probably be lethal if they didn't get any medical attention.

Vadam wandered back as he sensed MetaNox wanting him for something, smirking as he considered the possibility of the henchmen dying.

* * *

 **And there we go. Gyagon has probably died, either by drowning or… well pretty much drowning. He was paralysed by Romana… does anyone think that was too harsh? Wither way Romana was right, Gyagon had been baned for way too long to be saved, all he would have done would kill and cause more destruction.**


	23. The Troubles of Vryn

**Chapter 23 The Troubles of Vryn. So anyone who has read Jace's origin story will know what those troubles are, but if not it will get explained. One pity is that I can't give a Jace cameo as he doesn't remember Vryn… either way, this chapter will follow the standard mock-up as the others, a minor-ish antagonist before the next chapter versing the BaneWalker.**

 _ **B/N: Jace turning up would be cool, given that Chandra got a cameo a few chapters back, and a bunch of different characters were featured, including Jace actually, in a different arc.**_

 ***Originally Reaper and Karesh's personalities were going to be switched. Reaper was going to have a much more witty, harsh Karesh-like humour and Karesh was going to be very, very quiet and all glares and tooth***

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Reaper inaudibly sighed as Nazo and Karesh began to argue again. They had been on this Plane for only three hours and they had had seven arguments already.

"What? I think it is a perfectly viable plan."

Karesh retorted, making sure to sound as detached as possible, just to bother Nazo all the more "We are not asking Senkharen to transfer our wings. Yours are all leathery and creepy, mine are fluffy and nice," Nazo argued back as Karesh began to scowl "My wings are not leathery," He growled down at Nazo, Karesh was a full foot taller than Nazo but Nazo still managed to look unintimidated.

Nazo smirked and reached over and grabbed a handful of Karesh's wing "Huh? Feels pretty leathery to me," Karesh swatted Nazo's hand off his wing "Don't touch me, filthy Nephilim," If Reaper could face palm he would, but he didn't have a face. Or a palm.

Nazo's face set into a cool expression as he began to go slightly red "Filthy?" He glanced up at Karesh and ran a finger across his arm "Oh what's this?" He spoke in mock surprise before turning his finger to Karesh "Dirt and shedding… whatever passes for skin on you," Karesh growled "I may not have bathed in a while but I was saying you were filthy on the inside."

Nazo froze for a moment before cracking into laughter "HA! HA! Deep words, expressing what's inside is important. From a demon," His words changed from amused to biting as Karesh's dark face began to colour itself. Unfortunately he didn't really have a retort to that.

Nazo and Karesh had tilted their bodies so they were pointing away from each other, but still walking forward. It looked ridiculous. Reaper decided to simply remain silent, it amused him.

The three walkers walked in silence for another few minutes before Karesh snorted "You think just because I'm a demon I can't be deep? Demons are far deeper than any of those whiny angels," Karesh turned to Nazo who turned back "Oh, I am sure you know how to take it real deep," Nazo smirked and Karesh stared at him in sheer shock before collapsing into laughter.

They were forced to stop and wait as Karesh rolled on the ground "AHAHAHAHAH! The… HA! Made A, HAH…" he tried to calm himself to speak but he glanced at Nazo and just began laughing more.

Even Reaper was amused by Nazo's dirty joke; finally Karesh recovered enough to stand "Ah… you aren't too bad. Though I feel that I must clear it up, I never take it," Karesh glared down at Nazo who just shook his head "Keep telling yourself that," and they began walking again.

It took about three minutes for them to start talking again "With a body like yours though, I'm sure you've never satisfied anyone. Male or female," Karesh muttered and Nazo turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" Karesh snorted "You heard me," Nazo flushed and Karesh began to snicker.

Before another inevitable argument erupted, Reaper stepped forward. Karesh and Nazo walked far enough apart that Reaper was between them, but a few meters back. He walked between them and pointed "Another one," they looked and noticed the gigantic, damaged ring.

"Another one… what do you think they are?" Nazo began. He was more than a little relieved that Reaper hadstepped forward before the most awkward argument of his life erupted "We saw one when we got here and have seen at least half a dozen more but most looked completely ruined. This one merely looks like it could collapse at any minute," The ring was visible first and as they came closer that noticed a town built around the ring.

Karesh glanced down at Nazo and rolled his eyes - he decided not to comment further. Secretly Reaper had turned his skull very slowly towards him and he felt some more of that intense glare that expressionless skull could give.

They walked another fifty meters before Reaper decided to bring something up that the others didn't seem to realize "There is something we need to address before we journey into civilization," Nazo and Karesh looked to him and Reaper was struck with how abnormal they were.

"You do remember," he began, looking at Nazo "that Karesh and I are both rather intimidating to normal people. It is unlikely that either of us will be able to go into this town without getting all of us thrown out and/or attacked."

Karesh raised an eye-ridge as both he and Reaper stared at Nazo. They were both silently impressed by how normal Nazo could seem despite being under the combined scrutiny of a skeleton and a demon.

Nazo was staring back at them first with surprise and then with understanding "Oh right… man," he ran his hands through his hair "I just get so used to you… but you're right Reaper, normal people won't take this well," Reaper and Karesh waited for an answer.

"Screw them."

Karesh jerked back, Reaper felt similar levels of shock but didn't show it "What?" Karesh began "Screw them? But if you were to do that, then they would just be left unsatisfied," Karesh couldn't help but slip in a slight barb, Nazo and Reaper looked to him with dry looks "What? You said screw, it was too good an opportunity to pass up," Nazo rolled his eyes "Maybe we could leave you behind."

Karesh quickly retorted "Maybe we should leave YOU behind," Nazo gave a sarcastic laugh "Oh sure. Then you can fly about on those shrivelled up pieces of leather, scaring everyone," Reaper couldn't help but think _"These retorts are getting considerably lame,"_ and Karesh only gave a lamer one "Yeah? Well your wings wouldn't be able to lift a body as fine as this anyway."

Nazo sneered and Karesh sneered back.

Reaper let them argue and walk for another few moments before calling up some discrete bone chains and tripping them "Whoa!" They both cried as they were suddenly grounded. Reaper stepped onto both of them and smashed the butt of his scythe into the ground between them "Enough of your childish bickering and find something in common."

Luckily Reaper wasn't particularly heavy, the scythe was intimidating though. He stepped off of them and continued walking; Nazo and Karesh shared a look and picked themselves out of the dirt, brushed themselves off and began walking after Reaper. In complete silence.

Reaper didn't move very fast so it was easy to catch up to him. The town was still quite a walk, allowing for plenty of awkward silence.

"…"

Nazo looked to Karesh with his mouth open but hesitated and closed it.

"…"

Karesh looked to Nazo with an inquisitive look and opened his mouth, at Nazo's glance he closed his mouth with a snap and looked away.

Reaper could feel the tension that he had created and felt good for it. He used his scythe like a cane and struck the butt of it into the ground with each step he took.

As Reaper walked, little pieces of bones began to surface from the ground and wobble around before collapsing when he distanced himself from them. Only once had Nazo and Karesh seen Reaper do something like this before - it was five years before when he came to the final battle.

He wasn't doing anything near that degree before but it was still very impressive. "Uh, Reaper?" Nazo voiced out through the silence "You may want to stop doing that when we get to the town," Reaper looked to him and nodded.

They stopped stepping on wiggling pieces of bone as they walked, which was just nicer for everyone. Nazo and Karesh found themselves on each of Reaper's side as they stepped across the grassy ground. They could all sense White mana; Nazo and Reaper were all for it but Karesh didn't love it.

"Ugh, it's just everywhere," He complained and his stomach rumbled "See. It's making me feel all ugh," he didn't need to clarify what he was complaining about, Nazo just rolled his eyes, Reaper did not.

They ignored Karesh in silence for a moment until something caused attention to move elsewhere. A great thrumming sound began to build up in the area and everyone tensed and looked around "Where is that coming from?" Nazo demanded as he looked around "There," Reaper pointed to the ring and Nazo and Karesh looked as it began to glow and crackling blue energy began to fizz within the ring.

"What is it doing?" Karesh voiced what they were all thinking. The ring's energy suddenly zipped out of it, across a network of wires. It appeared suddenly and disappeared even faster, leaving three befuddled Planeswalkers.

They began moving faster as eagerness to learn what just happened began to overwhelm silent worry about the reactions of the locals. They neared the town and finally they began to enter it.

"This is rather lacklustre."

Karesh snorted as they took in the wonders of the plain village. The buildings were considerably damaged and the ones that weren't were shabby. The Mage-Ring was the most interesting part of the town; it towered over everything with its gigantic shadow.

From where they stood they could see the town was considerably large, the size of the Mage-Ring making it seem smaller from a distance.

They looked about for any sign to tell them where they were exactly, they walked in a bit and Reaper noticed a broken sign, bending down to pick it up he showed it to the others "Carment's Voice…" Nazo read out "…quaint."

Karesh snorted "This place is a dump," Nazo glared at him but he couldn't really disagree "This place has… character," he tried lamely.

Karesh just shook his head "It seems abandoned," Reaper dropped the sign and turned to them "The outer part yes, inner perhaps not," Nazo and Karesh shared a look and they began walking again.

As they walked they took in the exciting view. Houses, buildings, structures and all other constructed works were left in varying states of disarray and/or ruin.

They were all rather depressing colours too. Grey, light grey and the best of all, dark grey were the sights to see.

"Man, if we drove some corruption into this place thatwould give it some character," Nazo disagreed on the principal of disagreeing with Karesh "That is a terrible idea. This place still has some hope to be liveable," Karesh rolled his eyes "I lived in the corrupted centre of the Multiverse for hundreds of years," Nazo snorted. "And look at how that worked out for you."

Karesh was going to retort but that was when everything went to hell "Can we go anywhere without trouble following us?" Reaper spoke aloud as a battle-cry echoed and people exploded from the supposedly abandoned buildings.

"FOR THE MAGE-RINGS!" Someone cried "FOR THE TROVIAN SEPARATISTS!" Everyone else cried. Nazo and Reaper quietly noted how organized the sudden horde of people seemed to be; people with riot shields were out front with less heavy infantry behind the wall of people. Behind them were the heaviest weapon users and then just a mass of people.

Unfortunately these people had surrounded them. Karesh groaned and Reaper hoisted his scythe in a threatening mana, Nazo stepped back but readied his fists and magic.

"YOU THREE?" The first person shouted and the shielded people moved to allow a heavily armoured woman to step through "Who, or what, are you?" Reaper and Karesh, wisely, remained silent and Karesh pushed Nazo forward.

Without warning Nazo was shoved forward by Karesh and nearly tripped over his own feet to keep his balance "Uh, hi?" Nazo gave a little wave and Karesh groaned "Already I think it would have been better for the giant skeleton to talk," Nazo shot Karesh a glare and turned back to the impatient leader "We are simple travellers who are looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Uh…" Nazo hadn't expected the question spoken so bluntly "A man called Vadam," The woman shook her head "Never heard of him, now-"

She was cut off but another battle-cry, this one from farther away. The woman cursed as a shout reached them "PUSH THE HEATHENS BACK. FOR THE CORE STATES!" The woman glared at Nazo "Destroy the ones who lost us our element of surprise," she spat coldly and her army charged forward.

Nazo's wings erupted from his back and he and Karesh jumped into the air "Frilly wings!" Karesh shouted over the clamber "Leather wings!" Nazo shouted back. Arrows began to get fired at them as the army recovered from their surprise.

Unfortunately looking up had momentarily ignored the scythe-wielding skeleton on the ground. Reaper slew a group of people who had averted their attention elsewhere, bringing attention back to him.

A few mages realized the danger Reaper posed and began flinging spells at him; unfortunately fire did nothing, water did nothing, electricity was completely ineffective and air was just that, too him. Unfortunately with so many people, Reaper was still getting overwhelmed. Someone managed to knock half his body off and began to dissemble him.

Reaper attacked the person who knocked his body apart, managing to stab him with a bone fragment. He struggled as more people got that man's idea, and began trying to knock him to pieces.

Reaper staggered and collapsed and someone tried to take the scythe. He died a quick, yet agonizing death. People got that it was not okay to touch the scythe, but the rest of Reaper's body was separated before the other army reached them.

Nazo cursed and Karesh curled his lip as they realized they really had to stick around and save Reaper. The scythe was buried under the bodies of people Reaper managed to slay before the Core States army reached the separatists.

They clashed in an orgy of screaming and bloodshed, people screamed at people as the army clashed over cries of "FOR THE MAGE-RINGS!" Nazo felt sick and Karesh looked on impassive as the land below them swarmed with people and ran red with blood and fire.

Both Nazo and Karesh were scanning the field, trying to find any pieces of Reaper. There were far too many people to spot any bone that they could guarantee was Reaper "This is just wrong. Why are they fighting over that ring?" Nazo shouted over the roar of the battle, Karesh was slightly amused at the madness of humans and shrugged mid-air "Why should we care?"

Nazo made a sound of frustration that Karesh could barely hear over the roar and rose his hands "HAH!" He shouted and threw a spell downwards; it blasted a small hole in the crowd, a hole that was filled almost immediately.

"Well aren't you just amazing?" Karesh yelled over to Nazo, Nazo threw his head around "You can do better?" Karesh laughed "Watch," He rose his arms and spread his wings wide, even to Nazo he looked quite ominous "ENOUGH!"

He roared as his hands glowed dark green. The field rumbled slightly and the army paused for just a moment as Karesh did a mass field-corruption spell. Satisfied with his work, Karesh drew his axes and flew sharply to the ground.

He crushed two people upon landed and cleaved another two in half as he slammed his axes into the ground. Dark green lines crisscrossed across the ground as Karesh summoned his will over the land. From the lines, the land split and wriggling worm-like vines came from within.

Karesh smirked as people cried out in horror and pain as he whipped out his vines, Nazo yelled something from above but Karesh ignored him. He began tearing the people apart at the seams and enjoying it. Unfortunately, Nazo had had enough, flown downwards and slammed his palm into Karesh's face.

It wasn't a Force Palm but Karesh was still knocked down, breaking his concentration and ending the massacre. "What is wrong with you?" Karesh and Nazo yelled at the same time, they momentarily forgot the people fighting beside them.

That was when the people began attacking them. Nazo blocked a sword strike with some force magic and Karesh cleaved someone who was trying to sneak up on him in half. They jumped back into the air to continue their argument "You can't just go around, massacring people," Nazo shouted. Karesh scoffed "You told me to do better than you, weak-ass little pop," Nazo fly forward and grabbed Karesh by the shoulders "We are looking for Reaper. Not getting involved with some new dispute."

Karesh rolled his eyes but Nazo was right "I thought your problem was that I was killing people," he smirked at Nazo's shocked, than shamed look. Nazo steeled himself "Oh please, Vadam is my brother. It's not like I'm not used to it," Karesh laughed and Nazo went to punch him.

What Karesh said stayed his hand.

"Yeah well Kiobre is my brother and I have gotten used to all you pansies and your peacefulness," Nazo rose an eyebrow and was going to comment on Kiobre's current state but thought of what Reaper had said before and thought better of it.

Remembering what Reaper had said also reminded him of the matter at hand "Oh! Reaper," Karesh also held a moment of shock before he nodded.

They looked back down into the bloodbath; it was beginning to calm down as most fighters were either dead, incapacitated or had fled. There were still a lot of bodies covering the field so neither Nazo nor Karesh could spot any sign of Reaper.

That was when they found their sign.

The field rumbled again and where vines had exploded the first time, this time bone fragments flew out of the ground and began to form chains. Every remaining moving person was tethered and brought down to the ground, wrapped in bone cages.

Nazo and Karesh slowly glided down as the remaining people shouted out in rage, they landed and looked about. People were spitting insults at them and they could vaguely hear people approaching, large pieces of bone occasionally flew out from the field of chaos and began to drag themselves towards a centre spot.

Nazo and Karesh watched as Reaper began to assemble himself, it took nearly five minutes but Reaper managed it. He stood, scythe in hand, and glared over to them "You two are useless," He muttered and began walking over to them. Nazo and Karesh bowed their heads in shame at Reaper's reprimand; he had an odd way of speaking the same way no matter what the situation, yet was able to cause you to feel as small as one of his toes.

"ATTACK!"

They turned to see reinforcements for the Core States closing in. This time as Nazo and Karesh jumped into the air, they both grabbed Reaper and lifted him up "Give him to me; I can hold him," Nazo yelled as they pumped their wings "HAH! Your noodle-like limbs couldn't hold up a daffodil," Karesh pulled Reaper and Nazo pulled back "Reaper is my friend, he wouldn't want your meaty paws to contaminate him," Karesh pulled harder "Like he would like your scented, dainty little pincers to even touch him, now LET ME CARRY HIM."

"NO ME!"

Nazo and Karesh's tugging match ended up causing Reaper's body to separate, without his will holding him up Nazo and Karesh could only watch on in horror as all but Reaper's arms clattered down to the ground below.

Reaper had released his bone Heiromancy spell and the resistance group was fleeing on the appearance of reinforcements for their enemies. Reaper fell on top of several heads as he landed on the ground. He had released his scythe when he realised he was about to separate, just so it wouldn't accidently kill Nazo.

As he fell he rethought that particular decision.

Either way people freaked when he landed and Reaper lost his temper "ENOUGH!" He roared as he rapidly reassembled. Upon recovering his arms he slammed both of his bone hands against the ground and sent his own patented reanimation spell.

All the dead bodies on the battlefield were stripped of their flesh, blood and muscle and the skeletons that remained were pulled in a sea of white towards Reaper.

Nazo and Karesh wisely remained in the air as Reaper created hundreds of bone cages and watched as he pinned every remaining person.

Reaper hefted his scythe up and gazed around at all the fearful faces "Where is the leader of this battalion?" His deep voice penetrated everyone's ears as he demanded the identity of the leader. A battle-worn man spoke up loudest, over the many shouts of defiance.

"ENOUGH! It is me."

Reaper walked over to the man and released him from the bone cage "Why do you fight?" Reaper demanded as the man got to his feet. The man didn't respond so Reaper reiterated "WHY. DO. YOU. FIGHT?"

The strong man flinched and several people burst into quiet sobs as they feared what seemed to be death itself.

"W-we fight to protect the Mage-Rings from the interlopers, simply trying to control it for power," Reaper took this in and said "And what do YOU use it for?" The man hesitated and Reaper made a dark noise.

"I see."

Reaper strode forward and grabbed the man around the neck and lifted him, he choked and struggled against Reaper's grip but his strength was equal to his current force of will.

"Take me to your leader."

Reaper ordered and waited for a choked approval. The man shook his head "I… can't," He choked out but Reaper didn't relent. "H-hey!?" A young voice reached them and Reaper looked past the man choking under his grip to a courier came running up to them. Reaper pointed his other hand for him and took him down with a few spare pieces of bone.

He relented his grip slightly to allow the man who was going purple some air as he walked to the shaking boy "I-I-I," He stuttered and Reaper dropped than man by the boy "What is it," Reaper barked and the boy shook further.

Reaper silently sighed and gentled his tone slightly,"What is it you need to say?" The boy swallowed heavily "I… have a message from the High Arbiter, Alhammarret. The boy looked to him and choked out "What is it?" The boy shook his head "It's for them," He looked to Reaper, with Karesh and Nazo hovering above Reaper.

"The… the," he took a deep breath "The High Arbiter wants to meet with you three," he choked out. The boy looked to him before back to Reaper. Reaper looked down at him "Lead us then," The boy squeaked and ran off as Reaper forced the man he had been choking to his feet and pushed him along.

Neither Nazo nor Karesh had enough bravery to question why Reaper was acting so harshly, they merely followed as the man led them past all the pinned people and into the more populated parts of the town.

He led them past hundreds of horrified people and past the Mage-Ring to a building standing near it. It was probably the best looking building in the area, polished silvery colour and with no dents or imperfections marking the building.

It looked very official.

The man led them to the building and Nazo and Karesh landed so that they could walk through the door. The man ran off after giving them entry but that was fine.

Reaper walked in first and startled the woman sitting at the desk "Oh my," Reaper ignored her and walked through the plus sized doorway. Nazo and Karesh ran after him "Okay. Reaper," Nazo began "what is with you?" Reaper looked to him and didn't speak for a moment before saying "I want to find Vadam. Finding someone in charge seemed to be the best way to do so."

Nazo ah'd and Karesh snorted "You didn't figure that out?" Nazo turned a glare on the demon "Oh? And you did?" Karesh snorted "Yeah. That's what I said," Nazo shook his head "No. You said I forgot," Karesh nodded and chirped "Glad you admitted it."

Nazo's right eye twitched slightly and when Karesh turned his back he put Karesh between the sights of his hands and began throttling the air.

Karesh didn't notice and Nazo began to get more creative, pantomiming stabbing Karesh in the neck and then beginning to pretend pulling out and spraying Karesh's insides all over the place.

Feeling slightly better, Nazo smirked lightly as they finished walking through the hallway. Reaper pushed forward a pair of massive doors and they stepped inside.

Within was a massive area, Nazo and Karesh looked back and realized that they had been walking upwards.

They looked back to the amphitheatre they had walked into. It was massive; walled in cool blue metal with the occasional sun-shaped window. The more interesting parts of the room were the set of golden steps leading up towards a massive, rounded window.

What was more interesting was the large sphinx standing in the room.

He had a granite coloured body with animalistic legs running down into lion-like paws and a swishing tail. He had two massive wings spreading out from the tip of his neck running down to the base of his back. They measured several meters across by themselves, coming up to six times the width of his body. The front of his body was dressed in a black saddle that had pure silver prongs running along it, until they hooked into a great silver mantle that lay gently around his neck.

He had a human head; he wore a gold tiara-like crown with a large sapphire set in the middle of it. His face was long and regal, he had a moustache running into a goatee and a permanent frown etched onto his face.

"I am Alhammarret, the High Arbiter," The sphinx spoke. His voice wasn't quite as deep or raspy as Reaper's but it was still deeper than Karesh's.

"I am Reaper," Reaper spoke "this is Nazo Deci," he gestured to Nazo "and this is Karesh," he pointed to the demon, who waved.

"Why have you summoned us here?" Reaper demanded to the sphinx who stared "There is very little that happens within this town that I don't know of. When three strangers, one being a skeleton, another being a dark, goat man and another seemingly perfectly comfortable within the presence of the other two, appeared, I was highly interested."

Karesh looked mutinous at the description of goat man and glanced at his legs, but Alhammarret was still speaking "My interest was piked even further when I witnessed you all fighting the Trovian Separatists and our own Core army. Not only fighting, but winning," Alhammarret walked closer and stopped short two meters from Reaper.

"I know what you are."

When staring at Reaper the answer seemed obvious, when talking to Planeswalker's that meant a whole new thing. They tensed and Alhammarret nodded "Planeswalker's. All three of you," Nazo swallowed heavily as his mouth went dry and Karesh's breath hitched.

Reaper just stared back, impassive as always.

"How astute of you. Not many know of Planeswalker's, but a sphinx is no surprise," Alhammarret rose his eyebrows at Reaper's tone but nodded anyway "Why have you called us here?" Reaper demanded.

Nazo was watching the cold display of will between Reaper and Alhammarret for bated breath; Karesh was for once not feeling at ease and ready to start mocking people.

Slowly Alhammarret nodded "You do deserve an explanation, I think," he turned and began walking towards the steps on the right, revealing a lounge in the bend of the steps "You saw what happened on the outskirts of Carment's Voice. This world, Vryn, is at war. The never-ending disputes over the Mage-Ring network have cost so many lives and plunged ordinary citizens into a cesspool of fear and anger," Alhammarret spoke very bitterly as he explained the situation "We have tried so many ways to end the war but nothing has worked on these rebels. Our only option now is to end them before they end us, but we don't have the strength and resources to risk."

He turned to them, two feet on the first steps and all three of them new what Alhammarret was going to ask "Planeswalkers have been famed in legend over many worlds, many Planes, as people who make things change. I think that you three could tip the scales and bring peace to Vryn. So please I'll do anything, even get on my knees and beg you, please save Vryn."

Reaper was regarding Alhammarret with his usual level of scrutiny, before he could speak Nazo and Karesh walked forward "We are looking for someone," Nazo began "His name is Vadam," Karesh finished. They glanced to each other but didn't argue "He could end more lives than any one world could possibly contain if we don't free him from the manipulations of one he could never not trust," Nazo bowed his head as he thought of his brother.

"I think he may be after the power these Mage-Rings offer you," Karesh started "and if so we need to stop him," Alhammarret looked alarmed at what they were saying "Another side? One that consists of two, but greater than both armies combined?" All three of them nodded and Alhammarret began pacing worriedly.

"We cannot fight another dangerous foe, we simply can't. But we also need your help, but you need to save even more people," Alhammarret was muttering as he paced. He stopped as he come to a decision "If we could help you track Vadam down, if I could use my magic to show Vadam the truth. Would you help us end this war?"

It was a very big question to ask. But Alhammarret had said the right things and Nazo's eyes widened as he asked "You can do that?" Alhammarret nodded "I am one of the most powerful telepaths on Vryn. Only one has ever bested me in the conquest of the mind and he was a Planeswalker also, a far more vile one," he muttered.

Nazo turned to Reaper and began whispering "If he can do this than we may be able to end this without anyone getting hurt," Karesh turned back to them "Yes but no one getting hurt is no fun," He stuck his tongue out at Nazo's outraged look, stymieing him.

Reaper glanced to Alhammarret before looking back to Nazo "The three of us would have a problem with capturing Vadam," Alhammarret heard that and spoke up "But you would have the full support of all the Core States can offer you," Reaper glared at him for eavesdropping, not that you could really tell but considered what he had said.

"The others have disappeared... we cannot be certain of where the others have Planeswalked. We don't know how much time we have to stop Vadam, all time is crucial…" he looked to Alhammarret and asked "What can you offer exactly?" Alhammarret eagerly answered "You would have every man and woman who can be spared; you would have me and my student, plus any of the other sphinxes that can be brought together."

Reaper nodded "Interesting… if we were to agree, most of these people would be set to merely finding Vadam. Fighting him is next to no option, especially for mere grunts," Alhammarret nodded "That is most kind of you. A kindness most don't see these days," he spoke gratefully.

It was an interesting combination of guilt play, desperation and gratefulness Alhammarret was employing to get them to agree. Nazo felt for the sphinx - he detested needless war - and what he was offering seemed like the perfect solution to the Vadam problem.

He spoke "If we do agree than we may be able to do this without anyone getting killed. And I fear for Vadam," at his companions' looks he said "when we do win I'm just worried that Vadam will feel horribly guilty. He's had enough of that in his life," Nazo finished with a sad look.

Reaper and Karesh gave their attention back to Alhammarret and nodded "Very well, Alhammarret. If we can capture Vadam and bring him back to his senses then we will help you end this war," Alhammarret nodded gratefully "Thank you so much. Come, come," he trotted past them, "the day is dying. Tomorrow I will send out the word to trusted confidents and we will begin the search. For tonight I shall lend you some quarters to rest in."

Both Reaper and Karesh tried to speak but Alhammarret ignored their questions of "If we could just take a moment," and they followed him back to the lobby.

Alhammarret nodded cheerfully to his assistant and led them through the door to the adjacent side of the receptionist's desk.

He walked them to another large set of doors and pawed it open. They were pushed into a large bedroom "Thank you once more," Alhammarret went to walk out the door but Karesh stopped him "Okay listen here, Mr Moustache," Alhammarret paused and stared at him "Yes?" Karesh snorted "You're expecting to push us into a room with no further words and expect us to just be led like sweet little lambs?"

Alhammarret's pleased look began to fade "What is it you want?" He spoke almost bitingly. Karesh snorted and Alhammarret pursed his lips "I will send for someone to bring you three to dinner and we can discuss things further there."

Karesh was pacified by the thought of food "Dinner?" Alhammarret nodded "…Fine," Karesh turned and walked to a bed at lied down with a sigh. Alhammarret walked out the door and it clicked after him.

Reaper checked the door and found it to not be locked. Nazo watched this and shook his head with a small laugh "He knows we are Planeswalkers. And two of us can fly," he motioned to the rather large window in the room.

Reaper nodded and walked to the window and looked out of it, he peered out into the street below and grunted. He sat down against a wall, crossed his scythe over his legs and stopped moving.

Nazo stared at Reaper for a moment and then at Karesh when he snored. He looked to the other bed and lied down on it with a sigh.

Nazo fell asleep as the bed was very comfortable.

 **######**

The dinner with Alhammarret was tense and quiet, Reaper didn't eat, Karesh stuffed himself and Nazo picked at his food.

There weren't many questions fired, each walker tried to bring up the opposition but all Alhammarret would give them was "They are bloodthirsty, violent rebels who only want the power of the Mage-Rings," he wouldn't give any concrete answers on what they did with the power from the Mage-Rings. The only thing Alhammarret would answer them on with detail was his role as an arbiter.

One of the sphinxes had already negotiated a temporary ceasefire between the two had to ask why they wanted them to end the war if that was the case, but Alhammarret had explained that the separatists were beginning to get too dangerous and they were causing destruction instead of mere pillaging.

They retired back to their room after that and Karesh fell back unconscious, only having gotten an hour and a half of sleep before.

Nazo and Reaper weren't able to sleep so easily.

Nazo lay in the bed he had claimed: he was exhausted but was unable to sleep. He couldn't help but think about what Alhammarret had told them _"It all sounded so prefect… maybe that's the problem,"_ He had been in the Boros and the Azorius and despite all of that Nazo had come out of it as a trusting, bright-eyed person.

But Vadam had changed that.

He couldn't help but think that everything Alhammarret had said was simply too perfect _"Being able to take hundreds of people out of the line of duty to search for one man. Rerouting other sphinxes and people in power to this,"_ To Nazo it just seemed that Alhammarret was holding back on information.

Nazo was no stupid man. He knew that there were more than one side to each story, but Alhammarret seemed rather steadfast in his opinion that the rebels were evil, and the meeting between them today made Nazo slightly biased, but he just couldn't help but feel that something was off.

Nazo rolled off his bed and paced slightly before stopping "Hmm…" he hummed aloud. He glanced at the floor as a thought struck him. He and Vadam had enjoyed sharing their knowledge of magic. Whilst they were still on Ravnica, before they set out to return Reaper's scythe, he taught Vadam what he knew of positive mental stimulation and Vadam had taught him some Dimir magic.

Dimir magic that allowed him to access secret Dimir pathways, and even allowed him to temporarily make some surfaces exist on a situational basis.

Alhammarret had them led back to their room via some guards; guards he knew were out of the door and there to keep them in, instead of others out. Going out the window was defiantly not an option either - it would either make a great crashing sound, or there would be guards watching there too.

He placed his hands against the plush ground and began focusing all his Blue mana. There was plenty around the place in the city and Nazo was able to cast the spell successfully. It took quite a bit out of him and he had a bit of a headache but that was due to his head banging against the floor when his hands phased through the floor.

"Ooh…"

Nazo groaned as his head throbbed. His neck hurt too as it had bent sharply upon impact. He used his elbows to pull himself out of the phased ground and he took a moment to bring his senses back to normal.

Holding his hands tightly against the edges of the phased area and he carefully pushed his head through the ground. His face protruded from the ceiling a floor down and he quickly retracted his face; he gave it another shot as he didn't see any people in the room and looked around.

It appeared to be a much smaller bedroom that no one had entered in a long, long time. A thick layer of dust coated everything and the room seemed to be frozen in a moment of time. The room was almost sad; Nazo could spot a frame that held a picture in it.

He pulled his head up and looked around. He was certain he wanted to look around but dropping a floor down would make a thump that could alert someone, that could get them in trouble. He looked around and noticed Reaper looking at him; he couldn't be certain that Reaper was actually looking at him but then he nodded.

Nazo pursed his lips and nodded back; he carefully dropped his legs through the floor and began to lower himself into the room with his hands.

He felt the ceiling beginning to give way under his wait and he let go. He landed with a thump, as expected, and a cloud of dust billowed out from everywhere. The phased piece of floor/ceiling returned to solidity and Nazo coughed slightly as he inhaled some dust.

He looked around, first glancing at the picture. He narrowed his eyes at the people that were in it. A young boy in it looked familiar somehow "Hmm…" He hummed quietly but it wasn't light enough for him to make out any important features. He carefully tiptoed around the rest of the room and found himself drawn to the cupboard.

He opened it and, after swatting a spider, began shuffling through the clothes that were within it. They clearly hadn't been touched for a long time and had holes in it from moths eating them. He was about to give up when he felt something brittle.

He pulled out a piece of paper and began trying to decipher what it said.

Due to the darkness he couldn't read what was written, he took the paper out and held a hand flat and cast a light spell. The room was bathed in light and Nazo balanced the paper in his free hand and read.

His face began to go red as he read the notes written on the paper; he noticed the word Planeswalker and realized that this must have been Alhammarret's previous student.

He found out that Alhammarret purposely shielded the student's wonderful gift from him so he could continue using him to gather information on the two sides of Vryn. He found out what Alhammarret's role was as an arbiter, a role they already knew from dinner but it was shown in a different life from these notes.

Nazo replaced the paper and carefully walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened it very slowly and peered out. He couldn't see anyone. Confident that he was alone he closed the door and began to explore the area.

He knew he had to be careful. If someone, i.e. Alhammarret, caught him then he would be in very hot water. He was also curious about where he was, the fact that there was another floor was curious as he hadn't seen any pathways to get to where he was.

He turned a corner and noticed a door.

He tiptoed to the door and pressed an ear to it. He heard murmuring and decided that this was something he wanted to hear. He cast the Dimir spell and pressed an eye through the door, he saw Alhammarret and another sphinx discussing something.

He pulled his eye back and carefully placed his ear into the door, not far enough to be seen but enough to hear as if there was no door there.

He was hoping that Alhammarret was simply discussing plans to capture Vadam, that hope was dashed when he heard Alhammarret "They are sleeping and guarded now. They don't suspect anything so they won't try to escape. Calm yourself Teressabet, this plan shall not fail."

Nazo's heart was beating fast as the other sphinx responded "Very well. After the fiasco with that Jace Beleren you cannot blame me for being concerned. He discovered we were supporting the war effort and succeeded in overpowering you. It took months for us to fully repair your mind, a success we began to doubt once we heard you had found three more Planeswalkers and deluded them into helping us with the war effort."

Nazo was gritting his teeth as anger began to colour his face deep red. He hated to be manipulated, but to be manipulated into continuing a war? That was unforgivable "You cannot be certain they are fully convinced, Alhammarret," the other sphinx was talking again "They were asking a lot of questions."

Alhammarret snorted "I am no fool, Teressabet. I know they aren't completely convinced, I have the guards I situated by their room to be casting suggestion magic. By tomorrow morning they will be fully invested in the war effort and we will have our trump cards."

Nazo decided he had heard enough. Knowing that there was magic happening to Karesh and Reaper as he stood there made him panic slightly. He began to jog quietly as he began to worry further _"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no,"_ he chanted in his head as he quickly began to sprint.

His feet smacked loudly against the cool ground as he ran and he found the room he was in. he opened the door and a name he had heard suddenly hit him "Jace Beleren?" He looked to the picture and relit his hand.

He saw the resemblance and nodded. Nazo may not have known Jace well but he certainly did know him and knowing that Alhammarret manipulated Jace just made him mad again. He stashed the picture within his clothes and looked up. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get back up but he had to get there soon.

His wings erupted from his back and he flew up to the roof. He banged his head against the roof, cursed in pain and fell back down.

He attempted it again and this time was more successful. He pumped his wings hard as he pressed his hand against the ceiling, it yielded soon enough and he crawled upwards into the room "Problem," he gasped out but quickly noticed the room was empty.

"Huh?"

Nazo wondered into the room "This is the right one…" he muttered out and looked around. He was almost certain it was the right room. He looked to the door and noticed it was open. His heart gave a sharp thump and he ran forward.

He heard a sharp beating sound and staggered as he tried to stop, he looked back to the window and realised that someone might be watching.

He ran for his bed and climbed in, before looking to Karesh's bed. Luckily the blankets were bunched up and looked like there could be someone in it. He lay very still as a face appeared by the window. He closed his eyes as he briefly recognised it as a sphinx.

He held his breath as he heard it flying by his window. He decided to shift to make it believable that he was sleeping and the sphinx left. He waited a whole five minutes before moving again, he walked very, very carefully but it didn't seem to be returning.

He ran to the door and opened it without thinking. Luckily the body that slumped against the ground was not of Karesh or Reaper; they seemed to have been killed by a scythe. He stepped past the body and found another one, axe killed.

He looked to the left when he heard a sound and let out the breath he had been holding for who-knows how long. Reaper and Karesh looked down at him; scythe and axes held "Oh… you're okay."

Nazo held his chest and relaxed as Karesh's face broke into a grin and Reaper nodded "I felt magic trying to suggest to me and I woke Karesh. He quickly felt the same. It seems like this sphinx is unprepared for the magic sensitivity of skeletons and demons," Nazo nodded "I found a secret passage down a floor and overheard Alhammarret talking to another sphinx."

Nazo's face twisted as he thought of the beast "He is planning to use us to actually keep the war going," Reaper and Karesh nodded "We had a feeling it was something like that. This whole situation has seemed off from the start. Do you think he really meant the stuff about Vadam?" Karesh spoke with a scowl of his own.

Nazo shook his head "I don't trust anything that sphinx says now," he cracked his fists "If this was any other situation I would just think we should sneak out, but Alhammarret isn't just going to let us flee. And he needs to be punished for playing around with so many lives."

Reaper nodded and Karesh smirked "Sounds like fun." Nazo looked to the greyish stone they stood and dropped to his knees.

"I'll get us down there."

Karesh and Reaper watched as he cast his spell again. Using it several times already he was getting used to casting it.

Karesh was tapping his feet impatiently but then laughed as Nazo suddenly fell forward, he had succeeded faster than he had expected and fell through the ground.

Nazo managed to throw his hands out and catch himself before his face smashed into the ground. He rolled out of the way as Reaper jumped down. Reaper helped him up as Karesh jumped down, he landed with a bit of a crash and the ground shook slightly.

Nazo pointed down through the tunnel and they began running. Not caring about sound or sneakiness allowed them to reach the door within a few moments.

Deciding to take a leaf out of Vadam's book and be dramatic, Nazo stepped forward and smashed the doors off their hinges.

Alhammarret jumped up as the three walkers stalked in, each of them held a look of intense rage. Alhammarret flicked his eyes between the Nephilim in the centre, the skeleton on his right and the demon on his left.

"What…?"

Alhammarret fumbled as he tried to speak, from the looks on their faces he knew they knew "I overheard you," Nazo stepped forward with his glare "and the one thing I hate more than being manipulated, is being manipulated to cause war."

His wings extended and Nazo flew forward, palm raised. Alhammarret reared up and the gem on his forehead flashed. Nazo was struck by an energy wave and he fell out of the air, yelling in pain and clutching his head.

Nazo landed with a crash, rolling on the ground in agony "AAHHH!" He tore at his face, trying to get the pain to stop. Alhammarret glared and spoke "You three may be powerful, but I am ALHAMMERRET! I am the High Arbiter of Vryn. Mere fists and weapons are no match for my magic."

Karesh ran forward and leapt over Nazo as Reaper ran to grab Nazo. He had drawn both of his battle-axes and raised them in a crisscrossed X above his head. "HAAH!" Karesh roared as he brought the axes down at Alhammarret's head.

Only to be blasted back by a bullet of telekinetic force.

Karesh yowled in pain as blood poured from a wound in his chest; Alhammarret had literally shot him with his mind. Luckily that also meant that he had to divert his attention from Nazo, freeing him from the Traumatise spell.

Nazo shakily got to his feet and leaned slightly on Reaper as Karesh stood. He stood only to get shot seven more times in the chest "AHH!" Karesh cried out in pain and Reaper said "Stay here," he hurriedly told Nazo, before running off to Karesh's assistance.

Reaper hefted his scythe and diverted Alhammarret's attention to him. He stepped over Karesh and sprinted forward. He raised the scythe as he ran, confident that Alhammarret couldn't affect him.

He was wrong.

Reaper was stopped in his tracks as Alhammarret forced his will over Reaper's body. Being a skeleton, he didn't have the muscles to resist "You are driven by will," Alhammarret scowled down at Reaper as his sapphire glowed "so if I can overwhelm it. You are under my control."

Reaper tried to struggle but he slowly turned his body, pointing his scythe at a panting Karesh "Karesh…" Reaper growled out "run," Karesh began to scramble back as Reaper began to charge forward.

He deflected a death wing from Reaper's scythe with his axe, but Reaper flew over him, dragging his scythe over the axe. He almost sliced Karesh in half but Nazo had rushed forward.

Alhammarret smirked as he saw Nazo approaching and maneuverer Reaper's body to slice him it half. "NAZO!" Reaper roared as his body was spun. The point of Reaper's scythe struck against Nazo's half-drawn sword.

The scythe bounced off the sword and Nazo blasted Reaper apart with an old Boros spell. Punish the Enemy. Alhammarret glared as Nazo foiled his attack, he threw the pieces of Reaper he still held away and pointed his sapphire at Nazo.

Nazo tried to deflect the spell, but it wasn't a physical spell. Alhammarret cast another Traumatise and Nazo collapsed again as the sphinxes spell began to tear his mind apart.

Karesh snorted and threw his axe at Alhammarret's head. Alhammarret caught it with another psychic impulse and threw it back.

Karesh could have been bifurcated but Nazo had ran forward. The blade of the axe met his outstretched palm, but instead of slicing his hand off and then bifurcating Karesh, it was deflected, bouncing back with twice the force.

Alhammarret caught it again and sent it back.

Nazo deflected it back again.

The axe began to bounce between the Sphinx and the Nephilim, its speed turned it to a blur and Nazo was sweating heavily. _"If I make one mistake I'll die,"_ Karesh hadn't backed out of the way but was now watching Reaper reassemble.

Nazo couldn't help but think that if Karesh helped him it may be much healthier for all of them. "HELP ME, DAMMIT!" Nazo screamed over the rushing wind of the axe.

Karesh rolled his eyes "Nagging, nagging," Nazo screamed "NOW!" Again. Karesh grabbed his other axe and threw it at Alhammarret.

Only to be caught.

"…You idiot."

Nazo muttered as Alhammarret threw both axes back. One speeding blindingly fast, another slower but just as dangerous.

Nazo deflected the fast axe three times, and palmed the other one into the ground. Alhammarret had foreseen something like that and when he was in a vulnerable state, grabbed him with the psychic grip.

Karesh knocked Nazo out of the way just before he was cut in half. They landed with a crash as the axe buried itself far into the stony ground, a foot from them.

Reaper finished reassembling and grabbed his scythe. His feet clattered slightly against the ground as he ran at Alhammarret. He was outside the sphinxes' sights but Alhammarret sensed him and leaped into the air to avoid the slash.

His great wings beat heavily as Alhammarret floated above them "Fast, but not fast enough," Reaper cursed as his body was taken over again. Nazo and Karesh began to stand as Reaper yelled out "BEWARE!" They scattered as Reaper slammed his scythe between them.

Unfortunately Reaper was faster than either of them. Before Karesh could react, Reaper's scythe was already flying for his neck. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Huh?"

Karesh landed on the ground and opened his eyes. Reaper had frozen his arm a mere inch from where he had been standing. Karesh looked to Nazo who was also on the ground, and staring at Reaper in shock.

Reaper's entire body was shaking and he grunted out "Run…" Karesh and Nazo scrambled back and leaped into the air.

Alhammarret laughed as they flew up to him "Impressive, your bony friend can resist," He dropped his control over Reaper and blasted Karesh with another mind bullet. Nazo weaved around the invisible bolts of death and flew above Alhammarret.

He sped downwards; his two smaller wings beating like crazy, Alhammarret twisted his body upwards and slashed at Nazo with his paws "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Alhammarret roared as Nazo was knocked upwards.

His eyes burned blue and the sapphire flashed as Alhammarret blasted a beam at Nazo. Nazo's will clashed with Alhammarret's as they both vied for control over Nazo's body. Nazo managed to resist long enough for Karesh and Reaper to attack from below.

Karesh carried Reaper upwards and threw him at the sphinxes underbelly. Alhammarret sent his gaze downwards and blasted Reaper to bits. Karesh flew through the falling bones, summoning his magic to turn Alhammarret's body into rot.

He was blasted back also but they had given Nazo enough time to recover. He flew down as fast as he could; Alhammarret twisted his head back up and glared at him, will colliding with Nazo's.

There was no physical will behind the attack so Nazo continued falling. Alhammarret hesitated as he realised Nazo's plan, the hesitation breaking his focus. Nazo landed on his back and Alhammarret reared in the air.

Nazo was more able footed than that, he kept his balance and before Alhammarret could twist in the air, slammed his palm into Alhammarret's wing joint.

"AAGHH!"

Alhammarret roared as Nazo shattered the bones in the joint of his right wing; he had twisted just as Nazo slammed his Force Palm into his wing, causing him to fall out of the air, rolling all the way.

Alhammarret slammed into the ground with a quake and Nazo landed on his side. He blasted Nazo off him, sending him flying. He rolled himself to his feet but he was now effectively grounded.

"Be it air or land. I always have the advantage."

Alhammarret challenged. Nazo got to his feet, head spinning, and cheered "Thanks for actually working together," he yelled over to Karesh and Reaper.

Whilst on the ground Karesh and Reaper had reached a silent understanding. Nazo's words simply making it official. They nodded to Nazo who got the silent message; Alhammarret watched the display with a nasty glare on his face.

"You think you have any chance?"

Alhammarret scoffed and his gem glowed again. He pointed his will over to Reaper who glared back "Kill him," Alhammarret ordered, jerking his head at Nazo.

Reaper didn't move.

Alhammarret's face betrayed a moment of shock as Karesh and Nazo came forward, "So, who do you hate more. Kiobre or me?" Nazo grinned to Karesh as they fell into step. Karesh snorted "You of course," Nazo laughed and made a smaller step "Good. I don't feel bad about this then," Karesh didn't get a moment to object as Nazo placed a hand on his back.

He blasted Karesh forward at Alhammarret. The demon yelled out in rage but Nazo merely laughed. Similar to Nazo's manoeuvre earlier, Alhammarret couldn't stop Karesh.

Karesh slammed into Alhammarret's face, blinding his view. Nazo ran forward as Karesh recovered, he dug his claws into Alhammarret's neck and pulled the brace he wore off.

Alhammarret bucked him off and Karesh flew in the air for a moment, before slamming his hoof down at Alhammarret's head. The gem broke upon impact and Alhammarret roared in pain and rage "AAARGHH!" He reeled back as Nazo reached him.

His neck was in the perfect angle for Nazo's attack "FORCE PALM!" Nazo roared as his palm connected with Alhammarret's bent neck. A bolt of pure force came from Nazo's palm and Alhammarret's neck was bent back even further.

It happened in just a moment but too Nazo it seemed like an age. Alhammarret's body began to lift off the ground as his eyes went white and a glob of saliva fell from his open mouth. A great bang and a louder snap rang through the room as Nazo broke Alhammarret's neck and sent his body flying back fifteen meters.

He staggered back as his hand throbbed with pain "Ah, my wrist," It felt like he may have broken it. Karesh landed with a clatter, but remained on his hooves, before raising his hands and cheering "WHOO! Who's the epic demon?" Reaper approached them "Good work. We worked together and defeated this sphinx with ease," Karesh rolled his eyes as Nazo nodded.

They stared at Alhammarret's body for a moment before a door opened and someone ran in. they all tensed as a woman ran up to them, she glanced as Alhammarret's body before looking back at them.

"You defeated the High Arbiter?"

They hesitated and she ran to them. She grabbed Nazo's hands and shook them "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Nazo stared at him in unbridled shock and could only respond with an intelligent "Uh…" The woman stopped shaking his hand and took a step back "You have to come with me. Alhammarret managed to send out a distress beacon before he fell and every mage within a hundred kilometres is closing on this building. But there is a secret way out, so you must follow me now."

She began to run, once she realised they weren't following she turned "HURRY!" They jerked and Nazo ran forward a few steps before stopping and saying "What?" The woman was hopping one foot over to the other as she quickly explained "I am, or was, Alhammarret's student. I found out that the sphinxes are actually continuing the war for their own gains and I've been searching for a way to stop them. You've killed Alhammarret, highly damaging their efforts and I want to get you out of here before an army of sphinxes closes in on you. Now HURRY!"

Knowing that she couldn't understand that they could simply Planeswalker, Nazo began to follow. Reaper and Karesh quickly followed after as Nazo caught up to the woman. She led them to a secret passageway and opened it "Before we go in, tell us. Who are you?" Nazo panted, the woman glanced at him and ran in "My name is Tellessa," she yelled back.

Nazo, Karesh and Reaper all entered after her and the door slammed shut with a boom.

* * *

 **OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!**

 **So, explanations. Alhammarret's mind was blown up by Jace and I assume he died cause he went brain dead. I decided to use him as the enemy on this chapter as he is the only character I know from Vryn, plus he dies in the chapter so… there is no real cannon damage. But still, they have followed the BaneWalker into an enclosed, dark and secret passageway. Who knows what will happen.**

 **Also, you know I wrote Reaper instead of Karesh nearly every time I wrote his name after Nazo in the first 5000 words of this chapter. That's the first half.**


	24. Tellessa's Mindbreak

**So chapter 24 - Tellessa's Mindbreak. We are nearing the end of MP, only thirty chapters in this story and the final one should be an epilogue…**

 _ **B/N: Only 6 chapters to go… that happened quickly.**_

 ***Outside of the actual story, Tellessa was the first BaneWalker created cause I thought of an epic moment***

* * *

Nazo's feet smacked against the ground as he ran into the dark tunnel after Reaper, Karesh, and the strange woman.

He went about three steps before he realized that everything was wrong. "Huh?" He looked around, suddenly alone in the bricked tunnel. "Reaper?" His voice echoed as he called, "Karesh?" He turned several times but he couldn't see or hear either of his companions.

The woman he had followed down here was missing also.

Nazo looked up at the roof with a frown. He was certain that when they had entered there was very little light, now he could see everything fine. Even though there was no light source to be seen.

He decided that something sinister was afoot.

Knowing that he'd get nowhere if he just stood around, Nazo pointed himself the way he had come and began power walking.

The corridor was very strange; it seemed to stretch on forever with no end in sight. There were no doors, windows or entrances of any kind. He tried pressing suspicious looking patches of stone but got nothing.

However, when he looked up from his doodling on the walls he saw a door. Narrowing his eyes, Nazo carefully placed his hand on the knob that he saw and turned.

It opened.

Nazo took a breath and slowly pushed the door open.

"What?"

Nazo's eyes slowly widened as he took in what he saw. It was a lightly furnished room; it held only baskets, a crackling fire in a fireplace, and a chair. In the baskets cooed little pudgy babies. A worn woman was fussing around, checking to make sure all the babies were alright.

The place somehow seemed familiar to him, but only in the barest sense "U-um. Excuse me?" Nazo called out to the woman but she didn't respond.

She didn't even glance up or even twitch at his words. He decided that she mustn't have heard him and tried again "Excuse me miss?" But again, no response.

He looked behind him and saw a window, it was night time out from the window and Nazo was only getting more confused. He tried to open the door he didn't remember closing but it wouldn't budge in the slightest sense.

Feeling even more bewildered, Nazo turned back to the woman. She seemed satisfied with the baby's condition and was glancing at the chair longingly. Suddenly there was a quick, sharp rap at the door and both Nazo and the woman jumped.

He saw her staring at him and began to apologies; still she didn't seem to acknowledge him. She quickly started for the door and somehow pulled it open effortlessly. However there was no one at the door but a basket.

The woman sighed "I had hoped…" she muttered but bent down to pick up the basket. Nazo stared over her shoulder as she brought the basket inside and with a sudden jolt realized that he was in an orphanage.

The woman brought the baby in and set the basket near the fire to warm the child up. There was a bent piece of paper on top the sleeping baby, Nazo carefully walked to her but was coming to the conclusion that this wasn't really happening.

There was just one word on the paper but Nazo was unable to make it out before the woman turned it. There were no other details other than the word and the woman seemed disappointed. She bent again and drew the child out of the basket and held him close "Nazous," She muttered as she began to rock him back and forth.

Nazo's breath hitched at the name and his eyes widened. He turned back to the door and tried to open it again but it refused to budge again _"Nazous… could that be me?"_ He thought and decided to check closer.

However when he turned the scene had changed. The fire had long burnt out and rays on sunlight had washed parts of the room in golden light. He turned back to the door in shock and turned back to see if it would change again.

It did not.

"What?"

Nazo muttered aloud but he was drawn out of his confusion by the sound of a knock at the door. The woman had been resting in her chair and upon hearing the knock practically flew to the door.

A man seemed surprised at the quick answering of his knock and Nazo's heart pumped hard in his chest, he could hear the pumping in his ears as he took in the features on the man "…Father?" Nazo whispered and took a step forward.

It wasn't Artemis, his birth father, but instead the man who adopted him. Nazo's face brightened as he realized he was somehow in a memory of sorts. That made him pause _'If I'm in a memory than how am I able to see things that I wouldn't have seen at the time?"_ Nazo's best guess was that it was a constructed world based on memories.

Still, that beckoned the question of how he got here.

He was drawn back out of his musings by the woman showing his father forward "I am pleased you wish to adopt," The man smiled "Yes, I am single but I want a family," the woman nodded "Take a look around, once I do a background check you will be clear to adopt," the man nodded and began peering down at the sleeping babies.

The woman tried not to hover but it was clear she was anxious "If I could suggest this one," She held up a baby; Nazo somehow knew was him. He smiled as his father took a step closer. A smile that shattered when he shook his head.

Nazo's smile had remained on his face frozen as his father dismissed him. He looked around for a few minutes more before smiling down at another child "This one, I know it," The matron of the orphanage nodded, she was relieved that he was still adopting.

Upon getting contact details from the man she set Nazo back in his crib and sighed "Why is it that no one wants you, little Nazous?" Nazo's smile finally cracked and tears blurred his vision for a moment before he calmed himself _"He still adopted me. Something must have changed his mind to me,"_ he closed his eyes and calmed himself.

Once he opened his eyes the scene had changed again. It was clearly a new day and the woman was pacing "He should be here by now…" she muttered as she flicked her eyes to the door several times. A moment later she stopped and glanced at Nazo, the one in the basket, and sighed "…Should I?" She began pacing again as Nazo began to feel deeply uneasy.

Finally the woman walked to where Nazo was wriggling slightly "…It's a horrible thing," she muttered and picked him up, she carefully laid him down on her chair and moved the baby his father had chosen to his own crib. Nazo's eyes widened in horror as she then placed him in the chosen child's crib and sighed "You can be happy…"

She still looked deeply unsure but then a knock sounded. She ran to the door and let Nazo's father in "Ah, for a moment there I feared you wouldn't show," she chirped and Nazo's father shook his head "No, no, I was held up in a meeting. But I would never miss this, not for the world," She led him to where Nazo lay and he picked him up.

The woman was staring at him in worry as he shifted a bit but he relaxed "Thank you for this," he spoke sincerely and she smiled "Any chance I have to give these young ones a chance at happiness is one I will take," Nazo's father nodded and passed her an envelope.

He walked to the door and almost left until she said "Wait," Nazo's heart thumped as he feared what she was going to say, to divulge her secret "…I don't know if this matters to you or not, but here," she passed him a worn and folded piece of paper and Nazo's heart eased slightly.

He looked it over "Nazous?" He asked "Whoever dropped him off had that with him. That is all I know and I understand if you would prefer to name him yourself," Nazo's father looked to Nazo's sleeping form and smiled "How about… Nazo?" The matron nodded and he left with a smile.

Nazo didn't know how he should feel. _"I thought… I thought…"_ Nazo couldn't even think coherently as the realization that he was accidentally adopted sunk in _"I wasn't wanted twice,"_ His eyes brimmed with tears and he sunk to the ground "Why?" Nazo cried to the floor "Why wasn't I wanted?"

Nazo shook on the spot for a few more moments before steeling himself "No… no! This has to be some sort of trick, how could I remember anything like this?"

He looked up but the scene had changed again. This time he was outside, his father was watching him run around with some other kids, kicking around sticks. He smiled slightly when he realized that they were his friends before remembering how they died.

"What?"

Nazo's most popular word of the day broke through his lips as he looked around. It had been a few years since the adoption and at that point he didn't even know. He glanced at him and his friends running around before turning to his father.

His father was sitting with the other parents and talking lowly, he began to walk closer, curious as to what they were saying.

His younger self ran past him as he chased a giggling friend and they went past the wall a building was made of. He found himself following his younger self as he tagged his friend, who stuck his tongue out and pushed him.

Nazo fell onto his butt and cried a little as his friend ran off. He frowned as he looked down to his younger self, he picked himself up from the ground and began hobbling back the way he had come, he paused as the edge of the wall as he heard his father say his name "He's just weird is all," Both Nazo's, young and older, eyes widened as they heard that remark from their father.

Young Nazo backed off from the edge as one of the other parents spotted him and pointed him out. He ran, tears overwhelming his eyes, away and Nazo followed. He wasn't crying but that was one of the most painful remarks he had heard.

He stopped against another wall and tried in vain to stifle his cries. He heard his father coming and older Nazo couldn't help but glare at the man, he didn't see him but instead knelt down to his younger self "I bought you a ball you know," Nazo frowned down at the man as he tried to pretend it never happened.

"Are you okay?"

Younger Nazo nodded and said "I just hurt my butt," His father brushed his behind and laughed slightly, his younger self gave a watery chuckle and smiled at him as he took the ball. Nazo stifled a sob as he realized that this was the first time he had put on a smile to shield his true feelings.

He covered his face and tried to rub the sadness out of it. Before he pulled his hands back he knew the area had changed again. He pulled his hands back to find himself in a classroom; he was sitting aside and looking lonely as all hell.

Nazo could see that he was already a young adult by this point and recognized the classroom "The Azorius Academy..." He muttered as he looked around. It didn't take long for the scene to change to him kicking around a ball as all the others read books and learnt the law.

The scene dissolved again to find himself talking to his father "I just don't fit in," Nazo heard himself say "I know I would be more suited for the Boros. Can't I transfer?" He stared in sorrow as he remembered how long it had taken him to gather up the courage to speak to his father about this.

His father was silent for a long time and Nazo could see himself tense. To any other person, truly any other, they would think he was tense in expectation, in hope. They wouldn't be completely wrong. Nazo stared as his father slowly nodded his head and how his younger self deflated.

" _I wanted him to refuse…"_

Nazo thought as he stared at himself begin to give a great smile, cheer and hug his father _"I wanted him to tell me to stay with the Azorius. That's what I really wanted,"_ Nazo's jaw sagged as he saw his younger self briefly take on a devastated look.

His covered his face as he tried to take deep, calming breaths. He had wanted his father to tell him that he was normal, and to be normal he would follow him into the Azorius. The real Nazo looked around the room at all the prizes he could see. All of them were for physical achievements, things he had done for attention, for defiance. But nothing he ever truly wanted.

The scene dissolved again and he found himself watching as he was given a folder "So, new case for us?" His closest friend Nikey asked, Nazo nodded and opened the case.

The real Nazo could easily identify all his friends. Aidren, Benjarim, Fren, Augre and Nicky had become his team as they moved up the ranks of the Boros. It had been Augre who had pushed him down but they had both long forgotten that.

"Huh?"

The past Nazo wondered aloud, pushing off Fren as he tried to climb over him "What's with the huh?" Aidren asked and Nazo closed it. The real Nazo felt a cold feeling settle into the pit of his stomach as he realized what this was "I guess we have been impressing some people," everyone listened in as Nazo explained that they had been chosen to track down the serial killer that was getting everyone to talk about lately.

" _Vadam!"_

Nazo thought as Augre asked "That is pretty high profile, why were we chosen?" He endured some taunting after that but it soon became clear. Past Nazo said "Well, think about it? This person has been killing high profile people in every guild. But as we have discovered, they were all corrupt. That means that this was no random killing spree, but" he rose his voice at the look on Fren's face "this person is not so little of a threat that any newbie's could handle them, but since they are killing corrupt people they won't have any utterly powerful teams handling it."

His friends nodded "That's why you're the smart one," Nicky spoke and everyone chuckled. The real Nazo didn't, he just stared at his friends, knowing they would die soon.

The scene changed to everyone, including the real him, running. "Catch him!" One of them shouted out as they chased Vadam through several abandoned streets. The past Nazo saw Vadam duck into an alleyway and yelled "He's headed for the undercity!" They all chased him and were led into a dark, decrepit, dank area.

There were burnt out buildings on either side of them and everyone had slowed to a stop. The real Nazo watched as Vadam threw a rock from one side of the buildings to the other. The entire team turned and quick as a flash and quiet as a whisper, Vadam leaped down, stabbed Fren through the torso and leaped into the other building.

Fren gasped and fell against Augre. Augre screamed and held his dying friend "No, no, no, no, no," Augre cried as Fren died in his arms. They heard a malevolent chuckle from the opposite building and Augre stood "YOU MONSTER!" He screamed before charging up there.

Past Nazo was barely able to yell "DON'T!" before Augre's screams shook them to their core. As soon as his screams began they cut off, leaving the area in deathly silence.

Nazo ordered them to all move up there, but there was a noticeable shake in his voice. Real Nazo could only watch on in mute horror as they marched to their deaths _"Why didn't I order a retreat?"_ He thought as he followed them up there.

Vadam stood meters away on the other side of the building, shrouded in silence. Swinging back and force was Augre, from a rope. Everyone made a choked sound as Vadam chuckled again and cut the rope.

They all looked in horror as Augre's feet struck the ground, landing on a puddle of blood. But instead of collapsing as a corpse should, he remained on his feet "Necromancer!" One of them hissed as Augre slowly raised his head and began to shuffle towards them.

Real Nazo was feeling as sick as he did at that moment in time, watching himself as he stared at his friend in pain. Nazo held out his arms to stop any of them from moving and took several breaths. Once Augre was a mere three meters from them he struck.

His blade swung out as he cast a fire spell. Augre's body was engulfed in flames and all stood in a moment of silence for Augre.

Once that was done, Nazo charged. He had waited for Augre to walk across the ground to ensure that it would hold up against his weight. He practically flew towards Vadam with his sword stretched out.

Vadam deftly sidestepped his attack, took a step forward and smashed the butt of his sword into the back on his head. Nazo crumbled and Vadam ran forward. Unfortunately past Nazo had a clear look at what Vadam did to his friends, letting real Nazo see it all up close.

Vadam stabbed his sword through Adren's neck and dug his nails into Nicky's face. Nicky howled as Vadam struck him with a Ghoulflesh and his skin started to rot. Benjarim tried to strike Vadam but he was no match and had his torso removed for his troubles.

Vadam killed Nicky last and turned as past Nazo got to his feet "You're a monster," he whispered as he saw the devastation Vadam had caused. He merely smirked and the two rushed forward.

Real Nazo watched as his pre-spark self tried to fight Vadam. He knew that even without already knowing the outcome of the battle, he had stood no chance. His past self through his elbow forward, causing Vadam to lean back and then brought his other palm forward to blast Vadam.

Vadam fell back completely to avoid the Force Palm, leaning on his hands to guide his body around in a somersault. Vadam kicked out with his air-born feet and clocked Nazo in the chin; he reeled back as Vadam stood.

Vadam went for the killing strike but Nazo caught his sword due to feinting more damage than he had taken and tore it from Vadam's grip. Nazo threw the sword behind him and tried to strike Vadam repeatedly with several Force Palms.

He edged out of every one and the real Nazo heard the clatter and footsteps approaching. Apparently past Vadam did too as he cursed before smirking "Heh," the only sound he made before blasting Nazo with a powerful Blustersquall.

He was thrown back into an old, ruined chimney that was ruined further as he was knocked straight through it. Vadam didn't have any real time to check if Nazo was still alive, he simply grabbed his sword and ran as Tajic appeared.

He and several others blanched at the state of Nazo's friend and searched for survivors. Tajic found Nazo barely conscious, tears streaming down his face "He killed them all," Nazo gritted out. He fell unconscious as Tajic lifted him out of the rubble.

Real Nazo had tears streaming down his own face as the third worst thing that had happened to him was played in front of his eyes.

"Why?"

He croaked out as the scene dissolved. It reappeared as he was lying in a hospital bed, sitting up but covered in bandages.

Nazo stared at his younger self and the pain that was wrought in his eyes. He tried to blink the scene away as he knew what was coming up. The door opened and an acquaintance he knew came running in, Nazo's heart felt empty as he knew what was coming "Nazo! Your father is being arrested!"

It had taken only that to get Nazo out of his bed and running, his real self was able to remain in the room for a moment longer, it began to dim but Nazo didn't want to see what was coming. He was shocked to hear someone say "Good job," to his acquaintance before the scene completely faded.

" _What was that!?"_

Nazo's thoughts ran a mile a moment as he ran faster than a mile in a few minutes. He was running by his younger self as he tried to get to his father's manor before it was too late. He knew it would be.

He arrived and looked up to see his father cornered by the balcony "NAZO! LEAVE!" He heard his father cry but he ignored him. Real Nazo couldn't help but think that his wings would have been useful at that moment. A thought which made him chuckle ironically.

He followed his younger step as he tore up through the house he had grown up in, lavish wealth was his life but he was still tough. He made it to the top just as his father was leaning off the balcony "FATHER!" There were several archers but only the real Nazo saw those.

The past him sprinted at his father as the man who had cornered him pushed him off the ledge. Only the real Nazo saw the dark smirks that were pointed at him, and the archers who began to aim down.

He leapt off the edge as one of the archers fired his arrow. It struck him in the back and he cried out in pain. The real Nazo looked down as the arrow dislodged the wings that he had always had, but never known of. Both wings fell out and he was wrapped in a spinning ball of fluffy white as he fell.

Both he and his father slammed against the ground and everything went dark.

Nazo looked around at the darkness that enveloped him and thought _"That was probably when my spark activated too. Although I was knocked unconscious before I could Planeswalk,"_ as he stood around he began to get angry "Who is doing this?" he whispered "Why show me the most painful parts of my life, and even show new ones? Why? Who? ANSWER ME!?"

Suddenly the darkness cracked like glass and a feminine voice laughed "Me," Nazo spun as colour returned to his world.

He was in a brightly lit room but Nazo felt like he was deep underground. The walls were painted a baby blue and he had dashes of white and red streaking across it "Hn," he grunted as he saw the irony there.

He looked around as a bed appeared with a cot, further items. Pictures of good times, bad times, sad times and angry times. There were a stack of teddies gathering cobwebs in the corner and the entire room seemed to have a plastically sheen to it.

There was also Tellessa.

"YOU!" Nazo yelled and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Me," she spoke simply "What have you done to me? Where are Reaper and Karesh and where are we?" Tellessa chuckled "I can answer all three with the same answer. We are in your soul room."

Nazo didn't understand "What is that?" She smiled but he could see it was distinctly sinister "It is located deep within your mind. It is the representation of all you are, i.e. your soul. This room is what people see when they look into your eyes," she glanced at him and shrugged "Well not literally this room but you get the gist."

Nazo glared "Why were you showing me all those memories?" He demanded but Tellessa cocked her head "I thought the question you'd ask was why you and your friend AND family were targeted," Nazo glared but hesitated.

"Oh yes," Tellessa smirked "You didn't see it? Oh, don't you think it was odd that YOU, an up and coming but still juvenile, team was selected for someone as dangerous as Vadam?" Nazo hesitated and Tellessa continued "I mean, I see things past this like Vadam telling you he was paid to take you out. Doesn't that seem odd? Or that after that someone just runs to you and says that your father is in trouble. You heard someone talking to them afterwards."

Nazo was staring at her in horror as Tellessa connected dots "Oh yes you were targeted, but why?" She pointed to him, or to his shoulders where his wings could be seen. He hadn't realized he had extended them. "Those things. But no one knew did they? Well think about it. Nephilim like you aren't exactly welcome on Ravnica and you have ideals and morals that disagree with war. Who could have extremely strong pull in the Boros who would hate you for what you are and disagreed with your views?"

"Aurelia."

Nazo whispered out as Tellessa clapped her hands "Ding, ding, ding! Circle gets the square," Nazo glared at her "So you were trying to help me?" Tellessa shook her head "Don't be ridiculous. I just love messing with my prey," Nazo stepped back as her smirk became predatory "Perhaps this will make you understand."

She waved her hand in front of her body and it changed "VADAM!?" Nazo yelled and stepped back, Vadam chuckled before repeating the motion and Tellessa reappeared "No, no. It is me. I was just pretending to be Vadam to lead you away," her coy smirk grated on Nazo's nerves "You would ally yourself with someone as twisted as Nox?" That got a reaction he didn't expect.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF LORD DARKNESS IN SUCH A MANNER!"

Nazo stepped back again as she calmed "Lord Darkness will liberate us. Four of us were all he spared; four of us were given the privilege of destroying you. And four of us will remain," she began walking forward and Nazo walked back.

"You cannot defeat me here," Nazo suddenly had a flash of insight "This is my mind. This is my world to manipulate," he rose his hand and the ground burst up and swallowed Tellessa.

"… That was anticlimactic."

Nazo muttered but didn't let down his guard "Was it?" He gritted his teeth as Tellessa reappeared. She appeared by a desk and began handling the objects "This entire world is mostly plastic. It is fake. Just like you."

Nazo's eyes could only widen as Tellessa saw him for exactly who he was "…" He couldn't even speak as she walked forward. Nazo managed to focus his mind enough to cause the walls to suddenly slam down into her with a clap.

Tellessa shattered like glass and Nazo walked forward carefully "Is that all you have to offer?" The piece of Tellessa that had her mouth asked in disappointment "Oh well," She suddenly reformed around Nazo, fusing their bodies into an agonizing form.

"Your problem here, young Nazo," Tellessa began as she stabbed herself deeper in "In here you may be a king, but within the mind? I. Am. A. GOD!"

 **######**

To Karesh the tunnel he was running through was dark but manageable. Reaper saw everything the same way anyway. That was why, when Nazo collapsed, they stopped.

He had been running but then seemed to just fall unconscious - he skidded cross the ground a few feet and stopped near the also stationary Tellessa "What?" Karesh demanded as he and Reaper stared at Tellessa. Reaper raised his scythe as Karesh met her eyes.

 **######**

"What?"

Karesh spoke as Tellessa, Reaper and Nazo all disappeared.

He looked around confusedly and felt around "No… they're not here," He muttered as he looked around. It seemed really weird but he was certain it was the woman's fault "What did she do?" Karesh hissed. He wasn't concerned for the others, that was preposterous, no he just wanted to figure out where they had gone, or where he had been transported.

Karesh decided that exploring was the best way. He had turned around several times and now wasn't too sure which way was forward and which way was back. He decided that if he was in a new place than it didn't matter and if he wasn't, he'd find out pretty quickly.

"Was running for like two minutes…"

Karesh muttered as he walked back the way he had come.

He hadn't gone far before he saw a door. It was part of the wall instead of at the end of it and Karesh looked around in confusion _"I'm sure that wasn't there before…"_ He shrugged and pushed it open.

His eyes widened as he recognized the area he stared into. Upon snapping out of his stupor, Karesh stepped back to escape his old home, if he was seen he would have everyone coming for his blood. Unfortunately he stepped back into stone.

He looked back in confusion and his breath hitched as he realized the door was no longer there "What?" He began thumping his fist against the solid stone, not even a speck of dust was loosened.

Karesh looked back in worry as he realized he was trapped _"How could I Planeswalk without realizing it? Why would I come back here? What is going on?"_ were just a few of his thoughts as he looked around.

Dread began to settle like a pit in his chest as he realized it was worse than he had thought. He was far, far away from the exit of this place.

Karesh decided that enough was enough and went to Planeswalk, only to find that he couldn't "What!?" He shrieked out into the silence as his spark wouldn't respond.

Karesh's heart thumped heavily as he looked around. Unfortunately he saw someone approaching. Karesh drew both axes and held them out threateningly as he spat "Back off or die," the person didn't even acknowledge him.

Karesh felt considerably insulted. Even if he was no longer one of power and royalty around here he expected some reaction "Hey," he growled but the person still ignored him.

He decided to maim the rude demon for ignoring him; Karesh strode forward and smashed his axe down into his left arm.

It had no effect.

"What!?"

Karesh didn't understand. The demon not only didn't seem to notice that he was there, but his axe simply bounced off them. He checked his axe - the level of impact he had thrown it down could easily break it. He had expected to easily slice through like butter but it had instead nearly jarred his arm. He noticed that he felt no sting from the impact and despite the sturdiness of his opponent his axe was unharmed.

"Hmm…"

Karesh grunted as he came to a decision "A dream…" He said. The figure still didn't react and was almost out of his radius.

Karesh decided to follow them, see if they could give him his answer. As he walked behind them, staying clear of their swaying tail, Karesh couldn't help but think that they seemed familiar.

He hadn't gotten a good look at their face but they still seemed familiar. Karesh jogged slightly to get ahead of them and peered at their face.

Karesh had to walk backwards to keep ahead of this strangers face. Upon recognizing it, he staggered back and tripped over his hooves.

"Father!?"

Karesh spoke wildly from the ground, suddenly he felt very small and young. He looked around and felt his gaze drawn back to where he had entered. Sitting against the wall was a very, very, small version of himself.

His younger self suddenly stood and began running towards them. For a brief moment he thought his younger self was running to him, but he ran right past him and to the other demon, his father, their father.

Karesh stood and began following the pair, his father was ignoring him as his younger self tried to get attention. He felt a pang of something as he stared at his desperate attempts for some sort of reaction.

At one point he finally got fed up and kicked his father in the shin, his hoof dealing damage where the axe he held could not.

His father fell clutching his shin and cursing at his younger self. Karesh began to glare as he heard the words "Good for nothing, useless, violent, overwhelming load!" His younger form tried to glare as well but the words cut deep, he turned and ran as the world began to dissolve.

Karesh thought it was over when the world recolour itself. He saw himself shoving Kiobre around; despite being twins they looked very different. Karesh smirked slightly as he watched his younger self push his far smaller brother into the filth.

"Why do you always DO THIS!?"

Both Karesh's stilled as a different demon came running up to them. He could see his mother pick up Kiobre and comfort him from his useless bully of a brother. Younger Karesh glared as she led Kiobre away.

They stood around in silence before younger Karesh began to violently smash his hooves into the surroundings "WHY WON'T THEY LOVE ME!?"

Karesh stared as his younger self began to cry. He was disgusted but he couldn't quite figure out why. Demons, even flesh and blood demons, weren't exactly known for their emotions or their reliance on their families.

Real Karesh shook his head as he decided that the reason he was disgusted was that his parents both had such aptitude for power but had never gone that way. Demons like themselves were more powerful than their mana-formed counterparts but his parents were oddly peaceful.

He snorted and turned away, his younger self was embarrassing him.

When the sounds stopped he turned, the world shifting as he did so, to a pair of graves. Younger Karesh and Kiobre stared at the two slabs of rock in silence. Kiobre was making some sound, he was sniffling, but Karesh was staring down with a stony face and a silent figure.

His parents were dead.

He wasn't sure if he cared then and he was pretty sure he didn't care now. Despite both Karesh's lack of care they both felt an odd heavy feeling in their torsos and had some weird moisture on their faces.

Younger Karesh snarled and backhanded Kiobre "You got your pathetic tears on my face!" He roared as real Karesh decided that his real body was lying down, water dripping on his face.

As Kiobre muttered something the real Karesh pretended he didn't hear, younger Karesh threw Kiobre into one of the tombstones and roared "THEY NEVER LOVED ME! WHY SHOULD I CARE IF THEY ARE DEAD!?"

Karesh withheld an odd jerk of his body as more water began to drip on his face "If someone is peeing on me, their lives are no longer worth living," He muttered, denying the truth.

Kiobre tried to fight back but he was no match for Karesh and soon he was left bloody and unconscious as no one was there to stop Karesh this time.

The scene changed again rapidly as the real Karesh watched his younger self beat Kiobre dozens of times. Soon even he was feeling sick.

Finally Karesh looked away as his younger self attempted to drive a screw into Kiobre's eyes, he held Kiobre in a headlock to keep him still. Karesh was surprised at himself, he had done those things and felt nothing but victorious, he decided that as Kiobre was such a weak opponent, there was no satisfaction there.

But even he flinched as Kiobre screamed.

He finally turned back as he heard several dark snickers. He found himself staring as Kiobre was cornered by three older demons.

He recognized this moment.

Karesh wasn't sure whether to smirk of grimace as Kiobre was pinned. Before anything further could happen he appeared "What are you doing?" His cold voice caused even these older demons to shiver; Kiobre was crying further as Karesh's presence was nothing but woe.

"We are just gonna take what we want from little Kiobre here," The lead demon smirked, a smirk that faded as his lower torso was removed from his body.

Both Karesh's relished the screams that emanated from the demon as he stood on his head, placing more and more weight on him until his skull caved in. The other two were looking terrified as Karesh growled "Run," They obeyed and within a moment it was just him and Kiobre.

Younger Karesh stared down at Kiobre with a look of disgust "Get up," he growled and kicked him. Kiobre wheezed, he wasn't saying any words but looked like he was torn between further crying, thank you's and questions.

"Run, Kiobre."

Karesh's dark voice caused even his real form to still "Run now. Because after this, if I catch you. I will kill you."

The real Karesh stared at Kiobre's shocked, still form before he scrambled to his feet and began running out of there. His younger form stood stock still for a long hard moment before turning the way Kiobre had run with a predatory smirk.

He licked his lips and said "The hunt begins."

The scene dissolved again as Karesh felt conflicted. He wasn't even certain why he felt so conflicted "Why?" He spoke aloud, just to get the thoughts out of his head.

"Why not?"

A voice answered him and he froze. The scene returned and he found himself in a cavernous room. It was quite large and looked like a cave. It actually reminded him of the Demonic sub-plane. Walls made of rough rock and everything dark with chunks of moss green on the rock.

But there were tables. There was a bed. And there were objects.

Karesh looked around for the owner of the voice "You!" He spotted Tellessa; she seemed disturbingly relaxed in the area she was in.

"Yes, me."

She answered simply and began walking towards him "You wonder why you are such a monster?" Karesh snarled at her but she didn't waver "Why not?" That was your reasoning.

Karesh found himself taking a step back as shock flooded his system "How could you know that?" He growled and she simply laughed "You know where we are Karesh. This is your soul room, the place in your mind that is made up of everything you are. I can infiltrate soul rooms with ease; I brought down Nazo in this fashion, and soon you as well."

Karesh looked around as Tellessa began speaking again "I know everything about you now, Karesh. In the two thirds of a second since we started this, I have sent you through a whirlwind of memories as I learn all you are," Karesh stared at her "Two thirds?" He repeated dumbly and she nodded "Yes. The mind travels much faster than the body, why do you think Nazo just collapsed?"

Karesh frowned some more as Tellessa continued walking to him "But you want all the details about why you are such a monster?" Karesh roared at her but she didn't waver, nor did her smirk.

"There is nothing you can do against me. I am a god here, where you are a king," Her smirk became coy "what's the harm in tormenting you a little?"

Karesh leaped forward and cleaved her in half.

He body separated but the cut area became misty like before melting back into her body. "You cannot stop me, Karesh," she taunted "But back to your questions. You wanted the love of your family? But your parents only wanted one child, and Kiobre was born first," Karesh's face burned in rage as he slowly turned to her.

She was staring down into a book with a pencil held on her ear "So you lashed out against your smaller brother in the hopes that you would be able to show your family that you were better than him and deserved their love more. Oh yes, this is all so very good," Karesh began to walk to her.

"But they never did. They loved Kiobre and you were the troublemaker, a child that they didn't even want in the first place."

Tellessa's body was shattered by Karesh but she reformed "And then they died," She spoke mockingly "they died and you blamed Kiobre. So instead of becoming a crutch, or letting your brother become your crutch, you lashed out against him. Despite all that you did feel something other than rage and blame for Kiobre, you just didn't want anything to know."

Despite not making any physical actions, Tellessa's words had brought Karesh to his knees. He stared at the rocky ground blankly as Tellessa laughed "I told you. It is so very fun to torment."

 **######**

Reaper stared in horror as Tellessa locked eyes with Karesh and two seconds later he collapsed. He had just begun to step forward as Tellessa turned her gaze to him.

Reaper hesitated as he didn't know what she had done to his companions, Tellessa's hands glowed puffy blue and he was ensnared by her magic.

 **######**

Tellessa laughed slightly _"It is so easy,"_ She thought as she stared at Reaper, looking around confused. She trapped them in an illusion within their own mind, leading them through some breaking memories until she confronted them, just to taunt them a little.

She turned to look at the book before something struck her as odd. She looked up just in time to see Reaper's scythe about to end her.

Tellessa teleported and appeared as Reaper slowed his sprint "This is quite odd for two reasons," Tellessa spoke out, a frown on her face "One, you are still a skeleton. And two, you were able to see through my illusion."

Reaper slowly turned to her as she began to read the book in her hands "This is who I am," she rose an eyebrow and looked up, the reading thing was all for show. She was already drawing in his entire life.

"Pardon?"

Tellessa hadn't quite expected Reaper to look like a skeleton "The soul room shows you for how you truly see yourself. I would have expected your old form, which I must say was much handsomer," She stuck her tongue out lightly but Reaper didn't react.

"I reiterate. This is who I am. I am not longer Perseus. I am Reaper."

Tellessa hesitated; she hadn't expected anything like this at all "Ah!" She yelled "What about the time you returned home, only to find your entire family butchered."

Tellessa cried out, manic smile on her face. Reaper didn't react. Instead he began to step forward; Tellessa saw that as a hostile gesture and cackled "Yes! And remember-" She was cut off by Reaper suddenly talking "Perseus, fled in pain and fear. He was only fourteen. He tried to bury the pain by finding a new life far away; he built up a life as a blacksmith, fell in love and was finally happy."

Tellessa had paused when Reaper began talking "But then he returned home to find his family butchered, butchered by the same people who had murdered his birth family. He flew into a rage and annihilated the marauders. With no one left to love he became a warlord, conquering much of Bulnahder and taking many lives and siring many children. But then he was defeated and he died within an ancient castle."

Reaper stood before the frozen Tellessa and said "That man's name was Perseus. I. Am. Reaper," Reaper sped forward, slashing downwards to slice Tellessa in half.

She freaked and disappeared, nothing but the air was sliced by his scythe. Reaper slowly turned as Tellessa reappeared "You think you can harm me here?" Her voice contained an edge of hysterics. Reaper didn't react as she bellowed "I AM TELLESSA I-" Reaper cut her off by smashing two large stones into her.

He didn't even twitch as he commanded his mind, as she began to reappear he smashed her again, again and again.

Eventually Tellessa appeared with a flick of her hand and she dispelled the stones and screeched "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME YOU-" He interrupted her again by sprinting forward and cutting her in half.

Her form wavered as he had sliced her downwards. As the scythe was merely a mental projection it didn't truly harm her, unfortunately she had just reached Reaper and the scythe and momentarily forgot that it couldn't kill her within the mind.

She wavered for a few moments before managing to join her sides. She panted "You are rude," and turned as Reaper attacked her again. She reformed two more times before finally bellowing "ENOUGH!"

Reaper didn't stop and she had to begin flying to avoid his scythe. Reaper stared up at her, skull unchanging. "You do not truly understand how powerful I am," she taunted as Reaper stared at her "Within this room you may be king. This may be your mind but you do not know how to manipulate it like I do. When I am here, within your mind, I am not any mere god, I AM GOD!"

If Reaper had eyes he would have rolled them. Tellessa could sense his derision and it was only pissing her off more "You… dare…" She floated down to the ground and began walking towards him "When I am here, my thoughts become reality. I think of something," she held out an arm and a bouquet of bones appeared in her hand "I create it."

She stopped in front of Reaper, she had made herself taller than he was and stared down at him "I am-"

Reaper cut her in half again.

Tellessa restored herself with a scream of utter rage "AAARRGGHH!" She screamed and clutched her head, once she was done screaming she shouted "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WITHIN THAT EMPTY SPACE YOU CALL A SKULL! I THINK, IT HAPPENS AND NOW YOU WILL DIE IN MORE PAIN THAN YOU THOUGHT POSSIBLE!"

Reaper stared at her dismissively as she stalked up to him "UNDERSTAND!" She screeched in his face, slowly Reaper nodded "I do understand," Tellessa reeled back with a victorious, manic, insane grin on her face "Gooood…" she cooed but before she could do anything further Reaper spoke.

"Do not think of a room."

Tellessa's grin froze and her eyes widened slightly as Reaper began to describe something "Do not think of a plain room. This room has no doors, no windows, no cracks or imperfections of any kind," Tellessa had stilled greatly and whispered "What are you doing?" Reaper ignored her and continued describing "Do not think of this room whose walls are transparent. You cannot see them but they are there," Tellessa was shaking her head "No, no, no, no, no. What are you doing?"

Reaper continued to ignore her as he finished his description "Outside these walls," Tellessa was muttering "no, no, no," and clutching her head.

"Outside these walls is nothing."

"No."

"There is no light."

"No."

"There is no darkness."

"No."

"There are no walls."

"No."

"There is nothing."

Tellessa let out a truly horrifying shriek as her mind made it real. To Reaper, she clutched her head and screamed before her body shattered like glass. The pieces that were Tellessa disappeared like bubbles as they struck the ground.

Reaper stared at the place where his enemy once stood before he returned to the waking world. Nazo and Karesh were lying on the ground and Tellessa was also down.

He stared at Tellessa for a moment before kneeling down and shaking Nazo. "Nazo. Are you living?" Nazo began to react and Reaper felt reassured "Ah… AH!" He clutched his head "Oh my head…" He moaned as Reaper turned to Karesh.

He nudged Karesh until he reacted "Oh… AH!" He curled into a ball "My head…" he groaned and Reaper stepped back.

He waited until they recovered enough to uneasily get to their feet. They stared at Reaper before glancing at Tellessa before looking back to Reaper and back to Tellessa.

"…You beat her?"

Nazo spoke meekly, Reaper nodded and Karesh nodded. An action he regretted "Oh… how did you do it?" He asked and Reaper spoke to both of them "I tricked her into erasing her own mind," Karesh and Nazo blinked before looking back to Tellessa.

"Uh…"

Nazo began before remembering something more important "AH! Tellessa was Vadam!" He shouted and then winced; Karesh winced as well before saying "What?" Nazo nodded "She revealed it to me. She and three others, so none of the Vadam's were actually him."

Reaper nodded "We need to return," Nazo and Karesh agreed before glancing back to Tellessa "…How did you trick her?" Nazo asked. Reaper shrugged "She bragged that whatever she thought she made reality. I told her not to think of nothing, and I truly mean nothing. Her mind existed in nothing and something cannot exist in nothing, therefore her mind stopped existing."

Both Nazo and Karesh looked slightly dizzy at his explanation "Trust me. She is no threat anymore; she shouldn't live for much longer anyway."

Satisfied that Tellessa was finished the Nephilim, the Demon and the Skeleton Planeswalked.

* * *

 **So there we go.**

 **Tellessa's battle ending was the very first thing I imagined for the BaneWalkers. I was torn between having her be defeated by Senkharen, Reaper and Thalanos. I chose Reaper as I felt he would be the best for that badass moment which in my opinion was pretty epic, in a more subdued way.**


	25. The Light of Alabaster

**Chapter 25, The Light of Alabaster. If you remember Innistrad then the name may seem familiar, if you remember Thalanos than it may seem familiar. And if you remember a rather obscure mention in Thalanos' Archenemy chapter during Shard then all this may give you a knowing grin.**

 _ **B/N: So, Thalanos does something unexpected and Kiobre eats something he probably shouldn't…**_

 ***As Kiobre regained control of his mind he regained the ability to use White mana. He is now Black/Green/White***

* * *

Thalanos and Kiobre had stalked along the grassy plains in complete silence. Once they had both stopped yelling they lapsed into a competition of who could be more silent than the other. Soon enough their quick gait had slowed dramatically until they were tiptoeing across the ground.

Their stubbornness was impressive; shoulders joined, their walk slowed even further until both had stopped completely. Pressing into each other harder and harder trying to get the other one to break, and either fall or make a sound.

"That's it."

Thalanos growled. Kiobre opened his mouth in a victorious cry, one that turned into one of pain as Thalanos shoved him in the head. Kiobre sprawled on the ground and Thalanos laughed "HAH!" Kiobre snarled and stood. He and Thalanos were both six foot two, so glaring down at her was ineffective.

"I won the quiet game." Kiobre boasted and smirked.

Only for Thalanos to push him over again.

"Stop that!"

Kiobre yelled and Thalanos laughed "Apologies for that," Kiobre ordered and Thalanos stared at him with a deadpan look "…no," She stuck her nose in the air, turned and began walking off.

Kiobre's eye twitched and quickly joined her. He had won the quiet game but they both knew another one would start soon.

Thalanos' legs moved swiftly across the grassy plains and Kiobre quickened his gait to match hers. Soon she was pulling ahead and he sped up his own legs in response. Soon she was powerwalking and Kiobre began to jog. Thalanos began to jog faster and Kiobre began to run, Thalanos began to sprint and Kiobre dashed ahead.

They both were sprinting with all their legs' strength. They were both rather lazy people but both had also done much walking over the past five years. They were both soon panting and Thalanos decided she had to up the scores. Her two great wings began flapping and she began to pull ahead of Kiobre.

Kiobre stared at her in irritation before unfurling his own wings and sending himself into the air. Thalanos joined him in the sky and they both sped forward, picking up more speed.

"Give it up Kiobre, you can never beat me."

Kiobre matched her taunt with a smirk "What happened ten minutes ago?" Thalanos scowled at him but didn't have any retort.

Both of them had looked away from their path to taunt each other, causing neither of them to see the cluster of trees they hastily approached.

"Crap."

Thalanos muttered before they both slammed into the branches of the trees. Dozens of snapping, rustling and cursing sounded out as Thalanos and Kiobre tangled themselves in the trees.

It took a few minutes for them to untangle themselves from the trees. Thalanos was cursing nature and Kiobre was highly considering going on a rampage.

The murderous impulses were pushed down by the sheer ridiculous disgust Thalanos was expressing with her nose. At his unrestrained snort she gave him a filthy look and demanded "What?" Kiobre snorted again and pointed at her face "Your face. Your hair. Your nose. And again, your face," a muscle in Thalanos' cheek twitched as she resisted the urge to murder Kiobre and eat his soul.

The desires passed and Thalanos found herself wondering why she resisted. Before she could dwell on the issue Kiobre looked to the direction they were going and spoke "Why are the two of us together?"

Thalanos stared at Kiobre; he had an odd look on his face, and snorted "You wouldn't go a different way. Forgot already?" She finished on a mocking tone and Kiobre's look turned into one she knew much better, the glare.

With a flick of his head, Kiobre pointed his nose ridiculously into the air and said in a rather nasally voice "Hello. I am Thalanos, I think I'm queen on the multiverse and I enjoy painting my nails," he walked off, his nose still very high in the air.

Thalanos' eye twitched "I do not sound like that," she shouted and ran ahead of Kiobre and hunched her shoulders and drooped her head.

"Hey I'm Kiobre," she spoke like a douche "I prance around singing to the flowers, I like tearing off the flesh of my kin and my clothes are made out of wheat."

She drew herself up to her normal form and turned to Kiobre with a smirk "What?" She spoke with mock confusion "I thought we were acting like the other?" Kiobre's face showed shock before delving into a grin "So you are saying that my act is precisely what you are?"

Thalanos smirked widely. "Yes. I am the queen of the multiverse," she stuck her nose in the sky and began prancing off; Kiobre stared after her in shock and then with a mildly impressed raised eyebrow.

"Heh."

Kiobre jogged up to catch up to Thalanos.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kiobre had an idea for a competition he knew he would win "You know, Thalanos," he began airily and waited for her to look to him "I think you are right. You walk with a certain regality which just screams I'm the high queen and deserve to be this."

Thalanos nodded, she held a look of momentarily confusion before smiling "Yes. I'm glad your mind hasn't been totally fried… or at least your eyes."

Kiobre nodded "Yes. I believe that I am blessed to bask in your presence," Thalanos blinked twice in quick succession before nodding again, slightly uneasily "Well, my aura is magnificent. Although a demon being blessed is a little odd…"

Kiobre shook his head "No! No. You are so amazing that even I, a lowly demon, feel good to simply look upon your beauty," Thalanos looked torn between basking in his compliments and disturbed by his sudden personality 180.

"Well my beauty cannot be tarnished by wear or tear…" She hesitated at Kiobre's eagre nod "…Uh… are you feeling sane?"

Kiobre laughed, it was for two reasons. One, his plan to creep her out was working. And two, he wanted her to think he'd lost his marbles "Of course I am!" He laughed "While the mad may be able to see beauty in different ways, I can see the beautiful curve of your neck. The pale skin that gleams in the sunlight. The luscious lips that speak nothing but beauty. All of you, magnificent."

Thalanos' face had actually reddened. For a moment he feared that he had gone too far and she had seen through his masquerade.

It was not so.

"…Yes, yes to all of that."

Thalanos took a moment to try and gather her thoughts "Are you coming on to me?" This time it was Kiobre who blushed, he hadn't meant for it to be construed in such a way. But the façade had to be held "…Perhaps."

Thalanos averted her eyes, for about three seconds before her mind restarted "Wait…" Kiobre stilled as her eyes narrowed "Are you playing some sort of ruse?" Kiobre shook his head, but he had done so a moment too late.

Thalanos eyed him for a long hard moment before taking a step close to him "Wha?" Kiobre choked out as she touched his chest "…You are not a poor specimen yourself," Thalanos said coyly, Kiobre's face was burning red as she ran her soft hand along the muscles of his chest.

Thalanos had her head down, it seemed as if she was focusing heavily on Kiobre's chest but she was instead hiding her smirk.

Kiobre twitched as Thalanos moved her hand to his bicep "And you are quite strong. You are less built than Karesh, but in a good way," she nibbled on her lip and looked to his red face "A good way," she whispered as she closed the distance between their faces.

"…Okay, you win."

Kiobre squeaked out a moment before their lips touched. Thalanos reeled back with a victorious grin and Kiobre relaxed greatly, he feared what she'd do to him if she wasn't just playing around.

"That's right, I win," Thalanos smirked, before bringing her face close to his again "So what does the victor get?" She asked coyly and Kiobre's face flamed again.

Thalanos held them in that state for a moment before stepping back "Your humiliation, I think that's all I need from you," she turned and began walking off.

Kiobre remained stone still for another moment before Thalanos called "Are you coming or what?" It was back to her loud, demanding tone and Kiobre unfroze.

He made sure to remain a good three meters behind her as they walked.

Kiobre was still feeling the embarrassment of his little plan being turned around on him, he was thinking hard for something that she couldn't possibly beat him in. Suddenly he had it.

"Thalanos?"

Kiobre called to her, she didn't acknowledge him but he knew she was listening "I'm incredibly sorry for all these pranks, arguments and competitions we have been having," there was almost a laugh in his voice as her gait wobbled slightly before she continued going the same as before.

Kiobre grinned. Thalanos was still staring straight forward "In fact, to make it up to you I, would be pleased to give my rations to you tonight," that gave her a hitch in her step and finally received a response "Well… yes. I wasn't going to give you anything anyway," she still faced forward but Kiobre still easily heard her.

He rose an eyebrow at that but continued "Well that's alright. It was most cruel of me to mock and play with you like I have done," Thalanos finally turned her head to him before swiftly turning it back. He knew he was getting to her, apologizing and mocking her again.

" _You'll never win this one,"_ He thought savagely before speeding his walk and getting beside her "You know what," he started, pleased to see her twitch slightly "If you are feeling tired, I could carry you."

He was kind of hoping that she wouldn't take him up on his offer, but it was fun to see her twitch. "What!?" She stopped and demanded him "You want to carry my lithe, luscious body?" She gave him a sultry smile but he didn't waver "If you'll forgive me," he spoke plainly.

Thalanos froze and they stood staring for a long moment, she swallowed, Kiobre simply stared "…What is up with you?" Thalanos narrowed her eyes and glared at Kiobre, he did his best to look innocent. A suspicious look on a demon.

"What game are you playing?" She spat, Kiobre shrugged "I'm just trying to be nice," Thalanos glared at him "Who put you up to this? Was it Nazo?" Kiobre shook his head "No one put me up to this," Thalanos' glare didn't cease "Well, stop it. If you think that you can…"

She trailed off and her eyes widened slightly, Kiobre swallowed and Thalanos grinned "Well, alright Kiobre," she stepped behind him "Carry your queen."

She spread her wings and jumped on his back. Kiobre groaned slightly and his legs buckled, Thalanos was smirking but at Kiobre's state she was growing offended "Stand straight," she snapped and held her arms around his neck, borderline choking him.

Kiobre gasped and tried to straighten his back and began to awkwardly shuffle forward. Thalanos was still smirking but she was growing further offended, she wasn't that heavy dammit!

He struggled for a few minutes before Thalanos decided to win his little ploy "You can let me down now," Kiobre buckled again and she slid off his back, he panted for the breath that had been restricted by Thalanos' grip.

She stretched slightly before smirking down at him "Are you alright, Kiobre?" She began sweetly, he tried to say something but couldn't. Kiobre settled for nodding and Thalanos walked to his gasping form "Come on, get up, I'll brace you," Thalanos' voice was almost creepily soft as he helped him stand straight.

Kiobre was still gasping and was unable to question her confusing niceness. Her grip was tight and her hands were uncomfortably cold, Thalanos was practically dragging Kiobre along the ground but he was grateful for the help.

Soon enough he had recovered enough to speak "Wha?" Thalanos looked down to him, her nose crumbled at his fish-like gaping and rolled her eyes "I'm trying to help," the words felt weird on her lips and sounded weird to Kiobre.

He put his hand on her shoulder, ignoring her frown, and used her as a brace and managed to stand. He puffed a little as his breath fully returned to manageable levels, he nodded to Thalanos and lifted his hand.

Once he had drawn his hand away Thalanos brushed the spot, clearing away any imagined filth, and nodded back. Neither spoke as they walked, not until they finally spotted something interesting.

"Hey… is that a town?"

Kiobre wondered, Thalanos narrowed her eyes and peered forward "…Yes," she answered simply. Their gait sped up a fraction as they looked forward to whatever they might find.

They had reached halfway before Thalanos suddenly stopped "What?" Kiobre asked, Thalanos held a distasteful frown "…I was on this Plane right before I landed on that Plane we were just on," she looked around, her frown deepening "I wasn't certain of it or not but I recognise the architecture of this place and well, I think we should just leave. Vadam be dammed."

Thalanos turned around and was about to walk off, Kiobre grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back "HEY! Watch that!" Thalanos hissed and Kiobre released her arm, he had grabbed it tight enough to leave a bruise though "We can't leave," he argued "who knows what Vadam could do. You were here before, what could he do?"

Kiobre's tone had turned curious as Thalanos frowned some more "…This world is filled with angels and demons and zombies…" she left it at that and Kiobre scowled at the ground "This must be where he has gone. Demons…" he muttered and Thalanos smirked "What?" she began smugly "Don't like your brethren?"

"I don't see you gallivanting with any angels," Kiobre shot back and Thalanos pursed her lips. Their gazes drifted back to the town, gazes that sharpened when a crash loud enough for them to hear rang out from the town.

A mass of dust billowed out of the town and screams could be vaguely heard from it. Both demon and angel looked at the town with disinterest "Want to go somewhere else?" Kiobre asked. Thalanos nodded "Sure."

They turned around, each holding a slight smirk, and were brought face to face with a crowd of angels "Well fu-" Thalanos' curse was cut short as the angels let off a battle scream and rushed forward.

Against so many angels on a surprise attack, Kiobre and Thalanos did what any self-preserving person would do. Turned around and sprinted off, screaming their heads off.

"KILL THEM!"

The lead angel hollered, the others chanted her words "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" and kept pace with them. Luckily for the two Planeswalker's the angels were fairly basic and didn't know any long range spells.

Kiobre and Thalanos gained some ground and managed to enter the town before they were killed. "One of the buildings!" Kiobre panted and Thalanos nodded, she didn't have time to remind him that they couldn't hide.

They leaped over an incredibly large hole and ran for an open door. The other angels were yelling and screaming. Sounds that were suddenly drowned out by a far more disturbing noise.

A sickening chewing sound caused Kiobre and Thalanos to peek out of the door, a giant centipede like monstrosity had risen out of the hole just as the angels had flown over it.

Its carapace was a dark grey and it had dozens of plates running along its armoured back, hundreds of small, thin and pointy legs were seen on both sides of its body.

The monster had two giant pincers coming out of its neck, or head it was difficult to tell. Four blood red, prehensile tendrils, two on each side, rose out above its pincers. Within its tendrils it held the struggling and screaming angels it hadn't already devoured.

Kiobre and Thalanos looked on in horror as it pulled one of its tendrils back, revealing a hole with pointy, bloody teeth, before stuffing another angel into its gullet.

Despite a dozen angels being before, only five remained. It took only a few more moments before it consumed the remainder of the angels. It gave off a deep rumble, they couldn't tell if it was satiation, further hunger or anger, before pointing its front towards the building they had fled into.

"Well fu-"

This time it was Kiobre who was cut off as the creature roared. Thalanos screamed as the monstrosity flung its body at the building, more and more of its scuttling, plated body rose out of the hole as it charged.

The two walkers managed to get out to the staircase before the floor they were in was smashed into itself. Kiobre got a good look at what little could be said of the monstrosities face as it blindly groped for them.

He hung onto that small fact as they reached the bottom floor. Both Kiobre and Thalanos hesitated as they could see parts of the monsters' body near the doorway "You go first," they both said at the same time.

For a brief moment they forgot the danger and glared at each other. They were quickly reminded about the Vorapede as it had figured out that they weren't on the floor it had crashed into.

The Vorapede's body retracted slightly, its many legs scuttling backwards, and it pushed its head into the ground floor.

The duo froze in fear as the Vorapede pushed its head into their floor. The Vorapede screeched and shot its head forward with shocking speed. Luckily the two unfroze and scattered to either side, avoiding the death charge their enemy delivered.

They managed to escape that death but there were more problems. The Vorapede had destroyed the upper floor and its body was blocking the area where the door once stood meekly.

Only two windows remained "THE WINDOWS!" shouted Kiobre, he didn't care if it could hear them or not, it likely didn't understand them.

Thalanos heard him and immediately ran for the window on her side; as she had moved first the Vorapede reacted negatively.

Its body flexed as it slammed its body into Thalanos' direction. She jumped on pure reflex and landed atop the Vorapede. Kiobre smashed through his window as the Vorapede shrieked and brought its body up.

Thalanos rolled off the Vorapede before it crushed her into the roof, she grabbed out blindly and accidently tore a few of the Vorapede's legs off and it shrieked again, this time in pain.

Thalanos' mind finally caught up to her and she cast a spell. It was an incredibly basic spell, she was still acting on reflex, but it was enough to propel her out of the shattered window Kiobre had smashed his way through.

Thalanos landed with a gasp and scrambled to her feet, she spread her wings and managed to begin flying into the sky as the Vorapede realized its prey had eluded it again.

The building was split in half as it smashed its way upwards; Thalanos stared in horror as the monstrosity didn't seem harmed at all, its plates acting as armour.

She looked around for Kiobre as he entered her mind. She pushed him back out as the Vorapede looked up "SHI-" She was cut off by someone yelling "OVER HERE!" Kiobre threw a piece of rubble at the Vorapede, landing near its mouth.

It looked away from her to the direction Kiobre was, she spotted him as he spread his wings and began to run "Good riddance," Thalanos huffed and began to fly away, he had abandoned her in the building after all.

Kiobre sprinted across the abandoned streets of whatever town he was in; his breath was coming harsh and ragged as he looked for a place to hide. The Vorapede was gaining on him quickly so Kiobre spread his wings and began to fly, he couldn't hide in the air but he might be able to get out of range.

He glanced back and realised that Thalanos was fleeing "THE BI-" He began to curse but the Vorapede suddenly stilled greatly, before rocketing out at him with alarming speed.

Kiobre's eyes barely had time to widen before the Vorapede snared him "AH!" Kiobre yelled as one of its tendrils wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. Kiobre struggled madly but it was in vain, the Vorapede was bringing him closer to its mouth as he thrashed.

"NO!"

Kiobre bellowed and snapped through the Vorapede's tendril. Thick blood poured out and it screeched in agony as Kiobre fell. He managed to glide out of the Vorapede's range, luckily as it smashed its face forward.

The Vorapede dug into the ground quickly, the end of its body emerging from the first hole. It was disturbingly quick as it crossed several dozen meters from one hole to another. Kiobre gasped as he tried to fly higher; unfortunately the Vorapede's blood was sticky as well as thick.

His wings began to fail him as the stickiness spread too far. Kiobre landed harshly and groaned out in pain. Adrenaline pumped his system and he stood, his fingers were beginning to go stiff as the spread of fluid reached his hands.

He looked the way Thalanos had fled and frowned, there were two holes the way he had come but there was somewhat safety in numbers. Safety or decoys, whatever came first.

He began to sprint; Kiobre didn't jump over the holes, he wasn't stupid, this time. Instead he weaved around them to try and possibly confuse the monster that might be sensing his movements.

He managed to reach the edge of the town as the Vorapede emerged, Kiobre cried out in panic and sped up as the Vorapede began to give chase. Its many, many, legs scuttled quickly as the game of insect and demon began.

Kiobre hated as nature seemed to be turning against him "I'M THE GOOD TWIN!" He cried desperately but the Vorapede didn't cease its chase. He ran with enough speed that he caught up to a certain someone "YOU!" Kiobre roared and Thalanos turned. Her eyes bugged out as she saw Kiobre leading the monstrosity towards her "YOU BASTARD!" The both yelled at once and Thalanos began to run.

Kiobre eventually caught up to her and even began to leave her behind, desperately Thalanos reached forward and was able to grab a handful of the rags that Kiobre wore "I'M NOT GOING DOWN!" Thalanos bellowed. Kiobre felt the tug and swore; he grabbed a Kukri, reached behind him and cut the cloth that Thalanos held.

She said something that was too offensive to even be translated by the Planeswalker spark and stumbled. Thalanos tumbled across the ground for several meters before stopping; she held her head up in fear as the Vorapede descended on her.

On the moment of giving up she felt a sudden and mighty spark of defiance _"I will not be killed by some insect,"_ She thought savagely as she sprang to her feet and raised her hands "NO!" She screamed and sent a bolt of divine magic straight at the Vorapede's open mouth.

It was knocked upwards with a screech of pain, its body lifted and bent, lifted and bent until a great snap echoed across the land and the Vorapede stopped moving.

Its body was frozen still as Thalanos stared at it in shock; she stared for a while before looking down at her hands with the same open mouth, bugged eyes, shocked expression before smirking "That's right," she snarled and looked back to Kiobre.

He had looked back and stopped "wow," his voice was tiny and Thalanos didn't hear him. She could read his lips though and her smirk turned predatory "Oh Kiobre?" She crooned sweetly "Will you come over here?" She bent a finger twice, gesturing for him to approach.

He didn't move.

"COME HERE NOW!"

She barked and he flinched before running over to her, head bowed "What do you have to say for yourself?" She continued, still speaking sweetly. Kiobre twitched slightly "I…" he muttered but didn't continue. Thalanos grabbed his ear tightly, twisted it and pulled his face closer "What was that?" Still sweetly.

"Thank you."

He muttered. Thalanos hadn't quite expected that but she still didn't release his ear "And what else?" Her tone was beginning to get harsh again. Kiobre almost meekly replied before his eyes crossed "Well?" Thalanos barked, twisting his ear further.

What Thalanos didn't expect from Kiobre was a snarl "What the?" She exclaimed before Kiobre's head twisted up to stare at her in the face.

Thalanos would deny it to the letter but she squeaked slightly as she saw the empty hunger in Kiobre's once vibrant eyes. Another thing she'd deny ever thinking.

Thalanos let go of Kiobre's ear like it had burned her and stumbled back. Kiobre's stare began to match his eyes; he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against his lips. Thalanos got a good look at Kiobre's dripping teeth a moment before he sprung.

"GET AWAY!"

She screamed and jumped into the air, Kiobre's head twisted to a disturbing angle to stare after her. Unfortunately for him his movements were stiff and laboured, allowing Thalanos to nail him in the face with a bolt of magic.

He howled and fell back, clutching his face. Thalanos hovered in the air for a while longer, holding another bolt just in case. Kiobre's breathing returned to being laboured and he looked around confused "Hwa?" He muttered eloquently before looking up "Why does my face…" Thalanos could see that weird episode was over.

But she didn't relax.

"What the hell was that!?" Thalanos called down to him, Kiobre was confused for a moment before realizing "Oh… dammit I thought I was controlling them better," Thalanos hovered down closer to him as it seemed whatever mindless lull he went into was over.

She decided not to accost him further as she feared he would snap again. They glanced at each other awkwardly and then at the body of the Vorapede "So… you killed it," Kiobre stated plainly.

Thalanos nodded and went to brag but a sound interrupted her.

Cheering.

"Thank you both," a rich voice cried out to them; tensing the two walkers turned to find a crowd of humans approaching them "A mighty angel and her…" he trailed off as he took in Kiobre's appearance, he didn't look like an angel, closer to a demon "assistant," he ended lamely.

Kiobre narrowed his eyes but Thalanos nodded brightly "Yes, I am…" she hesitated as she realised her real name may cause trouble "Alabaster." She finished. The well-dressed man in the lead blank once before nodding brightly "…Yes thank you," Thalanos nodded again, she knew no one would suspect her taking on her former god's name.

The man quickly led them back to the village, praising Thalanos endlessly. She drank it all up, puffing her chest out further and further. Kiobre walked at the back of the crowd, glaring at them all.

Behind them all the Vorapede twitched.

No one but Kiobre realized as the Vorapede twitched further before beginning to bend its body the other way.

"Uh… we've got trouble," Kiobre called out. Thalanos and the mayor turned, only to gasp as the monstrosity righted itself. It scuttled around before screeching at them.

There were screaming as the crowd began to flee, trampling Thalanos and the mayor. He had been severely injured in the stampede but Thalanos remained conscious, gasping in pain. Kiobre didn't know, he simply glared at the insect as it scuttled at them like a train.

"Screw this, she dealt with it once," Kiobre muttered and began to fly into the sky. He had been peeling the thick, sticky blood off himself as soon as it dried. He was surprised as the Vorapede didn't even try and attack him.

He looked past it and his breath hitched in his throat, the mayor wasn't moving and Thalanos was only now beginning to sit up. He cursed as she spotted the threat but didn't move "DAMMIT!" Kiobre yelled and pumped his wings as strongly as they would go.

Thalanos began to scramble back, leaving the mayor to his fate. The Vorapede barely even slowed so that it could consume the plump body of the man, but it was enough for Kiobre. Thalanos saw him coming and held her hands out, he grasped them and hoisted her into the air with him.

"FLAP YOUR WINGS!"

Kiobre roared as he settled Thalanos onto his back, she obeyed and they flew forward with their combined sets of wings. The Vorapede chased, screeching all the while. They passed the scattering crowd, pleading for help.

Kiobre cursed as he knew that children were in the crowd, he whipped them straight up into the sky and they seemed to hover for a moment as Kiobre said "Do what you did again," they fell downwards, Kiobre quickly righting them into a nose dive, and Thalanos held her long arms ahead of his face.

A bolt of magic came from her hands but it lacked the devastating force of the first one. Kiobre swore and threw Thalanos off him "WHAT!" She cried but was able to fly upwards before she crashed into the Vorapede.

Concerning Kiobre, the Vorapede wasn't so lucky.

His eyes went blank and hungry again and as Kiobre reached the monstrosities mouth, he reached into its gullet and stabbed his claws upwards. Kiobre didn't feel the pain as the Vorapede dug its needle-like teeth into his arm. Instead he howled in victory as he tore its oesophagus out, it gurgled slightly and he stabbed his other hand into what little could be considered a face and then removed it.

Thalanos had drifted to one of the more sturdy buildings and looked back, only to see Kiobre begin to eat the Vorapede. She felt the desire to vomit at the sight but managed to swallow her bile "Ugh…" She groaned and looked away.

The villagers had realized that the danger was actually over this time and were creeping forward. They looked like they weren't sure if they should be cheering Kiobre on, running for their lives or throwing up.

Kiobre finished eating the Vorapede's face and turned back to the villagers, he gave off a guttural snarl and Thalanos cursed.

She flew forward just as Kiobre prepared to spring and nailed him in the face with a bolt of magic. He struggled feebly but her magic was still divine and took a lot out of him.

Thalanos pinned him and slapped him in the face several times "Snap out of it!" She ordered and Kiobre slowly returned to normal.

He blinked several times in pain as his cheek throbbed and his eyes slowly returned to their normal, pupil-having form.

"Ugh."

He turned his head and spat profusely, Thalanos sprang off him as fast as she could as he vomited up the thick remains of the thing he had just feasted upon.

"Oh…" he groaned and coughed several times. The people decided that it was safe and began cheering, they were sad for the mayor but it was kind of their fault he died.

Just as Thalanos was about to receive all the praise and adoration she, believed, she deserved. They were interrupted again "WHAT IS THIS!"

Thalanos' head shot up in alarm as she recognised the voice "No… impossible," she muttered as an angel slowly floated down to them, Kiobre was still coughing up chunks of Vorapede.

Her two wings were stunning white on the back, a bronze red on the front.

She wore glittering blue, white and gold armour, clasped around her arms legs and torso.

A fine cloak flapped behind her, silvery white and emblazoned with gold.

Her hair was the shiniest black any of the humans had ever seen. Thalanos had seen darker.

She held a solid silver staff, one end was shaped in the collar of Avacyn, and the other side had a sickle with the remainder of the staff jutting out the end.

Her face was stunningly beautiful with no imperfections staining her flawless figure. As she floated downwards she had her eyes shut.

The angel landed atop the body of the Vorapede and opened her eyes. Despite the distance, Thalanos still flinched as she saw the eyes.

"Alabaster…" she muttered the name of her homeplane and the name of its god. She wasn't completely wrong.

"I am Bruna, the Light of Alabaster."

The angel spoke softly, but her voice resonated through the entire town. Thalanos flinched again as memories of Alabaster cursing her were brought straight to the forefront of her mind.

Suddenly a cold feeling trickled down her back as what the angel just said registered in her mind. Thalanos' eyes widened like dinner plates in shock "No!" She took a step back and grabbed her sword.

Bruna pointed her staff at Thalanos and she was rendered frozen still "Yes," Bruna began to slowly walk towards her "precisely two hundred, thirty six days, twelve hours, forty six minutes and twenty… twenty one seconds. I have been here, waiting for you Thalanos," As Bruna approached, Thalanos backed off.

"Waiting, and waiting and waiting. For the beautiful little angel who had saved the Plane Alabaster, and her soul… me from utter ruin, to return to reunite myself to become one once more," Bruna's words hadn't changed tone but Thalanos was still flinching with every word.

"For so very long I have known that here, on this world, subservient to another. This is not where I am supposed to be. I was torn apart and ripped from the world I am myself and a piece of me brought here, to wait. But where my champion? My saviour? The one being I thought I may be able to call a friend? Where were you?" Thalanos' legs gave up and she fell back shaking "I… I… I..." She stuttered but Bruna continued.

"Then I felt something," her voice finally turned hard "I felt my world. For one brief moment of hope I thought you had found me but no," she spat her words at the shaking Thalanos "It wasn't you. It was instead a warning."

Bruna stopped two meters from Thalanos and words could not describe the rage and disgust on her face "I know everything, Thalanos. Everything you have done to me and my world. You became worse than that soul, one that sought to take over heaven itself," Bruna rose her staff she held slowly "But you… you turned heaven into HELL!"

She screamed and stabbed the mark of Avacyn down at Thalanos with unnatural speed as Thalanos cried out in fear.

"Ah…!"

Bruna stared in confusion as her spear pierced the wrong being. Kiobre had been watching the display Bruna and Thalanos had been doing and had been creeping closer. Acting on pure instinct he had thrown himself in front of the mark and had been impaled instead of Thalanos.

The force of Bruna's stab would have been enough to skewer Kiobre and still stab into Thalanos, but he had also caught her staff and was holding it within his chest.

Thalanos was staring at the back of Kiobre's head in complete and utter shock. The piece of Alabaster called Bruna recovered first and hefted Kiobre over her head and slammed him into the ground behind her "Foolish being," she spat and tore her staff out of him.

Thalanos remembered her limbs and began to scramble back, Bruna turned to her with a dark scowl "He may have made the mistake of saving you now but not a second time," Bruna moved with unnatural speed and struck Thalanos across the side of her head, sending her crashing to the feet of the stone-shocked crowd.

They fled and Thalanos tried to get to her feet, only for Bruna to smack her again. Her head was bleeding and her neck was almost broken as she was knocked around the town.

Kiobre was struggling slightly, he had a great wound in his chest and blood was everywhere. He was gasping quietly and knew he would die from these injuries if nothing was done.

He held his two shaking hands above his chest wound and let them slump into the wound. He called up the mana of White and began to stem the bleeding. It took a few moments but he knew that he wouldn't die now.

Thalanos let out a cry of pain and huddled into a ball and Bruna finished knocking her around the place, Kiobre groaned and began to slowly roll onto his front. "Thalanos," he moaned "fight."

Thalanos vaguely heard him and peered through her bloody fingers, she could see Kiobre slowly getting up and felt a flash of hope.

Bruna was completely focused on Thalanos and was again slowly raising her staff to skewer her. She realised what Kiobre had called before and rolled to the side; Bruna's staff missed her by a hairs breath and she scowled.

"You cannot survive me," she threatened and pulled her staff from the earth _"Come on, Kiobre,"_ Thalanos thought desperately. The demon had gotten to his feet but it seemed like taking a step would not be something he could do.

"Urooow…"

He growled and leaped at Bruna. She had stood on Thalanos in order to keep her still and had been preparing to kill her when she heard the growl. Bruna ignored it but her momentary hesitation allowed Kiobre to reach her before she killed Thalanos.

He tackled her and they fell over Thalanos. Thalanos scrambled to her feet and began to run. Her heart was pumping her bright blood through her veins and out of her wounds as she fled.

She glanced back and saw Kiobre still wrestling with Bruna, Nazo's words rang through her head and Kiobre's actions played across her eyes.

"Dammit."

She muttered and ran back "GET OFF HIM!" Thalanos roared, Bruna hearing her voice and automatically turning towards her. Thalanos grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at Bruna, she wacked it away but Thalanos used it as a distraction.

She punched Bruna in the face. Hard.

Bruna was knocked off of Kiobre and Thalanos quickly picked him up, he was bleeding everywhere but she ignored it. Bruna yelled something but Thalanos ignored her, she hefted Kiobre onto her back and took to the skies.

Bruna quickly followed.

Thalanos was pumping her wings as hard as she could muster but Kiobre's sticky weight was inhibiting her speed. Thalanos was gasping in pain, fear, adrenaline and effort as she rose higher and higher into the sky.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Bruna screeched after them and Thalanos gritted her teeth, she knew Kiobre was causing their lack of speed but he had risked himself for her.

Thalanos truly hated Kiobre at the moment, for making her grow a conscious. But she hated Bruna more.

"That is it!"

Thalanos yelled out, she clumsily turned in mid-air and faced Bruna, she drew her sword and held it clumsily out in front of her.

"Don't move!"

Thalanos ordered and Bruna actually hesitated. She was surprised but hid it well "Do you know what this is?" Thalanos called, Bruna hesitated before saying "Some sort of demon weapon?" Thalanos smirked and shook her head; on the inside she was having a panic attack.

"This is the device you gave me, in order to reunite the shattered pieces of yourself in order to take you back to Alabaster," Thalanos was lying through her teeth - that device was lost a long time ago.

Bruna stared at her sword for a long while before saying "The device I gave you was not a sword, it was-" Thalanos gleefully interrupted the piece of her god with "Ah, but I had it crafted into this weapon. It I stab you with it, you will be drawn into it and then I'll throw you in a volcano. You will never get back to Alabaster but you won't even have a physical form left."

Bruna hesitated and eyed her blade "Why wouldn't you have drawn it earlier?" Thalanos was prepared for that "Because I have changed. I can't return to Alabaster but I didn't want to turn you into nothing but melted metal. But I will if I have too."

She glared at Bruna for a long hard while, the duo of angels eying each other.

Finally Bruna twitched.

She didn't speak, instead she slowly began to fly backwards, and once there was enough distance between them she shot off into the distance.

Thalanos sighed in relief; she had bluffed her way out of that problem.

But another problem faced her; Bruna would certainly go to Avacyn and send the even stronger angel after her.

Thalanos began to fly forward, she made sure to choose the direction the other side of the way Bruna had flown. Kiobre was still, somehow, conscious; he muttered "How'd you do that?" Thalanos smirked as he wondered "Total awesomeness," Kiobre made a sound that may have been an attempt at a chuckle before shifting slightly.

"You saved me…"

He muttered and Thalanos stilled "…Yes. I couldn't leave my little fan to die," she smirked even though Kiobre couldn't see it. He didn't respond for a moment but finally said "Thank you," Thalanos felt something a little odd in her chest, she checked to make sure she wasn't bleeding or something.

"Hmm…" she murmured as there was no wound there, the feeling was kind of warm though so she decided it was nice.

* * *

 **So I had no idea where that sultry moment came from. Diogene and I were merely discussing ways for them to compete and I had the idea of them competing over who could be the most reasonable. I suppose I mixed it up with nice and then that came about.**

 **But look at all this. Thalanos is making some improvement like a promised, she won't change much but risking herself to save Kiobre? I think that is something pretty big.**


	26. Demonic Child Yip

**And so here we are. Chapter 26, of thirty chapters. Chapter 27 will be the reunion chapter, then 28 and 29 will be the final battle part 1 and 2. Then the epilogue. So we are nearing the end very soon and oh! By the previous chapter this one exceeds Shard in Peril in length ^^**

 _ **B/N: Huzzah for long stories Wow, Yip is young. Seems MetaNox doesn't really care about age for his BaneWalkers.**_

 ***Yip is twelve***

* * *

Thalanos had flown for several hours before she finally crashed.

It wasn't a literal crash; she simply drifted closer and closer to the ground before her legs started dragging, and she wentstumbling across the plains for a few moments. She then fell against the ground and fell asleep.

Luckily no angel had sensed Thalanos and no beast or demon found them. The odd pair ofangel and demon slept soundly against the grassy ground.

Kiobre had woken up long before Thalanos did; he opened his eyes to the starry night with a swimming head. He managed to roll off Thalanos' back and onto his own.

Kiobre stared at the sky for a few minutes, deciding between falling into eternal sleep or life. Desire for life overwhelmed desire for sleep and so as Thalanos slept, Kiobre summoned up the abundant white mana that gave the plains he laid on its peaceful feel.

In a part of his mind that wasn't swimming with the aftershocks of adrenaline and blood loss he was grateful that Thalanos had landed where they had.

In a dream like state he lifted his arms and placed them against his chest. His tussle with Bruna had dealt some considerable damage to his body. He had stopped himself from bleeding to death earlier but he had still lost a lot of blood.

Not entirely certain if he was actually doing anything or not, Kiobre began to thrum the most basics of healing magic into his body. His head cleared somewhat, replacing the pleasant sensory deprecation with pain.

Kiobre grunted in discomfort but he was now mostly certain that he was alive and awake. He lolled his head side to side, feeling an almost childish sense of enjoyment as the bright lights in the sky blurred in his vision.

His head suddenly stopped. It was now on his left shoulder and his neck stung a little. The sight before him was interesting so he didn't move his head back.

Thalanos was nose deep in the dirt by his side. For a brief moment he couldn't be certain if she was alive. He laughed internally as he knew exactly what Thalanos would say _"I would never be caught dead with my nose in the dirt,"_ knowing that he was somewhat confident that she still lived.

Thalanos groaned and shifted, confirming Kiobre's train of thought. With confirmation that she still lived, Kiobre took in the rest of the dark figure he could make out.

Her normally white, fluffy and well pruned wings were a mess. There was an extra dark patch on her back that was clearly where he had bled onto. Most of his dried blood was on her back but a little of it had settled into the roots of her wings, matting the feathers there.

Kiobre blinked sharply as he realized he couldn't actually see that. His head was clearly still swimming. He supposed that her back must look like that and he was simply imagining it.

What he could actually see for real was her arm, a bit of her face and her general look of shabbiness. Kiobre suddenly felt a lot more pain "Ahh…" He groaned and screwed his eyes shut. He hadn't realized he was still healing himself; he seemed to have healed enough that he could feel all the pain again.

He almost preferred the trippy sense of floating around.

Kiobre opened his tearing eyes slowly, he was almost surprised that he could still produce tears _"I mustn't be too dehydrated then,"_ He thought and opened his mouth slightly. He rang his dry tongue around his mouth and his lips. They were chapped and he could vaguely taste copper.

Saliva began to flood his mouth and he could taste the copper taste more strongly as his tongue was moistened.

Kiobre swallowed thickly and he was struck by the uncomfortable sensation of having something thick but fluid stuck in his throat. The glob he swallowed moved very slowly down his throat and bothered him the entire time _"For all the bodily functions to be slow,"_ He thought randomly.

Once the bothering feeling was mostly gone he began to test his limbs to make sure they still worked. Moving his arms and legs was a bit too challenging so Kiobre tried something less intense; he first began to flex his fingers.

For one moment of horror he thought he had lost his fingers as they weren't responding but calmed as he realized they had grown stiff with all the dried blood they had been soaked in. slowly his crusty fingers began to move and flex and Kiobre grunted in victory.

He tried his toes next. He reasoned that if his most distant appendages still worked, then the parts they connected to were still there themselves.

His toes moved easier than his fingers but he still felt all his toes crack as he curled them around his feet. The cracking felt good though and he sighed slightly.

The next was moving the rest of his body. For a brief moment he considered the possibility that he was skipping a few steps, before his laziness overtook and he continued. Moving seemed to be quite a lot harder than it usually was which was still difficult in the morning.

He managed to roll over to his side, facing Thalanos. He puffed hard for a moment before his breathing returned to normal; he reached out to Thalanos and placed a blood-crusted hand on her back.

He blinked when he realized what he had done before internally shrugging and focusing his magic. His other hand remained on his chest, still healing him, but now he pumped some healing magic into Thalanos.

She twitched slightly but didn't stir. Kiobre could see through the dim light that she wasn't as severely wounded as he had been. Bruna stabbing him had done some considerable damage, but he knew a bit of healing would go down well with her.

Now that his senses had mostly returned to him, Kiobre could remember Thalanos coming back for him. A smile cracked his dried lips as he felt a wave of gratitude for the snide, arrogant, self-serving angel. He didn't know why she had done it but he knew Bruna would have killed him if it weren't for her.

" _She would have died if not for me,"_ Kiobre thought, he decided that it was some sense of humour that caused her to come back for him. He gave an internal shrug and continued healing Thalanos.

Dawn eventually broke and Thalanos finally stirred "Ugh…" She spat into the dirt and shifted her head. Kiobre had slipped into a half awake, half sleeping state but had managed to keep up his healing touch.

Thalanos' nose was bruised and slightly turned from all the weight that had been put on it during the night and she didn't look happy.

"Hwoo," she moaned before forcing her body up by her arms, Kiobre returned to full consciousness and stared at her as she rubbed her face, straightening her nose "You," she repeated, a little more eloquently this time.

Kiobre opened his again dried mouth and responded the best he could "Me." Thalanos rolled her eyes and managed to twist into a seating position "Oh my head," She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, dirt!"

Thalanos suddenly squeaked and threw her dirty hands away from her face "Oh, ugh," she began brushing her body down as well as she could. Kiobre stared at her flailing form for a moment before giving a wheezy chuckle "Heh, heh," it was almost coughing, and was a little, but Thalanos heard it for what it was.

"You laughing at something?"

She questioned acidly. Kiobre shut his mouth and shook his head. Thalanos rolled her eyes and began brushing her hair as well she could with her fingers, pulling the knots out.

She managed to stand and felt the hard feeling on her back "Huh?" She twisted her body slightly and felt around for the weird feeling "Oh it's AH!" Thalanos threw her hand out, a piece of dried blood flung from her hand "Eww, your BLOOD!" She turned on Kiobre, rage in her eyes.

Kiobre gave her a lazy look, he was still lying on the ground on his side. Thalanos took his pose for one of laziness and barked "GET UP!" She threw her head in such a fashion that her hair flicked to the side before marching off.

Kiobre stared after her for a moment before sighing "I get no recognition," he muttered and began the arduous physical feat of getting up in the morning. He managed to get into a push up stance when Thalanos realized he wasn't following and looked back "HEY!" She shouted, Kiobre was struggling to simply remain in his stance and was trembling slightly.

Thalanos marched back over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, she hoisted him to his feet and steadied him "…Move it," Thalanos tone was ever so slightly gentler before turning and marching the way she had been going before.

Kiobre stared after her for a few moments of surprise before smiling slightly and shaking his head "Heh," he began to force his legs to move, an interesting feeling when he had to make sure he mentally ordered each limb to move, to ensure one leg didn't try and give out on him.

 **######**

Kiobre and Thalanos walked for a few hours in sullen silence. Neither one wanted to even acknowledge what had happened the previous day. As silence was easier than trying to talk they remained not talking.

Another hour passed and the sun fully rose in the sky "Ugh this sun," Thalanos groaned and Kiobre nodded hastily "Yeah, it's hot." Both felt a sense of victory for finally being able to speak - a sense that faded when the lameness of their words sunk in.

Kiobre's legs had faded into a sense of exhaustion severe enough that he couldn't really feel his legs. Thalanos had eventually given up on trying to clean herself, and settled into a feeling so foul she wanted to cry. Kiobre's dried blood was still causing her discomfort and she was covered in dirt, leaves, and bruises marring her skin and all sorts of other foulness.

"This sucks!"

Thalanos slumped down to the ground "THIS SUCKS!" She screamed again. Kiobre stopped and stared at her as her eyes began to water "I'm filthy, I'm hurt and I'm stuck with you," Kiobre felt a flash of irritation at her words and snorted "If I'm such a stain in your perfect life then I'll just leave," Kiobre began to hobble off.

Thalanos stared after him, her expression of sorrow twisting to one of rage "HEY!" She forced herself to her feet, ignoring the broken nail she suffered from it, and ran over to Kiobre "What do you think you are doing?" She grabbed Kiobre's shoulder but he wriggled out of her grip and continued stomping away.

Thalanos stared after him with a moment of shock "Hey!" She grabbed him again but he threw her hand off him "Stop touching this foul being with your perfect hands," Kiobre spat and continued walking.

"Hey! HEY…!" Thalanos continued yelling but Kiobre didn't slow "…Kiobre, please," That caused him to pause.

"…You said my name?"

Kiobre turned; Thalanos almost never said his name. It was usually in a derogatively manner otherwise. Thalanos' face was beat red from rage and embarrassment "Stop trying to leave me," she gritted out of clenched teeth.

Kiobre stared at her for a long hard moment. Finally when Thalanos began to shift slightly Kiobre nodded "Fine."

Thalanos stalked up to him and, without looking at him, stomped past him. Kiobre chuckled lightly before following.

They walked until they found a much more whole village.

Unlike the previous one that had been attacked by the giant insect monstrosity, this one clearly hadn't. Its buildings were a depressing drab brown, and the buildings were in various states of shabbiness.

It was an improvement over the previous one, but not by much.

Thalanos glanced at Kiobre for a split moment before swiftly turning her head back to the town "Eh," she gave her review of the town. Kiobre agreed.

"It is pretty eh isn't it?"

Thalanos didn't make any notion that she heard him, merely continued walking.

The town was almost deserted.

Thalanos and Kiobre couldn't help but wonder if the town had been attacked. They saw maybe three people sullenly drifted around. They looked up in wonder at Thalanos but quickly averted their eyes when they took in her appearance.

Kiobre wasn't given any better treatment; the three people flinched away from his gaze and one of them fled into a house. No one approached them.

"Hello there."

Then someone did.

A woman with hair as black as a ravens' feathers walked towards them. She held an easy smile on her painted red lips and she wore black eyeliner, causing her eyes to seem like dark holes. The woman was dressed in all black clothing; her arms were protected in tight fitting leather with dark silver armour on her shoulders.

She wore the same leather armour on her legs with knee guards, all coloured the same dark colours.

Her form was constrained in a piece of clothing similar to a corset; despite it she didn't seem uncomfortable. Kiobre's eyes widened slightly as she smiled at him and he blushed slightly, Thalanos was simply glaring at her.

"Who are you?"

She demanded, the woman turned her smile onto Thalanos "So direct, I like that," Thalanos didn't ease and Kiobre woke up slightly "but I will honour you question if you will do the same," Thalanos wasn't planning on it but Kiobre did.

"My name is Kiobre and she is Thalanos."

Thalanos wheeled around to glare at him, cowing him ever so slightly, before twisting back to the woman "Yes. I am Thalanos," the woman nodded and gave her own name "My name is Freyja."

Thalanos still eyed her with distrust, Freyja turned to Kiobre and gave him another smile, and he blushed again "You seem lost," she spoke. It wasn't a question.

Thalanos snorted and raised her chin to stare downwards at the woman. She didn't say anything though and Freyja's smile became amused "Would you like directions?" Thalanos narrowed her eyes at the playful tone and felt insulted.

Again before she could curse Freyja, Kiobre spoke "Oh would you?" Thalanos' eye twitched slightly and she growled "Stop speaking!" It was too late and so Freyja motioned for them to follow her. Thalanos wasn't happy about it but she was already going in that direction.

"You too are certainly not from around here, are you?" Her question was light but Thalanos could hear the hidden question within "I don't see how that is your business," Freyja's smile didn't fade "Understandable. So where are you going?"

Thalanos flushed as she realized Freyja had trapped her, she didn't know where she was going and it would be only too obvious "We're looking for someone," Kiobre interjected, breaking the rule not to speak but Thalanos didn't reprimand him.

Freyja nodded "I know many people. Perhaps I can point you in their direction, who are they?" This time Thalanos answered "A man named Vadam," Freyja had turned to watch where she was going as Thalanos answered, so they missed the glint in her eye "Vadam…? The name doesn't ring a bell, perhaps a description?" Thalanos glared but answered "He is taller than I am, he had brown hair, grey/blue eyes, and he wears a sword on his belt and has a scar through his lower lip."

Freyja nodded before brightening "Ah yes! I have seen someone who looks just like that," Thalanos and Kiobre stopped "Where!" Thalanos demanded "This is very important," Freyja stopped and hesitated slightly "Well this seems to be valuable information…"

She was cut off from speaking further as Thalanos suddenly pinned her against a wooden rafter. Freyja had thrown her hands up to try and push Thalanos off, forcing her hands into the angels breasts.

Kiobre just stared.

"Here's the price, Freyja," Thalanos hissed "you tell us where Vadam is and I won't kill you," Freyja seemed remarkably relaxed but she answered anyway "Very well. The high city of Innistrad, Thraben. I saw someone matching your description dealing with the demon callers of Innistrad," Thalanos still didn't release her "Where is Thraben?"

Freyja shifted slightly before saying "You continue on the path you were already walking, a few hours on you should find a manicured dirt road. You may find some wagons or something filled with people. Simply follow the path in the direction you were already walking once you reach this road and you will find Thraben soon enough."

Thalanos released her and stepped back as Freyja dropped to the ground, she managed not to crumble and soon was standing straight again.

Thalanos glared at her "If you have lied…" she left her threat open ended before grabbing Kiobre and dragging him off.

They left the town, leaving the smirking woman behind.

They had walked for about half an hour before Kiobre noticed something "Hey Thalanos…?" The angel turned with a grumpy look "What?" Kiobre stared at her oddly before saying "You… look different."

Thalanos glanced down at her body before back at him "What is it?" Kiobre shrugged "I don't know. Just something about you looks different."

They walked for another ten minutes before Thalanos screamed "THE BITCH STOLE MY BROACH!" Kiobre had to drag the screaming and thrashing Thalanos from returning back to the village.

Freyja merely smirked as she twirled the fine piece of jewellery around her finger.

 **######**

It took a considerable amount of time, effort and sweet talk to get Thalanos to agree to not fly back and murder Freyja.

It took Kiobre complimenting how Thalanos' neck looked without the jewellery for her to accept that it was gone, then a new trial began when Kiobre had to convince Thalanos to follow Freyja's directions.

The less said about that argument was for the better.

Finally they found themselves on the road Freyja had told them about, Kiobre had given Thalanos a superior smirk at that. He regretted that after she punched him in the nose "I'm superior," she growled as he swore at her.

Kiobre had to hold his nose for a few minutes to stem the sudden blood flow "I've lost enough blood already," Kiobre whined, Thalanos didn't say anything. She just kept walking.

They hopped on the back of a shabby cart, without alerting the driver, and relaxed slightly until they arrived at the large, walled-off city.

A harsh bump caused Kiobre and Thalanos to be knocked into the air, still sitting, and then down to the ground.

"Ah!"

"Ooph!"

Twin cries of shock and pain as they landed harshly against the ground. Thalanos swore bloody vengeance on the driver while Kiobre just groaned, brushing his sore bottom.

Standing wasn't quite as easy after that. They had landed on their tail bones and now their legs felt like jelly. Thalanos braced herself on Kiobre, causing him to quickly topple as the extra weight was added.

Rage, injuries and blood may have flown after that had a small voice not chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh."

Thalanos and Kiobre turned from their compromising position to see a child standing a few meters from them "What do you want, punk?" Thalanos growled at the creepy child.

He looked to be around ten to fourteen with unkempt black hair. He wore a mischievous grin, it was odd though, and his smile seemed to stretch his face. Like he shouldn't smile, ever.

His face was very pale with no freckles. Despite being a youth he looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in years and had been living under the earth. His frame was thin and lanky, it seemed like he hadn't been eating as much as a child should.

His clothes were nothing more than a peasants, thin, scratchy and very uncomfortable looking.

Thalanos met the child's eyes and flinched. She averted her eyes but she had already seen the level of emptiness that she had never seen, _"His eyes are like empty graves."_

Kiobre had felt Thalanos' flinch and looked closely at the child. Even he, a demon Planeswalker that had eaten a Vorapede the previous day, couldn't stare into those empty pits.

Remembering what they were doing Thalanos and Kiobre separated and got to their feet "What do you want?" Thalanos growled, but lacked the venom it had before.

The child grinned brightly "I want you to play with me. I expected someone else but I won't say no to two toys instead of one."

His voice was high like a child's but that simply made his words worse. Thalanos and Kiobre shivered uncontrollably for a moment before Thalanos snorted and Kiobre said "Look kid. No one sent us here to play with you, we are looking for someone important and we will be on our way," Kiobre decided that being kind but firm would do the job.

It didn't.

The kid shook his head but Thalanos and Kiobre had already begun walking off "Hey!" He shouted and stomped his foot. They ignored him.

He ran forward and stepped into their way "You're not going anywhere. He said whoever followed me would be the one to play with me, you followed me and so you have to play with me," Thalanos and Kiobre stared down at the diminutive child and snorted.

They went to step past him, but as they each were by his sides the child threw his arms out.

"OOPH!"

Both angel and demon shouted as the child's little fists struck them in their own side. But whereas most of the time that strike would hurt but deal no real damage, this child's hit sent them sprawling several meters away.

Both Thalanos and Kiobre groaned in pain as their sides throbbed, the child stared down at them and said "Tag, you're both it," before turning and running off.

Thalanos' face twisted into an angry glare "I'll filet that brat," Kiobre agreed "You kill him. I'll cut him up and serve him to his parents," They gave chase.

Yip laughed out loud as he heard the adults chasing him, away from the city "Whee! You can't catch me!" He sang and Thalanos spread her wings and began pumping them to increase her speed.

Yip tripped over his feet and landed "Ow…" He moaned and grabbed his knee. His knee had been scraped slightly and he was moaning slightly, Thalanos felt no pity.

"TOO BAD!"

She yelled and caught him. Thalanos held him tightly by his shoulders and Yip cried out "OW! Stop no, it doesn't count I tripped," he continued to struggle but Thalanos didn't release him "Too bad, but that'll be nothing to what I'll do to you."

Kiobre neared them and Yip began wriggling further "No! NO!" He grabbed his scrapped knee and his hand glowed. Thalanos gave a short gasp as her own knee began to throb with pain "What?" She released him and looked down, her knee was now scraped.

She looked up as Yip taunted her "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" He sang and she saw that his knee was now fine "How?" She muttered before the rage returned. He began to run as Kiobre caught up but Yip was pretty fast.

"Hey, my name is Yip. Who are you? He didn't tell me about you?" He called back to Kiobre. Kiobre glared at him before taking on a thoughtful look "Who told you about me?" Yip made a long suffering noise "No. He DIDN'T tell me about you," Kiobre sighed "Who is he?"

Yip stopped and Kiobre tried to tackle him, only for Yip to step to the side at the last minute. He tasted the ground and Yip giggled "You're stupid," he mocked and Kiobre growled, his pupils were widening and narrowing at a disturbing rate.

He shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. Thalanos caught up but Kiobre held up a hand to stop her "Who. Is. He?" He demanded, Yip sighed and shook his head "You are stupid. He is he, how could you not know who he is?"

Kiobre palmed his face and pulled his skin of his face down before saying "Who. Told. You. About. Thalanos?"

Thalanos looked to him with confusion but Kiobre nodded to Yip.

The little devil nodded "I can't tell you," Kiobre's eye twitched but Yip continued "Well I could tell you. But I don't want to. You'll have to catch me if you want me to tell you."

In response Thalanos and Kiobre unanimously leapt at him. He watched them fly towards him for a moment before jumping out of the way.

Thalanos and Kiobre bumped heads and ate dirt as Yip giggled and ran away "You're both stupid," he laughed and Thalanos growled "I'll kill him." They both stood and began charging after him, both trying to reach Yip before the other.

Yip led them far away from Thraben, he jumped over small streams, led them into thickets of thorns and across a small gorge, laughing all the way.

They both suffered in all of Yip's traps. Kiobre slipped in the stream. Thalanos cut herself up in the thorns and they both fell into the gorge.

Flying out and almost speechless in rage, Thalanos gave a battle-scream and Kiobre snapped.

She flew high into the sky and Kiobre began to roar and tear across the ground. In response Yip only giggled some more "Yay, you're playing hard," he sang and upped his own skills.

Where the traps he had led them into earlier were painful but ultimately harmless, Yip knew he'd have to make it a little more extreme "Extreme tag YEAH!"

Thalanos descended from the sky, sword drawn and battle scream echoing over the plains. Yip rolled to the side to avoid being skewered into the ground and Thalanos sunk into the quicksand she had oh so kindly jumped right into.

"WHAT!"

Yip laughed and ran off and Thalanos struggled, already half way into the thick sand.

Kiobre snorted bestially and leapt over Thalanos. Yip was moving at speeds no child should move under their own power across the plains. Kiobre began to leapfrog after him, leaping high into the sky and landing with a quake just behind Yip.

No matter what he tried, he'd always land just a few foot short of him. Yip lead him further and further away from Thalanos, who was up to her neck in quicksand, finally reaching a small cluster of trees.

Yip gave off a burst of speed and Kiobre gave his strongest leapfrog yet. Only to land within the branches of the forefront tree.

He yelled out in rage and began to thrash, breaking the thin branches. What little sense he still had didn't expect the tree to begin trying to break him.

The branches curled and the tree moved, shaking him side to side. The part of Kiobre that could still figure things out realized that this was a carnivorous tree, a type that he had once owned.

Kiobre partially returned to his senses in time to avoid being shot by a deadly poison that he knew would leave him as nothing but a meal to the tree. He kicked it hard in the sharp opening in its trunk and the tree froze.

He tore his way free and returned to a bestial state.

Thalanos had eventually just given off a surge of power and blasted her way free of the quicksand. She was embarrassed as she was shot upwards with a glorp sound, then landing heavily against the much more solid ground.

Yip had left Kiobre to the tree and had doubled back to check on Thalanos, seeing her out he clapped "Good job!" He cried and Thalanos jerked her head up "You," she growled and forgot the ache in her limbs.

Yip turned around and began running back towards Kiobre, he saw the demon approaching and looked back to see Thalanos charging. He smirked and slowed slightly until he was a mere second from Kiobre and Thalanos.

He jumped higher than any child should be able to and the angel and demon collided with nearly enough force to fuse them.

Well that was what Yip thought.

They crashed down with a sickening crack and twin groans of pain.

Yip landed atop the pile that was Thalanos and Kiobre and hopped off them "You two are pretty good, no one's been able to chase me this long," Neither Thalanos nor Kiobre were moving and Yip frowned before nudging Thalanos with her foot "Are you still alive?" She didn't move and Yip sighed "More dead. When will I find someone who can play a full game with me?"

He turned just as Kiobre's arm whipped out and grabbed his ankle "Huh?" Yip exclaimed and was grounded as Kiobre rose.

The harsh knock on his head had apparently knocked his sense back into him, but left the sheer rage "I. Have you now," He growled and Yip nodded "Good job," Kiobre snarled and pulled him to the ground "Talk. Now!"

Yip pouted "Well, I promised," he sighed and Thalanos began to stir "Lord Darkness is the one I was talking about," Kiobre squeezed his ankle hard and growled "Who is he?" Yip gave him an odd look before nodding "Oh right. You were the one person Lord Darkness didn't know about. Well, he is like really tall, and he has brown hair, and grey or blue or grey/blue eyes."

Kiobre felt a cold feeling slightly douse the anger, replacing it with horror "Does he have a scar through his lip?" He asked hoarsely and Yip gave him a 'You're stupid' look "No. It's Vadam who has the scar through his lip."

Kiobre let go of Yip in a reflex of horror and Yip bounded free "Yay! I'm free," He danced a little and Kiobre helped Thalanos to her feet "Did you hear that?" He whispered and Thalanos didn't nod "Yes," nodding would hurt far too much.

They glanced back at the demonic little child with chilled looks; Thalanos drew her sand stained sword and pointed it slowly at him.

Yip saw her action and stopped dancing.

He stared at the duo for a moment before a bright smile broke across his face "Yay! New game," he jumped back and raised his knobby fists "this one will be whoever is alive last. They are the winner."

His tone, nor his face, changed in the least. His childlike enthusiasm would cause someone who hadn't been in Yip's company for more than three seconds to think it was a childish game where no one really died.

Both Thalanos and Kiobre shivered slightly as they knew that bright, cheerful words were completely earnest.

Yip paused when he saw them not attacking each other and pouted "Hey no fair. You can't make a team against one person," Thalanos glared "Who's to say?" Yip didn't flinch at her growl, instead he nodded slowly.

"Well alright, if this is a team game…"

He lifted his arms and the duo of angel and demon suddenly knew that they just made a big mistake.

Within Yip's hands was a dagger made of bone. It dripped with blood they didn't know the origin of. The sky darkened above them and the clouds that formed began to swirl, Thalanos and Kiobre tried to step forward but the area buzzed with so much power they could barely remain standing.

"So in the past this took the lives of lots of people to do, but since his sacrifices have already been made. I can summon him with no problem," Thalanos and Kiobre stared at Yip in horror as the dagger turned black before melting into his hands, thick dark liquid poured from the hole in space.

It dripped over Yip who made a sound of disgust "Eww gross," he complained as he was completely covered by the liquid.

A bolt of lightning struck down from the stormy sky, lighting Yip up for a brief moment.

The oil evaporated off him, causing him to sigh in relief, and began to float high into the sky. Yip grinned over to them and said "Since you two are Planeswalker's, I knew there could only be one person I could trust to make this even," He spoke brightly, like he just hadn't done something no one should ever do.

"My good friend, Withengar!"

The black cloud was gigantic, but with Yip's brightly spoken words, it began to take on a different form.

A demon.

A gargantuan demon.

Withengar was made of three different colours. Most of his body was black like the carapace of a cockroach but shining and glinting in its polished form. The chest of Withengar was an organ coloured red, either his chest was open displaying the flesh within or he was just horrific.

Withengar was covered in spikes all along his shoulders giving him a guard. His arms and his shins were all jagged and spiky.

Withengar had five massive spikes acting as fingers and also had curved claws along his stomach, looking like pincers for a hungry spider.

His heard was shaped like a triangle, with two horns coming out of each of the sides of his head, curving up into sharp points. His head was coloured silver, but unlike blessed silver which shone with light, this was cursed silver. It seemed to draw in light.

Withengar's eyes were tiny and almost unnoticeable in the plate his head was. Two spikes came from the sides of his mouth.

Two leathery wings, each the size of his body, emerged last from the cloud, they were stone grey and the skin was stretched tight over the joints.

Withengar landed behind Yip, who turned and waved "Withy!" He cried and ran forward. Kiobre and Thalanos were able to move again, but found that the shock of the arch-demon was a little much for them at the current moment.

Withengar picked Yip up and placed him on his shoulder. Their opponents legs' collapsed and they dropped to the ground, holding each other. Withengar stared down at them before a sound like booming thunder crossed the land.

Apparently Withengar was laughing "These? These are the two you summoned me for?" Yip whispered something into Withengar's ear and he nodded "So these worms have some teeth?" He raised the hand he hadn't used to pick up Yip and spread the fingers in front of his sight.

Withengar's dark palm began to thrum with mana as he built up a devastating attack. Kiobre remembered his limbs a moment before Withengar attacked, grabbed Thalanos and leapt into the air.

The shockwave and burst of air from Withengar's attack sent them flying high into the sky. They nearly touched the dark clouds before gravity began to work its will. The attack had stunned Kiobre and Thalanos all over again but they recovered with time to spare this time.

Two pairs of wings spread as Kiobre and Thalanos decided to give gravity the middle finger. They hovered high above Withengar as he looked up to them, thunderous laughter reaching them.

"So you survived!"

His deep voice chuckled further before spreading his own wings. Yip cheered as Withengar ascended into the sky.

Something none of the combatants had taken into consideration was that they were just outside Thraben. Yip's spell had alerted every Cathar, angel, priest, demon Skirtsdag priest and demon in the area.

Thalanos and Kiobre readied their weapons as Withengar rose to meet them. He arched his hands through the air sending bolts of death at them.

Both angel and demon were much smaller and more agile then Withengar and were able to dodge the attacks he sent at them. Unfortunately Yip was also tougher than he looked, as they flew behind him and went to attack, Yip would strike them with much smaller, much weaker but much faster bolts of power.

With Withengar's attack meaning a one hit death and Yip preventing them from attacking Withengar, they were in a bit of a pickle.

Thalanos grit her teeth in frustration. She knew that at full power and no injuries she would be able to handle Withengar. Even Kiobre would be able to hold his own, the demon was so slow. But they were injured, they weren't at full power, they were both exhausted and Withengar had help.

Thalanos shrieked as Yip managed to strike her with a smaller bolt, it seriously hurt and more than a few feathers were torn off. Withengar had been waiting for his chance; he focused his death power on Thalanos and shot a wave of utter doom at her.

Kiobre heard Thalanos shriek and upon realizing his opponents plan flew downwards with all his might. He tackled Thalanos out of the sky and sent them both towards the ground, saving her life.

They broke apart and pulled up before slamming into the ground and Withengar rumbled in irritation. Yip was whooping and cheering at the spectacle.

Withengar landed against the ground with a crash. He glared at his floating opponents before growling and looking beyond them "They are coming, child," he rumbled and Yip frowned "Aww… they always ruin my fun."

Kiobre and Thalanos weren't going to fall for such an obvious plan and look behind them. They simply flew up higher and higher.

"WITHENGAR!"

A female voice crossed the plains and this time the pair of Planeswalkers did turn. An army was marching out of Thraben, heralded by a flock of angels and a single woman.

Thalanos and Kiobre groaned as angels could never mean anything good. For them. Withengar rumbled and Yip stuck his tongue out as the battle became a war.

Withengar obliterated a chunk of the angels and an even larger part of the Cathar force. But that didn't deter them, the woman was unharmed also. The angels charged forward and Thalanos and Kiobre were highly considering Planeswalking away when another flock of angels came at them.

They were ignoring the arch-demon and heading straight for Thalanos.

She cursed and Kiobre flew apart from her, blessed sword met blessed sword and screams began to echo across the plains as angel fought demon, angel fought angel, angel fought arch-demon and human fought arch-demon.

Kiobre took out two angels that were giving Thalanos trouble by surprising them from above. Withengar was faltering against the sheer force he was receiving.

Thalanos was cut and nicked more than a few times, finally she blew them away from him with a shout of rage "CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!?"

Apparently it could.

"You!"

A musical voice was spoken lightly, but all on the plains heard it. Thalanos turned in horror as even the beacon-enraged angels paused to stare.

Avacyn approached them and even Withengar was cowed by her light. He looked everywhere he could but there were enemies on every single turn.

"No…"

He growled. He knew Avacyn had the power to seal him away than a mere death he could return from.

Avacyn looked from between Thalanos and Withengar with equal disgusted looks "Withengar, the slayer of Saint Traft," she began, she looked to Thalanos "Thalanos. Desecrater of heaven," Kiobre glanced to Thalanos and was shocked by what he saw.

He had seen her stand up to The Enchantress, to Vadam, to Bruna and to Withengar with nary a flinch.

But he could see tears pouring down her face as a look of pure and utter defeat struck her heart "no…" she whispered.

Withengar was still looking for any ways to escape. He still could see nothing. He twisted his head to glare at Yip and saw Thalanos "You…" He growled out, speaking to two people.

Withengar grabbed Yip within his great hand and squeezed the squealing child "You caused this," he spat at the child "And you did this," he spat at Thalanos.

Withengar threw Yip straight at Thalanos, knocking her past the assembled angels with a roar "YOU WILL ALL DIE WITH ME!"

Withengar began to go insane, blasting death magic everywhere, grabbing and tearing anything he could get his hands on apart, and all together chaos.

Kiobre managed to tumble out of the air in a strategic way, falling out of the chaos as everyone attacked Withengar and falling against the hard ground.

He moaned on the ground as Thalanos and Yip lay not too far from him. He had done far too much these two days.

Finally Withengar fell. With a great scream of rage Avacyn bound him into a large piece of silver. He had killed nearly every combatant, the forefront Cathar woman had somehow survived the devastation as had Avacyn and several angels.

Thalanos and Kiobre returned to full consciousness as Withengar fell, Yip had also come too and tried to creep away. Thalanos had grabbed the demonic child and suddenly flown high into the sky, holding him by the scuff of his shabby clothes.

Kiobre stared up at her as she slowly held the screaming child out "DON'T DROP ME!" She stared at the crying kid like he was the worst of all vermin "Why shouldn't I?" Avacyn and the rest of the angels looked on; they were all too exhausted from the fight to stop Thalanos in time.

They also weren't sure if they did, Yip had called Withengar into the world once more. Thalanos simply held the wriggling child out as her arm began to ache and his clothes tear.

He was whimpering and holding onto her arm desperately. Finally Thalanos gave a growl "You were Vadam weren't you?" Yip shook his head but Thalanos loosened her grip, Yip shrieked "NO! Yes, yes, Lord Darkness ordered us to," Thalanos' glare didn't cease, she noticed the other angels begin to creep closer.

"Where is Vadam?"

Yip was crying now but he was able to answer "B-back w-where you l-left," Thalanos snorted. She had something else to ask but she knew that Avacyn's angels were merely waiting for their chance.

"Alright," she brought the sniffling child closer to her, she looked down to Kiobre, their eyes locked and they both nodded "HAVE HIM THEN!" She suddenly threw Yip with all her might at Avacyn and Planeswalked.

She met Kiobre in the Blind Eternities, feeling relish at Avacyn's scream of rage, and they sped back to the Plane they had left, whatever its name was.

 **######**

Vadam stepped back and wiped his brow with a sigh "It's... finished?" He panted. MetaNox admired the great ebony spire they had erected together "Yes, Vadam. It is finished," Vadam gave him a bright, and relieved, smile and chirped "I have subdued all of the witch's henchmen, I just need to find my friends and then we can save them?" MetaNox glanced at him with his own smile and nodded "Now we can do what we have planned."

* * *

 **So there we go.**

 **All the BaneWalker chapters are done. Next chapter is the reunion chapter and then the final battle part 1 and 2. Are we all excited? Well you should be.**


	27. The Reunion

**So here we are. The reunion chapter, titled Reunion. Aren't I imaginative? Also this chapter has a segment written by Jono101, it is after the first ######.**

 ***Faith has returned to Earth and left it since she first Planeswalked***

The sounds of waves rising and crashing could be vaguely heard across the land bathed in moonlight.

The waves crashed against a steep cliff, knocking off tiny pieces of earth. Small patches of grass ran on each side of a dirt trail leading away from the Cliffside.

It led into the forest and quickly into a clearing.

The clearing sat empty for some time, nothing but the birds chirping, the insects buzzing and the trees merely sat there.

Space bent and the world seemed to flux as something that wasn't supposed to be in this wild world suddenly forced its way in.

Three beings took on shape as space resorted itself.

One looked to be a normal human, until his white wings took shape. Nazo gasped and knelt to the ground as exhaustion set in, he pressed his face to the grass as the others took form.

The second clearly wasn't human at all, his skin was black like he had been scorched in an inferno, his wings were large and leathery, and his face was bestial with red eyes. Karesh staggered by Nazo and tripped over his knelt form, Karesh flattened Nazo but didn't bother to free him.

The third being also didn't look human but was the most human out of the three, a great skeleton wielding a wicked scythe stepped forth from the Blind Eternities, gave a glance at the pile of Nephilim and Demon and separated them.

Karesh and Nazo lay on their backs, exhausted from the battle against Tellessa and fell asleep. Reaper stood between them and simply stared.

The sky began to lighten slightly when the world was intruded once more.

A girl with vibrant pink hair took form first, she gave a small start upon reforming but was otherwise fine. After her formed a red-haired woman and a brunette man; Faith caught and steadied Tri-lac and Niall simply conjured up a swirl of flames to match his awesome entrance.

Reaper turned his skull without moving the rest of his body. Faith made a face before grinning "That's awesome. Like the Exorcist," Reaper didn't think an exorcist was appropriate "More than one person has tried to exorcize me."

Faith flushed a little and gave a muttered apology.

Niall and Tri-lac looked down to the sleeping two "Are they alright?" Niall spoke everyone's question, Reaper turned his body around to face them before nodding. Faith couldn't help but think that Reaper twisted his body just so he could nod and not talk.

"Let them sleep for now," Reaper rumbled "we can share stories once everyone has arrived," The sheer plainness of Reaper's speech comforted the three newcomers slightly.

The group of six lapsed in mildly unpleasant silence, no one being allowed to speak, until Reaper decided to rouse the two sleepers.

Tri-lac almost jumped when something moved under her feet, her twitch alerted Niall and Faith glanced downwards as Reaper summoned bones from deep within the earth.

He created two long poking devices made of bone and jabbed the blunt end into Nazo and Karesh's sides several times. Nazo grunted and swatted at the offending instrument whilst Karesh growled, grabbed the bone prodder and snapped a piece of it off.

Faith giggled at Reaper's antics and watched as Karesh and Nazo begrudgingly got to their feet "What?" Karesh growled as he rubbed his face. He was ignored.

It wasn't much longer after that when the world was intruded once again, a small greyish man in a tattered lab coat appeared sprawled on the ground, a much finer woman with pointy ears glided deftly next to Senkharen. A woman in shiny silver armour clanked into place next to Romana.

Faith, Niall and Nazo greeted the newcomers as Romana helped Senkharen to his feet. After nodding to them curtly she focused and summoned Uriel from Ulgrotha, the super-soldier was clearly battered and tired. Upon manifesting on the Plane he wavered and slowly knelt to the ground, Uriel didn't make a sound but it was clear he had nothing to say.

Romana didn't even glance at Uriel as she watched Senkharen bounce over to the others "Guess where we've been?" She smiled lightly as he began to regale Faith, Nazo and Reaper his adventures within the keep of horrors.

Faith allowed him to finish with a excited "And then Naomi blew a hole in the roof and summoned the light of the stars themselves to give us time to escape," Naomi in question was blushing and muttering "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Niall, Tri-lac and Karesh were also listening and Niall said "Sounds pretty big to me," Naomi just continued looking everywhere except at anyone.

Things could have become playfully mocking after that had the Plane not been invaded again. The group turned as an enormous pulse of energy erupted from the land and two figures flew out.

Kiobre and Thalanos landed against the ground clutching each other; they bounced and rolled along the ground covered in injuries and blood.

The pair slowed to a stop at the feet of twelve shocked people. Kiobre and Thalanos released each other and rolled onto their backs, breathing heavily "Did… we make it?" Kiobre panted. Thalanos didn't respond, but her continued breathing was all the answer he needed.

Thalanos began to chuckle lightly "Did… you hear her scream?" The panting pair still hadn't noticed the feet they had landed near. Kiobre gave a wheezy chuckle of his own "Yeah. And that kid's scream, heh, heh, heh."

At this point Faith decided it was most appropriate to clear her throat "Hem, hem!" Their chuckling stopped and angel and demon shifted their heads slightly to look behind them "Oh…" Thalanos began "Hi," Kiobre ended.

Faith chuckled at their joint response and everyone else relaxed.

The group came forward in a crowd. Senkharen bounced forward first and knelt down to Kiobre "Are you okay?" He prodded him in the head a few times as he questioned. Faith and Niall stepped to Thalanos' side "What on earth happened to you?" Faith questioned, raking her eyes over Thalanos' bloody state.

"See something you like?"

Thalanos smirked, Faith blushed a little and turned to Niall "She's fine," he nodded and they stepped away.

Senkharen had poked Kiobre enough that a wound on his head began to bleed again, the poor scientist almost had a panic attack, stuttering apologies and shaking.

That had led to Romana almost savaging Kiobre, thinking that he had attacked Senkharen. Romana had to be restrained by the combined strength of Uriel, Nazo and Reaper while Karesh cheered her on.

Once Romana had been subdued Karesh had stepped forward, axe bared. That had led to Reaper ensnaring him with bone cuffs and Faith rushing over to step between Karesh and Kiobre. She had tripped over Thalanos and staggered into Naomi.

Thalanos began yelling out in rage and pain as the two girls crashed against the ground, Karesh and Kiobre had wolf-whistled leading the two girls to shoot him dark glares and Niall and Tri-lac stalking forward spear raised and hands aflame.

Karesh stepped back, digging his hooves into Kiobre's stomach, narrowly missing his chest wound, causing him to scream out in pain. Thalanos had risen after Faith had stepped on her and began closing in on her unprepared back, but upon hearing Kiobre's yelp of pain, changed her trajectory.

"What is the matter with you!?"

Thalanos yelled, causing a chain reaction of shouting.

"Your ugly face!" Karesh retorted.

"Don't you dare hurt Kiobre!" Faith yelled at Karesh as Niall and Tri-lac yelled

"Keep your perverted remarks to yourself!"

"Want this spear up your arse!?"

Naomi had backed off the shouting, only to trip over an overturned rock, sending her back to the ground and taking Romana with her.

Unfortunately Romana had been trying to calm Senkharen, and having two armoured woman fall on him didn't help.

Senkharen screamed out in pain and fear, causing the first yelling group to spin around in shock. Senkharen wriggled around, trying to dislodge the heavy weight on his chest. Romana pushed Naomi off her harshly and forced herself to her feet as Uriel ran forward "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She screamed at the cowering Naomi.

Senkharen stared at the fuming Romana in fear as Faith stepped forward "Back off Romana, it was an accident," Romana turned her fury to Faith but before she could say anything Uriel stepped forward "Do not speak to the lady Romana in such a fashion," Uriel pointed a gun at the rapidly stilling Faith as he spoke.

Nazo saw the threatening display and ran forward before Niall or Tri-lac could attack the super-soldier. He stepped in-between Faith and Romana and laid a palm in the way of Uriel's gun "Uriel. Do not threaten anyone here," he glared but Uriel refused to lower his weapon.

The standstill lapsed into incredibly tense silence. Nazo standing in a defensive stance, Uriel in an offensive with Romana standing next to him. Niall and Tri-lac preparing to jump into the fray, Faith frozen and Naomi still on the ground. Karesh, Kiobre and Thalanos standing behind them and Senkharen and Reaper standing on the other side.

"Stop this."

Reaper's guttural voice broke the silence. He didn't raise his voice any higher than it ever was but his words rang with authority. Nazo and Uriel twitched ever so slightly, Romana and Faith unfroze, Senkharen scrambled forward and helped Naomi up as Niall and Tri-lac glanced at each other. Karesh and Kiobre realized they were standing next to each other and stepped away while Thalanos huffed.

Reaper stepped between all the possible combatants and delivered Nazo and Uriel his patented glare "Now!" Upon his final word Uriel slowly lowered his weapon and Nazo relaxed his stance. Everyone looked away from everyone else as Reaper said "There. We are not here to fight each other. We are here to save many others. Fighting amongst each other over insults to your honour is pathetic," Romana and Uriel flinched at that "and we do not need pathetic people amongst out number."

Reaper stepped back and walked to Senkharen and Naomi. He stretched out his bony hand to the still sitting Naomi and she took it after a moment of hesitation, Senkharen smiled to him and Reaper nodded. Reaper released Naomi's hand and she turned to Romana "I uh," she hesitated and glanced back to the small man and the tall skeleton "I'm sorry for crashing into you."

Romana flushed slightly and pursed her lips. After a moment of thought she sighed "I'm sorry for getting so angry. We both know it wasn't an easy two days," Naomi nodded "It's okay."

Senkharen smiled brightly "What about you guys?" He beamed at the other assembled and they all scuffed their feet and/or glanced around.

Faith was the first to speak "Thalanos," she turned to the angel "I'm really sorry for stepping on you," Thalanos snorted.

Senkharen turned his wide eyed, innocent stare to Karesh who shifted uncomfortably. The still fresh memories of what Tellessa had forced him to endure were at the forefront of his mind. He looked to Kiobre and chewed the inside of his mouth.

He stared at his minute older brother for over a minute of tense silence but was unable to say anything. Karesh shook his head and stepped away, Nazo knew more of what might be going through Karesh's mind and stepped after him.

Reaper didn't stop him, he knew that Nazo was not in the wrong for defending Faith.

Nazo caught up to Karesh as he reached the trees; the demon was walking very quickly, hooves smashing into the dirt as he stomped, so Nazo had to run to catch him.

"Are you alright?"

Nazo jogged beside Karesh, the demon not even acknowledging him. They powerwalked in silence for a few moments before Nazo sighed and nodded "Do you want to talk about it?" In response Karesh merely walked faster.

Nazo tripped over an overturned root but managed to remain on his feet, he sighed and ran after Karesh.

He reached the now jogging demon and spoke "Look Karesh, I know what you went through," That caused a response.

"You know nothing!"

Karesh struck Nazo in the face and sent him careening into a pile of sticks. Nazo gasped in pain and clutched his cheek but one look at the panting Karesh made the angry words die in his throat "Okay. I misspoke," he admitted and got to his feet "I don't know what she made you relive but I can tell you I went through something horrible myself."

Karesh huffed and turned to leave but Nazo grabbed him "Karesh," he grabbed both of Karesh's shoulders and forced him to stand still "Stomping off isn't going to help. Look, you don't have to talk about anything with me but just bottling this up isn't going to help you, it'll just make you stressed, angrier and frankly. It will make you weaker."

Karesh shrugged out of Nazo's grip and turned, his face was set into a cold glare. He looked like he wanted to say something but was unable to articulate a response, Karesh shook his head and began walking back the way they had come.

Nazo rubbed his cheek and felt some sort of pride at his small victory.

They returned to the group having split into several segments. Faith, Niall, Tri-lac and Naomi had grouped together and were talking lowly. Senkharen and Romana were sitting together while Uriel watched them. Kiobre and Thalanos were sitting as close they could be whilst still being far enough not to interact and Reaper was simply standing where he was before.

Faith spotted the returning demon and Nephilim and stood with a cheer "Okay. We are all here and no longer trying to kill each other," Thalanos snorted and muttered "Speak for yourself," Faith ignored her and continued "Now. From what I have pieced together this is what happened. A figure, we are pretty sure is Nox, managed to either recruit, break or brainwash at least four other Planeswalkers into following his bidding."

Everyone nodded at that as Nazo and Karesh reached Reaper "He disguised them as Vadam and had them attack us. We all reacted to the attack and followed them, over the course of two days we tracked down these Planeswalker's and defeated them, learning something of the situation for ourselves."

Another chorus of nods.

"Now, here is what I have gathered. The walker Niall, Tri-lac and I fought was called Debones, all we got from him is that this Master Darkness, or whatever, is Nox. From Senkharen's group," she nodded to him "fought a minotaur called Gyagon. They think that the four walkers were altered in the same way that happened to Senkharen," the man glanced to the ground in shame and Romana patted his back.

Faith took a breath "That likely means that whatever made these evil figures upon our entrance to the Plane was Nox himself. Vadam may have helped him but I doubt he knew what he was doing," Nazo raised his hand and Faith nodded to him "Vadam did fight a dark figure so yeah," he nodded "he doesn't know about this evil enchantment thing."

Faith nodded to him "So if Nox has created whatever caused our initial attacks then we must wonder why. If it has the capacity to not only create a dark copy of a Planeswalker or someone close to them then it must be a tremendous enchantment. Not only that but if you fail then you get twisted into something as evil as the dark copy and become subservient to Nox," everyone nodded and Niall raised his hand, Faith nodded to him and so Niall said "When I was fleeing from the dark copy of Catharine I did encounter a fleeing person who was caught by something made of darkness," Niall sighed "I killed him when it became clear that he was evil but now I feel guilt."

Tri-lac touched his arm and Faith looked at Niall with pity "It…" she began awkwardly "was probably for the best," Niall nodded and Faith sighed.

Reaper took the silence as an opportunity to speak "I fear what Nox can do," The group turned to him and Reaper lowered his skull "Nazo and I were in his presence for a while and looking back on it, every moment felt tainted," Reaper looked to Faith, who succeeded in burying her shiver "prophecy is tricky, cloudy and a world of confusion," Faith nodded "perhaps it isn't Vadam who casts this dark ritual."

Faith's eyes widened slightly and everyone took a small breath, she nodded "That is possible… which makes everything even worse," Faith's expression turned glum and she closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself "…Vadam, I know he could be reasoned with, to show him the error of his ways. But this new Nox…" Faith shook her head "I fear him and I've never even seen him, visions or otherwise."

Everyone shifted slightly, the crowd lapsed into the only silence possible. Unpleasant.

"So what?"

The ever-deepening silence was broken by Thalanos. Everyone turned to her as she stood, giving an unladylike snort "So what if instead of fighting someone you all probably think we shouldn't kill, instead we get to fight someone we do get to kill," a few of the more kill happy walkers brightened at that and Faith gave a sort of shrug-nod "I guess…"

Thalanos cackled and drew her sword "Don't worry little girl, you can avert your eyes when I cut Nox's head off," Faith looked to Thalanos with a dry look "I doubt cutting his head off would do anything."

Thalanos scoffed "Should I cut your head off? Test my skills first?"

Everyone was tensing again, Niall, Tri-lac, Naomi and Nazo were all getting ready to intervene if Thalanos tried anything.

Surprisingly Faith's face had adopted a cool look and with her neutral gaze Faith cupped her hand to her ear and asked "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your perpetual bad attitude," Thalanos stared at Faith in shock, never expecting such an odd reaction.

Shaking it off Thalanos gave a predatory grin and crooned "Oh? So someone has finally grown some girl balls!" Thalanos' voice became balky at the end as she taunted Faith.

Faith had frozen at Thalanos' words and slowly dropped her hand and turned to Thalanos with a wide-eyed shocked look.

Then to no one's expectation Faith began laughing "Heh, heh, heh," as she stared at Thalanos her laughter began to become louder and more hysterical "HA! HA! HA! Y-You HA! HA! HA!" Faith's eyes began tearing as she slapped her knees, laughing hysterically at Thalanos' sheer disturbed look.

The one thing more surprising than Faith's reaction was what happened after a few moments of Faith's laughter "Heh, heh, Ha, HA! HA! HA!" Thalanos began laughing as Faith collapsed to the ground.

Thalanos bent at the waist as then fell to her knees, pounding the ground. Senkharen joined in next, giving a high pitched giggle at the antics of the two females.

Karesh and Nazo began to laugh next, Karesh giving loud guffaws and Nazo a rich chuckle. Romana began to laugh at Senkharen and Naomi joined in at the ridiculousness of the elf's laughs. Tri-lac and Kiobre began laughing next, the former leaning on her spear and the latter lying on the ground.

Only Niall and Reaper abstained; Niall was smiling widely and looked like he was withholding laughter. Reaper merely stared at everyone, laughter not being a response he could naturally do.

Eventually the laughter died down, Faith and Thalanos tear streaked and the others out of breath "Oh… that was fun," Faith wheezed, Thalanos just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

After the panicked venting that came out as laughter was over, things returned to business "We need to figure out a plan of attack," Faith as the most vocal of the group opened up the fort of ideas.

The response wasn't inspired.

"We wait until the first dawns light, then just as Vadam and Nox wake up to go to the toilet, we spring out of the grounds we prepared twelve days ago and scare them into surrender," Faith could only hope that Senkharen was simply joking with them.

"Just kidding!"

The entire encampment sighed in a combination of relief and weariness at Senkharen's chirp "Moving on…" Faith did her best to move past Senkharen attempt at… something.

"Does anyone have any actual ideas?"

Everyone glanced about awkwardly, hoping that someone else would say something. "You are moving too fast," Everyone looked to Reaper who stared at the confused Faith "We need to locate where Vadam lies before we wish to form any plans," Reaper stood and walked to the centre "For if we wish to make an ambush we need to ensure that it is in such an optimal area. Planning before we know the terrain is idiotic."

Everyone agreed with that, but the next person to speak was Romana "Locating him should be trivial," she nodded to Uriel and he stepped back "When we arrived I sent the other soldiers that are on this Plane, five of them, to locate and form a log of Vadam's actions," Romana lifted her arm as everyone brightened "I will send an alert to get them to gather here."

Romana held her finger to her arms armoured band and held it there for a moment. She sent a magical signal to alert her soldiers to converge on them. After it was done they waited, and waited.

It took a disturbing hour and a half before Romana's creations arrived. In the time waiting they had broken apart into huddles, simply discussing random things about themselves.

"Romana!"

Uriel gasped out, voice clouding with some emotion as he spotted his fellows. The bored and confused Romana sprang to her feet as three battered figures staggered out of the forest "Oh my god!" Faith exclaimed, the three had dark coloured dried blood leaking out of broken pieces of their armour.

Romana rushed forward and demanded "What happened and where are the others?" The lead soldier dropped to their knees and bent their head "I'm sorry," a male voice emerged from the cracked helmet "We tracked Vadam as you instructed but he caught us, attacked us and tracked us himself. Two of our number died from their injuries, we buried them, and we don't have much time left."

Uriel dropped by his fellow's side and slowly dropped him to the ground, he helped the others drop to the ground and removed their helmets. Romana was staring at her creations with a cold look, no one could tell if she was angry, disappointed or simply didn't care.

It was all three.

Romana shook her head "You three…" she began but couldn't form any further words. Romana sighed and knelt down "You have fought well over the years, but you can rest now," The two males and female looked frightened but resigned.

Romana got the details of Vadam's exploits before turning to Uriel "Put them down," the nicer walkers flinched at Romana's cold tone, Uriel hesitated but nodded. Everyone averted their eyes as Uriel shot his fellows through the skull and ended their lives.

"Romana…"

Senkharen muttered and Faith snapped and yelled "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Uriel killed the final soldier as Romana turned to Faith "They were broken and could not be helped. I had them put out of their misery," Faith gritted her teeth "Don't talk about lives like they are mere machinery," Romana shook her head "You are wrong there. They were soldiers built for nothing but combat, meant to be able to defeat any foes. They were all defeated by a single individual, they were broken and broken things get scrapped."

Faith just shook her head and walked off.

 **######**

The full moon could be seen despite the dusk light, the camp bustled with voices as small groups of people talked amongst themselves, and Niall could see Senkharen, Romana and Uriel off to the side of the clearing, standing by three graves. Thalanos, Karesh, Tri-lac and Naomi were nearer the fire that he had lit, sharing stories of past exploits. Kiobre meditated a small distance from the camp with Nazo standing awkwardly near him and he was confident that Reaper was sleeping, or however close that a giant skeleton could get to sleep. Niall shook his head and smiled, he thought to himself _"We're such a rag-tag bunch of misfits, how we got this far is beyond me."_

Niall already knew the answer to that: that although the group were miss matched and ragged, they were among the strongest planeswalkers there were, and together they could do almost anything.

Niall frowned slightly, he saw Faith standing off to the side of the group, farther out than the Scientists. She stood over the small cliff that they had their backs too and stared into the few stars that could be seen despite the dusk sky.

He walked up to her, her knee's dandled carelessly off the cliff, but she seemed at peace. Niall sat beside her silently, not wanting to break the silence but also not knowing what to say.

After a few minutes, it was Faith that broke the silence. "Did you notice just how many stars there are out there?" She said, still staring out into the sky. "It's miraculous just how beautiful they are."

"Yeah, they are." Niall said, a sliver of awkwardness worded its way into his voice.

"We win tomorrow you know." She smiled, brightly and without fear. She looked at Niall this time. "You all make it out of this alive. Vadam is stopped, and you save everyone, again."

"What about you?"

"What about me? You're all the heroes, I'm just the messenger." Faith's smile dropped and her voice faltered. "Promise me something?" Niall nodded. "Get everyone out of here by the time this is over. Make sure that you all make it out."

"I promise, I'll get everyone out, even you." Niall placed a hand on Faith's shoulder "you must remember that nothing in the future is set in stone." Her shoulder length pink hair brushed against his hand in the wind, shooting light shivers up his spine as it does.

Faith grabbed at her pendant around her neck and took it off, handing it to Niall. "Keep this safe for me? Just in case?" Her smile was innocent and settling, it put Niall's heart at ease as he accepted the pendant, a small black sphere that ebbed and swirled with shades of blue and white.

"I'll give it back when this is all over, I promise." Faith stood up, stretched and nodded, the wind blew in her face and her hair gratefully followed it. "You should get some sleep Niall." Her smile was back, warming and happy, unlike so many of our party. "We're going to need as much strength as we can muster for tomorrow." Faith turned her back on the Pyromaster and headed back towards camp. A small tear run down her cheek as she stared out to the sea. "Make me proud Niall." She muttered under her breath. "Make us all proud."

 **######**

Vadam stared at the moon as it rose into the night sky "So many stars..." he muttered aloud, MetaNox stood to his side, staring up with him "I wonder if it was possible to count them all," MetaNox looked to Vadam with a smirk "You'd need to live a long time to count that many," Vadam nodded with a slight tip of his lips "So I should just start counting now?"

MetaNox chuckled and they looked away from the sky.

"Tomorrow will be the day, Vadam," MetaNox murmured. Vadam looked to him as his companion smiled a true smile, Vadam nodded "We will save them tomorrow," he raised a fist filled with his conviction, MetaNox just continued to smile.

 **And so the chapter ends on a sombre note. What has Faith seen? But still, do remember that nothing in the future is set in stone.**


	28. The Final Battle Part One

**And so here we are. The Final Battle Part 1. Do I have much to say? Yes. But I won't say it, nor will I waste any more of your time with my repetitive author's notes.**

 _ **B/N: Huzzah, the Final Battle is finally here! A warning to you all, there is a lot of fighting, and also a lot of emotions. Enjoy…**_

 ***Flashback, five months ago***

Vadam had not been having a good month.

He had been through a lot of crap in his life, but he had never been through so much in such a short amount of time. First he had to flee the second place he had ever felt like was home in the tiny hope he had that Bolas would not reduce Earth to dust.

Then he had Nox taken from him, binding him to the Plane of Theros.

Then he had to travel around with Elspeth, who had cost him his first friendship.

Then he had to fall for her.

Then she had to fall for someone else, someone he had befriended.

Then Daxos died.

Then he gave up his immortality and a very powerful sword to take his shattered soul and life back.

Then Elspeth, one of the few people he loved, died.

Then Nox died in his arms after revealing all he had sacrificed for him.

Then after defeating Bolas he found that it was a mere effigy, an effigy that mocked him with the futility of his actions.

Then he had to leave Earth, and his friends, for good.

Eleven tragic events in quick succession had left Vadam a devastated, aimless wreck. In the small part of his mind that still functioned like normal he wondered how he had managed to remain alive.

He supposed that it was the part of him that feared death, combined with the instinct that wanted him to live.

His foot squelched into a sludgy stream, and Vadam looked around in dull surprise, unable to remember walking absentmindedly scratched his cheek as he looked around, then cried out as his vision exploded into dots and a migraine-like pain thundered into his head."Ah!"

He fell to his knees and clutched his head, tearing at his scalp in agony. Horrible voices slithered through his mind "No…" Vadam groaned as they promised him things, wonderful things. Release from the pain he was in, power to make things right, power to return to Earth to protect it.

Everything he wanted was offered to him as Vadam resisted, the feeling like dragging razor blades through his brain.

The pain passed and Vadam stared into his tear-soaked hands in despair "Ugh," Vadam croaked and began rocking his body back and forth, he felt no pain in his head anymore but even that agony was preferable to the emptiness in his mind.

The emptiness of Nox.

"Why?"

Vadam sobbed into his hands, he couldn't understand why it hurt so much to no longer have his mind feel constipated all the time.

But suddenly a thought popped into his head.

Vadam couldn't be certain if he had been thinking about it already or if it was an idea that only appeared in his head then but he had an idea.

" _Nox…"_ Vadam thought _"he made me promise…"_ Vadam groaned aloud as he remembered some of Nox's last words, forcing him to promise not to give into any of the voices he would hear and try and resurrect him.

But he had a different thought.

" _I can't resurrect him, but…"_ Vadam slowly stood as an idea taken shape in his mind, a plan to obey his agony-inducing promise but still remove the horrible voice.

" _What if I make a new Nox?"_

Vadam's eyes brightened with a small spark of life. He straightened fully and looked about, he could sense Black mana everywhere. "Where am I?" Vadam spoke aloud, just to fill the silence.

Vadam loosened his mind slightly and felt around, he could sense vestiges of other powers "Urbog…" Vadam muttered aloud as he realised where he was.

"Dominaria."

Deciding where he was Vadam looked forward, he remembered what had happened on the Black mana soaked continent and began walking towards it, towards the location of the final battle.

 **######**

Vadam knew that if he wanted any hope to create a new Nox he would have to sheer off a piece of his mind. But mind magic that advanced would not only be unbelievably dangerous for anyone to do to another but Vadam would never trust someone to do something so risky to him.

Vadam couldn't do something like that.

He couldn't trust anyone else to do that.

So he was momentarily stumped on what to do. It was after a particularly bad attack on his mind did he figure out what to do.

If he was to sheer off a piece of his mind successfully he would need a ridiculous amount of power. But not just magic but technology.

He travelled, following a feeling that had been instilled into him from the previous attack, across the multiverse.

Vadam assembled several artifacts from Dominaria, Ravnica and Alara. But he knew he was missing something.

Following a voice in his head, one he couldn't tell if it was his own, the ghost of Nox or something else, he travelled to a world he had sworn never to return to.

Vadam had been devastated to hear of Venser's death from Elspeth, the news that Mirrodon had fallen to the Phyrexian's and became New Phyrexia wasn't quite so devastating.

Still either he or the voice knew exactly what he needed. He travelled the New Phyrexia and managed to obtain an oil-soaked powerstone.

With all the pieces finally ready, he waited until night-time to enact his ritual.

He knelt at a pitch-black alter with candles surrounding him.

He began chanting words that not even the Planeswalker spark could translate. He rested his hands on the powerstone and was surrounded by the other objects he had obtained.

As Vadam chanted, all light began to dim before not even the candles gave off light. Each of the artifacts began to channel power through him, a great crack broke across the area and Vadam screamed, a scream that was drowned out by the great crack. His mind sheared off a piece and the bauble that Nox had become was absorbed into a piece of the sky that was blacker than the rest.

Vadam fell back with a gasp as the darkness became so dark he wasn't sure if he had gone blind or had somehow extinguished ever source of light on the Plane.

But finally the light returned, returned with a kneeling figure "N-Nox?" Vadam gasped out with one eye shut, the figure raised his head and stared at his hands "It worked," he murmured, he looked up to see Vadam reaching out to him. His face morphed into a smile that didn't reach his eyes "You brought me back." The last thing Vadam remembered was MetaNox walking towards him through the shadows.

Planes away, Faith jerked out of a trance with a gasp "W-what?" She choked out. She tried to return to her vision but it had already fled her grasp "Something is coming," she breathed before staring out of the window of the hotel she was in "I need to stop him."

 ***Flashback ends***

Vadam stood next to MetaNox, staring out into the forest as the wind rustled his hair.

"Should we be just standing here?"

Vadam looked to MetaNox whose smirk hadn't ceased. Upon hearing the question he looked to Vadam and nodded "Trust me, Vadam. They'll come. So we don't have to go anywhere," Vadam nodded, although it was hesitantly.

Half a forest away, the assembled group got ready to leave.

Thalanos and Kiobre had been cleaned, rested and healed for the battle to come. Kiobre still wasn't up to full power but he was well enough.

They were both checking their weapons for any imperfections. Kiobre had drawn blood with the point of his kukri. Thalanos hadn't cut herself with her blade - she asked to test the sharpness of her blade of Faith's neck but had been politely refused.

The pink-haired girl in question had been checking around with everyone, her eyes had bags under them and she yawned constantly. Despite that, Faith seemed to have as much energy as always.

After refusing Thalanos' request to cut into her neck, she had moved onto Tri-lac. They gave some awkward, non-meaning chatter before moving onto Niall. Niall seemed graven and was constantly glancing at her, Faith made sure to give him an obvious eye-roll before asking if he was alright.

Niall had relaxed a bit after that and she moved onto Nazo who was standing with Reaper "Are the two of you ready?" Her question was slightly awkward considering the initial distrust between the group and the pair of them.

Nazo had nodded but couldn't seem to speak, Reaper answered for the both of them "Nazo and I are ready to face Vadam and Nox," Faith nodded "Good to know, Percy," she stuck her tongue out at the skull-faced glare he gave her before skipping off.

She heard Nazo chuckle and smiled.

She walked to the silent and alone Karesh and touched his thick trunk of an arm "Are you ready?" She softly asked. Karesh stared at her before giving a guffaw "Are you serious?" Faith just rose an eyebrow at Karesh's attempt to be macho. She stood with him for a moment longer before nodding and moving on.

She walked to the final group of Senkharen, Romana, Uriel and Naomi "So the four of you ready?" She chirped. Senkharen looked like he wanted to throw up, a look that was shared by Naomi. "Uh…" Naomi uttered before nodding.

Romana was looking as composed as she always did, but she could see the tenseness of the others and Faith spotted the vein on her forehead "Are you okay?" She addressed the question out loud to all of them but directed at Romana.

Senkharen didn't trust himself to open his mouth.

Naomi wasn't sure if she could muster another nod.

Uriel was silent as always.

Romana simply shrugged "Assuming no vomit gets on me, I'm sure I'll be fine," Faith nodded and stepped away from the quartet.

She walked back until she could see every person present. She could also see the graves behind the quartet group and frowned before glancing back to everyone with a brighter look "We are all ready," she began. Faith had been a fan of anime on Earth and had seen a few motivational speeches. She was quickly realising that it was much harder than it looked though "We will all fight. And we will all win. I can see it, not just with my powers but with my eyes. You are all powerful, amazing, strong people. It doesn't matter what I see or not see, Niall is right. Nothing is set in stone. I saw The Enchantress at the perfect moment for victory but she lost, you defeated her, and you can defeat Nox."

She nodded once and grabbed a backpack. Faith slung it over her shoulders and stepped forward "Romana, you'll need to tell us where to go," Faith called over her shoulder. After receiving the nod from the elf Faith began to walk forward.

 **######**

Vadam and MetaNox stood stock still.

The sun was making its journey through the sky, the days on this planet weren't the longest, only being fifteen hours. Still Vadam and MetaNox waited, weathering the heat.

"You know," MetaNox turned to the stiff standing Vadam with a grin "We do have the advantage." Vadam blank once before nodding "Yes. They may have more numbers but that it also their weakness," MetaNox nodded to that before saying "Indeed. With so many people, our enemies will have to be more careful not to strike each other."

MetaNox gave a guffaw before smirking "You even have a further advantage, Vadam." At Vadam's confused look he elaborated "Yes. I am certain the witch wants you, as the greatest of the group she will want your power. That means she will avoid trying to kill you," Vadam nodded, he gave a smirk which faded with MetaNox's next words.

"But I am no such guarantee."

Vadam frowned as MetaNox sighed "She knows I will be able to defend your mind against even her most powerful mental tricks. So she will do everything in her power to kill me," Vadam's frown turned into a glare and he spat "Never! This merely gives me further conviction to end this plight on the multiverse."

Vadam glared out to the trees as MetaNox smirked.

Time passes further and the waiting pair ended up lounging around.

"They're here."

MetaNox spoke abruptly, snapping Vadam out of the stupor he had fallen into. Vadam stood and drew his sword as MetaNox prepared his magic. Sounds besides vague animal sounds began to reach Vadam's ears.

The sounds of cracking twigs and the crashing of a group through the forest sounded into the basin that they stood in.

Vadam narrowed his eyes and MetaNox smirked as their enemies entered their view.

Faith, Romana and Niall were at the front. Faith shifted slightly as she met Vadam's glare and Niall stepped ahead of the two woman. Tri-lac quickly joined his side and soon enough each opponent was standing side by side.

MetaNox cackled and spoke out "So this is the combined force that you have assembled, witch," Faith glared at MetaNox "We will stop you and free Vadam from your twisted grip," Vadam kept his glare on Faith and opened his mouth to speak "Don't think you can fool me with your tertiary attempts at manipulating me."

Faith sighed lightly, she knew it was a longshot.

She cast her gaze up to the great black monolith and scowled "We need to break that thing. Or interrupt it, or something. Just… take it down." everyone heard her and nodded. They remembered Faith describing her prophecy.

Vadam had heard her speak also and his glare became deadly. He interpreted her words to mean she knew it could break her control over his friends and allies.

Faith glared at the device she believed was the altar she had seen in her vision "If we can break it first…"

Niall nodded and made the first move.

His first bloomed into flame and he punched forward, sending a column of flame at the obelisk.

Neither Vadam nor MetaNox reacted, they simply allowed the flame to strike the barrier and do no harm.

Niall cursed and Faith shouted "EVERYONE NOW!"

Her bellow managed to catch their opponents off guard, as she had hoped, and the twelve figures rushed forward.

Vadam and MetaNox exchanged a look, a raised eyebrow, and split apart.

As everyone saw their opponents splitting apart to each side they all chose their foe. Nazo's gaze swapped between his brother and a person he despised. He chose to go after MetaNox.

Reaper joined Nazo as he turned his trajectory to go to their left, he knew Nazo wanted to stop MetaNox due to slightly more personal reasons than the others, he agreed and joined him.

As MetaNox was seen as the more dangerous foe and the one they needed to actually stop, Niall nodded to Tri-lac and his hands blazed as he prepared a spell to burn MetaNox into a foul, charred smudge.

Tri-lac knew what Niall wanted her to do. While she would prefer to be part of the force that took down MetaNox, she also knew first-hand how dangerous Vadam could be. Tri-lac readied her spear and sprinted at the smirking man.

Romana and Uriel had already chosen their foe, well before they began the trek to reach the battle they both knew they would be fighting Vadam.

Senkharen was afraid. He had been thinking and thinking as they walked which opponent he would prefer to face. On one hand MetaNox was evil, had turned Vadam scary again and was trying to cause something that would kill a lot of people. But on the other hand Senkharen knew Vadam better, he knew how he would likely fight and would be able to work with that. But on that same hand Vadam was also really scary.

As the group began to split, Senkharen tried to go both directions and tripped over his feet.

Naomi was in the final battle against The Enchantress, she had seen the sheer devastation the walkers she now stood with could cause. But she had also seen Vadam tip the scales and bring along a force that killed countless people. Her people. Her opponent was clear.

Faith hated not understanding things. Being a seer she was used to seeing things that would tell her exactly what would happen, she got the occasional complex prophecy that she never learnt what it meant but otherwise she knew everything what was going to happen. Faith glared at the being that twisted the oddly naïve Vadam back into evil and dashed.

Karesh had no strong feelings towards Vadam, nor MetaNox. But Vadam had given him a nifty grimoire, that he'd never read, and he was allowed to kill MetaNox.

Kiobre had slightly stronger feelings towards Vadam. The guy had saved him from the Phyrexian's at one point and even carried him when he was feeling a little too tired. Kiobre wanted to save Vadam and maybe make the person who turned him crazy again pay, so he joined by Karesh's side and they sped at the smirking MetaNox.

Thalanos saw Vadam and forgot why she was there. The guy had attacked her without, in her view, reason. So therefore, charging at him screaming like a banshee seemed perfectly reasonable.

Opponents chosen, Vadam and MetaNox braced themselves, smirks gracing both of their faces, and prepared to battle.

Faith paused to help Senkharen to his feet and the two of them followed the others towards MetaNox.

The entity in question smirked widely as he gaged the force that had assembled to fight him. His gaze passed Niall, his hands blazing, Nazo, his palms raised flat, Reaper, scythe bared, Karesh, battle-axes cutting through the air, Kiobre, both kukris crossed, Senkharen, fists raised meekly, and Faith, sword ready and her stare determined.

MetaNox met Faith's glare and smirked as she shivered. His smirk faded as he could see she refused to back down or avert her gaze.

Nazo came forward first.

With nary a sound Nazo sprinted forward, he reached MetaNox well before the others did and slammed his palm forward. MetaNox twisted downwards to dodge it. Nazo brought his other palm careening towards MetaNox's unprotected side.

The thing did an unnatural twist and kicked out as he spun. His foot slammed into Nazo's side and sent him flying to the side.

Nazo landed harshly against the dirt as the others caught up.

Reaper was the fastest after Nazo and had pushed all his power into the area. With even less sound than Nazo, Reaper pointed the sharp end of his scythe downwards at MetaNox's face and slammed it down with shocking force.

He sidestepped it and stepped into a bone snare.

With further unnatural speed, Reaper pulled his scythe out of the ground and threw it at MetaNox's side, aiming to cleave him in half.

A staff of pure darkness came from MetaNox's hand and the scythe of death met solid blackness. An empty sound none of them had ever heard echoed over the battlefield, drowning out the sounds for a full moment.

Somehow the staff withheld the impact of the scythe and Reaper staggered. As Reaper fought MetaNox the others had surrounded him.

MetaNox brought his hand forward in a claw and grabbed one of Reaper's ribs. Reaper froze and MetaNox smirked "Got you now," He pulled forward but instead of pulling Reaper's rib out a dark mass was pulled instead.

Reaper gave a deep reverberating groan and began to fall. None of the others knew how to react, it was clear what MetaNox held and they all feared what would happen if they struck it.

"Let go OF HIM!"

MetaNox's eyes widened at two arms were curled under his armpits and he was pulled upwards, letting go of Reaper in the process. Senkharen had crept behind MetaNox as his attention was held by the others and chose his moment.

He lifted MetaNox high before throwing both of them down, smashing MetaNox's head and neck into the ground.

MetaNox was released as Senkharen threw him off him.

Reaper fell to the ground but managed to keep his body together, he placed his bone hands flat on the ground to steady himself as Nazo pulled Senkharen out of MetaNox's range.

Niall, Karesh and Kiobre came forward and MetaNox heaved his body and managed to jump to his feet from his lying position.

Despite Senkharen's impressive manoeuvre MetaNox wore a grin "So you do have fight in you?" He could hear Vadam fighting off the others, several gunshots and the cry of a female could be heard.

Niall had pushed Faith behind Nazo and Senkharen before coming forward. MetaNox smirked at the stronger participants and generated two whips of darkness that seemed to suck light in.

Niall threw a punch and sent an inferno in the shape of a fist at the smirking opponent. MetaNox whipped both of his darkness tendrils at the flame and it was drawn into them and dissipated. Karesh and Kiobre had leapt above the flames and flew into the air, weapons raised.

MetaNox jumped far higher into the sky than was naturally possible and a cocoon formed around him, only to dissipate in a pair of massive wings.

Niall threw a fireball at MetaNox was as the cocoon dissipated, it sent out a wave that extinguished the flame and knocked each of the grounded opponents flat onto their backs.

When Karesh and Kiobre were struck by the wave, it blew them back but they managed to remain air-born, but dazed. MetaNox took advantage of their confusion and wrapped both of them in his prehensile whips.

Both Karesh and Kiobre cried out in pain as the black mana sizzled their skin, but being demons they were able to quickly break the grip.

Karesh snorted dismissively but Kiobre had a more adverse reaction to the attack. His eyes began widening and contracting as he fought for control over his body, a distraction MetaNox gleefully took advantage of.

He generated a pike of darkness and flew past Karesh, aiming for Kiobre's neck. Only to be blasted back by a volume of flame.

"Grr…"

MetaNox growled as Niall scored a hit on him, the flames licked at his generated body but he shook it off.

MetaNox landed and Nazo came at him for round two.

Nazo slammed his palm at MetaNox's face. He ducked out of the attack and Nazo brought his knee upwards, kneeing MetaNox in the chin.

His head was knocked back with a crack and Nazo slammed his free palm into his navel. A pulse of pure force was sent through his torso and a sickening crack accompanied a cry of pain as MetaNox was thrown into the ground.

He used the momentum and flipped back onto his feet.

MetaNox stood still for a moment to recover from the sudden shock to his system. Karesh, Kiobre, Nazo, Reaper, Senkharen and Faith all came forward, using his shock to their advantage. MetaNox smirked behind his bent head as he heard them all approach.

Niall threw two columns of flame beside the rushing group, a whoosh accompanied the flames as they reached MetaNox first.

He suddenly flicked his head up, drew his hands together like a curtain and sent the flames into each other, forming a ball of hellfire right in the path of the rushing walkers.

Faith felt what was going to happen with only a moment to react. She threw herself to the ground and tackled the one person she could reach. Karesh. With no time to stop, hesitate or change course, every other rushing battler ran into the ball of black/red flame.

"Do something!"

Faith demanded right into Karesh's ear. On a different day he may have just left them to burn but he seemed to be having a good day, or perhaps Faith scared him.

Either way Karesh summoned his power over the land and sent an eruption of dirt into the group mere meters from him.

The screams of pain were drowned out by the volume of dirt and Karesh sent it forward, to envelop MetaNox.

MetaNox saw the cloud approaching and sent his hands forward, blasting it with a wave of darkness. The cloud of dirt, the people within it and Karesh and Faith were knocked back into a mess of bodies.

Reaper recovered first.

MetaNox began walking forward with a smirk, Reaper exploded out of the dirt and Niall ran up to them. He immediately began pulling people out of the mess of dirt and Reaper readied himself to defend them.

He covertly began pushing bones out of the ground to help push the others out of the dirt. MetaNox couldn't see that and Reaper didn't care.

He ran forward to force as much space between MetaNox and the others, Reaper could hear shouts of pain across on Vadam's side and hoped that everyone was alright.

MetaNox generated a scythe of darkness and matched Reaper stroke for stroke.

As Reaper slammed downwards, MetaNox defended with the staff of the scythe.

When he brought the scythe in a reap cut, MetaNox planted the blade of his scythe and blocked the strike.

A moment later MetaNox struck back.

His scythe burned through Reaper's skeletal form, the shadowy form that was seen earlier quivered and shuddered and Reaper groaned again. He fell to his knees and MetaNox smirked before walking past him slowly.

Niall had pulled everyone free and they were rubbing their faces to try and ward off the pain. Most of them had differing burns. The magical fire had dealt a great deal of damage to the human Faith, and severe damage to the semi-divine Nazo.

Nazo's entire body was covered in red, blotchy burns and several parts of his body had been blackened by the fire.

It began to disappear as Nazo's internal magic fought of the damage.

MetaNox continued smirking as he walked until something stopped him.

Reaper grabbed his ankle before throwing him back. Reaper stood with a growl "You won't pass," he straightened and readied his scythe.

MetaNox landed with a dull thump and laid still for a moment before jumping back to his feet. Faith was supporting Nazo and Senkharen and Kiobre was healing their injuries, Reaper had stood and remained steadfast in his defence. Niall and Karesh stood by Reaper and preparing to do some serious harm.

"Let's play."

MetaNox crooned and rushed forward.

Karesh stepped forward and met him halfway. Twin battle-axes were met by a sabre of darkness; despite the fineness of his blade and the litheness of his figure, MetaNox was able to effortlessly hold Karesh off.

Karesh grunted and pushed forward. His strength matched MetaNox and using his greater bulk he began to push the clone backwards.

Niall had come forward, ready to really enter the battle.

MetaNox's grin only grew as he saw Niall approaching. With a sudden push he knocked Karesh back and parted his axes.

MetaNox sprang forward and latched his legs around Karesh's neck "Hah!" He twisted his body and tried to snap Karesh's neck.

Niall had seen the manoeuvre coming and aimed a blast of physical fire at MetaNox's back.

Only for the imp to suddenly disappear, sending the solid flame into Karesh's face.

"AAARGH!"

Karesh howled, reeled back from the impact and clutching his burned and bleeding face. Niall swore and Karesh cursed, he knocked the flames out of his face and growled at Niall.

"Woah, woah," Niall waved his hands and backed away "It was an accident. It was Nox's fault," Karesh growled again but MetaNox's disturbing laughter snapped him out of his rage.

"Hee, hee, hee!"

They turned towards the laughter only for Niall to gasp, MetaNox held Faith in a headlock and chuckling further "So Niall, you saved Karesh. Only for little Faith's neck to go s-" He was cut off from his monologue by Faith kicking him very hard.

He tried to snap her neck but she grabbed his hands before her neck could go too far and managed to stall him until Senkharen could save her.

"BAZHA!"

Senkharen forced MetaNox off Faith with his knowledge of the body, he gave a sharp prod to a pressure point in the armpit, shoved MetaNox back and tried to smash his face in with a mighty fist.

MetaNox simply teleported again.

He appeared back in his initial spot with an actual look of anger "Ooh, so you all want to play hardball? Very well, try this!" He rose his hands and formed a dozen thick tendrils of darkness, they emerged from his back like tentacles and MetaNox grinned maniacally.

He threw his hands forward and his tendrils whipped forward, Karesh and Niall tried to blast and cut the tendrils before they could reach the others but they couldn't destroy enough of them.

Nazo, Reaper, Kiobre and Senkharen matched the remainder of the tendrils. Force bolts, bone tendrils, glowing whips of energy and flesh whips combated the endless surge of darkness.

Faith simply stared at them in fear and horror _"It's time,"_ she thought and closed her eyes. A tendril managed to get past all the others and sped for Faith, the end of the tendril formed into a sharp pike.

"NO!"

A flash of red and a cry of pain dampened the battlefield for a moment.

Niall had gotten sick of fighting the tendrils and sent a fireball straight at MetaNox. A mere moment before the spike impaled Faith it froze and they all burned red until they disintegrated. Niall had struck MetaNox with a normal fireball but once he had the flame on him he turned it into bloodfire, burning into him and destroying each of the tendrils.

MetaNox was disintegrated, and, apart from the seven man group, Vadam cried out in pain as he felt a shadow of the fire and the forceful re-entry of MetaNox into his mind.

 **######**

As Faith, Niall, Nazo, Reaper, Karesh, Kiobre and Senkharen ran to engage MetaNox, Tri-lac, Romana, Uriel, Naomi and Thalanos engaged Vadam.

Vadam had begun making his way farther from MetaNox's fight, knowing that MetaNox didn't need his help or getting in the range of his attacks.

With plenty of space to fight Vadam waited with a smirk for his opponents "So are you three her new cronies or are you as innocent as the others in this?" Romana scowled, Uriel didn't react and Naomi glared "You are the crony here." Vadam brushed her aside and looked to Tri-lac "You and I don't get along well but I will free you. You," he looked to Thalanos with a glare of his own "maybe I should simply kill you."

Thalanos attacked.

Her blade leaptandsinged through the air in an arc of soft blue light as Thalanos moved swiftly. She had leapt into the air and used her wings to push herself towards Vadam with extended speed.

Vadam met her blade with his own. The impact caused him to skid against the ground, Vadam only managed to remain standing through very stiff legs.

Vadam and Thalanos' blades trembled against each other as they tried to overpower the other. The other battlers began to approach; Vadam saw this and deftly stepped back and to the side. Thalanos, with all her weight suddenly against nothing, staggered forward and fell to the ground.

Vadam couldn't mock her or take advantage of her vulnerability as the others had reached him. Uriel attacked first, having stashed his rifle away he handed both a pistol and a short sword. Vadam ducked under his swing, Uriel knew he would and shot him three times in the face.

They struck against Vadam's spirit barrier and deflected the harm. Vadam slashed forward, Uriel jumped back, and sidestepped Romana's stab. Uriel shot again but they failed again. Vadam did wince as the kinetic impact did sting but he had other problems to worry about.

Tri-lac and Naomi had cut around his side and Thalanos had gotten to her feet.

He teleported to get out of the dogpile that was forming and appeared behind Uriel. The super soldier whipped around rapidly, switching weapons as he did so, and shot him with the sniper rifle. That one broke his shield and Vadam had to conjure a stronger one from his hands to save his life from the next shots.

Only Tri-lac thought to remind everyone they weren't trying to kill him but decided to discard that idea. Vadam flashstepped, stabbed Uriel and took one of his pistols.

Uriel kicked himself away from Vadam and Vadam shot at the first person he could. Naomi had held up her arms in front of her face to prevent Vadam from killing her but the bullets bit through the armguards she wore and rendered one of her hands useless for the battle.

She blasted Vadam with a bolt of light to blind and disarm him and Thalanos added to the spell with a bolt of divine magic.

Vadam was knocked back with a cry of pain, he shielded his eyes from the bright flash and his skin sizzled as the heat penetrated his shield.

He teleported to avoid any of the others getting the jump on him in his vulnerable state and he had to rub his eyes to return sight to his world. He growled and held both hands up "You are really pissing me off now. No more playing nice," Vadam cast a massive Death Wind and each of his opponents either howled or staggered back as his spell burnt their own skin.

Thalanos was able to counter the spell and Tri-lac recovered first. With a greatspear in hand, Tri-lac sprinted forward. Vadam saw her approach and drew his blade. Magical wood met magical metal as Vadam and Tri-lac sparred, whacking at each other with the flats of their weapons and deflecting strikes.

Despite Vadam's advantage of using their numbers to his advantage, he faced a disadvantage he hadn't thought of before.

Practically every battle he participated in with was a 'whoever was left standing' free for all. He wasn't used to fighting his opponents non-lethally and he had very few abilities that allowed him to fight in such a way.

He still did have a few tricks though.

"Hah!"

Vadam struck Tri-lac in the chest and cast a Blustersquall. The blunt air burst, ironically, knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying back.

Tri-lac hit Thalanos _"Score!"_ And knocked her over. Vadam grinned a little at that and almost laughed, but two more girls, and Uriel, had approached.

Uriel was bouncing between trying to kill Vadam and simply taking him down. He had walked into the battle with the intent to avenge his fallen brethren but he was built to follow orders. Romana had shot him a few conflicted looks but they had both eventually decided that it was MetaNox's fault that the others had died.

Uriel stashed his pistols and drew his short swords; he came at Vadam, swinging the flat edges of his blades, and Vadam met his first blade with his and the second with a barrier.

Vadam shoved Uriel back and Romana approached, Uriel twisted his body to act as a blind spot for Vadam but he had still seen Romana anyway. She stabbed forward, aiming for a painful but non-lethal spot on his chest, and managed to penetrate him.

Vadam yelled out in pain and cut the rapier in two with a sudden Doom Blade. Romana reached forward and grabbed the piece still in Vadam. He tried to swat her but she weaved out of his grasp. Romana ran her hand along the rapier, holding the broken piece in place. She fused the blade back into one and gave a backflip.

Romana leapt over Naomi, allowing her to meet Vadam without any complications. Magical sword met magical sword and they pushed against each other for a moment, blades trembling.

"Payback."

Naomi growled and head-butted Vadam. He reeled back with a cry of pain and Naomi overpowered him, Vadam received a shallow cut to his cheek and Naomi slammed both of her hands into his chest.

She gave him a jolt of light and Vadam was blasted back.

He landed smoking with a groan, he wasn't on the ground long. Vadam got to his feet as Tri-lac and Thalanos came for him _"Ah, they are unrelenting,"_ The girls, and Uriel, had managed to piece together an unspoken battle-plan. Everyone wouldn't fight him at once, three at most, and when he retreated the others would attack just so he couldn't rest.

Vadam huffed and just as the woman in the air and the girl on the ground came close, he smashed them both with twin bolts of light.

"Lustrous Purge!"

Vadam called as he blasted both woman. They fell to the ground with shouts of pain, Vadam growled "If you want to play hard ball, I'll really bring it!" He drew his sword up to his eyes and pointed it straight at Thalanos _"One at a time,"_ Vadam thought and began his own plan.

Thalanos got to her feet as Vadam reached her, he cut the arm that held her sword and gave a sharp strike to her neck. Thalanos choked and dropped her sword, Vadam then punched her in the stomach and sent a Blustersquall with it.

An already painful punch amplified by the sharp bolt of air sent Thalanos to the ground, gasping for breath and struggling not to vomit.

Before Vadam could go any further, Tri-lac came to her aid. Tri-lac jabbed Vadam in the side with her spear, drawing blood. He hissed and clotheslined her, Tri-lac staggered but managed to spin to remain on her feet. When she had managed to regain her balance, Tri-lac spun and struck Vadam with a spell of her own.

A force spell, similar to Nazo's, struck Vadam in the navel. Unlike Nazo's, Tri-lac's spell caused several bad cuts on his chest and Vadam shouted out in pain.

Uriel and Romana came forward as Naomi went to help Thalanos, Vadam recovered and his face was turning red as he began to lose his temper. Uriel smacked him in the side with the blunt side of his right-handed short sword and clotheslined Vadam in the face.

He allowed the strikes to get Uriel close. Only onceUriel had actually touching him did Vadam make his move. He covered his left hand in a piece of soul energy, shaped like a spike. He stabbed Uriel through his side and then punched him in his wound.

Uriel gave a choked sound of pain and staggered, Vadam brought his leg up high and kicked Uriel in the helmet. He reeled back and Vadam reached forward, Romana tried to intervene but Vadam was too quick. He tore Uriel's helmet off and cast it into his pocket-plane.

Romana stabbed Vadam in the arm, aiming to disable his arm. Vadam howled but she simply stepped into his range, he grabbed the rapier with his free hand and kicked Romana in the chest.

Romana kept her grip on her blade, but had been winded by his kick. Uriel began to recover and Tri-lac came forward. Vadam cast Blustersquall again and aimed it at Romana's face; her blood began to pour out of her nose and her head was jerked back unpleasantly from the impact.

Tri-lac tried to smack Vadam in the face with the butt of her spear, Vadam aimed a Blustersquall at the ground and blasted himself into the air.

Thalanos had mostly recovered at this point and was the only one able to go air-born. Vadam cast his Gift of Orzhova and began hovering in the sky. He could hear shouts and cries from MetaNox's side but resisted the urge to look and check on him.

Thalanos began to fly upwards to meet him in the sky. Vadam sent three Blustersquall bolts at her, the first one she shrugged off, the second caused her to flounder in the sky, and the third knocked her out of the sky.

Thalanos landed harshly and Vadam began barraging everyone with Blustersquall spells. His Blue mana was beginning to run low, but he had tied several untapped sources of all his colours of mana from this Plane to him.

Vadam then had an idea.

He had been able to cast Blustersquall for years but he had never really done anything with it besides overload.

Idea in head, Vadam landed on the ground.

Each of his opponents had been knocked to the ground and everyone was bleeding. Now that his barrage was over they began to get up, only to see a smirking Vadam.

"Blusterpike!"

Vadam aimed his spell at the armoured Uriel and cast a compressed, pinpointed sharp pocket of air. It struck Uriel in the breast and managed to blow a small hole in his armour. Vadam smirked, knowing his idea worked and tried more new things.

"Blusterblade!"

He aimed the spell at the slowly standing Thalanos. First he cast a Doom Blade but instead of throwing it at his enemy, he shot a bigger, but weaker, Blustersquall into it. The black mana was blasted off but the incorporeal blade remained.

The air blade shot at Thalanos with impressive speed and she cried out as it struck her along the chest.

The blade was not as dangerousas the Doom Blade, a spell that stabbed into the target before expanding in a rapid pop. The Blusterblade simply stabbed in slightly, but brought along a sharp push that knocked Thalanos back down.

Vadam grinned again. He now had a far less lethal, but still painful, spell he could use against his enemies.

He pursed his fingers together to a point. One of his arms would not be able to brace his blade well, but this was something special. As Romana, Naomi and Tri-lac stood Vadam continued his barrage.

They knew he would do what he did to Thalanos and Uriel. So the three girls slowly got to their feet, acting more injured than they were, before quickly scattering.

Vadam's smirk wavered slightly as he saw his targets become far trickier, before grinning again _"I like a challenge,"_ He aimed his first spell at the classic armoured Naomi, he shot his right hand forward sharply and sent a Blusterspike at her.

The spell pinged off her chest, denting a finger shaped dent into the armour and causing Naomi to teeter. Vadam having his target stopped began to bombard her with pikes. Her armour kept pinging and denting as Vadam struck her.

Looking like she had been shot with a machine gun, Naomi fell back over. The other two girls used Vadam's attention on Naomi to their advantage and approached. Vadam struck Tri-lac with a regular Blustersquall and Romana with a Blusterblade.

The two managed to remain on their feet, Thalanos and Uriel rolled to their feet and Naomi cast a spell. A lustrous bolt caught Vadam off guard, sending him flying back.

Vadam landed but his innate magical resistance allowed him to shrug off the blast. It still hurt though.

Everyone took advantage of Vadam's slight vulnerability and charged, prior plan forgotten. Vadam shook the light out of his eyes and saw the approach. His first thought was to teleport, the second thought was to attack, the third thought was to freak out, the fourth and final thought was to smirk.

Vadam cast both hands down at the ground and cast his strongest Blustersquall yet, the ground dented, dust, pebbles and rocks were thrown into the air and at the approaching attackers.

They covered their eyes to prevent irritation and reached Vadam. Uriel punched Vadam in the navel, Romana stabbed him in the other arm, Naomi blinded him with a focused flash of light, Tri-lac got behind him and struck him in the back with the blunt end of her spear and Thalanos drew a draining spell around him.

After jabbing him, Tri-lac put her spear across his stomach and grabbed both ends. She and Vadam were caught in the magic draining spell and he struggled feebly as his power was sapped.

Everyone surrounded him and Vadam made his move. He gave a sharp kick to Tri-lac's groin and drew his sword, cutting through her greatspear. Tri-lac screamed out in rage but Vadam had already escaped. In a fit of pure rage she blindly stabbed with the sharp piece of her two sticks, stabbing Uriel.

Uriel yelled out in pain and as Vadam jumped by him, tried to clothesline him. Vadam teleported and Uriel struck Romana in the side of the head instead.

Romana was knocked into Naomi and the two girls crashed into the ground. Vadam reappeared and shoved Thalanos in the back, sending a double Blustersquall with it. She cried out in severe pain and her back bent almost too far inwards as she was shot into Tri-lac.

They slammed into Uriel and once again Vadam's opponents were on the ground, Vadam laughed slightly "So even with you all fighting me, I'm still winning," They groaned and began to move, Vadam prepared to strike them all with some of his new bluster spells.

But then there was a scream of rage, a cry of agony and Vadam shouted in pain as he felt MetaNox be disintegrated and forced back into his mind.

He wavered slightly but managed to remain standing _"You okay,"_ He thought to MetaNox _"I'm fine. Now respawn me,"_ Vadam nodded and sent a large chunk of his remaining mana to MetaNox. The battlefield had entered a lull and everyone was pulling mana from the world, so Vadam was unable to regain as much as he would like.

MetaNox's opponents approached as Vadam's recovered. MetaNox appeared and he leant back-to-back with Vadam. "So…" MetaNox began "Let's end this," Vadam ended.

The walkers, plus Uriel, surrounded them in a wide ring. Vadam and MetaNox wore nothing but smirks.

"I need more power," MetaNox grunted. Vadam didn't want to give up more of his power but he could feel a sense of urgency from MetaNox and relented. He sent even more Black and Blue mana at MetaNox and bent slightly from the feeling of exertion.

With more than enough power MetaNox stared straight at Faith, she met his gaze with tears in her eyes. "Vadam, it's time," He muttered and Vadam nodded. Through their link MetaNox told him to attack with all the power he could muster.

Vadam obeyed.

He broke apart from MetaNox and sprinted out into the land no one stood. He leapt into the air and summoned a dozen spirits, Vadam met only Thalanos' gaze and just for a moment. He shot all the mana he had in his body into the spell and cast "Ravage the Stream!" Instead of sending the spell at anyone and disintegrating them, he sent it at the ground.

The spirits he summoned were drawn into the spell and they rose as a mighty wave into the air, before Vadam sent them straight down into the ground. The earth was torn apart and chunks were sent everywhere.

MetaNox had disappeared in the chaos and everyone else was floundering as dirt, rocks and clay showered on everyone. The shockwave from the spell had also knocked everyone back and they were covered in dirt before they even hit the ground.

Vadam landed and fell nearly to his neck in fresh soil. His power was spent and couldn't do much more.

MetaNox appeared above everyone, a maniacal grin on his face, he parted the soil, washing everyone several meters further. Vadam rolled to a stop as MetaNox landed, he was breathing evenly but he knew he couldn't do anything further in the battle, it was all up to MetaNox now.

MetaNox surveyed the slowly moving walkers, and Uriel, looking for his target. He spotted Faith stumbling to her feet and nodded. Black tendrils erupted from his back and began to creep around the battlefield.

Faith took a step forward, walking towards the edge of the crater she and her comrades resided in. She turned to face her companions and cut a shallow swathe through the soft earth at her feet.

"This, my friends, is where we draw the line. The line for the defence of Dominia, of our homes, and of the countless innocence that reside on them and all other planes. The line must be drawn this far, no farther. We must show Vadam and Nox what we can do."

She raised her sword above her head, calling forth her companions. Each of them, previously hunched over and exhausted, some leaning against others for support, found new courage and strength in the Prophetess' words. Faith smiled at this new change, prepared to lead them to victory.

"We must show Vadam that he has not yet beaten us…" She never finished the sentence.

A single white rose petal fell in front of the prophetess, mere centimetres from her nose.

She saw a familiar flash of images rush through her mind: The falling petal, the smirk on Vadam's face, the hysterical laughter, the black blade through her body, the faces of her companions, the tenacious darkness.

Faith looked down to see a sharp barb of darkness pierce through her chest, through her heart.

As quickly as the black blade appeared, it disappeared. Faith lifted her hand to her chest and felt a strange wetness around her heart, but there was no pain. Her fingertips seemed to shimmer slightly, turning white against the bright crimson of her blood, much like rose petals. Her legs felt numb, but for some reason she stood regardless, held up by some unknown force.

Astonished, her companions stood unmoving in front of Faith, their minds and hearts seeming unable to process what just happened. She smiled and looked up to Niall, the Pyromancer's face full of confusion and surprise.

Faith held her left hand out to the Tydarian, her right deteriorating more, fingertips falling away from her hand as white rose petals. Niall took a step forward and took her hand in both of his, his eyes welled with fresh tears.

"You know what to do, Niall." She said weakly, her right arm and leg slowly disintegrating into petals. "Save them all. Make me proud."

Niall pushed back the tears as he nodded, "I will, Faith."

She smiled again, her face and torso beginning to disappear, a light breeze carrying the cloud of petals away. "Goodbye." She whispered, her voice carried by the wind as the last part of her, her left hand, faded.

Niall looked into his hands, cupped together to hold a spectral hand. He opened them to see a single, perfect, white rose petal.

Niall stared at the petal for a few moments, his knees week and his heart empty. He collapsed to the ground.

Each of Faith's companions had a different reaction to her passing. Naomi, Nazo, Reaper and Kiobre muttered curses and farewells under their breath; Senkharen embraced Romana as she wept into his shoulder; Karesh, Thalanos and Uriel stood emotionless, unwilling to let their grief surface; Tri-lac held her friend as Niall buried his head in the dirt, his anger manifesting as the air seemed to get thicker around him, the pressure immense.

Previously MetaNox had thrown his hand back and Vadam was knocked away from him. He then summoned a shimmering, transparent barrier before focusing on Faith.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone but Niall and Tri-lac was jerked out from their mourning by MetaNox's hysterical laughter. No one heard Vadam's scream of agony as MetaNox laughed and laughed and laughed.

The shimmering barrier stopping any sounds entering or leaving the area MetaNox knew he could speak without fearing Vadam's response.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Niall's face twisted into a look of anger no one had seen and survived and he threw an inferno at MetaNox. It was swatted away with barely a flick of MetaNox's hand. Niall gave a scream and the temperature of the area began to rise "No!" Tri-lac screamed and grabbed Niall in a hug "You can't, Niall!" She cried into his ear as the temperature continued rising, MetaNox simply observed with a smirk.

"Niall. Faith wouldn't want you to kill everyone over this, it is exactly the opposite of what she asked," Tri-lac spoke rapidly and slowly the temperature began to lower. The imminent explosion of death Niall was about to unleash faded and he slumped.

MetaNox simply laughed again but failed to get a rise out of Niall.

Vadam had clutched his head in agony as mere moments after the witch's death he felt a savage tearing of his mind. He had howled in agony as his mind was rendered uncluttered again as MetaNox tore their link away.

He lay against the ground gasping with his eyes closed as MetaNox laughed.

After Niall had cooled down, MetaNox spoke "You are all fools," he shook his head and laughed further "You follow the whisperings of a madwoman, not knowing the truth of it all," he met each of their looks of hatred and disgust with a maniacal grin "She saw a great and terrible force return from the other side. What she didn't know was that it already happened, I happened," Fear began to grace the faces of a few of the walkers and he simply basked in it.

"A voice, a voice Vadam couldn't know was his or not told him how to reconstruct the entity he loved. Nox," MetaNox spoke the name like it was a slimy thing in his mouth "the voice led him to reconstructing a rudimentary body for someone who had died long ago. This someone had been so utterly destroyed that not even a shadow of his soul remained. But what did remain was a shadow, of an imprint of the memory of this someone."

MetaNox was walking side to side as he continued his monologue, no one tried to attack him. Letting him speak so that they could gather their power to obliterate him.

"Me. Once Vadam had given me a form to interact with the multiverse once more I set about forming a strategy to return me to my former glory. Of course," MetaNox gave a foul grimace "the mending ruined that for me, but I can still gain power to make me unmatched," His smirk returned "the mending will work for my favour, when nothing can possibly fight me."

Everyone was tense, getting ready to do something "So I created a plan. I lured the beings who stopped me, Planeswalkers, to this Plane and broke them under my command. I sacrificed the sparks of six Planeswalker's to fuel my ritual. But one remained. I knew who it had to be, the one who dared to form a group to try and stop me. Faith," everyone was ready to attack "and so with her death, her spark, my ritual needs just one more word. My true name."

Everyone attacked.

Niall threw an inferno.

Tri-lac threw another Greatspear.

Nazo cast a bolt of force.

Reaper sent a bone javelin.

Senkharen stabbed forward with tendrils.

Thalanos propelled a bolt of divine magic.

Uriel fired his sniper rifle.

Romana infused the bullet to make it unstoppable.

Naomi pitched a blinding beam of light.

Karesh broke the ground and sent a dark beam of destruction.

Kiobre joined in and amplified the beam, wrecking the earth.

MetaNox teleported, using his last blue spell, and appeared to the side. The mass of power simply continued on, harming no one.

He spoke one word, so softly that all but Vadam heard his name.

"Yawgmoth."

 **. . .**


	29. The Final Battle Part Two

**And so here we are. The Final Battle Part 2. Last chapter we learned that Faith's prophecy had come to pass months ago, we then saw her die and the revelation of who MetaNox is… Yawgmoth. Or YawgNox as I like to call him. This battle has been planned out for some time so I hope it is much better than the end of Shard.**

 _ **B/N: Huzzah, the Final Battle. Hope you've all recovered from Faith's death and are ready to see Yawgmoth burn, or bleed, or something.**_

 ***When they were together alone Yawgmoth had a discussion with Kiobre***

* * *

"Yawgmoth."

The word was spoken softly but its impact was immense.

A massive surge of power pulsed out from the maniacal figure, blasting everyone a considerable distance. The top Yawgmoth wore burnt away as he rose a few meters into the air, arms outstretched towards the sky.

The circle from the Phyrexian symbol appeared jaggedly on his back, seen only by Vadam. The circle burnt black into his flesh, a jagged line beginning burning from the top of the circle down.

It moved torturously slow, but it still moved.

The line had made it a quarter of the way to the top of the circle by the time the resistance recovered. Each of the eleven combatants held dark scowls and looks of deep disgust as they marched forward.

Yawgmoth landed softly - the dirt began to bubble and smoke from his presence - and leered at them "You don't understand, do you?" His words were as soft as ever but each of the scowling figures heard him clearly.

Their facial expressions didn't change and he shook his head "It has been a very long time since I was destroyed. I cannot blame you, but I do know this. By the end of this my name will be the only thing you know."

Everyone attacked.

Uriel had the fastest attack, his rifle fired its bullet and even before Niall's hands ignited the bullet smashed through Yawgmoth's skull.

His head disintegrated into a swirl of darkness before refiguring unharmed. The line continued to burn.

Before he could smirk and mock Uriel for his efforts, everyone rushed.

Niall threw his fist and a column of flame burned towards Yawgmoth; oddly,he didn't avoid it. The flames licked at his form and burned him away. Nobody dared to bring less than 110% in this battle; as he was disintegrating, Nazo and Reaper came forward.

Yawgmoth had dissipated into another black swirl and was reforming as Nazo and Reaper reached him. Nazo smashed his hand into Yawgmoth's smirking face and obliterated it, he staggered as his enemies head gave way with ease and his momentum carried him forward.

Before Yawgmoth could do anything dire, Reaper slammed his scythe into the gap between them and sliced through his chest.

Reaper's scythe his something, something so hard that he was jarred by the impact. Nazo leaped over Yawgmoth as Reaper tugged his scythe back.

" _I don't understand. This can kill anything regardless of immortality,"_ Reaper's thought were cut short as he spotted what he had hit - an oval shaped disk that seemed to be in his back.

Yawgmoth grabbed Nazo's leg and threw him forward; he only grabbed a glance of what was burning on Yawgmoth's back.

Reaper leaped up and back as Romana and Uriel tried their own hand at killing Yawgmoth. He reformed as they reached him, Uriel sliced off his head and Romana rapidly stabbed every vital, and painful, organ.

Their attacks also failed.

Instead of attacking further the creator and creation leaped to opposite sides.

They paved the way for Tri-lac. She was running low on Greatspears but she would use nothing less to get vengeance for Faith. She jumped forward deftly and speared him. Her spear bounced off something impenetrable and she scattered before he attacked her.

Naomi and Senkharen came forward together next. The two had little powers in common but had spent enough time together to have reasonable comfort with each other, plus knowledge of the others fighting style.

Naomi hefted her usualsword in one hand and a light sword in the other. Senkharen bulked his arms, legs and formed his prehensile tendrils as a tail.

Senkharen stabbed them into the ground and they burst around Yawgmoth, forming a flesh cage around him. Naomi combined her twin swords powers, rising them both up and slamming them down. A burst of light, double in intensity, obliterated Yawgmoth. Once the light faded, the walkers were greeted with the picture of an odd floating black disk. Only Vadam could see - and not much after that light display - what was happening on the other side.

The line had reached past the top of the circle and was burning steadily downwards.

Yawgmoth reformed in a cloud of shadows and he sneered "Done yet?" His question was quickly answered by the loudest on the group "HELL NO!" Thalanos, Karesh and Kiobre came forward.

Yawgmoth sighed and let it happen as Karesh asked "Can angels say hell?" Thalanos wacked him over the ear and Kiobre rolled his eyes.

Yawgmoth was beginning to wonder if they were going to do more than just argue and attack each other when a kukri introduced itself to his face. Kiobre's aim was true and Karesh leap-frogged over him. The kukri hit the ground and his face began to reform when Karesh's axe cleaved him in half, the end of it was chipped when it clipped the black disk.

Thalanos flew upwards and pointed her silver sword down at the black cloud that was Yawgmoth "Take this!" She muttered and sent a piercing jet of holy light into his form.

The darkness shuddered and Thalanos smirked, proud of herself, before simply reforming. Yawgmoth sneered at Thalanos "Thought that would do something?" He mocked, Thalanos glared but everyone had made their move and he prepared to make his.

The line had almost reached half-way.

Yawgmoth lifted his arms and sent a wave of darkness from him.

Niall, Naomi, and Thalanos countered it with their respective powers. Flame and angelic grace slowed the darkness but Naomi's light beat it back.

Yawgmoth was unfazed by his spell being blasted back at him. Vadam scrambled back to avoid the wave of death that was sent at him and succeeded in avoiding it.

Everyone glanced at Naomi and she nodded.

Their first wave of attacks had failed so their plan needed to be enacted.

Without Faith, they couldn't rely on avoiding Yawgmoth's attacks, but no one was going to back down.

Tri-lac reached Niall and wordlessly raised her Greatspear, Niall's hand blazed and the spear was ignited. Phoenix fire claimed the spear but it didn't burn, and neither did Tri-lac. The powers of Teleroshia combined with Tyderia came together in the Greatspear and Tri-lac was the channel, Niall the spark.

They sprinted forward.

Yawgmoth saw them coming and leered, he formed a bank of darkness around him and the shadows themselves bent to obey him. They didn't falter and entered his domain. Niall covered Tri-lac from attacks from the darkness itself and she ran on, trusting Niall with her life.

She reached the smirking Yawgmoth and slammed the white tip of the Phoenix-spear straight into his chest, destroying his innards and lighting them on holy fire.

The spear broke.

Tri-lac only had time to widen her eyes before Niall grabbed her and sent an uncontrolled explosion from his feet. Niall shot them away from Yawgmoth like a rocket and they were caught by a bone statue Reaper erected.

Yawgmoth shrugged off Niall and Tri-lac's combined attack and simply stood there, waiting for the next attack.

It was Nazo, Reaper and Karesh who dashed forward next.

They had developed a sense of bonding with the lecherous demon whilst on Vryn; Karesh exchanged a toothy grin with Nazo as they took flight above Reaper.

Reaper was faster than either of them, pushing all his will into this battle. He dashed to Yawgmoth and began the spar. He slashed forward and cut into his body vertically, his scythe merely bounced off the disk one more. Reaper was disturbed by this but didn't let it show; instead he pulled bones from below Yawgmoth and encased his feet in tethers.

Yawgmoth didn't struggle; he merely smirked as Reaper hacked him to dust. He hacked and slashed until there was nothing but the disk, Reaper tried with all his will to pierce it but nothing. His scythe just continued to bounce off it.

Reaper looked up when he heard a piercing whistle and jumped back. Nazo and Karesh had formed a hasty plan and wanted him out of the way, Yawgmoth reformed as Karesh raised one axe; he chucked it ever so softly into the air and weaved away from it as Nazo did his past.

The axe had just begun to fall downwards when he slammed his palm into the blade and magnified the speed and force of the axe.

The axe went from gently sloping down to flying down faster than anyone could see. Nazo and Karesh had worked out the correct path to smash into the disk and so it did. A great snap hurt ears as the axe exploded, the impact doing nothing but shattering it.

Nazo and Karesh growled and flew down at Yawgmoth; Nazo landed first, he slammed his legs into the ground and set off a minor tremor by sending all his force magic into the ground. The land quaked and the land around him exploded - it didn't even move Yawgmoth.

Karesh landed next and used the unearthed flora, he corrupted them and turned them into poisonous monstrosities "Perhaps this will work," Karesh grunted as he forced the plants to melt into a deadly poison.

Nazo shot the globs of melting dirt at Yawgmoth and his form sizzled into nothing. Except for the black disk.

Their attempt over, Nazo and Karesh leaped to a different side each as the quartet of Senkharen, Romana, Naomi and Uriel attacked.

Faith had smiled many moons ago when she saw the old enemies and new allies working together to defeat the evil that threatened so much. Senkharen still had tears in his eyes but a set and determined face as he joined his fellows.

Senkharen joined Uriel and Naomi stepped towards Romana as they ran around the melting ground. Yawgmoth seemed to be having difficulty reforming and everyone was taking that as a good sign - only Vadam could see the line burn down beyond the middle.

Uriel had sheathed his gun and hefted his blades, he passed one of his short swords and a handgun to Senkharen and Senkharen melded them into his body. The sword broke into two pieces of metal and Senkharen's arms morphed to misshapen clubs, with spikes coming out from the tops. From the middle of the right arm a gun took form; the other had sprouted a sural-like bunch of tendrils.

Romana drew her hand along her blade and made it a strong as titanium; Naomi reached forward and added her own blessing, the blade began to thrum and rings of light began to run from the base to the tip.

Romana nodded to Naomi in thanks and gave her own style of compensation, Naomi's armour melded together better, it hardened further around her injured hand, allowing her to use it better, and turned hard enough to deflect bullets.

Uriel's exhaustion suddenly faded as Senkharen exerted himself and unlocked dopamine and subsequently adrenaline in his body, Uriel nodded to Senkharen and the four were ready.

Yawgmoth had succeeded in reforming perfectly, his melting face from earlier didn't faze them as Eron's keep was more disturbing, and he watched their augmentations with a critical eye. None of them actually knew who Yawgmoth was. Senkharen had a hazy idea from something Vadam had told him years ago, but he could see the scientist's abilities and felt an insignificant measure of respect for them.

Uriel struck first.

His body now unburdened by all the injuries and exhaustion that had stacked up for some time was now erased, at least for now; he clobbered Yawgmoth over the side and gored Yawgmoth with his blade. Not ceasing for a moment he dragged the blade up, swirly darkness poured out from the gash, and through his neck. He then slammed the barrel of his pistol in his head and blew it away, still not ceasing he kicked off from the disintegrating entity, did a back flip, landed with his rifle in his hands and emptied the guns bullets into his chest.

Yawgmoth was by no means done; Senkharen threw Uriel behind him as the Father of Machines began to reform. He grabbed Yawgmoth by the neck with a hand sprouted for the purpose and squeezed with enough strength to pop his head off. Assuming, and hoping, that Yawgmoth couldn't see like that Senkharen stabbed both blades into his opponent's armpits, kneed him in the groin and shot him seven times before the clip ran out.

Knowing that he had to get out of the evil ones' range, Senkharen used his powerful legs to kick off Yawgmoth, cracking the ground beneath him.

Senkharen sprouted wings and circled them, waiting to save Romana and Naomi.

The pair of girls decided that they weren't going to be upstaged by the guys. Romana rapidly stabbed Yawgmoth dozens of times, the glowing rapier's rings of light smashing into the Lord of the Wastes with bright flashes of light and energy.

Shockingly Romana managed to do what none of them had managed in the past, slowly but surely he began to be pushed back. Her arms were numb but Romana still stabbed on. It was only Yawgmoth's reformed, grinning face that saved her.

Senkharen flew downwards, he smashed his foot into Yawgmoth's face, grabbed Romana with arms sprouted from his back and leaped back, taking Romana away to safety.

Senkharen's kick had managed to knock Yawgmoth of kilter and he was beginning to fall back, Naomi rushed forward with her blade burning brighter than ever before.

"ETERNIA!"

She shouted and slammed her blade home. From it a titanic pillar of light, even greater than the one she used to destroy her bane, erupted from the blade, enveloping Yawgmoth in his counter-ethos and a light so bright even everyone turned away with their eyes scrunched tightly shut could still see the white light.

It shuddered and collapsed as Yawgmoth's seed of darkness overwhelmed the pillar of light, he rose out of it laughing, but then Kiobre and Thalanos came forward.

Kiobre latched himself on Thalanos' back and dug his blades into her arms, instead of thrashing and panicking, Thalanos smirked. Kiobre drank her angel's blood and went berserk, his eyes went a new kind of white and he screamed as he dashed forward, he reached Yawgmoth and began tearing him apart before reeling back and screaming his lungs off.

Thalanos stabbed him, used a spell to draw her blood back along with some of his, and Kiobre calmed. She kicked him behind her and smirked "The true queen's now here," She absorbed the mixed blood and flew upwards.

If pure light was Yawgmoth's counter-ethos then to him angel's light was like chucking around unstable elements. With no spirits to sacrifice Thalanos had taken a different path, Kiobre had taken her blood and she had taken it back for an extra devastating ritual.

She cut her arms and she bled again. Thalanos used her blood to form a bomb of devastating proportions. The blood of a benevolent demon and a malevolent angel passed between each other was part to her most powerful spell yet.

Thalanos sent twin bolts of grey, one dark and one light, and it struck Yawgmoth. Breath seemed to leave everyone as the spell completely failed; Yawgmoth laughed "A spell that unstable would work once in a million tries!"

Thalanos flushed in embarrassment as she landed amongst the others, it was probably for the best that her spell failed. It may have killed Yawgmoth but it would have killed everyone else with him.

"Are you done?"

Yawgmoth's voice ran out across the scenes of devastation, the sound barrier was still in place and so Vadam could only look and not hear.

"Not by a long shot!"

Nazo called back. They had fallen into the teams they had been split into earlier but this time things were getting mixed up.

Niall and Naomi decided to bring the heat straight away, their eyes met and two short nods went between them. The others moved out of the way as the Pyromancer and former king strode forward, Yawgmoth watched them approach with a raised eyebrow until they stopped a quarter of the way.

Niall's right hand took Naomi's left and he muttered "Know what we're doing?" Naomi affirmed and Niall gave a savage smile, all the previous attacks had failed but he had seen them begin to make headway.

Red mana mixed with White mana as Niall and Naomi called up their respective magic "Fire…" Niall spoke lowly and Naomi continued "Light…" Yawgmoth listened to them in interest; he was still standing around like he had no care in the world.

"Fire makes light…"

"Light is heat…"

Suddenly they both burned white and they both spoke as one "Sun Fire!" A burst of searing white flame came from Niall and Naomi's spare hands and the twin storm of flame heated the area up several degrees.

Niall and Naomi were unaffected by the heat but Yawgmoth wasn't. The blaze disintegrated him well before the flames actually hit him, the burn being so hot. Despite the light burning so bright it hurt everyone's eyes, a tiny blot of darkness laid within.

Niall and Naomi burned out and the light was extinguished, Yawgmoth quickly reformed with his continuous deadly smirk "You cannot harm me. Do you see this now?" The others disagreed.

Uriel and Tri-lac were two of the greatest in sheer physical battles, one being biologically augmented to be a perfect solider, the other bred in a ritual and trained to be the deadliest hunter. Tri-lac was running dangerously low on spears but she would do everything it took to destroy Yawgmoth, for Faith and for all the lives Faith died to give them the chance.

Uriel saw Vadam and Yawgmoth as his greatest enemies and hardest trial. They killed his fellows, and whileRomana may not have allowed them to create emotional bonds he still saw it as an insult. They were the perfect soldiers, but, because they had returned after being beaten, they were scrapped. He didn't blame Romana – he understood her reasoning, but now he had to prove himself to her.

As the wave of darkness extinguished the remaining heat from the Sunfire, Uriel and Tri-lac ran forward towards the billowing Yawgmoth across the glassy ground. "Nothing you do will ever matter," the being of evil slurred, but they were hardened warriors and ignored him.

As their standard techniques seemed to do nothing against Yawgmoth irregular tactics needed to be employed.

Tri-lac and Uriel had never even spent time together, but they both recognised how the other moved. She reached Yawgmoth first, she was uncustomed to using magic but she was no less efficient in it.

Tri-lac's hand glowed a painful red and she squeezed Yawgmoth's shoulder, the magic was geared towards causing considerable pain in its target, but Yawgmoth was unaffected. She figured that would be the case and merely acted as a distraction for Uriel.

Attacking from the front never seemed to do any good, so a back stab seemed as effective as it could be. Tri-lac destroyed Yawgmoth's head with her spear and Uriel closed in, he raised an eye at the symbol on his back but it meant nothing to him, plus it moved to slow for him to notice.

Before Uriel could stab or shoot Yawgmoth, his opponent finally struck back. Sensing Uriel behind him, he sent a block of darkness to make him stagger and then stabbed him seven times with blades of darkness.

Uriel's suit formed biofoam that plugged up his wounds and prevented bleeding but the attack was still potentially lethal. Tri-lac tried to help but Yawgmoth knew her movements - he clotheslined her and Tri-lac fell to the ground.

She quickly rolled to the sides to avoid Yawgmoth's pikes of death and kicked up, Uriel shot him through the side of his head and Yawgmoth turned to him.

The others were about to come forward and help when Tri-lac leaped back to her feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to Yawgmoth, the kick was imbued with magic and he was sent staggering.

Tri-lac grabbed Uriel and dragged him a few meters clear, Yawgmoth recovered and Tri-lac elongated the Greatspear between his legs and knocked him up into the air with a cry of "Run!" Uriel didn't run, instead **,** he grabbed his rifle and shot Yawgmoth, the impact of the bullets knocking him back through the air.

Tri-lac grabbed him and Uriel continued shooting, warding off Yawgmoth until they were clear. Senkharen, Reaper and Romana decided it was their turn. Reaper created a moving bone bridge and carried the injured Uriel and the not-so-injured Tri-lac back to safety.

They got into the safer zone and began the healing from Kiobre.

Niall and Naomi glanced to the marching trio; their plan was not really working as well as they had hoped. Early in the day the plan that was erected as their preferred plan, it was to fight their enemies in groups, sending two to four of them to hold off Vadam and Nox whilst the others rested, recovered and drew in mana to refresh their power.

This plan was theorised to allow them to keep the pressure, whilst still getting was supposed to drain whoever they used it on and then give a final all out strike.

But everyone, barring Reaper, was panting in overexertion whilst Yawgmoth looked as fine as he looked in the beginning. Vadam was out of everyone's sights and minds.

Yawgmoth cackled as the new trio came for him "None of you seem to understand how futile this-" He was cut off from his boast by Reaper. He had grown sick of his enemies incessant talking and shut him up with a bone that pierced his face.

The newly formed trio had an idea on how to combine their talents, the two geniuses' had a good idea on how to utilise Reaper's unique form. Senkharen met Romana's eyes and they both nodded, Romana sprinted for Reaper and spoke her idea as Senkharen came forward to engage Yawgmoth, his spikes reformed and he began smashing his great arms into Yawgmoth.

"You can call up bone, but what about the other metals and minerals that they are resting in?" Reaper clued in on Romana's idea and nodded. He called up the bones but Romana was more interested in what came up with them, she imbued Reaper's frame with the flecks of metal and strengthened his form.

Her work done as best as she could in the shorttime available, Reaper and Romana joined the struggling Senkharen. Together with Reaper's mightier form they knocked Yawgmoth back and off balance, he tilted back with a scowl on his face and the three came forward in a final push.

Romana overloaded the mineral gems but Yawgmoth had his own attack. He fell back and exploded into darkness, the wave overwhelming Romana's magic and melting away Senkharen's enhancements. Reaper's armour was destroyed and Senkharen returned to normal as they flew back, Senkharen was knocked into Reaper and he fell apart in the sky.

Romana landed harshly but she had seen something that gave her an idea. Yawgmoth reformed with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and began approaching. Romana turned back to Senkharen and Reaper and commanded "Senkharen! Make armour out of Reaper!"

Senkharen glanced at Reaper's skull, which he held, and it nodded. Senkharen went to assemble the bones around him but Reaper beat him to it; the chest appeared around him first, enclosing him within its frame. His legs floated in front of Senkharen's and pieces of smaller bones, such as the feet and hands, appeared around the back of his legs.

This continued until Senkharen was fully enclosed, being nearly two feet taller than Senkharen, Reaper found it trivial to turn himself into bone armour. Romana nodded at his form, Reaper's skull floated in front of Senkharen's chest, and stepped to his side.

Yawgmoth had stopped to watch the display and once it was done he laughed "Impressive but completely futile," The line was reaching the bottom of the circle.

Senkharen bulked his body and drew in some of Reaper's bones into his body, giving himself bone clubs and bone brass-knuckles.

Senkharen began sparring with Yawgmoth, punching him rapidly, kicking him and clubbing him. He head-butted Yawgmoth with his bone helmet and smashed both armoured fists into the sides of Yawgmoth's head like a clap.

He crushed his skull into darkness and leaped into the air, Romana came in from behind him and ran her hand along the blade, and she put all her power into the one spell and made it, for a split second, the strongest material in the multiverse. She stabbed the disk within Yawgmoth with all her strength.

Her rapier snapped.

Romana grabbed the two pieces before jumping back out of the landing Senkharen's way.

He brought both of his hands down in a massive club and smashed Yawgmoth. His whole body disappeared, leaving his black disk. Vadam could see the ring of black making up the majority of the disk, he could see the line nearing the bottom, but he couldn't move.

Yawgmoth reformed and blasted his opponents back "Hah! None of you can harm me! You have lost. Retreat now and you may be able to live later," the trio retreated and a quartet replaced them.

"Two, two, three, four," Yawgmoth sighed as the angel, Nephilim, nature demon, and fallen nature demon flew forward.

Each had their weapons ready, even Nazo had drawn his sword for the occasion. Yawgmoth simply shook his head and prepared to weather their attacks as they come.

Nazo sent a shockwave that pushed him with enough force to form a crater where he stood. Yawgmoth simply stood as he was pushed downwards, Thalanos blasted him with a more successful bolt of angelic magic, the Divine Vengeance spell turning the small crater into a wide dip. Yet still Yawgmoth stood.

Karesh and Kiobre came forward together, kukri joined axe and they sent a blue beam of cutting energy at him. The impact managed to push Yawgmoth back several feet but he remained standing. The four landed and came forward; Nazo and Kiobre loped over the running Thalanos and Karesh.

They landed in the hard clay that they had unearthed and moved forward; there was no time for any theatrics or playtime, Nazo and Kiobre were going to do their best to destroy Yawgmoth.

He smirked at them and beckoned them closer, in response Thalanos and Karesh combined angelic and demonic powers to shield and strengthen Nazo and Kiobre. Yawgmoth blasted them with a wave of all-consuming darkness but the blessings shielded them, Nazo and Kiobre sprinted ahead and delivered a double battering wallop to him.

The previously unmovable Yawgmoth was being knocked back with every attack now, his line was slowing down and his expression was morphing to an ugly look of fury. He rose his hands to blast them off but Thalanos and Karesh descended on him from behind.

Yawgmoth spun to face them and took the attacks aimed for his back. Nazo and Kiobre tried to attack his back but he spun and clotheslined them off again, Thalanos and Karesh pressed forward and Yawgmoth formed tendrils of darkness. He bound Thalanos and Karesh's arms and Nazo and Kiobre's legs.

He then stabbed each of them through the chest and began floating up, carrying them with them. Kiobre's eyes flashed white and he broke the bindings, before he could savage Yawgmoth he was snared in a full cloak of darkness.

"I am Yawgmoth!" He spoke as he glared at all the people who had dared stand against him "I am unstoppable. Only setbacks inhibit me but no longer!" He threw the four he held at the others and landed gently, only for a moment for he formed eleven tendrils of darkness and sent their ever-stretching form at everyone.

They assembled defence tried to fight them off but Yawgmoth was done playing games, for each tendrils that was destroyed, seven more took their place. Eventually there was nothing but an unending cloud of darkness swarming them and everyone was overcome.

Yawgmoth smirked as he bound everyone in rings of darkness; he squeezed his hand and tightened the shadows grip "I cannot be stopped. I am Yawgmoth, I-"

He abruptly cut off but the reason became clear.

Vadam had finally reappeared.

Teleporting to Yawgmoth's side he faced everyone with a stony-faced glare, Yawgmoth turned to him with a maniacal grin "You've come to finally help?" Nazo opened his mouth to call out but Yawgmoth wrapped a tendril around his, and everyone else's, mouths to silence them.

Vadam turned to Yawgmoth with his same stony glare "You are no Nox." Before Yawgmoth could even blink, Vadam cast all his magic into one final spell, a Flashstep Dance. Appearing for only a split millisecond and cutting even faster, Vadam snapped the tendrils of darkness and freed everyone.

Everyone landed as Vadam reappeared and Nazo quickly shouted "Vadam, he's-" He was cut off by Vadam throwing his hand out and shouting "SHUT UP!" Nazo stopped with a shocked look but Vadam was not facing him "I don't care who he is," he spat, glaring at Yawgmoth "all I know is that he is not Nox."

Nazo swallowed and nodded but the discussion wasn't done yet "Oh, I do think you care," Yawgmoth spoke silkily and Vadam's glare deepened "I think out of everyone here you can appreciate my true name," Vadam didn't respond but Yawgmoth continued "Yawgmoth."

The effect was immediate.

Vadam's eyes widened, his pupils dilated and he stepped back with a look of sheer fear on his face. "That's right, Vadam," Yawgmoth purred "of everyone you know. Maybe not the true extent but you know," Vadam swallowed and nodded.

"How?"

Vadam gasped out and Yawgmoth chuckled. The line had sped up, reached the bottom of the circle and was beginning to burn its way to the end of the disk. Yawgmoth just had to stall them for a little longer and he would be unstoppable.

"I suppose I should explain," He hummed and gave Vadam a soft smile "a very long time, millennia, ago I was defeated by the combination of so many lives and powers," Yawgmoth looked lost in memory but no one was foolish enough to attack "the strongest ever seen in fact. Nothing less could do so and I was completely destroyed. Only a shadow, of an imprint, of the memory of me remained, but I am a man of patience and determination. I spent thousands of years restoring myself to a form that could be considered what I just described."

Vadam's look of fear had disappeared slightly but he still looked uncomfortable "I spent a long time influencing so much and so many of Dominaria, Planeswalker's being the best of prey. And then a hit a stroke of luck, a powerful, ambitious but confused woman appeared on Dominaria. Her first Planeswalk, in fact."

Vadam had a very hollow guess on who it was, Kiobre twitched slightly "I couldn't even speak to her let alone do anything more. But I knew that this was who I needed, for many years I nudged her towards greatness until she tried, and failed, to take over Dominaria."

Yawgmoth chuckled like he had just said a great joke "I knew she would fail, even I had failed after all, but it was exactly the plan. Her hatred, anger and ambition only grew. She left but would always return, piecing together two mighty spells. One which would reverse the World Spell and restore the Shard and the second that would place Dominaria in a state of such peril it could only survive, and therefore the multiverse by binding itself to her."

He shook his head "The first sure, that was the truth. The second I had managed to alter ever so slightly in her mind. The spell would still place Dominaria in a state of total peril, but instead of binding itself to her it would unleash the greatest power it held to stop her. Me."

His easy look became a scowl "But Dominaria intervened. It drew nine Planes close to it, close enough to be trapped in the Shard. And with it, you," he spoke the word like the worst insult there ever was and his expression became murderous "you meddled. The Enchantress fell to her hubris and I feared that I would never rise again."

He chuckled again and the murderous look faded "Ah, but The Enchantress had succeeded in something. Her spell managed to loosen Dominaria's hold on me and so I was able to take a more direct role in my resurrection, and what better pawn than _you,_ Vadam? You, whose determination is near even to mine. You, who would do anything to get your precious Nox back."

Vadam looked like he had swallowed a lemon dunked in rotten faeces, but Yawgmoth's next words removed that look "I think you know the right choice, Vadam. I had decided to spare you and make you my greatest general after all this," Vadam's eyes widened as Yawgmoth crooned "With my power you can do anything. Become immortal. Become all powerful. Get your precious Nox back. So you know the right choice."

Vadam slowly nodded.

"You're right," He croaked huskily and Yawgmoth smirked, Niall's look of disgust became one of rage and his hands exploded into flame, ready to disintegrate Vadam.

Vadam had been recovering some mana as Yawgmoth spoke and he teleported before Niall could roast him.

Behind Yawgmoth.

The twisted beings eyes went wide as Vadam stabbed forward, but he was too late to stop Vadam. The line was a mere inch from the end; Vadam aimed his flattened sword and stabbed through the tiny gap.

"AH!"

Yawgmoth screamed as Vadam's sword emerged from his chest, but instead of a swirl of darkness a spurt of blood emerged; Vadam negated Yawgmoth's invulnerability and bellowed "ATTACK HIM NOW!"

His words caused the eleven other combatants to make a choice. A split second choice to trust Vadam after all this and hope that this wasn't an advance plan of his, or do nothing and reap the consequences.

For Nazo and Reaper there was no choice.

Both sprinted forward to their friend as Yawgmoth began to thrash and tear and the sword through his chest "NO! NO! RELEASE ME!" Vadam hooked his left arm around Yawgmoth and fought with all his might to keep the blade within him.

Reaper's scythe hit first.

It slammed into Yawgmoth with such force that the black disk cracked, blood and gore came from the sickle slice and Yawgmoth and Vadam were pushed back.

Reaper ducked down as Nazo fell from the sky, he slammed his palm into Yawgmoth's face with such force that every bone in his neck shattered to dust, his head somehow remained on his neck, and he and Vadam were pushed back another several meters.

Nazo took Reaper's hand and they removed themselves from the way as the next group came forward. Senkharen had begun moving quickly after Nazo and Reaper, Romana joined him, Uriel followed her and Naomi came with them for the ride.

Senkharen put on a burst of speed and as Nazo and Reaper fell to the side he reached forward, and tore all the flesh from Yawgmoth's chest off. Yawgmoth screamed but it seemed to be more of rage than pain, he continued thrashing and trying to dislodge Vadam but he was keeping the sword within him.

Romana turned Yawgmoth's organs into a pin cushions as Uriel shot the bottom of his face off, Naomi then blew most off his organs away. Despite most of Yawgmoth's body being nothing but a red soaked disk and bone he still thrashed on, screaming his head off.

Karesh, Kiobre and Thalanos attacked him next. Karesh's axe managed to crack the top of the disk, Kiobre's kukris drained Yawgmoth of much of his mana and Thalanos destroyed the flesh of his legs. He was now mostly a skeleton but still, still he resisted "Vadam, Vadam, Vadam," Yawgmoth suddenly crooned, he stopped struggling, and started stroking the side of Vadam's face "Just take it out, take it out and I'll be free. I can give you all the power, all the friends, all the Nox you want."

Vadam kept his stony face and ignored him.

Tri-lac saw his jaw moving and stepped forward, everyone was on either side, forming a passage of sorts. She aimed her Greatspear and threw it, Vadam leaned back and the spear stabbed straight through his skull.

The spear nearly stabbed him but he managed to avoid it.

Yawgmoth was reduced to a barely screeching, flailing, red skeleton with a disk. Tri-lac fell to the left of Niall, closest to him. Niall glared ahead as everyone formed a passage, everyone nodded to him and Niall's hand blazed.

Yawgmoth began nodding his head, trying to spear Vadam but continued to miss. He reached forward towards Niall but he couldn't do anything. Niall's entire body blazed and he took a single step forward.

Nazo and Reaper realised what Niall was preparing to do, incinerate both Yawgmoth and Vadam. They couldn't risk a shield as it might save Yawgmoth, Nazo met Vadam's eyes and he knew that Vadam understood.

Yawgmoth tried again, a spell or an attempt dislodge no one could tell, but his efforts were for naught. Vadam used his own lifeforce to power his next spell and Niall cast Phoenix Fire.

Vadam shielded himself with his own life as flame burned around him, Yawgmoth screamed a screech that echoed across the entire world and across the Blind Eternities, he still reached out for Niall and Vadam but he was frozen, the fire disintegrating his entire existence.

Yawgmoth's final cry tapered off until finally, silence. Vadam collapsed as soon as his physical support was finally destroyed; he slumped to his knees and panted in exhaustion, pain and a myriad of other problems.

Nothing back a filthy black smudge of something floated before Vadam, a form that was scattered by a soft wind bringing along rose petals.

The entire battlefield was silent except for everyone panting. Vadam had wounded himself severely in stopping the inferno from killing him. Niall began to slowly walk towards him.

Vadam struggled to his feet and eyed Niall as he walked forward, face blank. Everyone watched tense as he reached Vadam "Uh… sorry?" Vadam's apology was for naught, as Niall suddenly brought his fist back and cracked it across Vadam's face.

Vadam was sent sprawling to the ground with a cry of pain, he rolled over holding his eye but Niall said or did nothing more. He simply stepped over Vadam and walked off.

Tri-lac ran past Vadam in an effort to catch up to Niall as Nazo and Reaper helped Vadam up, Vadam looked back to where Niall had walked but he had disappeared.

He sighed as Nazo brushed him off and began to explain the real story.

* * *

 **…**

 **There we go.**

 **This story is effectively finished, an epilogue will be made but this is effectively the last real chapter. It was fun wasn't it?**


	30. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. Not too long.**

 ***Yawgmoth had an influence in what happened in Shard…***

* * *

Vadam had not taken it well.

Nazo had begun to trail off once he reached a certain pink-haired girls death and Vadam felt a wave of the most annoying of emotions.

Guilt.

Nazo went red and the others refused to look at him, Vadam glanced to where a few of those odd rose petals still lay and sighed. He knew that telling them what they already knew was fruitless, he was indeed sorry for what he had done but it wasn't because a young woman had lost her life. He was sorry because they were mad at him.

"Why was Yawgmoth after Faith in the first place?"

It was a question no one person could answer fully. Nazo revealed that Faith knew what was going on in the first place "So it is likely he wanted to kill her because she was trying to stop him," They agreed with Vadam's hypothesis, but there still seemed to be something missing.

"What happened to her? Why did she dissolve into rose petals?"

No one expected Thalanos to add anything to the conversation, but her mutter was unmistakable. Vadam looked to where a few of the shimmering petals lay and picked one up, he ran it through his fingers and crumpled it into glittering light.

"Hey!"

Naomi slapped Vadam's hand and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt "Don't touch the final remnants of Faith with your tainted hands," Vadam grabbed her wrist and threw her hand off of him "I was simply working out what happened to her," Naomi had gone slightly red from anger but Vadam didn't notice, he turned to the others with a strange look on his face.

A combined look of awe and disdain flashed across his face as he rubbed his fingers together "These petals are pure White mana. Faith dissipated into this… into White mana itself," Nazo, Karesh, Kiobre and Naomi looked impressed. Thalanos, Senkharen and Romana looked more dubious but they soon nodded. Reaper looked like he usually did.

Vadam glanced back at the petals for a moment before shaking his head "She is gone." Everyone stilled slightly and Vadam gave a mournful sigh "I… am sorry. To… to all of you," Vadam looked deeply uncomfortable, only Nazo and Reaper understood the significance of his choice of words.

"But I don't know what happened to Faith, I don't know how she could possibly turn into mana itself. Too my knowledge only Yawgmoth himself was able to accomplish such a feat," he shrugged "maybe that is why she turned to White mana."

That was as good of an explanation as any, still no one was able to look at Vadam for too long. Vadam eventually stared down at the ground and waited for someone to do something.

 **######**

The assembled walkers eventually decided to return to Ravnica. Few of them had anything to do or anywhere to be, only Niall and Tri-lac didn't join them having disappeared to parts unknown.

Vadam had accepted the decision to stick around in Ravnica without any fuss, it was clear to all who had known him that there was something wrong with him. For the first month he seemed fine, being the usual snarky, dark, annoying Vadam.

But eventually they began to notice something off with him, he would pause a short moment before answering most things. His eyes would linger on someone, or just out into space, for a moment too long to be comfortable.

He would occasionally twitch, jerk and shake his head. Sometimes the shake was a violent shudder, but he would always play it off as like nothing had happened.

He was never as candid as before; where in the past Vadam would always make his opinion of something known soon enough, now he would never speak unless someone explicitly addressed him.

It worried everyone.

Only Nazo and Reaper actually worried for Vadam, but even they joined in on the group fear that something was wrong with Vadam. They all worried that he might snap again, or already had and was simply biding his time.

The walkers, barring Vadam, came to an agreement.

"We will all watch him, make sure Yawgmoth didn't pull any tricks. And just make sure Vadam doesn't go crazy again."

The agreement was made; they would stick around to keep an eye on the clearly unstable Vadam, they would try to involve him on activities, that was Nazo's idea, and maybe try to get him to talk about his issues, that was Reapers idea.

Surprisingly they seemed to make progress, until Nazo discovered that Vadam had clued himself on what they were doing and was only pretending.

Finally Nazo cornered Vadam and got him to tell him the truth.

* * *

 **So I'm going to end the story here.**

 **Never fear though, I have a good chunk of the next story worked out. Mean cliff-hanger though isn't it?**


End file.
